Crimson tears
by blahosaurus
Summary: The cycle started by the Shinkon No tama. Made by Midoriko, trapping Kikyo, is Kagome next? As winter comes, souls fall with the fragile snowflakes and a game comences. A play of hearts, a battle of passion, tricks and lies. What evil has been born now?
1. Deep pain for such a shallow cut

Well, here I go! Well… here _you_ go, my first fanfic. The first chapter of my first fanfic… this only happens once so, please review, make this worthwhile! (or you'll be sorry!)

Deep pain for such a shallow cut

Kagome gently pushed the bicycle forwards, keeping in pace with the group as it rattled against the rocky path. Shippo lay sleeping peacefully in the basket at the front of her bike. Miroku and Sango quietly enjoying each other's company at her right, and Inu-yasha walked ahead of them all. She looked up at the clear sky. _'What a beautiful day!' _she sighed and smiled. She had come to love the feudal era as much as her own time, after spending so much time there. The fresh water and clean air where a welcome replacement to the polluted atmosphere of her time. All the colours seemed more vigorous, shining more brightly, as if a screen had been obscuring them throughout Kagome's life, and it had been parted to reveal the truth of things, of the state her world was in. The bird songs were more popular and drifted through the clean air, and she took a lungful of sharp cold air, and it stimulated her immediately, but as she found herself checking off all the pros of the era she was now in, she frowned slightly. She had been thinking less and less about her schoolwork and family with each trip to the feudal era, and more about a certain hanyou. It had been more than three years since her 15th birthday, the day she was dragged down to the Feudal Era, and she was proud to say she was much more apt to shard hunting than she once was.

She looked down from the sky to cap eyes with the aforementioned Inu-yasha. She smiled unconsciously as she looked into his eyes, causing the blue depths to sparkle against the sunlight.

"Feh!" He muttered loud enough for Kagome to hear and turned back to look in front, as if it were her fault she had caught him staring. Kagome looked at his silver hair for a moment, debating what to do, before turning her head to her surroundings. _'I don't understand why he feels the need to guard himself from me. He sure doesn't do in Kikyo's presence." _She thought, slightly irritated at the inu-youki's simple signs of disinterest, and unbidden flashes of Kiyo and Inu-yasha talking, embracing, _kissing_, passed through her head, and her heart plummeted as it tried to cast the thoughts aside. She looked down to the dirt and rock path they had been walking along for the past few hours with sightless eyes. _'What I really don't understand is why I get so sad when I think about the two of them together. Why I feel so lonely when I so much as picture them near each other. I don't belong with Inu-yasha. I'm just a high school girl! And I'm trying to fit with him, to break something, to _**save**_him! But he doesn't need help!'_ she scowled '_He's got Kikyo!' _she clenched her fists around the bicycle handles '_Why would he ever love me! Why do I love him!' _she didn't gasp at the thought, for she was through with deluding herself with lies and excuses for what she felt, and another sigh escaped her lips.Oh, how easily her thoughts were twisted into thinking of Kikyo and Inu-yasha together, even when she started with the most innocent of subjects.

"Ouch." She whispered and flinched her hand back from the bicycle she had been holding and looked down at the cut in her hand. She had been gripping the edge of the used handle so tightly the metal had bitten into her soft skin and now a few crimson droplets of blood dripped off her hand. She stared at the sticky liquid. It was just a little cut but she was entranced as the light played against the red of her blood. '_You should know Inu-yasha' _she thought as she shifted her gaze from the sleeve of her uniform, strangest of garbs in the time she was in, and back to the cut _'how hard it is not to belong…'_

Inu-yasha looked forward, puzzled. Why did Kagome have to smile each time she looked at him? It made his heart beat faster, his senses real. All because of her smile, her shine. _'It's as if she smiles because she sees me, when no ones has ever done that before! I just can't get used to a smile instead of a rotting vegetable thrown in my direction just for the hell of it! Feh! Stupid bastards! I'll never forget the mocking, the disgust in their eyes._ _Kagome doesn't look like that at me. Kagome… Kagome would never look like that at me!' _Inu-yasha shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, placing the usual frown upon his face. As the wind tugged at his platinum hair, making it frame his face he caught hold of a scent he hated to smell.

'_Kagome's blood'_

He thought as he turned to look around. He found Kagome mesmerized by something in her hand. A drop of blood fell from Kagome's hand, for a moment, a fraction in time, it caught the light and seemed to flame up with the mirror of pain, just before landing on the metal of the bicycle. He growled. _'What's wrong with her? She looks so sad… somehow she looks…betrayed…' _ His frown deepened. "What's wrong now, Kagome? You got that 'stupid' look on you face!" He smirked, trying to hide his concern. Kagome looked up from her hand in a sudden motion, snapping out of her trance and looked at Inu-yasha for a confused second, before her gaze fell to her hand again. She hadn't done anything to stop the bleeding and the blood had spread around her palm. Inu-yasha crinkled his nose. The smell was neither sweet nor repulsing, but he hated it more than anything else. For a moment, just a tiny moment, as Kagome looked up and their eyes locked, Inu-yasha saw them soften with pain. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into her soul, and saw something breaking inside, but the doors closed in his face and the insight was gone. Kagome narrowed her eyes and clenched her bleeding hand, making it sting. Sango looked over in alarm. '_Inu-yasha you baka! Not another fight!' _She thought, but before she could intervene-

"Nothing Inu-yasha. Nothing that you would care about…" She said softly, unclenching her hand. Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise. He had been expecting a retort as sharp as his question, maybe a sit for calling her stupid, and though he wasn't one to complain, he was slightly worried by such a mild reaction.

"Feh" he said, yet again, and looked forward. Sango and Miroku traded confused glances, but sighed with relief for what had just been a fight avoided.

They stopped to eat some Ramen prepared by Kagome at mid day, and an uneventful afternoon followed, just like so many others that filled their travelling days. Finally, Just as the sun set and the sky was ablaze with colours, they found a clearing near a river to sleep in for the night. There was no town near for Miroku to 'cleanse' of demons, forcing them to sleep outside, like every other night. They settled their packages and divided tasks between each other. Kagome when off into the forest to collect dry twigs and alfalfa, if found, to use as firewood for the chilly autumn night. Shippo bounced along behind her chattering away about this or that as Kagome smiled and laughed in response.

"Shippo, hand me that piece of wood there please" She said, pointing at a stick. Happy to help Kagome, Shippo grabbed the stick and gave it to her. Kagome thanked him with a smile as he resumed the tale he had been sharing with her and they proceeded gather firewood. Kagome was just about to turn around and head back to camp when a shiver coursed though her spine, chilling her more efficiently than the bitter wind. She let the wood she had been carrying fall to the floor and slid the bow off her back, touching the feathers of one of the arrows she carried.

"And then, out of nowhere, this gi… hey Kagome what are you- Yaaah!" Shippo leaped out of the way as a nasty looking demon, resembling a large and very ugly rat slobbered it's way out of the bushed and lunged for the little kitsune. Shippo sprang to Kagome's shoulder and as soon as Shippo as out of the way she had the bow tensed with an arrow and like a flash she released it. A flare of pink and a melodic whistle later the enchanted arrow embedded itself smack-middle of the demon's forehead. It squealed in pain before it poofed into nothingness, purified by Kagome's powers.

"Woah, that was a close one Ship-clip. Better stay close." She said calmly, as if they had not just been attacked by a mutant rat. Shippo gulped as Kagome tried to sense any other demon presence. There was an unsettling feeling to the air, as if something not quite dangerous was approaching. With narrowed eyes Kagome quickly scooped up the fallen wood and headed for the camp in strides as Shippo calmed down.

"You've gotten really good Kagome!" He exclaimed as they sighted the camp. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks! But don't tell the others about this, ok? I don't want to worry them." She asked him. Shippo nodded his agreement.

_In other words, she doesn't want Inu-yasha to throw a hissy fit!_

Shippo translated in his head, but didn't voice his thoughts. Personally, he thought the group would be proud of Kagome's improvement, but, with the temperamental hanyou around…

Soon after, as they all settled down, a fire was blazing alive and were all eating the rabbit and lizards Miroku and Inu-yasha had caught. It seemed like any other night they were simply travelling because of a rumour or a scent they had caught, and they weren't too tense.

Sango and Kagome talked and laughed together with Shippo eating in the middle. Miroku looked at them, gazing at inappropriate places while Inu-yasha glared at the fire as if he had a deep grudge against it. The atmosphere was light and un-caring, a tone that could only be obtained by people who had to co-exist in close quarters for some time, like they had as they looked for the shard, but with a gust off wind the cheeriness suddenly cracked as Kagome tensed and stop laughing, her smile slipping off completely. She stayed silent for a second, as if trying to hear, or possible sense, something, and turned to look at the ominous looking forest behind her. Sango turned to look at what had silenced her friend, but saw nothing, even though Kagome was obtaining a slightly glazed look.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" She asked, slightly worried at the change of mood, but Kagome didn't answer, which only fuelled her concern.

Kagome, instead of paying heed to Sango, turned to at Inu-yasha with sad eyes. Inu-yasha looked back with questioning ones, but his head snapped to the side as, as suddenly as the change had come over the group, snake like demons flew out of the forest, beckoning. Inu-yasha tensed visibly.

'_Kikyo!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

I re-did this chapter, I though it was too short, it still is, but there is little I can do to amend it without completely changing the chapter. And to anyone who is new to the story, you better review! Even if it's finished (which it's not right _now._) That was my typing baboons will get extra bananas, and will write more rapidly! Now shoo!

-Your loved Queen, Queen Baka-


	2. The Weeping Willow

Chapter two- The Weeping Willow

He had stood up so quickly it seemed like a red and silver blur flashing in front of Kagome's eyes. The silver flying snakes got closer, some tenderly caressing Inu-yasha as other snapped threateningly at Kagome's pale form.

"I wont follow" She whispered, her voice so low that even Inu-yasha would have barely heard her, if he were listening. And with a flash he was gone. He had left so quickly… Kagome hadn't known how much her heart could ache. That simple… abandoning movement, as he raced towards the forest.

To Kikyo

And he didn't look back

Not once

'_He didn't look back. Fallen into a trance just because his Kikyo went to the trouble of finding him. And now, like always, a piece of me is missing. Just because he left.' _A sigh escaped her soft lips, rattling her body. Sango looked at Kagome, her face a mask of concern. But there was nothing she could say. She knew she didn't have to say anything. Being there was enough. Kagome put her food down, losing all appetite. She looked up towards the clear sky. Such a beautiful night, the caught fire flies of starts filled the black sky. Too bad Kagome didn't see them as she looked up, because as the stars called to her, winking and shining, all Kagome could see were two golden amber eyes.

Miroku, Shippo, Myoga and Sango finished their dinner in weary silence, as Kagome entertained herself with little tasks. They set out the bedding, but before each one sunk into their own, Sango went over to Kagome as the girl looked into the dark forest, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine Kagome-chan" She whispered at her friend. Kagome turned around, smiling, and hugged her. "Thank you Sango-chan." She whispered back. They broke the embrace and each one lay in their own place. Miroku close enough to protect Sango, but far enough not to earn a bump on the head from the, as he had found out, _very_ heavy Hiraikotsu. Soon Calm breaths rippled from Sango and Miroku as sleep gently placed it's blanket upon them, and they unconsciously moved closer together, seeking loving warmth. But the little kitsune and teenage priestess couldn't get to sleep. Kagome sat up from her sleeping bag. Shippo could smell the hopelessness suffocating her scent. It made him feel more helpless than usual. He departed from Kirara's side. She softly mewed in protests as her source of warmth moved away, but she did not awaken from her sleep. He looked at Kagome who was oblivious to anything except the dark forest she stared into. Shippo could see how she clenched her sleeping bag as she built a wall around her, each brick a piece of her loving heart. Shippo didn't like Kikyo. She hurt Inu-yasha, and that hurt Kagome. He knew that hurt her more than Inu-yasha did…when he left her alone like this. '_But she's not alone!' _he thought. His gentle, innocent features creased into a frown as he thought. He was so small, and often forgotten, but that made it easier to observe other people. He saw how Kagome had a special smile for Inu-yasha, that even she didn't know she had. He saw Inu-yasha blush, sometimes even when he was deep in though. He saw how Miroku didn't grope Kagome, and now groped other girls less and less, but smiles more and more. He saw Sango glancing at Miroku and glaring at other girls, fire in her magenta eyes blazing.

Shippo quietly walked over to the entranced girl. Kagome had been kind enough to take him in, when she didn't have to. To care for him. But then, so had Inu-yasha. But Inu-yasha was stupid. Oh so stupid._ 'I sometimes wonder if you know how much you hurt Kagome!'_ he thought sadly. He could smell feelings, as the scents changed, more acutely than most demons his age. Probably because he had been forced to grow up so quickly.

Seeing you father die did that to you.

Shippo startled Kagome as he jumped into her lap and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. As she looked down at him her eyes softened from shock to gentle love. She hugged him back in a protective way, placing her cheek on his head. "…Mommy" he said hesitantly, but his voice took courage. "You are never alone!" he whispered to the vixen. Kagome's eyes widened at what he had called her but didn't hesitate in hugging him closer, motherly protection blazing through her veins. "Oh…Shippo!" she whispered back as silver twin rivers of tears were finally released from her blue, shimmering eyes. "Thank you!"

They had fallen to a much deserved sleep quickly, as they cuddled together, taking comfort from each other, just like Shippo remembered he had done with his beautiful mother and gentle brave father. But, it must have been twenty minutes after midnight, something awoke Kagome. She sat up, gently rolling Shippo aside as she rubbed the sleep from her sapphire blue eyes. Something was wrong, more a feeling than anything else had stirred her from her dreams, and she followed the sixth sense, looking over to the forest, and her eyes grew wide in alarm. As Myoga jumped on her shoulder, she pushed herself up from her sleeping bag. Grabbing her bow and arrows and slipping on her shoes she ran towards the glow emitted from the forest.

"What is it Kagome-sama?" Asked Myoga from his perch on her shoulder.

"I've seen that glow before!" She whispered back. She had been pinned to a tree by one of Kikyo's spells and one of those hateful snake youki. As Kikyo tried to _drag_ him into hell, she had seen that sickly glow. '_I saved him that time. And I'll save him again. I know Inu-yasha wouldn't go now… he wouldn't abandon…he wouldn't abandon his revenge task!' _ She thought. She ran onwards towards the light, tree branches slapped her across her bare face and hands, and soon they were covered with blood as it slipped from cuts. She stumble and fell against the hard, unforgiving floor but didn't hesitate to scramble up, ignoring the sting of dirty cuts. Myoga held on for dear life but Kagome didn't stop to catch her breath, not even as the cold air made every breath rip through her lungs, but when she reached her destination, oh, did she stop. The shock as the scene was registered into her now numb brain almost stopped her heart in accordance with her feet. Littered over the shimmering with dew grass was Kikyo's and Inu-yasha's clothes. All of it. Kagome wished it had stopped there, but it got worse. Kagome thanked the Gods above she didn't watch them make love, but the noises were enough to scar her as deep as a sword piercing though her heart. Or maybe…more appropriately put, a sharp, cold claw, stabbing the life out of her abused heart. She could hear moans of pleasure coming from behind a thick weeping willow. She heard as they called each other's name in gasps, the noise of kissing and licking, cries and… she couldn't take it. Her body had froze in shock, but she had never been so disgusted

Never felt so much pain

Never felt so betrayed

Never wanted to run away more

Never wanted to die, just to forget

Forget

'_Please forget!'_

Kagome took a step back, turned her head and savagely got rid of her dinner. And she was happy she did, because at least the feeling of food and bile forced out of her stomach, up her throat and mouth to splash againsy the floor distracted her. Because she rather throw up than hear that. Shed rather die than one more second of torture. But when there was nothing more to dispose of Kagome heard…nothing. No crunch of leaves as they rolled. No whispers.

They knew she was there.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ran. She ran as fast as she could, she had no idea where, but at the same time knew her destination exactly.

'_Away from them.'_

She ran, everything a blur around her, the only sound she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears and a distant memory of moans and gasps. Bird flew away, crying their protest as the girl stumbled against branches and over exposed tree roots. She fell and rose, fell and rose, again and again, until her broken body couldn't move anymore, lactic acid poisoning her fragile self. She lay against the cold ground, the moisture from the soil seeping through her clothes and coating and freezing her pale skin. She shrunk up against the world, her numb hands gripping her knees to her body, rolling herself up in the tiniest ball, hiding herself from the world. It was still night, and the cold wind pulling mournfully at her hair caused her to shiver and shake. She could rest. She was away from the glowing place, away from the weeping willow. She couldn't think straight, what she had witnessed was the last thing she thought she would find… no, she hadn't ever imagined that would happen, let alone being there. "Kagome-sama…?" Asked the old flea but Kagome didn't stir from her position. She just wanted to hide. But soon, too soon, she heard dead leaves and twigs cracking as someone walked behind her, not trying to cover their footsteps. Kagome shut her eyes tighter and shrunk farther into herself. She almost hoped it was a youki, instead of her beloved Inu-yasha, but her prayers went unanswered as Inu-yasha knelt beside her. "Kagome…?" he called softly, getting closer.

"… please Inu-yasha...please, just…leave me alone" She whispered, and a single sob ripped from her body. She didn't want to be near him, not now. Not when she knew what Kikyo had done to him, what they had done together.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, but… I have to do this. I hope you understand" He said, sitting down beside her in his usual position, legs and arms crossed. _'For what he has to do? Hasn't he done enough?' _ She thought, her heart throbbing as he softly called her name.

"Kagome… I talked with Kikyo" he began. _'Talked? You did more than talk!_' she thought, but listened nonetheless.

"We talked…and it is clear to us that… one of you has to die, for the other to live." At that Kagome opened her eyes, her body tense. "And, I can't kill her Kagome. I-" but she couldn't take it anymore, She sat up and whirled to look at him, anger and pain pouring from her stormy blue eyes.

"She's dead already Inu-yasha! I'm alive! That's the end of the story!" Her voice slowly rose as the anger and pain, the battling feelings that had been kept down, surfaced. Inu-yasha didn't try to stop her, but coolly kept eye contact with her, no trace of blush lingered on his cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry it was a tragic way to die, that you two where twisted into deceiving each other but, people die! They're not supposed to come back! People have died in tragic situations but, I don't see them trying to drag past lovers into hell!" She was almost shouting at him now.

"Not past lovers Kagome. Kikyo and I are here and now." he informed her, his voice slightly colder than before. Kagome flinched and looked down as he said that, but didn't give up. She continued, her voice trembling, but now calmly low.

"Inu-yasha… how can you call what you had true love, if you were so easily deceived? Kikyo wanted to turn you into something else! She didn't accept you as a hanyou. She could only provide you with conditional love! And what she did to the jewel! She is as worthless and idiotic-" But Kagome was harshly cut of as Inu-yasha got up, a clawed hand striking her across her face. The force of the hit knocked her back unto her side. For seconds she just lay there, body paralyzed with shock, but she slowly managed to push herself up, supporting herself on her elbow as a now trembling hand was placed over the spot where he had struck her. She looked up at his growling face, eyes wide with horror, totally speechless. That was the first time Inu-yasha had done that, the first time a man had hit her. Kagome thought she would never see the day… it was just to much. She was surprised she hadn't passed from the shock of it all… or the pain.

"Lord Inu-yasha!" Myoga gasped as he looked up at him, But Inu-yasha ignored him completely, his eyes on Kagome.

"Inu…Inu-yasha?" her voice came out less than a whisper. Inu-yasha looked down at her, his golden eyes aflame with rage.

"Don't you **ever** talk about Kikyo like that again!" he snarled, his voice laced with disgust. Her mouth opened slightly. _' What's going on? I don't care how many times he has saved me, I can't believe he just… he just HIT me!' _

"Go away Inu-yasha. Go and fuck your precious Kikyo!" she spat. Inu-yasha's growl deepened, but he didn't come closer. Suddenly he stopped growling and his expression changed to a smirk.

"Don't be so stupid, wench. I came here to talk! I have to tell you something." He said, and as an afterthought added "and to settle something." Kagome looked down and wiped her mouth from the blood that had trickled down from her cut. _'Well… my dreams have been shattered. And each sharp piece has pierced my heart. What more is there to come?' _she thought.

"What is it Inu-yasha?" And her voice was desperately trying to hold all the pain in. she tried so hard not to cry, to rage, to break, it was hard to breath.

Inu-yasha sat down beside the now seated Kagome.

"Feh. You are right Kagome. She is dead and you are alive but… that can be changed." As he said that Kagome's eyebrows raised, and she stared at him. She began to feel the beginning of a creeping feeling. Fear.

"How… how is that possible?" she whispered. Above them, as the leaves rustled against the wind, a crow cried out. Kagome shivered. It almost seemed like a warning. "Kagome. You have Kikyo's soul inside of you." Kagome shook her head.

"No, I don't! I don't care what people say! Incarnation or not, this soul and heart is MINE!" she hissed. "And anyways, even if your theory _was_ right, I have Midoriko's soul. Not Kikyo's." She said, looking straight at him. Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed. "True, but, it was still Kikyo's soul first. And we have discovered that, if you die with the right spell, which I know, the soul that is now inside your body will go to Kikyo, and her body will be clay no more, but flesh and blood." Kagome frowned. Was Inu-yasha actually… no. No, of course not. Inu-yasha wasn't…

"Are you… are you asking me to die? For her?" she whispered. Inu-yasha didn't respond, but that was answer enough. Kagome closer her eyes and shook her head, making her hair bob from side to side. "No Inu-yasha." _I would die for you but…_ "I am not giving up my life for Kikyo! She already lived! It's not fair that I give her my life just because she wants a second chance! It's my soul now! I don't care what you want!" She covered her face with her hands. This hurt to much.

So much pain!

Go away

Go away

Myoga sat in silence, watching the scene from Kagome's head. Inu-yasha growled.

"No Kagome! It _is_ fair! What isn't fair is what Naraku did to us! I won't let Kikyo die again. If she dies now, she would die for the second time. If you die… it's the first time!" he said, also shaking his head, silver hair dancing in the darkness of the forest. Kagome looked up. _He's…He's serious! He really wants me to die!' _and while the thought slashed through her mind Inu-yasha got up, cracking his clawed hands, preparing to attack.

"I'm sorry Kagome… But Kikyo must live. I can't lose her again" And before she could blink, Inu-yasha was attacking her. As she saw his claws, gleaming with the little moonlight that could get through the canopy of trees, getting closer, she pushed herself to a side, making Inu-yasha miss what he was aiming at. Her heart.

Like he hadn't killed it already!

But instead of piercing her heart he cut through her arm. The skin ripped against his claw. Veins split, letting blood flow freely. His claw ripped through her arm until he struck bone. "Argh!" Kagome cried out in pain. This wasn't happening

This wasn't happening

Not to her

Not him

Not her Inu-yasha

She gripped her wounded arm, the pain screaming to her, feeling as if someone was burning her with a burning metal stick, melting her skin unto her bone. Even though the pain shouted for all her attention Kagome could still remember one word.

"SIT!" she screamed as loud as she could, and shut her eyes, waiting for the THUMP that always followed.

And waited

And waited

But it never came

Instead she could hear Inu-yasha cruel laugh.

"Honestly Kagome, I thought you were stupid, but this! Did you really think the great Kikyo couldn't break her sister's charmed necklace?" She opened her eyes. He was right, the necklace was gone. The hope that had come aflame in her died, along with the rest of her soul. She had such a large soul. Now that it was dead, the void it left was unimaginable. She looked down again, defeated, when she saw something at the corner of her eye. Inu-yasha was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him, her attention capture by the objects she saw. Her bow and arrows! She had brought them along in case Kikyo tried to do anything. Funny how things turned out. She had taken the bow and arrows to save Inu-yasha, and now she needed them, but to save herself. From _him. _Inu-yasha was laughing now, probably at the end of his little speech. Kagome looked up at him.

"Inu-yasha…there is something I need to know first" She said, trying to buy time. Inu-yasha raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. What?" he asked. Kagome crawled backwards, acting the fear she felt. "I…I…" she stuttered, but she was close enough. Ignoring the searing pain she grabbed her bow and arrows, and as she jumped up in a flash, she notched an arrow on her bow, pointing it at Inu-yasha heart. "Move and the tree behind you becomes your deathbed." She hissed at him. He froze. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, until Inu-yasha gathered enough courage to take a step closer to the trembling girl, and still she did nothing.

"Scared to kill me, wench?" He tested. She frowned. And then laughed, though it had no humour in it, none of its usual melody. "Ironic isn't Inu-yasha? You find yourself in the same position as all those years ago. But… guess what? Even though **you** can kill me…Even though you _have_ killed me…I love you too much too see you fall" She whispered, and shot the arrow to the ground. Inu-yasha smirked and bent his knees to attack, but suddenly something caught Inu-yasha's attention. He looked into the darkness of the forest, his body tensing, and his face turned into a mask of rage and worry. Kagome took the opportunity and bolted. She ran into the shadows and didn't stop. She could hear Inu-yasha cursing when she left, but he didn't follow. However, Kagome was in too much pain, mentally and physically, to notice. It didn't take long for her to fall, and though she tried to get up the loss of blood and fatigue had stolen all her strength. She rolled unto her good arm and then on her back. Her breathing was laboured, and it was getting so hard to see. Blood kept flowing, the hot and sticky substance seeping into the soil and leaves around her. Surely, you couldn't call this a broken heart! Broken…broken gives the impression of simply falling apart, but this, this felt as if someone was ripping her heart apart, veins and arteries coming along. She could feel as it tiered apart, the snapping _flesh_ of her heart causing her to gasp in pain. _'Oh god… oh god make this stop. Please. Please…'_ She thought. And now, _now_ she cried, no strength for anything else as she felt her life slipping away. She tried to wipe the tears away and they mingled with blood. She lay there, dieing all alone, crimson tears falling from her cheeks. Part of her was screaming at her to live. She couldn't be this selfish! Shippo needed her! Souta, Mom, Grandpa… they were all waiting. Would they wait forever? Would they think she had abandoned them? Who was going to tell them what happened? Inu-yasha! At that thought she would of laughed at herself, if she had the strength. _'Why Inu-yasha?_

_Why her?_

_Why not me?_

_Why me?_

_Why not her?_

_How could you?_

_How could you betray me?_

_Again. And Again. And again_

_My friend_

_My lover?_

_Murderer_

_Betrayer_'

Her thoughts tortured her as she slipped further away.

"Kagome-sama! You must get up! The wound is deep! Kagome-sama!" Myoga jumped up and down on her, ok maybe not all alone, but she felt just as lonely inside. She did not stir. The other part of her was glad. Glad that it was al finishing. This just hurt too much. Even if her body didn't die, she was hollow inside. Would she ever truly recover?

She opened her eyes as she heard running footsteps and then a horrified gasp. Suddenly someone was kneeling beside her and then she was in Inu-yasha's arms, looking up at his wide eyes. She frowned at his expression. "What…Are you…doing?" The weak whisper reached Inu-yasha's sensible ears and he winced. "Kagome…Gods Kagome! I… Oh Gods… please…" He wasn't making any sense. Myoga look at his lord in horror.

"Get off her, you dog!" he hissed. Normally he would stand up for no one but… Inu-yasha's father would have never betrayed a human lady like this! Inu-yasha, however, didn't even shift his gaze to look at the flea. "Inu-yasha… get…the fuck… off me" She trembled. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "Will you…just…let me…. die…in peace!" It was getting harder to breath, closing her eyes, she tried to push him away, but she could barley manage to lift up her arms. Inu-yasha's mouth opened in shock.

"No! No…please!" He whispered, rocking her backwards and forwards. _'What is he doing?" _Her enraged thought screamed.

"What…" but she stopped there as he looked up at him. He was crying. His face was shining with silver tears, his beautiful amber golden eyes glistening with an inner light that dazzled Kagome. And as she looked up at him, she frowned. Around his neck was… Kaede's charm! She opened her eyes wide. Could it.. could it really be? Even though Kagome tried not to let the flame glow, hope blazed inside her.

"Inu-yasha" she called softly. "Inu-yasha… please…let me down, and take a step back" She whispered. It was getting hard to stay awake, her eyelids felt coated with lead.

"Kagome.."

"Trust me!" she cut him off

"But-"

"Please…trust me" she said, the smallest of smiles played gently on her face. Inu-yasha looked at her for a second, before nodding. He gently put her down and took a step back.

"…Sit" she whispered. _Thump_! He crashed into the floor. As she saw him she closed her eyes, fresh tears pouring out of them. _'It wasn't him!" _She thought, as bliss took over her body. _'He didn't betray me!' _The spell wore off and Inu-yasha growled, shaking his head from the dirt.

"What the-" he started, but as soon as he saw her broken body, shaking, face shining with tears of blood, he stopped. He scooped her up bridal stile, making Kagome cry out in pain. She opened her eyes and weakly grabbed his red fire rat kimono shirt.

"It wasn't you Inu-yasha" she whispered, her voice getting weaker and weaker "You didn't betray me." She closed her eyes, but that did nothing to stop the sea that Kagome held escaping through her eyes. Inu-yasha looked at her face and then at the frowning Myoga, but his eyes snapped back at the girl as the weakest of whispers escaped her blood covered lips.

"Inu-yasha…save…me." And with a shudder she slipped away.


	3. Guilt of deep sorrows

Chapter three- Guilt of deep sorrows

Inu-yasha opened his eyes and was disoriented. He couldn't feel the gentle caress of the wind, no sun shining him awake; instead, he was sitting in Kaede's hut. He frowned, but as he looked down and saw Kagome lying on stray knitted bedding, sweat dripping from her fevered body, he remembered why he was sleeping inside. He remembered it all. Worry tore inside him again, and his eyes filled with sadness. He couldn't take this. Five seconds awake and he couldn't stand the torture all over again. He grabbed a cloth and leaned over Kagome. Gently, he wiped away the sweat coating her face and sat back down, his eyes never leaving her face. He was so confused! Myoga had gone to tell the others the situation Kagome was in, Inu-yasha, not wanting to leave Kagome's side, had stayed behind. So he had no idea what Kagome had been talking about, or what had happened for that matter. Inu-yasha tore his gaze from Kagome as Kaede came in.

"Inu-yasha. Ye must wait outside while I dress Kagome's wounds. She needs privacy." She told him, her trembling voice laced with concern. Inu-yasha nodded once, understanding, and slowly walked outside, glancing at Kagome one more time.

He looked up at the sky. It was burning with red and orange as the sun slipped away. A day had passed, and with it the mortal danger from the blood loss. But now the fever from the stress and slightly infected wound was threatening Kagome's life, and Inu-yasha could do nothing. Just like all those years ago, as he watched his mother slip away form him, and then…die. Inu-yasha shook his head _'No! I Won't let Kagome die! If she dies, then… I would die with her, wanting or not. Even though, against all certainty, it turns out she is not my belonging place, even though I found out that she doesn't love me back…still, my heart is in her grasp. So if she dies… my heart will go with her.' _His face had become weary and troubled, holding none of its usual stubbornness. He was ripped from his thoughts as he felt something jump unto his shoulder. He look down to see Myoga in his usual perch, his face creased with a worried frown. He had gone to inform the others of what had happened, and had come while the group took time to pack and get ready.

"Myoga! Finally! Please Myoga, tell me what happened!" Inu-yasha exclaimed as soon as he laid eyes on the flea. Myoga raised his eyebrows. Had he actually said please? Well… considering the circumstances, he could understand Inu-yasha's desperation. He himself was very confused.

"Lord Inu-yasha… you… you weren't the one to injure Kagome-sama were you?" he asked hesitantly. Inu-yasha's eyes widened.

"What? Of course not! Why would… how can… No!" he stuttered in complete shock. Myoga nodded.

"Just as I thought. Kagome-sama was correct. When she saw the necklace, she figured it out." Inu-yasha frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about Myoga? Will you spill it out and tell me what happened?" he shouted, losing all patience. Myoga jumped.

"Please lord Inu-yasha, calm yourself!" He said, shaken by Inu-yasha's sudden outburst. Inu-yasha panted, and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Just tell me who did this to Kagome!" he whispered, exhausted and defeated. He sat down to listen, and Myoga nodded back. As the sun went down and the night lit up with stars, Myoga told Inu-yasha everything that had happened. Inu-yasha listened, bedazzled by what Myoga was telling him. He blushed as he told him about Inu-yasha and Kikyo making love, and at Myoga's raised eyebrows his blush deepened and shook his head. At the end they sat there, Inu-yasha trying to swallow what he had been told. It had all repeated itself, but somehow the outcome was different.

Why?

Myoga was the first to break the silence.

"In my opinion, Kagome-sama was very courageous! She could of easily killed the replicate of yourself with one of her enchanted arrows!" he said. Inu-yasha frowned _'She would die… instead of killing me? She wouldn't of killed me unlike…unlike Kikyo…But why?' _He thought. He was just as confused now, but for completely different reasons. He shook his head.

"Are you sure Myoga? You were with her the whole time?" he asked, his voice laced with strange hope. What was it that was confusing him so?

"Yes lord Inu-yasha. I'm sure. I didn't leave her side!" he said proudly.

"Then… it wasn't her" Inu-yasha whispered, talking to himself. Myoga looked at him in confusion. "What, lord Inu-yasha?" he asked the hanyou. Inu-yasha smiled. "We had a conversation… quite an unpleasant one. But it turns out it wasn't her! She didn't-" but before he could finish he was interrupted by loud whimpers and cries. Inu-yasha stood leaped up in a second.

"Inu-yasha, Kagome calls ye." Kaede's voice was heard over the tortured whispers coming from Kagome. Inu-yasha ran in and knelt beside Kagome's shaking and once again drenched body. Inu-yasha's face was twisted with concern and he took her hand in his.

"I'm here Kagome. Sshhh, it's ok, I'm not leaving your side. Sshhh." He whispered reassuringly to her, but it seemed to do little to calm her fears.

"Come Myoga, lets leave them be for a while" Kaede called the flea, and they left the hut, leaving Kagome and Inu-yasha alone. Inu-yasha kept whispering to Kagome, but she did not calm down. Tears escaped her eyes as she whimpered in fear. It tore at his heart to see her like this, it hurt him so much he felt like weeping himself, but he couldn't break down now. He grabbed a cloth, leaned against the wall, and gently positioned Kagome's head on his lap, just like he had done with him years ago. He removed mingled tears and sweat drops from her face and neck. With the side of his finger, careful not to scratch her skin, he caressed her face, his voice and touch calming her until she became quiet. His face softened as he released her from her nightmarish torture. He passed his hand through a section of her hair, combing it out from knots. Slowly, as the fire calmed down to red hot embers, who desperately tried to copy the shining stars outside, but could never come up to their beauty, Inu-yasha drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she awoke and she frowned in confusion.

Where was she? And what the hell had happened?

As her eyes focused she found herself looking up at Inu-yasha's sleeping form. For a few seconds she lay there, forgetting the events of the night before, and wondering how the hell she had gotten where she was. She tuned her head slightly to find something brushing her face. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Inu-yasha's hand. It was in her tangled hair in an affectionate manner, and she had no idea why. She looked up at his face. It was calmer than usual, no scowl, but she saw he was still frowning slightly. Her heart pulled slightly at this. She didn't want him to worry. Deep inside, sudden as lightning, she had the urge to kiss him. To join his lips with hers and see that frown disappear. But with a slight wince she suddenly remembered what had taken place and her heartbeat quickened. But she made it calm down. She refused to be irrational. She wasn't going to act like one of those poor, stupid girls in so many stories. She wasn't going to be like Kikyo.

Once her heartbeat was almost normal she took a deep breath and thought it over. There was no one in the hut but her and Inu-yasha. If he wanted her dead, he would of killed her, not placed her on his lap. _'Besides' _she thought, looking towards his neck _'He still has the charmed 'sit' necklace' _She thought, finally calm again. She smiled weakly and tried to shift position but yelped as a jolt of pain ripped through her arm and she shut her eyes against the burning sensation. Inu-yasha was jolted out of sleep as she heard her cry, ears twitching alive and eyes snapped open. He looked down at the girl in his lap. He didn't even try to hide the concern. Kagome inhaled sharply at the intensity of the look. Their eyes locked and they stayed there for what seemed an eternity, neither knowing what to say. Finally Kagome summoned enough courage and was the first to brake the silence.

"Inu-yasha" she whispered, her voice raspy with pain "Did… did Myoga tell you… about what-"

"Yes. He told me everything. It wasn't me Kagome. Not… not from the start. Me and Kikyo…we…I… You have to-"

"I do" She said simply. She smiled at the confused shock on his face. "I trust you" She whispered softly. Inu-yasha continued to stare into her eyes, captivated by her purity and trust. _"Is she breaking the chain?"_ He thought. Was she braking what Midoriko had started? What Kikyo had fallen into? Was Kagome the one to break the cycle from repeating itself? Their eyes stayed locked. Suddenly, from pure impulse, Inu-yasha ran a clawed finger down her face gently, careful not to scratch her. She gasped softly in shock but she was unable to drag her gaze from his molten gold eyes. He himself didn't know what he was doing, he was just happy she had woken up. He was so happy that she was alive.

Slowly he dragged his finger up her pale skin until it reached the roots of her hair. He tangled his hand into her hair and moved his hand across it, as if he were brushing it. He did it a few times but soon, instead of lifting his hand he pulled it back onto her face. Now with all his hand he ran it down her face. Kagome stared up at him, trapped in his eyes where emotions blazed with life. His amber gaze seemed to be made of a million different colours. Inu-yasha stiffened at the subtle change in her scent, but just as he leaned down slightly someone cleared their throat near the door. Inu-yasha jerked away from her, removing his hand from her face, and they both turned, the two of the doing great impressions of tomatoes

"Ye must go Inu-yasha. I must attend to Kagome" She said calmly, ignoring their red faces. Inu-yasha nodded but Kagome didn't miss the frustrated glance he shot her before leaving.

Once outside Inu-yasha shook himself, as if he were trying to get rid of something. _'baka, baka, bakabakabaka! I almost _kissed _her! What the hell is wrong with me? Kagome… she doesn't want that…does she?' _The way her eyes had shimmered, the change in her scent, it seem to call to him. Inu-yasha laughed quietly, but it was cold, no humour residing in his expression. _'No. I won't be a fucking fool! Kagome deserves so much better. Not a filthy-half breed like me!' _He shook his head but the sadness and worry did not leave his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome-chan!" Sango burst into the hut, searching around for the girl. Kagome turned around and smiled as she saw her distressed friend.

"Hi Sango-chan!" she said and smiled courageously at her friend as worry clouded her eyes. Sango kneeled down beside her and leaned in to give Kagome a gentle hug as she squeezed back.

"I'm fine Sango-chan." Kagome said, trying to calm Sango down. Sango pulled away to look into her friend's eyes.

"What…what happened? Who did it?" Sango asked, but before Kagome could answer a ball of ginger brown fluff barrelled into the room.

"Waaaa! Kagomee!" Shippo wailed before throwing himself into her arms. Kagome gasped as the deep wound stretched, and though she tried to keep a neutral expression her face paled and she bit down hard on her lip.

"Shi-Shippo!" She managed to croak out through the pain. She could feel the ooziness of her blood wetting her arm and tried to keep still, stiffening as much as she dared without stretching her cut again.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome? Are you going to be ok?"

"Kagome-sama! I'm pleased to see you!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-sama? You are looking pale."

"Kagome I think.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Inu-yasha's roar cut through the rain of questions like an umbrella. He glared at each one in turn before turning to Shippo again.

"Get off her Shippo!" he growled. With a worried glace at Kagome he hopped of, landing neatly on the floor. He knew not to argue Inu-yasha when he sounded like that.

"Now everybody OUT! Go sleep in the old hag's hut, or in a damp patch of dirt for all I care! You've re-opened her wounds! Are you all too stupid too see she needs rest? OUT!" They all froze, dumbfounded at Inu-yasha's speech before turning to look guiltily at Kagome. With softly muttered sorrys they all got up to leave the hut. Kagome looked at her sad friends and winced.

"I'm... I'm fine. Re-really!" she stuttered, a fake smile wobbling on her face.

"Shut up wench!" Inu-yasha growled. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at Inu-yasha, but said no more. She was secretly grateful. The rush of questions had dizzied her and she felt sick and tired. She lifted a hand to cover her bandaged wound limply only to find the material of her school uniform wet with blood. She looked down at her red hand. No wonder she felt so faint.

"Inu-yasha…" she whispered. The room was starting to spin. Inu-yasha came in only to be hit by the scent of Kagome's blood strong and hard. It was neither sweet nor sickly but alerted him like a giant danger sign. His guarded expression dissolved into worry as Kagome closed her eyes. In a crimson blur he was at her side, supporting her.

"I'm going to put you down ok Kagome? I need to change your bandages, Kaede is tending to some little brat in the village." Inu-yasha said calmly, laying her down.

"It's not that bad…" Kagome managed to whisper. Somehow Kagome registered Inu-yasha's gentle voice through the haziness, it lacked all of it's usual gruffness. She closed her eyes again.

'_He's worried about me…'_

Inu-yasha looked down at her. He had to cut the sleeve off the uniform to get to the wound. He knew Kagome would go mad when she found out, but there was no way he was going to take all the shirt off! He blushed slightly and cracked his knuckles. With the sharp point of one of his nails he sliced the material around her shoulder and gently tugged the sleeve off. An involuntary growl built up in his chest, rumbling out as he saw her blood covered arm. He peeled away the bandage as gently as he could but he could see Kagome's face contort in pain as the material rubbed against the raw flesh.

'_At least she's stopped bleeding' _He though as he grabbed the cloths and took the water but stopped as he saw the wound from above. He had seen that type of wound before, but only on his enemies. Three wounds, long and claw like. The two on each side shallow but the middle one deep and deadly. He looked at his claws in disgust. They matched perfectly.

'_Again Kami? Again? Because of me Kikyo died, and now Kagome is hurt only because of knowing me. If it weren't for me…'_

Kagome waited for Inu-yasha, but as she heard him stop beside her but not crouch down, and she opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his expression. Such _sadness. _Such _disgust._ It broke her heart to see his eyes shine which such a melancholy passion. She had to do something to let him know it wasn't his fault. Inu-yasha was in _no way_ to blame.

Kagome outstretched her good arm, her hand trying to reach him. Inu-yasha looked at her like she had gone mad, an expression of total confusion masking his face.

"Give me you hand Inu-yasha" Kagome whispered. Inu-yasha went from confusion to shock, staring at Kagome with wide eyes. For long moments he just stood there, his gaze blinking from her face to her still outstretched hand. Slowly he lifted his hand and Kagome caught it in hers, pulling him down. Inu-yasha crouched beside her wondering what the hell was going on. Slowly Kagome placed his hand just above her heart.

"Inu-yasha… Don't you dare… Don't you _dare_ even **think** this is your fault! I could of left you a long time ago. I could of left you…that day. You have forced me in _no way_. This is your fault in _no way_, so don't think that for a second, ok?" Her voice came out firm and deadly low. Inu-yasha just stared at her, not quite understanding how she could be so…accepting. He almost expected her to look down from his eyes, regretting what she said, but their eyes where kept locked on each other.

"Ok?" She repeated. He hadn't thought she wanted a real response. He tried to react, but he just didn't know what to do. Kagome looked at him sadly. She squeezed his hand.

"Ok?" she whispered. And as Inu-yasha stared into her stormy blue eyes a total calm overtook him. It was strange and out of place, but he didn't try to fight it. He nodded and after a second Kagome released his hand, placing hers at her side. Inu-yasha looked at her for a few seconds before tenderly starting to clean the wound, but he flinched back and winced as he head Kagome's pained gasp.

"Kagome…I'm sorry" he said. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up. She was surprised to find him look so…guilty. He seemed to be hating hurting her, even though it was helping her in the process. She smiled weakly, but a smile nonetheless, before closing her eyes again.

Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome's now bandaged arm. He had used a paste Kaede has left for the next time she had to dress her wounds to clot the cuts and some fresh bandages from her first aid kit to cover her up. Kagome lay on her back, deep in an exhausted sleep. Inu-yasha sighed. Even though it was early all the stress and worrying had drained the strength out of him and before he could prevent it he lay asleep beside Kagome.

A/N

**Darkened Soul1**: Thank you for the review. Yes, I agree, this is not a very imaginative plot, but thank you for the praise to my writing, that means a hell of a lot. I'll try to twist the story though, lets see if it works out!

**Blossom of Death :**You were my first reviewer on my first fan fiction. Thanks! I'm glad you love the story. you will find out soon, soon enough anyways! Muahaha! One thing I've never understood of the anime is how Naraku could change so quickly from the form the form of Kikyo and Inu-yasha and then when they cut down his baboon form his face was in mid forming. So, has anything changed in _my_ story?

**lovers quarrel:** Hehe, don't worry, a lot is still to come. Thank you for everything said in the review!

right, that's that. I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but it was a good place to stop. Ok. I'll start working on the next chapter _right now_.

I like all your names by the way…

bows

-Queen Baka from Baka Land-


	4. Cascading leaves

Cascading leaves

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. _'Red'_ was what her groggy mind informed her as her eyes come into focus. And then when her mind came into focus…

'_Inu-yasha red!'_ she gasped. Somewhere, deep in her thoughts, one of her voices rolled their eyes, or tried to anyways. Kagome snuggled against him.

'_He smells nice. Like the wind before a storm, but at the same time like the calm forest. Wild, dangerous but serene. Not to mention his muscular chest!' _Kagome groaned at the last remark. She'd spent too much time with Miroku…

'_Well, the hell if I'm gonna scoot away trying to avoid an 'embarrassing moment.' I love the way he looks when he sleeps. More than usual that is. He looks so much like… a puppy!' _Kagome smiled as she looked at his dog ears but it soon dissolved as she huffed angrily. Her good arm was the only thing positioning herself against his warm chest, damned if she was going to move, and the other was injured, so she was unable to rub his ears.

'_Maybe if I slowly used my injured arm it won't hurt…' _Kagome thought stubbornly and lifted up her arm as carefully as she could.

OoOoOoOoOo

Inu-yasha stirred in his sleep. _'Some…thing…smells….nice…warm…' _He tried to think. It had been a long time since he actually _slept_. Always on guard. Years ago for his own 'pathetic' life, and now for the young woman that…

'_Is in my arms!'_ his thoughts finally connected and his eyes snapped open.

'_Yaa…aaaw look at her. She's so fucking beautiful. I don't deserve it, and yet she's in my arms...and moving! Oh shit crap bugger fuck it and damn it to hell she's moving!_

_Act dead! Act dead!' _He panicked. His masculine side huffed.

'_Keh!'_

Inu-yasha closed his eyes.

Silence.

She felt her tense against him and then, to his surprise, snuggle against his chest.

'_Why isn't she pulling away?'_

More silence

Inu-yasha struggled to keep his eyes shut as he felt hers on him. Suddenly she started to move. He couldn't really tell what she was doing, but the soft rustle material brought he to attention. He managed not twitch his ears…until he felt something on them.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" he smirked at her as she jumped.

"Jeez, Inu-yasha! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She pouted but after recovering from shock kept rubbing his ears. Inu-yasha tried to flick them away, he really did, but her gentle fingers massaging his poor insulted ears felt too relaxing, and he leaned into her hand. He opened his eyes and a sharp flashback of the day before came back. the fake Kagome. The things she had said… even though he knew it wasn't her, that it wasn't _his_ Kagome... He could still see her, could see her…

He pulled away from her and stood with a mumbled 'Feh!'.

"Hey!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the sudden withdrawal. She opened her mouth to say more but caught Inu-yasha's expression. Why did he look so sad?

"What's wrong Inu-yasha?" She whispered, her voice laced with concern. Inu-yasha turned away from her.

"Feh! What do you mean, wench? Nothing's wrong." Was his bitter reply. But Kagome knew better than letting his tone faze her. Pushing herself with her good arm she stood up and walked in front of him. Too bad she couldn't cross her arms. She had had enough of his barriers.

"You know what Inu-yasha? I'm fed up of you not telling me anything! You like it or not I care about you. I want to help you. But I _can't_ if you don't tell me **what's wrong!**" she looked up at his, eyes ablazing with anger. Why did he always have to roll up in a ball?

Inu-yasha was captured by her eyes. Unable to look away, he stared back. He could feel his guard slipping. It was only fair that she knew what happened that day. She opened his mouth to tell her to sit down but was interrupted by the door being shifter aside to let Miroku, Sango and Shippo in. Miroku raised his eyebrows at the scene, and ignoring Inu-yasha warning growl laughed and said:

"Well what do we have here? Alone all night? I hope you had mercy Inu-yasha. She _is_ wounded." He chuckled, his staff jingling as he laughed. Sango thumped him in the head. And looked apologetically at their red faces.

"Fucking pervert!" Inu-yasha growled menacingly as Miroku rubbed his peach sized bump.

Kagome sighed and moved away from Inu-yasha, suddenly very aware of how close they were. She shook her head.

OoOoOoO

Days had passed, and Kagome's arm was feeling as good as new, almost. She put a hand at the small of her back, arched it, stretching all her sore muscles. Her wounds had healed marvellously, probably because Inu-yasha had been spitting in Kaede's healing paste. Kagome had osuwaried him at first, but then she had found out it had healing properties…

She had been bending down for hours, picking weeds with the villagers. A few weeks back she had asked Kaede to train her as a miko, Kaede had told her that first she had to build body strength, learn discipline. Kagome had been doing chores every afternoon each time she came back ever since.

"All done here!" she exclaimed, putting her muddy hands in the air. Kaede looked at her then back at the children she was 'entertaining', hiding her smile.

"Ye did good, child. Go rest." Kaede said before moving on, children fluttering around her. Kagome nodded and walked off, smiling to herself. She felt a peculiar sense of satisfaction, helping out the villagers. Sometimes she wondered if _that_ was the training. The helping part. She turned to look at her side as voices drifted from behind.

"Will you leave Inu-yasha alone! I'm sure nothing happened between him and Kagome-chan." Sango scolded him. Miroku just kept laughing.

"Indeed my dear Sango, but his face is _most_ entertaining!" He chuckled. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that." She mumbled, but strangely enough it held no real threat. Kagome smiled.

'_Might as well see where he is.' _She thought, changing her path towards the Goshinboku _'We've got all the Shinkon shards except Naraku's. He'll com_e_ for them soon, but then the village will be in danger.' _She sighed. _'We'll have to leave soon…following pointless leads…'_ Suddenly she stopped, looking around. She hadn't been paying attention and her feet had taken her to the Bone Eater's Well. She took a step forward.

"What do you think you're doing, wench?" Kagome jumped and whipped around to face Inu-yasha, a hand over her racing heart.

"Don't DO that!" she glowered at him menacingly.

"Feh! What _are_ you doing here? You can't-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was looking for you actually." Kagome smiled at him. His heart fluttered.

"Feh! Don't lie to me wench! Why would I be at the Bone Eater's Well? You're in this time." He said before he could stop himself. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh? And if I weren't? You would be waiting for me here?" She taunted playfully.

"Feh!" He turned away from her, a blush creping up his neck and face. She laughed and he turned to pin her with a glower, but the sight of her eyes sparkling with joy hit him full on, and he couldn't muster the strength. Now he knew how his insides could melt, with such warmth in an expression..

"Can we go to the Goshinboku? I still want to talk with you." She asked softly. Confused with the sudden change of emotions Inu-yasha just nodded and led the way to the Sacred God Tree. Kagome smiled and ran to catch up to him, slowing down to walk beside him.

Inu-yasha sank down in his usual guarded position, legs and arms crossed respectively, leaning against the Goshinboku. Kagome sat beside him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Her time never smelt like this. The freshness and sharpness of the autumn air setting her in a sudden state of wakefulness. She shivered slightly as the cold seemed to seep into her blood, and leaned forward slightly to keep the warmth in, drawing in her knees, but her eyes snapped open as something was draped over her shoulders. She saw the crimson of Inu-yasha's haori and hugged it close to her, letting his scent indulge her as warmth settled in. She looked over to Inu-yasha and her heart clenched so painfully at the torrent of emotions that she thought she would die, her heart tearing in a bloody outburst. His position mirrored exactly, long ago when he had given her his haori to protect her, his face only slightly softer than that time in the shrine, when the only reason he had come for her was because she could see the Shinkon shards. Had things changed? Was the softness in his expression because, maybe, just maybe, now she was more than just a shard detector?

If anyone had told her that she would feel like this each time she looked at him, that she would feel like her heart would hurt so much she would simply die from the torture if he was taken away from her. If they told her that she would be there, then, staring at the only man she loved and heart will let ever love, she would have laughed outright and called them crazy.

And this is what humans are.

Ever-changing creatures, they can assume, making them different from animals, but their guesswork is just as mad. If Kagome knew fate had this planned, would she had changed her destiny?

No, she wouldn't.

Sudden fear clogged her mind, her heart, her soul. That maybe this was all just a dream. That one day Inu-yasha would go. It hit her so hard she stopped breathing. Was this a panic attack? When fear took over you and you couldn't breath, your senses shut down, the only sensation a deep fear and panic that shredded at the soul and consumed the heart.

'_Please don't leave me Inu-yasha. Oh God…what if you do? What if, after all we've been through you go and die with Kikyo anyways? What if you leave me here, alone, because it doesn't matter who is around me, this is what love means. Being lonely, just because _**you**_ aren't with me.' _

She didn't know where this outburst had come from, but she desperately wished it would go away. Her eyes shining as she tried to blink back tears.

'_Stop this! I'm not weak! I've risked both my future and life everyday I'm here, I've coped with the idea that Inu-yasha rather die with Kikyo than live with me, no matter how much it hurts. I wont break down. No, not now. Not in front of him!' _

She turned to gaze back at him only to find that he was looking at her, his eyebrows drawn inwards in a frown. Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face, trying hard not to let it slip. But as she looked into his golden eyes she could feel her defences crumbling. Desperate to keep on guard she looked away from his questioning stare, looking up into the leaves of the Goshinboku. Trying desperately to blink back the oncoming tears.

'_Face it Kagome. He's going to leave you. No doubts, no regrets. You are not the one he loves. And you know better than anyone that a life without the person you love, is not a life worth living.'_

She forced herself to be calm. Taking a deep breath she turned to Inu-yasha again, who was still staring at her. Her breath hitched in her throat at the intensity of his eyes, the gold eyes darkened to make a rich syrupy colour. She loved syrup…

"Inu…Inu-yasha?" Her whisper came out slightly husky. Inu-yasha found himself leaning in slightly towards her as her scent suffocated him, and yet at the same time making the air fresher to breath. She moistened her lips with her tongue and Inu-yasha suppressed a moan. Her lips glittered tauntingly at him and he leaned even closer. He could smell her scent change as she unconsciously leaned forward too.

They were snapped out of the spell as a sudden gust of wind shook the leaves of the Goshinboku making some rain down on them. Kagome pulled Inu-yasha haori closer, trying to calm her racing heart, sure that Inu-yasha could hear it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the autumn air mixed with Inu-yasha's wild scent and sighed, feeling suddenly comforted. She opened her eyes again and looked at Inu-yasha who was staring into space.

'_What the fuck was that? Nothing like that has ever happened to me. My senses gone wild/ No woman has intoxicated me like that. Not even Kikyo.' _Inu-yasha thought guiltily. _'But…it wasn't bad intoxication…' _

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome's voice broke through Inu-yasha's musing and he turned to look at her.

"What, wench?" He grumbled as he looked away from her away, but it lacked it's usual gruffness.

"Will you tell me what you started to say that morning? What's wrong?" She asked. Her voice soft, pleading. Inu-yasha turned to look at her again and sighed. He didn't do it a lot, but this occasion called for it. He didn't know what to tell her. How to explain to her what had happened without revealing his feelings towards her. Just thinking about the incident made his heart clench slightly, a sharp pain, only a pale fragment of the hurt he had gone through. He closed his eyes. _Could_ he do it? Could he even master the strength to re-live it? _'I have to. For Kagome.' _ He nodded once to tell her he would. Kagome smiled at him. He seemed to be struggling inwardly, fighting a battle she couldn't see. Debating if he should tell her, but it meant so much, that he would.

What had happened that day?

It had all started when he had run off to Kikyo…

A/N

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Only one review for the last one, thank you Blossom of Death.

Thank you for reading…


	5. Sticks and stones

A/N **PLEASE READ**

Ok, usually I don't like these notes at the start of chapters but I think I should put this here. This is what happened the day that Kagome was attacked. I think I make this obvious, but I don't want people asking me what the hell I was talking about. Ok, enjoy.

**Stick and stones can break your bones but words will rip you fucking soul**

His heart beat wildly in his chest, and yet it felt like it was being torn apart. He could still see Kagome's eyes, cutting through him in sharp slices across his soul, his conscience. And though something inside shouted at him to stay, he couldn't. Kikyo…Kikyo was more important.

'_liar, fool!'_ his thoughts hissed. He ignored them.

Kikyo's creatures slithered through the air in front of him, guiding him towards his beloved, away from his love. His feet raced across the forest ground, barley leaving footsteps in his haste.

'_What if…what if something has happened to her. What if… No! not again. _

_Not again...' _He could feel the pain in his chest increase with each word though, and he quickened his pace.

They finally reached a moonlit meadow, much like the one etched in his memories. There, in elegance no one knew dried mud could muster, stood the great Kikyo. The fallen Kikyo. The pitied Kikyo. Kikyo, that through betrayal and hate, and even through death, Inu-yasha could not let go.

"Kikyo" his whisper came out as breathless as each time he saw her. As if he couldn't believe his eyes. Kikyo turned around at the sound of his mumbled gasp, her demons circling her affectionately, as if they were protecting her from harm. For a fragment of a second warming recognition flashed in her eyes, but it was quickly overcome with the coldness she had become. As she looked into his golden eyes a slight smile covered her features.

Inu-yasha just looked so…vulnerable. Opened by the pain of betrayal, so foolish in her mind, as he had promised to protect her and die with her, leaving everything, every_one_ behind. So impulsive his nature, ready to defend those who he loved with his very soul and life, and yet tried to masquerade it with smirks and 'fehs'. She could see his decaying barrier, and what hurt her most of all was that she was not the one helping him bring it down, as she had wanted all those years ago. Something inside her hurt at the memory, she wasn't quite sure what.

'_No'_ she thought. '_What hurts me most of all, is that it's my fault, all my fault in pride, and yet this fragment of myself cannot admit to the man I so desperately want, and know is slipping away.'_

A quite sigh escaped her makeshift lips. "We meet again Inu-yasha." She said calmly, her emotions unable to penetrate the ice which held her inside

Inu-yasha took a step forward temptingly, but without hesitation in his actions. "Are you ok? Dammit Kikyo, you had me worried!" he growled as he stomped towards her. She took a step back and help up a hand to strop him.

"Halt Inu-yasha! Do not be so foolish! I will not place myself in danger, I do not need your help." Her cold tone froze Inu-yasha a few meters away from her.

"I will not hold you for long." She continued. "I just want to inform you something is…wrong" A slight frown creased her forehead as she talked.

"I do not know what brews but…there is an ominous feeling to the wind, as if it were concealing secrets. I must warn you, your…companions may be in danger." The slight pause before companions fuelled doubt within Inu-yasha, but he spoke not of his feelings to Kikyo, and merely nodded.

"Are _you_ in danger?" He asked softly. At that Kikyo's head shot up to stare at him, caught off guard by the question, and made speechless by the sincere concern in his eyes. Something cold, deep within her started to crack.

"Kikyo?" he asked, taking a step towards her. His voice was so full of worry. The crack deepened, but she quickly gained her composure.

"Please, Inu-yasha, do not mock me. Do not lump me with your…shard detector." Her voice was mocking, luring him out. A warning growl unconsciously rose from deep within Inu-yasha's chest. Kikyo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You growl at me Inu-yasha? All for the girl?" She said, her voice calm and emotionless. The growl died abruptly. Kikyo smirked, but something verging in the area of pain shone in her eyes.

"Your life belongs to me Inu-yasha. Do not forget this…" And before Inu-yasha could reply she was whisked away by her demons, disappearing into the blackness of the night.

"Kikyo…" he whispered sadly. How had things ended like this?

He had been deep in thought, walking back so he could get some time to himself, without having to see Kagome's betrayed eyes, when he had smelled her. Sweet sakura blossoms and snow in the summer breeze, the most unlikely of scents. He quickly lifted his head as it hit him, only to find that she was standing a few feet from him. His eyes grew wide in surprise. When had she learnt to sneak up on him like that?

"Kagome?" His voice sounded incredulous. She smiled at him, which only caused him to frown in confusion. Usually she was quiet and had that heart wrenching expression when he went to Kikyo. She made a motion with the hand, signalling him to follow her and set off running. Inu-yasha just stood there.

'_What the hell?" _he thought, and set off after her.

He found her sitting on a log in a small clearing. The wind whipped around her, making hair dance and material rustle. As she sat, staring into the forest with a far-off expression on her face Inu-yasha walked towards her and plopped down in front of her, the frown still etched on his face. Kagome turned to look at him as he hit the ground with a soft rustle of leaves and grass.

"I went to visit Koga." She suddenly said. Inu-yasha's mouth dropped opened and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he shouted. Kagome flinched away from him, her lip slightly curled.

"I _said_ I-"

"I know what you said, wench!" he growled. "Why the hell did-" but it was Kagome's turn to interrupt.

"the same reason you went to see Kikyo." She said calmly. Inu-yasha stared at her.

"And that would be…?" he ground out. _'She went to see that wimpy wolf. Voluntarily?' _He thought. For some reason there was a dull pain in his chest.

"Because I love him" and his heart stopped. He gasped, shocked beyond reason.

"You…you _love_ him?" He whispered, his voice weak and lifeless.

'_Oh Kami…why does it hurt so fucking much? I can't take this!' _the pain in his chest had intensified tenfold, consuming his senses. She _loved_ Koga? Kagome shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. You love Kikyo, I love Koga. What's the big deal?" She said. _'The bid deal?' _

"but I don't…" Inu-yasha shifted his gaze to the ground, unable to look at her carefree expression. _'I knew she was too good to be true…I just knew it'_

"Well, I'm your shard detector, and you're just my half-breed protector. Not so efficient as a youki, but still…" Inu-yasha's heart died with a painful rip.

'_Kagome…'_

"I mean, you use me, I use you. Fair play right? The only reason you string me along is because I can see the shards and you want the jewel. And the only reason I put up with you is because I need someone to protect me, and I want to find the shards cause I feel guilty." She went on. Inu-yasha felt numb.

'_Not you too…'_

Inu-yasha stood up, his dull eyes boring into Kagome and he reached for her hand.

"Kagome…" He whispered, but as soon as his fingers touched her hand Kagome jerked it back and jumped away from him, an expression of outmost disgust on her face. "Eugh! Inu-yasha! Don't touch me with you claws!" She shrieked. Inu-yasha took a step back. too many painful memories, to much hurt, to much _torture…_

His ears drooped pathetically, drawing Kagome's attention. Her lip curled back in distaste. "And keep you filthy hanyou ears away from me. Honestly, why don't you just _cut them off?_" she snarled. Inu-yasha flinched back at the malice spat in her words.

Inu-yasha couldn't believe what she had said. Surly his Kagome, his sweet innocent Kagome hadn't asked him to chop off his ears in an attempt to look more human.

'_Please…not her.'_

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "It's not safe, go back to camp." His weak voice managed to rasp out. Kagome nodded. "I'll go by myself. I've got my bow and arrows, and Koga doesn't want your tainting presence near my miko powers." And with that she walked away, and all he could do was stare at her retreating form. No retort, no growl. He felt betrayed, broken. He could feel his heart shredding with sickening pulls. Every sweet moment he had spent with Kagome. Every smile, every laugh, was fake. All the things she had ever said…

He could feel a hotness behind his eyes he had not expected. The lump in his throat was growing larger and it was getting harder to breath. He snarled in sudden rage.

"Iron reaper SOUL STEALER!" he hollered, tearing into a tree in pure pain and fury

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" his scream echoed through the forest as birds cried their protest and animals scurried away.

This is the life of a hanyou.

This is the life of a half-breed.

(A/N perfect place to stop, from here on is for all of you who reviewed.)

He walked slowly back to camp, his feet dragging. He could almost see the blood trail his torn heart was leaving. Everything around him seemed dull, his senses numbed by the pain of betrayal. And still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

'_Apart that the woman you thought you could trust because she was different from all the rest, different from even Kikyo, has ripped out you heart, turning out to be one of _**them**_Worthless half-breed. You know she's better off with Koga. He can protect her in a way a hanyou can't!' _And even as his thoughts tantalised him, he couldn't help but feel that Kagome, the _old_ Kagome, the one that turned out to be just another fake vying for his protection, was better with him. _Belonged _to him. And that he belonged to her…

He shook his head as the sharp pain intensified. _'Just don't think about it. Just…'_

But how couldn't he? It was _Kagome_. The one who had _understood_.

He remembered the day he had turned full youki. The day he had slaughtered a band of bandits with his own claws, no matter if they begged for their lives. Kagome had witnessed what he had done, but she hadn't attacked. She hadn't run. She didn't turn away in disgust beside the river. Instead embraced him. Showing him that it didn't matter to her, that she could and _would_ touch him, in a friendly manner. That she cared and understood.

'_lies'_ he though. '_it was all lies.'_

His body went tense as the scent hit him. It was far away, just a faint trace in the air, but to Inu-yasha it flashed like a neon sign.

'_Kagome's blood!'_

More the resistance of air than the power of his legs was what stopped him going faster, for each time the scent of her blood great stronger he increased his speed in a fury of passions. It didn't matter that she had just ripped his heart out, he couldn't abandon her, not when she was in danger. _'Faster' _He thought, his heart clenching

'_faster'_

He jolted to a stop as he saw her lying there, huddled in a ball of protection. She looked so fragile, a pale porcelain figure, the stench of muddy blood clouding the very air around her. A gasp was ripped out of him to see her like that, but took no time in rushing towards her and lifting her up in his arms.

'_I was too late. No Kagome...No!' _He could feel his chest clenching painfully. Kagome looked up at him, anger and hurt in her eyes. _'She blames me. It was my fault, I didn't protect her!'_

"What…Are you…doing?" The weak whisper reached Inu-yasha's sensible ears and he winced. "Kagome…Gods Kagome! I… Oh Gods… please…" He couldn't talk, couldn't say he was sorry, couldn't tell her to hold on. The pain was too great. He was going to lift her up, but was cut off as she talked. He heard Myoga say something, but paid no attention. Her eyes were so full of fury and betrayal, he felt the hotness of tears in his eyes.

"Inu-yasha… get…the fuck… off me" She trembled. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "Will you…just…let me…. die…in peace!" She tried to push herself away from him, probably disgusted by his mere presence. And he broke. He could feel the cracking inside, the overwealmingness of it all. Again. He had lost the woman he loved. Again, it was his fault. He could feel the hot tears burning him as they slipped out. He had only cried once before, when his mother died. But seeing Kagome like this, it was the last drop. He cried for her, for Kikyo, for himself, for his father, for his mother, for Sango, for Miroku, for Shippo, for all the people he had seen dead. He cried for them.

But now, as he thought back, he couldn't help the relief that washed over him. His Kagome was back.

'_Lies'_ he thought. _'Thank Kami it was all lies'_

_-----------------------------_

A/N

Kami: God/ess

Overwealmingness: no, it's not a real word, but I am Queen Baka and I'll do as I wish!

Disclaimer: I just said disclaimer dammit…

**To Likin Park rocker: **Second best huh? chuckle Thanks for such high praise!

Yes, indeed wrong shudder. I wonder if she would break if she actually did? Probably not, if falling from high places is her personal hobby…

**To Qisthebest# : **I'm sorry, you must have cobwebs from sitting there, damn me. I'm just curious, who is Q? is that Queen as in the band?

Anywho, thank you for the review, I'm glad I rock..your,jocks..

**To OOOO123: **hahaha, yeah. I got the idea from dogs. If you look at them when they are going to lick a cut (which they will do to clean it) they kind of wait a second because they are producing some kind of bacteria to clean it. My dog licks my cuts, which even though it's with good intention, is kind of annoying when you leg is all slobbery… Thanks for the review

**To kiki1: **cough don't know what to say! But…here hands model of Shippo when pink ball I give you this! Thanks you for all the ratings!

**To ****Naraku'sKoibito : **Right, what have I told you about sugar at 11 in the night? What do you _mean_ nothing? DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME YOUNG LADY! Thanks for the review Rae-chan (finally) narrows eyes

**To Blossom of Death : **Thanks again, for u are my trusty reviewer! And in my hollow world, reviewers rock!

Right, Don't know If I will review this again this week, maybe in the weekend if I can squeeze some time. And I have bad news…but I'll tell you next time… or the one after that. dodges pitchfork

Sayonara!

bows


	6. Torn

Kagome sat there, trying to soak up everything he had said. Even though he had kept his personal opinion and feelings out of the story she could see the pain and betrayal shining from deep within his eyes.

Sadness

Protectiveness

Fury

Guilt

Love

Happiness

Offended

Anger

And as she felt sadness once again all the cycle revolved again, a turmoil of emotions she could not control, indulging and overwhelming her.

Sadness to see Inu-yasha hurt

Protectiveness that it was _her_ Inu-yasha they got close to

Fury that they even **dared** try to hurt herInu-yasha

Guilt that it was in her form, and that's why he had gotten so hurt

Love that, because it was in her form, it had hurt him more than anything

Happiness that she meant something to him

Offended that they had copied her body, trying to trick the one she loved with it

Anger that they succeeded

Sadness, because they had succeeded. But then again, they had not succeeded completely. For if they had killed her, he would have always believed that she had betrayed him. That hurt her so much. It was as if she were Kikyo, not her. Didn't anyone understand how much it hurt her when she was called incarnation? Kikyo's no less. Not being recognised by you, but by your likeliness of another, as if you were no more than a pathetic form of reminder that she had once been, but was no more…unfortunately. She hated it! Hated it with all her soul. She was _Kagome_. No one else.

No one.

She sighed quietly and looked at Inu-yasha, who was staring at the ground, his bangs shadowing his eyes mournfully.

"Inu-yasha?" She called him softly. He looked up at her, and the expression in his eyes drew a gasp from her. She leaned away slightly, overcome by the feeling of wanting to be nearer. Such…intensity. Such deep pain, as if he were expecting something horrible, as if the fake betrayal had made him see something that he thought was there before, but was now almost tangible.

Inu-yasha waited for her to say something, anything, but all Kagome did was stare into space, emotions flickering over her eyes like butterfly wings. He looked down, hiding himself in his bangs, a humourless smile growing sadder.

'_Come on Inu-yasha. What did you expect? For her to tell you she would never do that to you? That you meant more to her than just a brainless protector? A disgusting half-breed like you?' _His thought tore at him pitilessly, ripping at his heart. Suddenly, soft as clouds, Kagome's melodious voice reached out to him, and Inu-yasha looked up, surprised at her tone, but when he did he saw her flinch back and Inu-yasha's heart fluttered…then died.

Abruptly, he got up and took a step away, before stopping.

"I…understand." He whispered. Kagome looked up to him in shock and confusion.

"Understand what Inu-yasha?" she asked with a frown. Seeing that Inu-yasha was walking away she scrambled up to follow him.

"Understand what Inu-yasha?" She asked again, this time more forcefully. Inu-yasha's hands clenched. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, but they grew wide in surprise as she figured out why he was walking away.

Her eyes narrowed again.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're such a stupid jerk Inu-yasha." She whispered, knowing he would hear her. "How can you even _think_ that I would do something like that to you? You don't honestly believe that's how I feel do you?" Her voice was soft, gently cradled by the wind. Inu-yasha's heart quickened, and his feet stopped.

'_Kagome…'_

He turned around and their emotion filled eyes locked. Kagome met his stare, and saw doubt in his gaze.

'_How can I show him how much I care…'_ She thought desperately, but you could practically see the light bulb switch on as she got an idea. Slowly, she walked towards Inu-yasha, who tensed, but didn't run away. The weariness in his expression shifted to confusion as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself upwards.

"Kagome wha…" But sock cut him off. He could feel Kagome's lips brush against one of his ears and then a light kiss at the tip, while the other was massaged wonderfully. Inu-yasha couldn't help but lean into her hand.

"See?" She whispered, and after a few seconds of silent rubbing she lowered her hand from his velvety ear.

"Don't you dare harm your ears!" she said, and as she walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Inu-yasha behind, she added, "They're mine!" and giggling softly she left Inu-yasha to soak it all up. Slowly he turned to where she had gone, a brilliant, and slightly goofy smile lighting up his features.

Autumn air fresh and sharp, sun shining and birds singing their merry songs, all was peaceful in Feudal Japan.

"HENTAI!"

crash

bang

slap

boom

…

Ok, _almost _everything was peaceful in Feudal Japan.

"I swear houshi-sama! You touch me like that ONE MORE TIME and I'll shove that staff so far up your ass YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!" Sango hollered to an unconscious Miroku. Kagome, Shippo and Inu-yasha shook their heads and kept on walking, Kagome propelling her friend forward, more to protect Miroku from her rage than anything else.

"Seems Miroku touched her ass one to many times" Shippo whispered from Inu-yasha's shoulder. Inu-yasha looked at the now limping monk, who had a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Pathetic monk." He snorted. For some reason Sango turned her fury filled eyes on Inu-yasha and glared at him, her eyes narrowed so far they were magenta slits. Hearing her growl he inched away with a wide eyed Shippo shrinking away.

"Sango sure is scary…" Shippo whispered.

"Feh. W-whatever runt." Inu-yasha responded.

Kagome smiled and sighed. _'Another day on the move'_ She thought. They had heard rumours of an area where, once a month, the priestesses could feel pure evil emitting from. When they had claimed it was always the nights of the new moon, they had packed their things and set off to find these priestesses in hope that they could guide them there, which they believed was Naraku's castle.

Kagome looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and blue, showing off the sun like a medal, but the coldness of the air still blew stubbornly. Kagome had finally given up wearing skirts in autumn and winter and her legs were gratefully covered in warm wool pants. She had several pairs, so she didn't need to worry if these ripped, like so many other clothe items had. She looked around to find all was normal. Sango slightly fuming, Miroku looking at her, Inu-yasha ahead, his ears twitching and searching at the top of his head, and Shippo now sat in her bike basket. Then suddenly an odd thought crossed her mind.

'_When has this become normal? A normal day would be waking up early, going to school, going home to do homework and then go to sleep. Maybe hang out with my friends in between it all.' _And she found herself not **wanting **that. She laughed out loud, causing everybody's eyes to turn to her.

"What the hell's so funny wench?" Grumbled Inu-yasha. Kagome waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing. Just some funny thoughts." She replied, still smiling. Miroku looked at her curiously.

"Care to share with us Kagome-sama?" He asked. After a moment of hesitation she nodded.

"Well…Before I came here, what I thought was a normal day was going to school, like training, then maybe hang out with friends, human girls, then practice what I learnt in the school. But now…" She trailed off. "Well…everything is so _different_. I mean, you've lived here all you life, but can you imagine how I feel? I didn't even know youki existed! No curses, no shards, no…magic I guess. Now I find myself on a hunt with a kitsune, a inu-youki, a monk with a cursed hand and a youki exterminator!" She finished, looking up to find Inu-yasha with a frown blanketing a strange emotion she couldn't figure out.

"Do…you regret coming here?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome looked at her and smile.

"Nope!" she said simply. "I mean, if in those precious minutes I was down at the well house when mistress centipede dragged me down here, I was doing something else, you guys wouldn't even know I existed." She continued but then paused, thinking and her smile disappear. "That must sound so selfish. Not coming here…it's probably a good thing…after all, it was _me _who shattered the jewel. Because of me countless people have died." Her voice had weakened to a whisper.

"And…Shippo, Sango…it's my fault what happened to you. I'm…I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking down at the hard earth, making her bangs cover her eyes. All of her companions stared at her, shocked by her confession. How the hell did the conversation turn so abruptly? Inu-yasha was the first to break the silence, and, unfortunately, he did it with a snort. Kagome's head sot up, her eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Feh! Don't think you're so important! Naraku would have attacked Sango's village, and she would have died! He would have killed as many people anyways, bastard. And if you hadn't come along I would still be stuck to the tree wouldn't I? And Miroku wouldn't have anyone to search with, and would probably die alone. And your doing a good job looking after Shippo and the villagers. Kaede won't last forever you know! So don't go feeling sorry." And then, to make sure everyone knew he wasn't possibly doing this to make her feel better he added, "Stupid wench." And with that stomped forwards, but he didn't miss Kagome's soft word, whispered so only he and Shippo could hear them.

"Thank you."

---

"Mmm… I'm full!" Shippo declared, leaning back and tapping his stomach contently. Kagome smiled at him and nodded her agreement.

"Me too" she nodded. She got up and stretched her cramped muscles.

"I need a bath! I feel all tense." She mumbled and went to retrieve her bath essentials from her bag.

"What do you thin you're doing, wench? Can't you see it's almost winter!" Inu-yasha growled at her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango and I found a hot spring in a cave near here. I need a bath. Want to come Sango?" She asked, ignoring Inu-yasha's mumbled protests. Sango looked up from cleaning her Hiraikotsu and shook her head.

"I have to finish this, I've left it off too ling." She said and, looking at Miroku added, "I'll keep an eye out for the lecher." Miroku put his hands up in defence.

"I'm offended! Why would I-"

"Save it, lecher. They _know_ you." Inu-yasha smirked before getting up and following Kagome. Hearing his footsteps behind her she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going with you wench." He stated simply. Kagome narrowed his eyes at him as he kept walking in front of her.

"Come on! We don't have all day." He said, and then added, "_wench_" Inu-yasha smiled to himself as he heard a very un lady like growl come from her. It was cut abruptly as Kagome got an idea. She smiled evilly and jogged to catch up with him. She settled to a walk beside him and put on a neutral expression.

"Jeez Inu-yasha, didn't know you were so much like Miroku…" She said calmly. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in surprise. "What! I am _nothing_ like that pervert!" he barked. Kagome went on, ignoring his comments. "You seem so _desperate_ to come with me, didn't know you wanted to peek so much!" She taunted. Inu-yasha spluttered, eyes even wider than before. "What's the excuse this time? You need to protect me? Even though I have my bow arrows and am going into a hidden cave?" She was trying hard not to laugh at his expression. Inu-yasha turned tomato red. That _was_ the reason he was coming. But instead of letting common sense guide him his pride got in he way.

"Fine!" he shouted angrily. "When something attacks you don't expect me to save you pathetic human ass."

"This pathetic human ass doesn't need _your_ help!" She retorted.

"Sure, wench. Whatever you say." And with a smirk he jumped into the forest. Kagome glowered holes into his back. Sure, she felt bad that she had tricked him into leaving her alone so he wouldn't badger her into being quick. He just wouldn't let her relax! She shrugged, she would say sorry later. And if he didn't accept, he would osuwari him into it.

"Look at me! I'm Kagome and even though I smell better than anyone else I have to take a friggin' bath every fucking day! Yoopty-fucking-doo lets piss Inu-yasha off!" He said in a high girly voice, swishing his hair from side to side. Inu-yasha had been grumbling in the forest for 15 minutes.

The smell hit him a second before the presence let himself be known.

"I see you've found your true calling…little brother." Sesshoumaru walked out from the shadows, the smallest of phantom smiles tracing his features. Inu-yasha turned around to face him.

"What do you want, bastard? Here to get the fuck beaten out of you again?" He snarled. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes the tiniest of fractions.

"Pathetic. Didn't even hear me coming. Those deformed ears of yours failing?" He taunted. He seemed to of struck a nerve because in a flash Inu-yasha had unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and lunged at him. Sesshoumaru easily sidestepped the attack and hit Inu-yasha with the back of his hand, throwing him to the floor.

"Be not a fool, Inu-yasha. I have no such time for your foolish games." Sesshoumaru's monotone informed him. Inu-yasha stood up, growling.

"Then go the hell away Sesshoumaru. I don't need your fucking insults!" he snarled, Tetsusaiga still posed to attack. Sesshoumaru turned his back at him.

"Your miko is in danger Inu-yasha." And with that he was gone. Inu-yasha stared at the spot of shadows he had melted into. _'Kagome's in danger?' _His heartbeat quickened and he sped off to the direction of the cave Kagome had gone to. He tried to convince himself that Sesshoumaru wouldn't help him. He wouldn't go out of his way to tell him Kagome was in danger but…

What If she was?

If anyone would have been lucky to see him they would of thought they were dreaming. Speeding across the treetops, a graceful angel on the wings of nature, his silver hair billowing behind him as he flew, he looked like the God of his forest.

A surreal fear overtook him. Sesshoumaru wasn't known for lying. Even though Inu-yasha would never admit it Sesshoumaru was courageous. He had pride.

A lot of it.

And even though that's what got his ass kicked by Inu-yasha, along with thinking he was all-mighty, it differenced him from most beings, human or youki.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit him in the face and hit heart dropped to his stomach.

'_No…'_ What he smelt made him sick in the stomach, made burning pain shoot across his heart.

'_Anything but this. Anything but the scent of her blood!'_

He came to a sickened halt at the mouth of the cave. The blood scent was so strong he was feeling nauseated. Not because it was blood, he had smelt much worse than this, but because it was Kagome's blood he was smelling

'_She's cut herself with a rock. I'll find her naked like I always do.' _He desperately tried to convince himself, running into the have.

"Kagome? KAGOME?" he shouted, praying for a response that didn't come.

"Where are you wench?" He was trembling now, shaking with fear. The tense silence was cut as a whimper rang through the cave complex. Inu-yasha ran towards the sound. He sidestepped a rock pillar and stopped dead in his tracks.

"NO!" he shouted and ran towards Kagome's side.

"Kagome! KAGOME NO!" he whimpered. She lay on the stony floor, almost drowning in her own blood. Her flesh was upturned with cuts that showed blood covered bones sticking out from ripped tendons. Inu-yasha's soul died.

"Kagome!" he whimpered, taking her in his arms. With a cry of pain her eyes shot open. Her mouth opened and closed. Opened and closed, and she finally spoke.

"You…promised….you….would…protect me" Her words were broken with gasps and whimpers of pain. Inu-yasha whimpered again.

"Why?" she whispered, and with a shudder she went limp in his arms, just like that.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up. Kagome…wench? Please…don't leave me! Please! KAGOME!" the pain was unbearable, unreal. This couldn't be, this was all a lie! The person he loved most had died in his arms and her last words…her last words…

She couldn't be dead! But…

Her chest didn't move

Her heart didn't beat

Her veins didn't pulse

Dead

Gone

**Forever**

How could you explain the pain to someone who didn't know? To hold someone that was always so alive, smiling, laughing and suddenly…she can't. She would never insult him, never laugh. Her eyes stared at him unseeing.

Where had the spark gone?

How could she be DEAD?

"No…no Kagome..no no no no no! please! _Please!_" He chanted madly, no coherent thought in his mind

she's dead

I love her

Please come back

Pain

Hurt

Burning

Coldness

Numbness

Hollow

Come back

Please come back

Kagome

I love you

Please

Pain

So much pain!

Just _move_

But she wouldn't. never again would she stir. How far away were the dead, useless corpses was all that remained.

Inu-yasha hugged her dead body as tightly as he could. He let his head fall back and the most animalistic sound, like a howl to the moon, a cry of pure, raw pain was wrenched from his soul.

"KAGOME!"

---------------------------------------------

A/N

Well, we all like a good comedy…

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just torture them.

**Darkened Soul1: **Damn, you have no idea how much that boosted me. Take pride that this is up here, cause you're the one that put me in the mood. It's my mum's birthday, so I'm writing this late at night. Or…really early in the morning.

To tell you the truth, I'm making this up as I go along. Even I don't know how it's gonna finish. But I have a fair idea about the copy-cats, and you'll find out soon…enough. Thank you for the review, really.

**Drummergrrlrox: **I'm totally flattered by all the praise, but it's not as good as you claim! Thank you, please keep reviewing!

**Blossom of Death: **Hehehe, thanks. Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru wants to say something.

Sesshoumaru: …

Queen baka: Ahem! Coughchocolatecough

Sesshoumaru: narrows eyes ever so slightly your reviews…

Queen baka: yes…

Sesshoumaru: rock

Queen baka: That's my good boy!

Sesshoumaru: I most def-

Queen baka:shoves dog treats into his mouth there ya go!

To everyone else, will you just review! It means a lot, and it don't take that much energy. Please.

**PLEASE READ**:

Ok, summer hols coming up and I'm going to Spain to be with my family. There, I won't have a computer most times, so few to none updates. I'm going the 17th and coming back in September, and then school starts…

There's a computer at the farm, but I'll probably be too busy to go on, but I promise I'll try. I'll update before I go for sure, and if I get a lot of reviews I'll see If I can squeeze three updates!

Sayonara

bows


	7. Mirror, mirror on the wall…

One week had passed. 7 days of torture. 7 days of numbing pain. Timed crawled slowly, yet made no imprint in any of their lives. Inu-yasha had fallen asleep that night, holding her cold and lifeless corpse against his body, his face in her blood bathed hair. They lay there for an entire night and most of the day, resting in her pool of blood. Flies came soon and feasted on her insides without pity as the blood crusted over their bodies. That had enraged Inu-yasha so much his eyes had become red with fury. Nothing would disrespect her like that.

He had carried her limp body across meaningless scenery, flashes of red and orange.

Autumn was truly the season of death.

He had entered Kaede's hut with his head down, hiding behind his bangs. Everybody was shouting and discussing as they had had gone to the village, worried sick, looking for the missing pair. They had turned they heads more at the smell of Kagome's rotting flesh than anything else. He tried not to look, but the expressions on their face he couldn't avoid. His heart seemed to break even more.

"Wha…oh dear Kami! KAGOME!" Sango had thrown herself at Inu-yasha, but it didn't matter how hard they all tried and pleaded, he wouldn't let her go.

"Go Shippo. You don't need to see this." Inu-yasha's cracked voice said. Even though it was too late Shippo complied, tears cascading down his face. Something was ripped from all of them that night, leaving them painfully hollow.

They had all helped with the funeral which was held the next day. All villagers attended, sobs and tears filling the very air. They didn't even think about not having it there, but letting Inu-yasha take her home. For them, Feudal Japan **was** her home. They all stood around her grave. It was a bright day and the very land was singing. It only increased the pain, for it made everything more real. This wasn't just some story. This was true loss.

Late at night they had all departed, after every single villager had whispered words to her, creating a great line to wait for their turn. All were silent, except the one talking. Inu-yasha watched them all, listening to their private prayers. If it didn't reach her, he would tell her himself, when he died. Inu-yasha looked at the sorrow striken face of the villagers and looked down sadly. She hadn't deserved to leave. No one had.

After the funeral it would be clearly seen that everyone mourned in their own way.

Sango tried to be strong, like the youki exterminator that she was, but they could all hear her cry at night. Her nightmarish wails was all they heard if she slept. In the morning she woke up with blood shot eyes and red streaks on her face, but nobody commented on it. She had lost a best friend, a sister. She had seen all her family die, only too loose one more. Time and time again she wondered if she had done something to anger the Gods. Maybe she should have died a long time ago.

Miroku had no jokes and barely spoke. He touched nor looked at women, and his smile was nowhere seen. His staff no longer gave a merry jingle but a mournful song as he walked. The very life he was had been stripped from him, but he gave reassurance when he could, spending long hours alone with Sango, mostly in silence. They needed each other, no matter what way they expressed it.

Shippo tried to be strong but broke suddenly in different occasions. If her backpack was spotted. The smell of her favourite food. The thought that his mother had died.

Again.

On the fourth night after the funeral Shippo walked to her grave at the top of a hill. He found Inu-yasha there, which was no surprise, since he had not left that spot since she had been placed there. He sat there day and night, staring at Kagome's grave, whispering to her.

"Inu-yasha?" Called Shippo, his voice as young as he. Inu-yasha made no sign that he had heard him and continued to stare at her grave.

"Inu-yasha?" He tried again, but there was still no reaction.

The grass swayed to the dance of the wind. The fresh patch of grave dirt stood on the lonely hill at the back of the village. Not far off was Inu-yasha's forest where the trees bent down in silent respect for their dead priestess. The shimmering sun was hiding behind the mountains, letting it's bloody glow fall on the abused earth. Shippo looked around, following the path of buzzing insects, all in pairs or groups.

"Inu-yasha…I miss mommy." And as the words left Shippo's lips he found himself in Inu-yasha's embrace, crushed against his chest.

"I miss her too runt…I miss her too" his voice croaked out. Shippo trembled as he tried not to cry.

"Youki…don't cry" He whispered even though he could feel hot tears gathering in his eyes. Inu-yasha looked down at the little kitsune. For goodness sakes, he was just a child!

"Maybe, but…friends do" And as if this gave him permission all of Shippo's walls caved in, leaving the raw pain to rush out.

Harsh sobs and long heart-wrenching wails shook his body while Inu-yasha held him. Soon, he calmed down. Even though Inu-yasha was normally gruff and snappy at him, he was the closest thing Kagome had. He and her had adopted Shippo, in a strange way. Shippo shifted and wound his little arms around him as best he could, hugging him back.

"Why did she have to go?" He asked as he hiccupped in sorrow. Inu-yasha sighed. He had been asking the same thing.

No amount of shouting, pleading, tugging and even crying could move Inu-yasha from his place beside Kagome's grave. They took turns in taking him food and water, but they always found the food and drink untouched when they came back.

One of those many times Sango walked up the hill, storm clouds gathering overhead as winter approached. The wind pulled at her incessantly, the coldness biting through her cloths. She looked around and found the landscape as dull and lifeless as they felt, everything shadowed by the lack of the merry sun.

She stopped as she saw the tree Kagome's grave lay under. She looked at the grave stone that read:

'_Kagome, Beloved Miko, protector and huntress of the Shinkon shards. We will never forget ye.'_

Curled around it was the sleeping form of Inu-yasha. Slowly she walked up the remaining distance, tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked so _lost_. So young and innocent. Curled up protectively as if Kagome was still there. It broke her heart even more. She could hear the faint whimpers protruding from his nightmares, but she was unable to wake him up. She She couldn't muster the strength to look into his broken puppy eyes. See the love that was there all along but he couldn't share. For Kami's sake! He had gone through so fucking much. Losing _everybody_. All that he had loved had died. His father, his mother. In a way, his brother too. He had lost Kikyo in a cruel betrayal. Hell, he had practically died himself! And now, his heart musters the weary strength to give itself to someone, probably without him even knowing, and it was shredded up all over again.

She hastily set the food on the ground and run away, sobs racking her now skinny form and tears streaming down her face.

He had done **nothing **to deserve this!

He could smell the demon, half-demon, coming 30 minutes before he actually got there. But Inu-yasha didn't budge, he didn't even look back when he felt him behind.

"…Inu-yasha. That's your name, right?" The half-demon asked shyly. Inu-yasha nodded, but didn't bother to look back. Silence fell between them, not that Inu-yasha cared. It was late and the sun was low. The animals were bustling around, going to their 'homes' or waking up to the sunset. The half-demon had most probably been travelling all day.

"Umm…" he said hesitantly. Inu-yasha was too tiered, too worn out.

"What is it Jinenji?" he asked wearily. Jinenji sighed sadly.

"It's…she's really dead then?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Inu-yasha responded simply. He had no more sarcastic retorts. Jinenji sat beside him, careful not to crush anything or to sit to close to Inu-yasha, placing herbs and flowers on the already great mound of offerings beside and around her grave. He looked at the fresh flowers and food with his big emotion filled eyes. He hadn't quite believed it.

They sat there for minutes in thoughtful silence, but Inu-yasha suddenly spoke.

"You loved her didn't you?" He asked softly. He didn't know were the question had come from, and in no way was it possessive. Jinenji blushed but nodded.

"So did you." He said. That caused a sad smile to appear on Inu-yasha's face.

"How can't you not love her? She was so…" Inu-yasha trailed off.

"Alive?" he offered. Inu-yasha nodded.

"Yeah…alive." His tone caused Jinenji to look over and he saw just how much Kagome had really meant to him. He could almost see his dead heart splattered in front of him.

"I know why you're so sad." Jinenji whispered. Inu-yasha looked at him in confusion.

"Well of course you do!" he said, raising his voice. He hated when people told him he was understood, because no one did. No one except…

"No…I don't mean because she…died." He said hesitantly, shaken by Inu-yasha's anger. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then why?" he bit out.

"Because you didn't tell her."

Silence

…

All anger dissipated from Inu-yasha and he turned his head to Kagome's grave. They sat there for hours, stretching into the whole night. They talked no further, but sat in understanding silence, a new bond was formed of need out of sorrow.

As the sun rose from behind the clouds Jinenji departed, telling Inu-yasha his mother needed his help. Inu-yasha nodded in understanding, but he spoke just before he left.

"She loved you too, you know. In her special Kagome way." Inu-yasha said, not looking at him. Jinenji paused, but started walking straight away.

"I know." He whispered.

Inu-yasha smiled.

The sorrow and pain blanketed the village, and those seven days Inu-yasha never left her grave. But on the seventh, Miroku paid him a visit.

He walked slowly up the hill, ignoring the drizzle that made trees and grass shimmer with freshness. Snails came out from hiding and insects sang as the sunset made the sky glow with life and death.

His robes skimmed the tall grass and he pushed himself forward with his staff. Slowly, he came to a halt at Inu-yasha's side. After a few minutes of listening to the music of nature, Miroku spoke.

"You have to tell them" He said. Inu-yasha didn't react. Miroku sighed.

"It's not you fault Inu-yasha. The-" He tried to reassure.

"Shut up Miroku." His voice was quite, deadly.

"Inu-yasha you-"

"I told you to shut up monk!" he growled, but Miroku didn't give up.

"You d-" But Inu-yasha sprang up from where he was sitting.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" he snarled, baring his fangs. Miroku looked him square in the eye and didn't move back.

"Inu-yasha calm down. There was nothing you could have done!" He tried to argue, but Inu-yasha was shaking his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes so that Miroku couldn't read his expression.

"You weren't there Miroku." He whispered. Miroku smiled sadly.

"What does that change, Inu-yasha?" he asked. Inu-yasha looked up, his eyes unnaturally shiny.

"Everything Miroku!" his voiced raised.

"How?" his calm voice made Inu-yasha even madder.

"You wanna know Miroku? Fine!" He said, not waiting for a response. "You know what her last word was? Betrayer, Miroku. BETRAYER! She told me I had failed! That I hadn't protected her like I promised. You happy now! THOSE WERE HER LAST FUCKING WORDS!" He shouted. Miroku stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"I…" but Inu-yasha didn't wait for a response.

"I'll fucking go tell her family. Just leave me alone." And with that he walked away leaving a dumbfounded monk behind.

Inu-yasha walked towards the well as slowly as possible, dragging his bare feet over the muddy earth. It was pouring now, rain hitting all surfaces it could, covering all noises with it's patter, making all scents mix together in a wild rush.

So much pain had caused him to grow numb. He wouldn't allow himself to think, for every time he did his thoughts wound back to Kagome, her smile and lively eyes compared to her mangled body, dull eyes grey and lifeless. He just…couldn't.

He was walking in a trance when he found himself in very familiar grounds.

The Goshinboku.

Who could of thought the sight of a mere tree could be the cause of feeling like your heart is being ripped out and cut with rusty scissors? Because that's just how Inu-yasha felt.

You think a paper cut is bad?

He stopped and lifted his face to the Goshinboku, raindrops dripping down his face. His eyes were sunken and dead, no amber glow, no golden glory. He stared at the tree, protected from most of the rain because of it's guarding leaves, the sadness coming off in almost tangible waves.

Goshinboku had been the place they had met.

He had mistaken her for Kikyo. Insulted and even tried to kill her.

He smiled fondly at the memory, but as the wave of pain hit him it dissolved into a wince.

How could he have _lost_ her?

The air whipped around him, splattering him with raindrops, and that's when he smelt her.

Lilies in a field of snow on the summer breeze.

He whimpered in longing. He knew it was the fake Kagome but he couldn't resist seeing her again, smelling her alive. He knew he couldn't harm her, let alone kill her. The image of her blood, no matter how fake, on his hands would drive him insane and kill him. He ran through the rain, ears flat against his head, hair plastered to his face and back. Mud shot up from below, but he didn't even notice, he didn't really care.

He ran out of his forest and came to a dead stop.

There she was. His Kagome.

His eyes filled with sorrow and fury. She looked just like her.

"I…Inu-yasha?" He had never heard such a beautiful sound, soft and covered by the roar of the rain. He stared at her, uniform hugging her form and curves like a transparent, wrinkled second skin. Her hair was plastered to her. She looked truly pathetic.

Truly beautiful.

No make-up or mask. 100 her.

"Who are you?" he growled at the impostor. Kagome looked at him in confusion and then narrowed her eyes, grabbing her bow and an arrow, the only thing she had.

"I could be asking you the same thing, copy-cat!" she said, glowering at him. For a second he had doubts. This wasn't how she had acted last time. But he quickly stamped out such thoughts. No point in fooling himself.

"Don't play games with me! How dare you take Kagome's form! She's better than any of you!" he growled, approaching her. Her brows met in confusion.

"What the…" she trailed off, looking at his neck. Inu-yasha followed her eyes.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he snarled. She shook her head.

"The rosary…you have it on…" she whispered, but Inu-yasha could still hear her above the pounding of the rain.

" Yeah, so? You stupid bitch." He growled. Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What! Jeez. You actually sound like Inu-yasha!" she shouted. Inu-yasha's growl deepened.

"That's because I _am_ Inu-yasha!" he shouted back.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Prove it!" she hollered. Inu-yasha's eye's narrowed.

"I don't have anything to prove to an impostor!" he snarled back. Kagome gasped.

"Impostor! What do you mean _impostor!_ I'm Kagome! Ka-go-me! How many times!" she shouted. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to retort but froze.

'_Did she just say Ka-go-me? Only…only…well, only Kagome says that.'_ He thought, doubt and wary hope blaring inside hesitantly.

"Prove it." His voice was so low the girl/ Kagome could barely hear him.

"Prove it?" she spluttered, throwing her hands in the air, flinging water around. "You're so bossy Inu-yasha! And you gotta be Inu-yasha, cause you've got the rosary! So…just…oh, SIT BOY!" she shouted. The rosary glowed and, as expected, Inu-yasha slammed into the ground, splattering mud everywhere.

'_Ka…Kagome?'_

_--------------------------_

_A/N_

Disclaimer: don't own but, Hahaha, I'm even torturing YOU with them!

Youch, from cliff-hanger to cliff-hanger. I just love the last scene, If I picture it. Raining hard and he just…sees her there. Not that I'm boasting or anything but…Hell, I just love rain! Really don't get girls who start squealing when it rains.

It's just water people, and you're hair isn't gonna fall out!

Anywho, back to the story, I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to everybody who told me they hated me cause I killed Kagome, it shows you care!

Right…?

Ok, I'm seeing the angry glowers and I'm not liking your sharp lookin' pitchforks so…

bolt

**Kitsune hanyou : **Thank you for the review for the last chapter and no moon endings. Really glad when you mentioned Onigumo's hell! I'm working on 2 other one-shots, but I just can't set myself in the mood to write them! I'll try to write more stories though!

**Blossom of Death : **19 of June! Wow! That's a hell of a long summer! Yeah, all my family is in Spain, I'm Spanish really, though I don't like to read or write in it, but Spanish _is_ my first language. Can't wait 2 go, I've been looking forward 2 summer since it ended!

No, sorry, don't have aol and have a very faint idea what a screen name is (I'm guessin it's like chat room?) I have msn though… When you say 'stuck here' where's here? I live in little Jersey beside France. (nope, dunno French). Well, thanks 4 the review, like always! Keep it up please::really big freaky smile:

**Drummergrrlrox : **Tee hee. Don't take what I write at face value. It's all an illusiooon! There ya go! Tell me wacha think! And if u want me 2 hurry up 2 c Inu-yasha's reaction…

**Darkened Soul1 : ** hehe, yeah, Spain yay! I love spending time with my family, though really I love going because we have a 'farm' and I adore it there. It's great, and I'm kind of a loner so spending time with the dogs is great. Thank you for the advice, it's great to get feedback, I tried to add landscape description here, but I just get so wrapped up with the emotions I forget everything else! But I greatly appreciate knowing what I have to work on! Love your reviews. Oh, and thanks 4 the review for one step from home. Yeah, I know, but I didn't have time to build the relationship because it was a one-shot, but, hey, that's fanfiction!

**Naraku'sKoibito : **Well hello miss I-can't-write-an-essay-to-save-my-life! Hehe, I'm just kiddin. Uuu, the bishi dungeon. That gotta hurt. I told you to get him a muzzle but No-O, you just wouldn't listen to me! Well, I see the point of YOU not wanting him having a muzzle! Ok, enough with my perverted way, be gone!

Err…that's it. I think people didn't like the fact that I killed Kagome, but, hey, it was fun while it lasted!

Sayonara

-Twisted Queen Baka!

bows

8


	8. Awakened

Awakened

He lay on the mud churned ground as still as he possible could, scared that if he made any sudden movement he would snap awake and the gnawing pain would be back. He relished in the relief that drowned him more efficiently than the pelting rain, and yet was kept at bay by the quaking fear that took hold of his heart, refusing to let go, to let him breath without the pain of doubt. How could his prayers have been answered? How did all the torture and down right bad luck have been ripped away by this glowing angel? It just couldn't be. People beg with the gods, they plead and cry, shout and curse, broken down, knocked on their kneed, just like Inu-yasha had, but no miracle had been blessed upon them. Could this really come true? A second chance bestowed on him? He smiled into the mud, making it slip through his teeth disgustingly and Inu-yasha jerked his head back in reflex, spitting and wiping the rest with the material on the back of his shoulder, witch was one of the few spots where the haori wasn't covered with ´earthy goodness´. He grimaced and shook himself, for the rain had wound down to a mere drizzle.

"Eep! Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha froze and looked at Kagome, now sitting on her muddy backside, feet and hands splattered and sinking in mud. His heartbeat quickened at the comic casualty in which she was found, and an aching erupted deep within his chest. This is what he missed, what would have gone forever…

Kagome gasped as she suddenly found herself enveloped in Inu-yasha´s warm embrace. He held her tightly, and Kagome´s confused expression was drowned in the crimson folds of his haori.

"Inu…Inu-yasha?" Her muffled voice was heard over the pitter-patter of the drizzling rain. She began to worry as the silence stretched on between them as Inu-yasha did not respond. She opened her mouth to call him again but froze as the most peculiar sound ripped through the very falling darkness. For a few confused seconds she wondered if the broken sob had protruded from her or Inu-yasha but as she felt him trembling against her, doubts were replaced as worry and confusion took its place, blazing within her. Inu-yasha didn't tremble, he didn't sob. Something was terribly wrong, what the hell had happened while she was away?

Interesting question…

"Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha what's going on? What's wrong, what happened?" Kagome´s words jumbled in her mind and spurted in order as she pushed Inu-yasha gently but with difficulty. The turmoil in her mind seemed to freeze as she stared up at Inu-yasha´s eyes, transfixed by the shimmering and depth of emotion she rarely saw. As if she wasn't shocked enough it numbly registered that he was stroking her cheek with a tenderness that was unlike his normal facade. Confusion re-emerged and the grip on the front of his mud encrusted haori tightened.

"What's going on?" She asked, worry seemed to be pushing giant hands against her lungs, making it hard to breathe.

Inu-yasha snapped out of his daze. He had been staring down at her, immersed completely in the thought that she was alive, the joy that she was in his arms. He couldn't believe it was true, but the evidence was solid before him, and he wasn't one to turn perfectly reasonable argument away. His heart was beating fast, the roar of blood in his ears was deafening. His gaze slipped down to her lips, they seemed to be calling to him as the glistened with the wetness of rain. Something inside shouted at him, telling him that this was his second chance, to seize it now before it slipped away again, but something else told him to wait, things had to be cleared out first, he had to tell her what had happened, and she in turn had to explain why the hell she had disappeared into her time without his consent..er..knowledge.

But her voice cut through his thoughts and his eyes focused to find Kagome´s face lined with worry. He knew what she was thinking, that something had happened to one of their friends, he could read it off the flickering in the depths of her stormy blue eyes.

"Everyone's ok." He said hoarsely. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in relief but they snapped open as confusion hit her again.

"Then why are you…" She trailed off, not wanting to point out that he was trembling, that his eyes were shining with tears…

"I…" but he was unable to go on as he choked on the rest of the words. Kagome was holding so tightly to his haori now her knuckles were turning white with the strain. Inu-yasha took a deep breath and gathered her in his arms once more.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He choked out. Kagome frowned in confusion. "What?" She asked, however, she rested her head on Inu-yasha´s chest, cheek against brown coated red material. Inu-yasha sighed but didn't let her go. "You…I…" He took another deep breath. "You're fake. We…I found her dead and…we thought…we thought you were dead." Kagome gasped as he tightened his arms around her.

"You…?" He had been crying for her? She had convinced her hoping self that those tears were not for her, but shed for another purpose, but it was just like the day in the forest, his crystal tears falling amidst the darkness of the mournful air that had hung around her fading form. She clung to those drops of emotion, her mind searching for loopholes that she didn't want there to be, but she was snapped out of her musings by Inu-yasha´s whispered words.

"Don't leave me, Kagome. Don't leave me." Those words shook the very foundation of Kagome´s world, making it crumble and repair in a much more heart-shaped one…

Kagome lifted her hands from the confinement of chests and wound them around his neck, pressing herself against him.

"Never." She whispered back, and although the clouds didn't part at precisely the right moment, letting golden sunlight rain upon them, the moment could not have been more perfect, for they wouldn't have noticed anyways, their mind too full of each other.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others that I'm…well…alive." Kagome asked hesitantly. Inu-yasha merely grunted as he leaped into the Goshinboku with Kagome in his arms. After Kagome´s squeal and settling down in one of the higher branches of the God Tree with her back resting against his chest as she sat between his raised knees she tried again.

"Well?" she said, purely out of curiosity. Inu-yasha mumbled something incoherent and Kagome smiled mischievously. "Sorry, what? Didn't quite catch that." She said teasingly. Inu-yasha would normally be reluctant to tell her, but he was grateful she was there, and he couldn't remember ever being happier, so managed a grumbled yet truthful reply.

"It's just for a night, and as soon as you get there they won't leave you alone for a second. They probably won't even let me near you…" Kagome was positively beaming at the end of his little confession and snuggled closer against him as he brought his arms closer around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence until Inu-yasha decided it was time he knew her part of the story too.

"Why did you go?" He asked, a hint of blame laced in his voice. Kagome sighed and shuddered at the memory, which Inu-yasha took as a sign that the chilly autumn air and the wetness of their clothes, so he quickly and gracefully took off his now dry haori, due to its abnormal quality, and wrapped Kagome´s small frame in it. Grateful for the extra warmth she clutched the haori and draped it tighter around her, sinking into Inu-yasha´s wild scent, which was complementingly mixed with the earthy smell of mud and fresh grass. She tore her mind away from the rich scent and focused on the night in question. Taking a deep breath to gather her thought and put them in a coherent order she began telling him the accounts of that night,

"Don't worry, I had a good reason, just don't interrupt me ok?" She asked. She felt Inu-yasha nod behind her and decided it was good enough for her.

"Well…I went to take a bath; I got there fine and went into the hot baths, keeping my bow and arrows near, cause you weren't there." Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard his grunt of and a mumbling that sounded a lot like protest, but she ignored his defending muttering.

"Anywho…I was bathing, when I heard a sound and...Well…you were there…" She was blushing furiously and she was immensely grateful that her back was towards him. Should she tell him everything? She took another deep breath, she couldn't risk missing a clue because she was too much of a coward.

"Er…well, you…cough, well you-" Kagome stumbled over the words, wringing her hands. Inu-yasha waited patiently for her to continue, but decided to push her just a little.

"Yes…?"

"You were naked!" she blurted out. She felt Inu-yasha tense behind her and waited for a reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

"I…what?" He asked softly, his face matching crimson of Kagome´s. Had she really seen…?

"I…Well, I heard a sound, and I turned around, and then you were there, and well…you…you didn't have any cloths on…then you went in the water-"

"**He** what?" Inu-yasha strained the word he. Kagome fidgeted with the border of her shirt.

"He went into the water with me!" she squeaked. Inu-yasha tightened her arms around her, yet didn't hold her any closer.

"Just let me tell you! You said you wouldn't interrupt." She scowled. Inu-yasha shut his already open mouth and grudgily let her continue. Kagome sighed and went on.

"You weren't acting like yourself. It was like…I was you pray. His eyes…even though they were the same shape, the same colour as yours, I knew then that he wasn't you. I know your eyes." She whispered the last sentence and it seemed to have something to do with the speeding of Inu-yasha´s heart, if not everything. He rest his head on Kagome´s shoulder and she relaxed against him, but she hadn't finished the telling of her tale.

"I discreetly got my bows and arrows and well, all in all, I escaped, but he's not dead. But then…I guess my copy is? She must not have meant much, to be killed so easily." She said matter-of-factly. That damned hand inside Inu-yasha squeezed again. Not care? Did she not know how much everybody had suffered because that replica had died? Did she not know what amount of mourning he had done, and would have done in the case that she had really died?

"They just killed h-"

"Don't." Inu-yasha cut in a tone that made Kagome halt. "You…you have no idea how much pain her death brought. I'm just…I'm just glad your ok." He said hoarsely into Kagome´s neck. Kagome turned around in his arms, searching his amber orbs.

Did she really mean that much to them?

To him?

"Inu-yasha…" She whispered. The pain in Inu-yasha´s chest was back, but it was gentler, kinder, as if it weren't fatal, and it wasn't, he realised, because she wasn't dead.

_´She isn't dead!_ ´ The sudden notion hit him full on. He had discovered how far away the dead go, they can't talk, no advice, no reassuring whispers, no light, no soul, no heart beating in the carcass, no opening of glittering eyes, no tears or smiles that make all that's bad go away. Never again did he want to go through it, never wanted that pain to come back. He seemed to have a knack for being responsible of killing the woman he loved and then somehow they always came back.

He looked into her eyes and his blood seem to burn at the life he saw in them. Stormy blue eyes shimmering with light he had missed when she had laid sprawled on the cold cave floor.

"How did it happen?" she ask, her voice as quite as the whisper of leaves. Inu-yasha´s ears twitched to capture her murmur. Their eyes locked, he hesitated in answering.

"I wasn't there when you…when she died." He replied. She nodded, signalling that she had heard, but her brows were furrowed as she thought.

"But…how did she…did you talk to her…what did you do?" She asked hesitantly. She could see it pained him to talk about it, but, in pure impulse, she had to know. Inu-yasha broke the lock of eyes, resting on the tree trunk he had leaned away from. He stared at the little sky he could see through the leaves in a thinking manner, debating if he should say. After a minute of silence he closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of something bothersome.

"I…she…I'm sorry" Kagome closed her eyes as he pulled her against his chest, turning her around." I wasn't there! If…if it were…really-"

"No! I _was_ there! And nothing happened to me. I know how to defend myself because of _you." _She said forcefully, and seeing that he still wasn't looking at her she pulled at the strands of hair the fell to frame his face so he would look at her.

"Don't you remember? The first day we met?" she said with a smile. "In this very tree." And blushed at the memory of the first thing she had done when she saw the boy pinned the tree. He had looked so peaceful, man was she shocked when he woke up and was no prince in crimson.

"The crow, how you would…_push_ me to learn how to use the bow and arrow. Then Yura…and, well, _everything. _And you can't tell me I'm not in danger almost everyday I'm here. No!" she said, seeing as how Inu-yasha had opened his mouth to protest. "Everything is _worth_ it, and I'm here because I want to be! Got that?" She said in mock anger as she smiled.

"But-" He started, but Kagome cut him off quickly, "No! shut up." She said, pushing his cheeks together so he looked like some kind of deformed fish. She laughed at the way he looked and Inu-yasha heart beat quickened.

_´Now. There may be no later.´_ And with that thought he gently grabbed her wrist and dislodged her hands from his face and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his in a chaste kiss, soft lips dancing erotically.

"Mhm!" She mumbled in surprise and Inu-yasha released her, partly embarrassed, partly relieved he had finally done what he had wanted to do for so long.

"I…" But he didn't know what to say. _´I what. I'm sorry? Cause I'm not…_´

"I like it when you laugh." He blurted. Now or never, right? Kagome smiled, her eyes oddly shimmering. "Thank you." She whispered and she snuggled up against him, head on his chest. He secured her with his arms around her and pulled her closer. For a second he had feared she would pull away, look disgusted because of his kiss, but she had smiled. _Smiled_. He rested his head on hers.

_´We'll wait until tomorrow for the other to find out."_ And finally he fell asleep with what he had dreamed of all along, for the first time in that torturing week he fell asleep with no pain, and a smile on his face.

-------------------------------------

A/N

Well, there ya go! I had some problems and had to install word on my uncles computer here in the farm all over again, but everything's ok now (hopefully). Ok, sorry about the delay, but it's not that bad right? I mean there r loads of people who update once a week. And, I have an idea for another story and I'm trying to kinda write it out so that's why this one is delaying a bit. Ok, review! Each time I read a review I start writing, so the more the merrier or whatever.

Reviews

**Forest Sentry Koneji : **Thank you and here you go. What's a Koneji by the way, just curious!

**D.C: **YaAaH! Yeah, well Daisy here is ruthless. Aren't you Daisy?

Daisy the snail- sweatdrop

Er…she's faster than normal snails? Anywho, Thanks and yep, I love being cruel, I wake up in the morning and think, what disturbing thing can I come up with today to annoy and reach as many people as possible? Sigh, life is _good_. Well, here's the update and I'm glad they let you free at nights, I have to escape my cage since I shot the stupid pink horse, and I missed and all! twitch twitch. Well, keep reviewing!

Ps. MmM dog chow

**Naraku'sKoibito: **Hey, what do you mean twisted freak of a friend? I´m not your friend! looks around yey buy me something purdy! Like a new shotgun for that damned pink horse shakes fist at air. Damn right it´s none of my business so tell your stupid baboon to keep the banana peels outa my garden, Fluffy slipped with one and now he´s got a really bad boo-boo. Don´t you my little fluffkins?

Sesshoumaru- mutter mutter

Tee-hee, he´s such a sweetheart isn´t he? **Isn´t heee?**

Grin

Ok, see you…soon…(Goth moth! Life starts at 50..tee-hee) and stop telling people to read my stories! blush grumble

**Blossom of Death: **Sorry, no screen name, and _of course_ Sesshy can talk to you. He _loves_ talking to you. Don´t you fluff pie? looks expectantly at Sesshoumaru who ignores me completely Er… he´s in one of those ´moods´. Wait there a sec.

…

…

…

…

Sesshoumaru- Hello there! handsome grin

Tee-hee, the things you can do with blackmail…er…I mean…look, a butterfly!

bolts

Sesshoumaru- Stay away from her, pathetic ningen, she´s eaten one to many rotten yogurts.

(he knows what yogurt is…?)

**minyc: **Thanks, and here it is, I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing please!

**Yami396: **Muahaha! I mean…i´m sorry! do you mean to say you _want_ her to die? Hmm...

Thank you for the way I write comment, it really helps that my style of writing is liked!

**Sara Beers:** HereyougoIhopeyoulikeit! pant pant

**Darkened Soul1 : **Yay, I´m glad! Yeah, I thought that was a good way to end it, keeping you guys on the edge of you seats, I wanted her death to be a big thing and not rush it through until she came back, so I wanted it to be clear she was alive at the very end. Now _I_ can sleep, knowing you guys liked it!

**trekker4life: **Thank you! And here you go.

**Kitsune hanyou: **Thanks a million, really, for reading my other stories as well as this one and reviewing them, it´s great. Lol, yeah I see you really like angst, but now that I think about it this wasn´t a very angsty chapter…Oh well, more angst is to come!

Anyone who likes a unique story go to **Naraku'sKoibito **stories, She´s a friend of mine and they are really great! Plugplugplug for you, you stinky girl!


	9. Life in every drop of blood

Life in every drop of blood

"It smells like her." Shippo insisted as he bounded ahead. Sango looked at him with weary eyes, but followed him nonetheless. "Shippo…" She started but choked on the words. How could she tell him her adoptive mother had died, just like his real one? How could she explain that his family was crumbling again, that the pain was real, that it wasn't going to go away, dimmed, but never gone. She of all people knew, how it was to hope, to wish it were true, that the person you loved hadn't gone. She had experienced that with Kohaku, her little Kohaku. She remembered the days watching him train, talking to him, watching him blush as the village girls talked to him as she covered her giggles from afar. She had lost _everything_, so suddenly, it was like she had died and was kicked into hell. A quick stab followed by never ending torture. Not only her family, but everyone she knew, everything she had been brought up around, her village, her home, her kind. She had been ripped from everything she knew and loved, and that had broken her heart so thoroughly she knew what never ending pain was, especially with the wound stabbed again and again by Naraku as he dangled Kohaku just out of her reach, watching him, yet couldn't hold her little brother in her arms. But just as suddenly she had found herself in another group, somewhere she felt she belonged, maybe not completely, not like when she was home, but she was surrounded by love once again, if not by pain at the same time, but nevertheless, she belonged again, she had a task to do. Like her, Shippo had lost everything, and he was still so _young_…

But she had too, the worst thing, she knew, was to live in a bubble of lies, pleading with every star that your fantasies may come true.

"Shippo…Miroku said that Inu-yasha went to Kagome´s…" Her throat closed off as her name brought a sea of memories, but she walled her pain, stressing the word but not letting herself show how much she suffered. "Kagome´s time, to tell her family…About…" She faltered again, but with a deep breath trudged on. This was her life, loss after loss, scar after scar. Push it away, just walk by.

"So that's why it smells like her." She finished, her voice weak, but as they neared Inu-yasha´s forest she noticed that Shippo wasn't listening to her, and he looked back at her, his eyes sparkling and a smile lighting up his face. It wasn't even hope, what she saw, but a certainty that made a sob break away from her, and though she quickly muffled it with her hand, Shippo looked worriedly at her, and somehow, he understood.

"It's her Sango. It's her." He said, his young voice ringing in her ears, before setting off once more, nearing the Goshinboku. Sango shook her head, having no words to warn him.

"Oh…Shippo." She whispered and started to run as Shippo speeded up. She couldn´t let him be disappointed, she had to do _something._

"Stop, Shippo! Stop!" she shouted after him. She knew how it felt, to get your hopes up, for them to blaze inside only to be flicked off with a diminishing of the soul. It almost hurt as much as the first time. She couldn't let Shippo go through that…

"Shi…Oh Kami. Oh, kami oh, kami!" Her strangled words burned her throat like the scene that lay before her. There sat Inu-yasha, high on his tree with the muddy corpse of Kagome close against his chest, sleeping like she had rarely seen, peaceful, without the guarded expression that was ever present, but with calm features as if cooed by a lullaby. She had known from the start, from the first time he had seen Inu-yasha enter the hut with her mangled body in his arms, that it had broken him, his eyes lifeless, hollow in a way lonely people can achieve, as if a hole had been pierced through the soul and that was all you could see as you looked into their eyes. The expression on his face, she had witnessed it before, but the only place she had seen such tortures sadness was when she looked at her cracked reflection when she looked into the water.

_´No…Oh Inu-yasha, what have you done? ´_ Her thoughts wailed as she stared up at them. She froze, mind and body trapped in a crystal tear of pain, but the ice was shattered as Shippo´s voice pierced through.

"Kagome!" He hollered and scrambled up the tree and before Sango could do anything he lunged at her, and to her outmost horror, Kagome opened her eyes with gasp and took him in her arms.

"Shippo!" she managed to choke out as he strangled her.

"You're alive! Oh, mommy, mommy you're alive, you're alive!" He cried as tears slipped out of his eyes and streamed across his cheeks. Kagome held the trembling kitsune close, whispering reassuringly to him. "I'm not going to leave you, Shippo. I would never leave you!" She smiled as his cries reduced to hiccups, though she could still feel him trembled. Inu-yasha who had been smiling down at the scene turned his head down with a flick of his ears in only warning.

"Sango." He said simply, informing that she was there. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha in confusion then followed his eyes and looked at the most horrified expression she had ever seen.

"Not again, not again, not again." Sango mumbled in a broken chant, her hand hovering in front of her mouth, her face deathly pale, eyes dull and wide. Kagome held Shippo a little tighter as he still hadn´t taken his head from her shirt.

"Take me down." Kagome told Inu-yasha softly. After a second of hesitation he nodded, understanding, and taking her in his arms leaped down. Shippo gasped into Kagome, but apart from that all between them was quiet. Inu-yasha landed softly in the leaf covered floor, the trees swaying slightly in the picked up breeze. Sango made no action, and they stood there, staring at each other, sunlight streaking down through nude branches and birds singing to the rare blue sky.

"It really _is_ me Sango." Kagome whispered gently. Sango shook her head in denial. She would not let herself believe, she would not succumb to end up in pain again. Never, she had promised herself again and again. Never. Kagome took a step closer and Sango flinched back, making her stop. Kagome searched her eyes, but only found raw pain and deep fear coated with a never ending fatigue. She had to think of something, something that would prove that she was the real Kagome. Her eyes lit up as a metaphoric light bulb flashed bright yellow above her head.

"I've been practicing." She said softly and Inu-yasha looked at her in confusion. Gently, Kagome put Shippo down, much to his dislike, as he tried to scramble back up, but Kagome shook her head, keeping him down.

"Stand back." She said firmly, and with a frown he leaped up to Inu-yasha´s shoulder, who stood to one side, and through all this Sango´s eyes were always locked on her. Kagome closer her eyes and clapped her hands together, as if praying, and Inu-yasha´s ears shot forwards, facing Kagome. For a few seconds nothing happened, but slowly the incomplete Shinkon No Tama hanging from her neck started to glow with a pure white light, no pink lacing it. Sango´s eyes opened even more.

_´She has the shinkon no tama! ´_ And though the thought flashed through her mind she would not let her guard down.

But Kagome didn't stop there, slowly the light spread through her, wrapping her in a thin veil of light. Suddenly the light flared like an ignited fire and her hair and clothes danced as if stirred by a supernatural wind. All three spectators gasped and Kagome shut her eyes tighter.

"What the-" Inu-yasha started, but was cut off sharply by Sango´s shout.

"STOP!" and ran to her friend as the light subsided, only to stop a few steps away.

"How can it be?" She whispered, her voice hoarse, but Kagome could see the flickering hope shine through her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and let her hands drop.

"It wasn't me who you found dead. It was a copy, which had talked to Inu-yasha before." She said, taking a step towards her friend, and though Sango didn't flinch or take a step back, she didn't go forward either. The copy would know about the copy, wouldn't she? Kagome sighed.

"And I know all about a certain mon-" She started but Sango bristled defensively immediately.

"I told you, I don't…" But she trailed off, realizing what had just happened. Lately Sango had been training with Kagome, the latter using her spiritual powers. And while they were at it, Kagome teased her about Miroku, much like the way she had just done to get Sango angry and forget about the fatigue the training brought. Sango´s eyes were wide again, as in having to take in more for it to make sense.

"It's…is it really…?" Sango whispered and took a step forward, her eyes welling up with tears. But the tears didn't burn, they didn't feel like claws trailing injuring paths against her cheeks, these tears were like gentle summer rain, refreshing, washing away all the pain. Kagome nodded with a watery smile on her face. Maybe she needed one more thing, something people wouldn´t say in feudal Japan.

"You're head over hee-ah!" she exclaimed as Sango barrelled against her, knocking the breath out of her. Suddenly they were both on the floor with Kagome trapped in a death hug and Sango laughing, crying and talking (or trying to) at the same time.

"Kagome! it's you it's you!" She sobbed. Kagome laughed and hugged her back. Inu-yasha looked in a bad mood again, and though he would never admit it, it was because he though Kagome might get hurt, with Sango ´glomping´ her like that. Honestly, didn't she know Kagome was just a pathetic human? He smiled at his own lie.

"Yeah, I know! That's what I've been trying to tell you." Kagome giggled. Sango cried harder.

"We've missed you so much. Oh, Kagome, how could I lose the closest thing to a sister I've ever had?" She blubbered, stopping to laugh or to sob at times, and as Sango babbled on Kagome started laughing and crying with her. They scrambled to a kneeling position, never letting the each other go. Sango couldn´t remember feeling better in her life. Something, _something_ had gone as it was supposed to. She could feel the hole in her stitch up, even if it did not disappeared, it was good enough for her. Her group, almost family, were together again, reunited, as it was supposed to be. She felt her soul lift up, pain no longer weighing her down. She had gone through much, and knew that a lot was still to come, but knowing that she hadn't lost someone else healed her a little bit more. Shippo, who couldn´t stand being away from Kagome, ran towards them and leaped, landing on both their shoulders. They both giggled in a blubbery sort of way and kept crying with Shippo hugging their heads. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why Kagome was crying, she wasn't the one who had gone through the pain, but knowing Kagome, crying was probably contagious for her. Deciding that he couldn't stand being aside awkwardly anymore he walked over and sat beside them, his body brushing against Kagome´s in a comforting sort of way. Kagome shifted her head to look at him, understanding. Inu-yasha grunted a keh but didn't walk away at her softened eyes and watery smile.

The scene laid there, Kagome, Sango and Shippo in a tight embrace, all of them hiccupping softly and laughing suddenly, and Inu-yasha with an expression of annoyance and tenderness at the same time. And that was when Miroku walked in, searching of his missing friends.

Inu-yasha had known he was coming, but decided not to intervene, just letting the events roll out. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and stared, not quite believing what he was seeing, and he really, really didn't. He sighed as the pain welled up again. And that was when the first doubt popped up. Normally in his dreams he wouldn´t feel the pain until he saw her body lying there, and it was weird, that Inu-yasha was just _sitting_ there. It didn't fit. What was wrong with this dream?

Miroku sighed, closing his eyes, and that was what he found weirdest. He usually saw himself in dreams, he couldn´t just close his eyes. He had tried, anything to banish the images of her body, but no darkness came, jus reality, and that was just as bad.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed as she spotted him, standing there, without even his merry staff to lean on.

"It wasn't her! It was a fake, and she's alive! _Alive_!" Sango´s speech was so fast it seemed to jumble together. Miroku paled and Inu-yasha shook his head, standing up while Sango yanked Kagome towards Miroku as Shippo gripped her shoulder for dear life. Miroku took a step back and they all stopped. The few leaves left on the Goshinboku rustled overhead in an orange wave.

"Remember what I told you?" Inu-yasha spoke before anyone else could, and Miroku looked at him in confusion.

"About the fake Kagome." He cleared up, and a spark of recognition flashed through Miroku´s eyes as he nodded.

"She was the one who died. Sango and I believe her. I know it's her." He insisted. Miroku looked at him like he had seen it all before, with tired eyes.

"But then why did she come _now_? And not before?" He asked. They all turned to look at Kagome and Sango took a step back at the same time as Inu-yasha took a step towards her, growling slightly. Kagome sighed.

"When I went to take a bath that day, a fake Inu-yasha attacked me. I managed to escape to my time, and stayed there, waiting for Inu-yasha to come and look for me, expecting to go get me when he saw I was missing. I wasn't about to saunter here with a maniac that wants to kill me out there, now am I? So I waited, but he still didn't come, and I started to worry… So finally I decided that if he didn't come in a week I would come here, I had to know how h-you guys were." She corrected rapidly. It wasn't that she hadn't been worried about them, but she knew that they couldn't pass the well, and no one had attached them recently. It was easy to make up excuses for them, but rapidly worry had crept over Kagome. Why didn't he go get her? Either something was wrong or…he didn't care.

And somehow, as selfish as it may be, the latter had worried her just as much as him being hurt.

And then came the idea that he was dead…

She hadn't let herself think about that, for each time she did fear pummelled her, and each time she felt like throwing up in raw panic.

No, she couldn't think that, because if it came true, she knew it would kill her too.

"So, I waited a week, and came back." She finished. Shippo was smiling again.

"See? I told you it smelled like her." He said and jumped into Kagome outstretched arms, snuggling into her, then jumping back unto her shoulder. Miroku watched all this in amazement. It really had hurt him, her death. She was the first one to accept him, no questions asked, and as the years passed they grew closer.

_´I don't feel any spell, no enchanment…it must…but it can't…but it must.´_ His broken thoughts jumbled around in his head, knocking into each other clumsily, and suddenly his expression cleared.

He took off in long strides and he reached her rapidly. Kagome gasped as Miroku´s arms were suddenly around her in a fierce hug, and just as abruptly he let her go, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're alive Kagome-sama." He said. Sango smiled. The melody was back in his voice.

Too bad the smile didn't last long.

"Eep!" Kagome squealed as something squeezed her ass, and it sure as hell wasn't Inu-yasha.

Sango´s jaw hit the ground in pure and utter amazement. Of all the moment, of all the things he could have done, he finds out she's alive and he _touches_ her! A vain popped alive on her forehead, neck, hand…

Inu-yasha growled and bared his teeth, and to Miroku´s misfortune, or consequence really, he was thumped on his head twice at the same time, and he fell unconscious to the ground with a rustle of leaves. Shippo shook his head.

"I think he's had one too many hits on the head." He said casually. They all smiled at him and Kagome´s melodic laugh rung like a cascade of notes. Somehow he had done it, shattered the ice. Maybe the monk knew more that he was letting on…

Not exactly chaos, but when Kagome was finally taken to the village, an uproar was caused. People jumbled around her in amazement and things had to be cleared up by everyone except Kagome, who was being hugged, and to Inu-yasha´s enragement, kissed. In the end Kagome felt so oppressed that she had shot a pleading glance to Inu-yasha who had been growling by her side, and he instantly shouted that whoever was closer than three feet away from Kagome would die a slow and painful death, and though most knew he never would cause them pain, the red that seeped in his eyes was indeed quite terrifying, Kagome had finally gone to Kaede´s hut, where she had stayed, unable to penetrate the crowed. They had greeted each other, and to Kagome´s surprise she had found unshed tears in the old Miko´s eyes not long after her appearance. Kagome had been worn out by the end, and looked back at what had happened before presenting herself at the village.

The first villager to spot the group was a young girl, about the age of 15, which was the age Kagome had passed through the well, more than 3 years ago. She was carrying water back to the village, and encountered them on the path. She smiled in a friendly way with a nod of her head, when she suddenly froze. She herself, like all who could walk in the village, had visited Lady Kagome´s grave, reciting a few words of prayer. Cursed, it seemed the village was. Their strongest and most pure Miko killed right there, in their care, and as if by pure miracle, her reincarnation is sent to protect them, and again, died. A sad time, it was, this era if war and death, even in such a peaceful town. Many tears were shed for the priestess, even though they all knew she wasn't from there, not like Kikyo had been. Kikyo had been born and brought up in the village. She was trained there, and was entrusted the jewel, unlike Kagome, who in ways, was completely the opposite. She was stranger to the village than anyone would have though possible, for she came from a completely different time, and yet lived in the very same place. Her fate was so deep, the jewel had not been given to her, no, it had been found in her body, and everyone knew the jewel was hers by right. Even though she _did_ break it.

People whispered and muttered after Kagome´s death. Somehow each time their protector died it had something to do with that half-breed, Inu-yasha, and though it may be true that he protected the village as fiercely as the Mikos had done, he was overly rude, and people claimed they had heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like ´weak human´ if he saw one injured, unlike the Mikos, who had rushed to their help.

But getting back to the incidents of the actual story, she had stopped so suddenly in her path that the water that she was carrying had sloshed over the brim of the bucket and splashed to the floor, but it wasn't like she noticed, for her eyes were locked in the laughing form of what she had known to be a dead Kagome, and she voiced the first thing that came into her head.

"Inuyasha-sama, you dressed Kikyo in Kagome-sama´s cloths?" She asked the approaching group. The laughter and sparkle died so suddenly that she regretted speaking a second after the words left her mouth. Kagome stared at her with the oddest look, which she could not decipher, and said, "No. it's me. There was a misunderstanding. It wasn't me who died. It was a copy of me." She said softly. Every one was looking at her. The girl's brows furrowed in confusion. What did she mean, a copy?

"Kikyo has died? Again?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Fire flashed through Kagome´s eyes. "Kikyo is not a copy of me. She is another person completely!" and with that she took off in quick steps, passing the girl without even a glance, and Shippo narrowing his eyes at her from Kagome´s arms. The girl looked at her back in shock.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama! I meant not to offend! I'm glad your back!" she stuttered, but the last sentence was shouted in honest truth. Kagome stopped with a sigh and, shaking her head, turned back.

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry. It was stupid of me to get upset." She said with a gesture of her hand. Smiling at her, she waved her over.

"Come, lets walk to the village together." Kagome´s smile was so reassuring the girl didn't even hesitate to run over as best she could with the buckets of water, and they set off, Kagome insisting on taking one of the buckets, which she eventually did.

Sango, Inu-yasha and Miroku stared at the pair in amazement. Inu-yasha brushed the bangs from his forehead and shook his head, and suddenly his head shot up.

"Oi, wench! Where the hell do you think you're going?" he shouted.

"To the village, like we were doing a second ago." She retorted from afar, the smile obvious in her voice. Inu-yasha´s eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why that little…" and as he trailed off he started stomping after her, and yet Sango and Miroku didn't miss the light in his eyes. Miroku looked at his retreating from and sighed." Well, things have gone back to normal fast…" He stated. "We better follow them, Kami knows what awaits in the village." And with a smile shared with Sango they set of after their friends.

Seems they had another long week ahead of them…

A/N

Disclaimer: don´t own, just torture.

Not the most thrilling chapter but it's not a good story if it doesn't follow normal events, but just skips through rapidly, in my opinion anywho. And you guys better review, I'm melting here in this boiling hot weather, and though I write for myself and post for you guys, damn I wouldn't be writing _this_ story if it weren't for all those great people who review…so review::Daisy slobbily growls by my side:

**Reviews**

**Heather: **You´re the second person who asks that, and I just wanted to put it in this chapter so as not to repeat myself too much you know? I didn´t want Inu-yasha to ask all the questions, in real life things don´t follow an order, events get jumbled up, so I though it would be best if Miroku asked it, he does seem the most perceptive of the group, along with Kagome. Well, thank you for loving my fic, it´s very glad that you do! And it´ll get sour, then sweet as sweet corn!

Enjoy, thank you, and review again!

**D.C: **What have you been smoking and…can I have some? No I´m just kidding. My Daisy is no experiment! She is a royal snail from the Baka Kingdom, she is! And in a very important mission too! We are hunting for the pink horse. He stole MY PILLS::pinches bridge of nose: daaaaaamn him! Yes, all in due time. Though of course maybe I´ll kill one of them for real before he can confess anything… Man, it´s great to be the writer…

**Inuyashalover1o1: **Thank you, i´m glad people, namely you, like the story!

**Kitsune hanyou: **I like the statement, no matter which way. And here you go, updating this weak, and not even at the last minute!

**Kamira: **maybe this isn´t too soon, but it is within a week, and it´s as good as I can manage. Glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing!

**Forest Sentry Koneji: **Oh. I thought it was something in Japanese or something in that area. Well, thanks for telling.

**kumo akegata: **A million thanks, but you´re talking of my story in past tense! There´s much more to come. Hope you lied the new chapter.

**Darkened Soul1: **I totally agree. Even if I have done one shots with fluff, that´s because they are one-shot, a bit of fun. And you know what they say, it´s all fun and games until someone gets hurt…and then it´s just plain hilarious!

But, no really, if people just have the idea of lemon and romance and no plot then it's not a story, it's PWP or just plain fluff without base. And, trust me, in this story, even with Kagome ´death´ Things aren't going to change drastically all of a sudden, even if he _did_ kiss her… friendly kiss, maybe?

(We don't think so either)

Thank you!…is ? Your name, or is it because you didn´t sign? Just wondering!

**The Fuzy Llama: **Heather asked the same, just wanted to explain it in this chapter, I hope everything's cleared up. Love the name by the way.

**Blossom of Death: **No worries, Sesshy may look like a heartless bastard, but it´s just that he´s emotionally constipated, you know. But, come on, how cute is it that he keeps Jaken and Rin around? Especially Rin, who, after all, is a human, which he ´hates´. He´s a softy really, isn´t he?

Thank you for the review!

**Fanficluv7Inu: **Not just one review, thank you for _all_ the reviews! They really boosted me to write this when I did. Glad it´s sad! It´s what I´m aiming for!

Well, that´s that. No cliff-hanger (for once) so, review, and criticise as much as compliment, it helps! Any flames will be stuffed up were the sun don´t shine. :Smile: till next time then…


	10. The colourless meadow

The colourless meadow

Grey

Black

Crimson

Gold

Never ending tears that fall from the sky.

Memories

Wishes

Blood

Death

Was this ever going to end?

So much darkness, so much doubt, he could feel his soul tearing apart. He couldn't stand it, the feeling overcoming him, drowning him in the ghostly sea of pain. He was dieing, surely, this torture was the entrance to hell.

Welcome, it mocked.

He shook his head. No, was his response

Things weren't like before, the scene had changed. Winter wasn't as cold, wasn't as lonely. Autumn didn't remind his of the crimson-orange wave that washed across his life. Spring mocked no more, Summer didn't parch his soul. He wasn't running, he had found a place he belonged, why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

Inu-yasha watched himself, as if a spirit spectator close by, yet controlled his body with perfect precision.

He stood in a dried out meadow, death living in every grey blade of grass, no colour blotting the lifelessness of the place. Darkness ringed the desolate meadow, shadows flickering, and yet there was no light, taunting and mocking from their hideouts.

Most disturbing of all was the only source of colour. He looked up at the bright red sky, as if entranced in the dance of an intense sunset. His eyes flashed, and became gold, giving the only light from his body, which was as grey as the meadow.

He could see the rain falling, yet it didn't wash away, he could feel not the bitter drops on his skin, they just passed him by.

Death

Was this what it was? He had been afraid of this. He remembered the days when he was small, living in the wild, fending off enemies alone, back then he had thought about death constantly. It seemed inviting, and yet he did all that was possible to fend it off, hunting, fighting, killing to survive. But nevertheless, he had thought:

What comes next?

Such mystery was hidden from him, it made him all that much more curious.

Could there be nothing after death? Did you go so completely away? He knew the body stopped working, the heart halting when it could pump no more, but there was more to a person, a demon, a half-breed, wasn't there? Where did the part that dreamt, that thought, that judged, go? The keeper of memories, the one that created images as you slept, where did _that_ go? He wished, and concluded, that it must form part of the word, of its soul, just like the body dissolved into the earth, become one with it. But a darker part whispered, what about hell? Maybe being free was heaven, and lingering back, hell. Watching the leaves rustle, yet feeling not the caress of the wind, seeing the rain, yet no soothing rush, watching people cry, yet unable to wipe away their tears, unable to whisper words to chase away their fears.

Inu-yasha stared at the clearing, fear pumping in his veins. There had to be more than an never ending nightmare, but something pierced through the haze.

"Aargh!" He jumped as a strangled cry was heard behind him and whipped around, his hair flashing silver for a second, before dieing back to grey. What met his eyes drew a choked gasp from deep within.

There lay Kagome, as mangled as when he found her on the cave floor. The only colour on her being was the bright crimson of her blood, which seemed to scream for attention as it covered almost all her quivering body and was seeped in the still dry earth that cruelly held her dieing body.

"No!" His shout echoed as if he were enclosed, and in a flash of gold he was by her side, cradling her body against his chest. "No…please, no. No, no, no. Not again. No, no." He kept mumbling as he rocked back and forth.

Back

Forth

Back

Forth

And yet no balanced pace did anything to sooth his ripping soul. Inu-yasha closed his eyes tightly, but he could still see the scene, could still see her lying in his arms as he shuddered under the strain to keep a howl of pain in.

Not again

_Not again!_

Broken thought, tangled words, the world seemed to be spinning as the pair lay in the same position, entranced in the never ending rocking. A whimper broke Inu-yasha´s pleading chant. He looked down at her blood covered face. Her cracked lips parted and she let out a slow and shuddering breath before speaking.

"Murderer." She whispered, her voice harsh and blaming. "_Murderer_." She repeated with her voice as hissing as before. Inu-yasha´s body shook and he held her closer, aware that open wounds were rubbing against his palms, he whimpered down at her. Kagome tried pathetically to get out of his grasp, but only managed to shift slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him and Inu-yasha flinched back at the pure hatred he saw simmering deep in her soul. "Let me go, you stupid mutt!" she bit out. Inu-yasha´s eyes grew wide in surprise, then closed in pain, but still, he wouldn't let her go. Kagome kept her slit for eyes on his face. "You disgusting half-breed! You did this to me! It was **you!**" Inu-yasha opened his eyes and shook his head frantically, he opened his moth and must have said something but the sound of his hoarse voice was lost in the scream that pierced through the meadow and for a second everything blazed in colour, dark and light greens, pale and dark skin, black and piercing, cold blue, but as quickly as it came the colour died out. The scream echoed against the caverns of his ear lobes and he could see tears slipping down, even though he couldn't feel the burning against his cheeks. Suddenly Kagome started writhing in pain against his arms and a blood curdling scream was ripped from her once more, and just as suddenly, with a shudder of exhausted pain, she went limp in his arms, her eyes glazing over with a sickening lifelessness.

"No! No, Kagome, come back! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Kagome! KAGOME!" He shouted, howled, sobbed in vain, for she stayed as lifeless as before in his arms.

"No..nononono.."

"Inu…"

"Come back, com-"

"Inu-yasha…"

"I'm sorry!"

"Wake up!"

Silence.

"´Gome?"

"Wake up Inu-yasha!"

Darkness

Light

Two stormy blue eyes, filled with worry.

Inu-yasha gasped, the sound filling the eerie silence of the hut. He could feel all of them staring at him as he sat upright, could feel Miroku's, Sango's, Shippo's and Kaede's gazes on him, but he couldn't rip his own from the gentle, and most importantly, alive, blue eyes.

"Kagome…" He whispered, and quick as a crimson flash he had Kagome in a bone crunching hug. There was a collective gasp throughout the hut, but the embracing pair ignored them.

"It's ok." The whisper came to him softly, muffled by the fold of his haori that were pressed against her mouth. Kagome could feel the racing of his heart against her face and relished in the fact the it was thundering just as loud as hers. Inu-yasha held her closer. He couldn't forget the image of her torn body lying lifelessly in his arms, the clear dark red that screamed against the grey of the scene. It burned against his mind's eye, flaring, and her scream still echoed in the darkness of his mind.

He numbly registered Sango's and Shippo's voice, then Kaede's cutting them off, though he didn't hear what they said. A few seconds later he heard the door flap against the door frame, signalling the exit of the rest of the habitants of the hut, which had decided that the half-demon and teenage Miko needed to sort some things out.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into him. Maybe it was wrong and it wasn't the best moment, but the closest thing to the way he was holding her was when Sesshoumaru punched a hole through his gut and he had pulled her in an awkward embrace. She remembered feeling him stiff against her, his blood seeping though the material of her blouse, but the thing that had struck her was that it was like he had never given a hug before, or at least not in a long time.

It had hit her one night, thinking back on the event, that she wanted to teach him how to hug, she wanted to be someone he could hug, touch, kiss…

Ok, so not just hugs, but the point was she wanted to be there for him. For _everything._

They stayed in the intimate position for a few minutes and Kagome could feel Inu-yasha relax against her as the trembling subsided and the racing of his heart calmed down. She had been the first to wake up with an unsettling feeling gripping her insides. She had looked around for the source of her awakening only to find Inu-yasha writhing in his sleep, incoherent mumbled shattering the silence of the hut they slept in. Concerned, she had scrambled out of her sleeping bag, Shippo's yelp of surprise arousing the others from sleep, and had kneeled next to him, soothing words slipping from her lips as the others did nothing but stare with occasional worried glances flickering between them. Kagome had tried to stir him awake, only to be shocked when a tear formed in the corners of his shut eyes and trickled down the side of his face, followed by more, and for a few seconds she was entranced and stared at the clear liquid that made his skin glisten wherever it ran. She had snapped out of her shocked trance as her name was ripped cruelly from his mouth in broken syllables, and she had shaken him, trying desperately to awaken him, but he had tossed and turned in his sleep, the nightmare refusing to let go until she had shouted at him to wake up, calling him from the wherever he was trapped.

Inu-yasha pushed away from her slightly, suddenly aware of what he was doing. He was impulsive in every way, battle or emotional conflict, but Kagome hadn't done anything to stop him, she didn't even stiffen under his touch. She pushed her away, only to stop as their gazes locked, stormy blue against deep amber. They both marvelled at the effect each other's eyes had on their heart as they pumped faster, their bodies frozen in the stare. Inu-yasha drew his face closer to hers, and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as his face hovered above hers, and she was all too aware of the warmth radiating from his body, melting her insides. Inu-yasha stopped mere centimetres away from her, their gazes intense, breaths mingled in a dangerous and seductive dance.

Kagome stared up at him, lost in the molten gold of his eyes. Would he do it? He was a breath away from her, their lips closer than they should. Why would he do this, if his intention were not to steal her second kiss from her? She had already willingly given her first to him, and she wouldn't object to another, she was having a hard time not closing the gap herself.

And still, as blood roared through her, boiling inside of her, heating her from the inside out, she doubted him, a turmoil raging inside her. Three fucking years, she had waited for him as he toyed with her. Was he playing now? Using her only to discard her as soon as the clay priestess came back, like he had done so many times before? There were a limited number of times he could crush her heart. She knew that one day, it would be too much. One day she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces. She had told him she wanted to stay with him, even though he had clearly chosen Kikyo, and Kagome had locked her heart and hidden the key, but how could he expect her box of emotions not to burst when he held her like that? Pressing her against him, his scent washing over her in the wild waves of a storm. She had to stop him, even if this was what she longed, she couldn't get hurt again, she had to stop before it went too far.

"Are you OK?" Her voice sounded strange even to her own ears, hoarse and whispering, and it didn't have any strength to snap Inu-yasha back. She struggled with the instinct to protect herself and giving in to what her heart pleaded for.

What was she supposed to do?

She knew that in many ways she trusted Inu-yasha. She trusted him with her life, to protect her, but she knew that deep down, where it really mattered, she didn't trust him at all. How could she, after all that had happened? She had suffered and cried for him, and it seemed that each time they became closer, little details suggesting that things _were_ really changing, she saw that he didn't hesitate in going back to Kikyo whenever she summoned him, whenever she was close.

And in the depths of her mind, she knew that this was just another one of those times. Kissing her, then breaking her heart, and the worst part was she couldn't even blame him, because it would be all her fault. He was her weakness, he was the crack in her box of emotions, causing it to break. Who could blame her for loving him? It was something she simply _could not control._

He didn't respond to her question and she tried to ask him again, but her throat closed off as his face drew even closer, his nose brushing against hers, and a sudden growl erupted from him, making her gasp, but didn't flinch in any way.

"I will _not_ lose you!" The rough intensity of his growling voice startled her but she didn't even have a second to think about it as Inu-yasha crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was completely different from the first one, which was gentle and assuring, the second was desperate, a frantic search for an unknown something.

Kagome gasped into his mouth, but to her soul's dismay she didn't even hesitate in returning the kiss, as aggressively as him, as desperate in the search.

She wasn't a girl anymore, she had grown a lot, maybe too much, since she had found him, an innocent teenager, inexperienced in so many ways. She moulded her body against his, heart rising in licking flames from within, and still they searched for more as hands wandered in the intensity of the moment, neither of them thought, not a single word as they drowned helplessly in each other.

Kagome's hands sank into his hair, pulling him closer to her as Inu-yasha pushed her against him, their bodies practically melting together.

Kagome licked his lips and opened her own as he ran his fangs against her soft flesh, deepening the kiss as tongues danced together. Inu-yasha's tongue entered her mouth, massaging against her as hers rose to meet his, saliva mixing in an exotic twist. Kagome moaned in his mouth as tongue and fangs tortured her and he growled in response, and the kiss deepened,

But it wasn't enough.

Heat flared intensely and they sought skin, something to appease the burning. Inu-yasha's hand delved under her shirt and he racked his claws across the small of her back and Kagome shivered against him, earning a growl that trembled against her, in her mouth and to her very core. Kagome lifted her hands, rubbing his ears sensually, scratching at the base and Inu-yasha moaned into her mouth, making Kagome smile. They broke the kiss, both staggering for breath, pulse roaring, but Inu-yasha's demon blood raged inside him, and he couldn't leave her smooth skin as he trailed kissed down her jaw. Kagome was totally lost, but as his rough tongue licked her pulse she was jolted back to reality. She opened her eyes, and almost closed them again as his fangs nibbled her neck, but she had to be strong. She couldn't let something that she had wanted for so long, being as close to Inu-yasha as she was then, be tainted by future betrayal. No matter what happened, she would not regret what little she had with Inu-yasha.

"I…I can't, Inu-yasha" she said hoarsely. Inu-yasha paused his ministrations but did not remove his face from her neck. Kagome failed to suppress another shiver as she felt his ragged breath against her skin, and a low whine was let slip from Inu-yasha. He pushed away from her to look down at her eyes, dark and intense. Kagome gulped at the fire he saw in his, and Inu-yasha could smell her arousal, but, even though, for some reason unknown to him, he felt neither ashamed nor sorry, but his cheeks sported a light blush. He was confused. He knew how she felt, could smell it, and she had returned the kiss just a enthusiastically as he had started, so why had she stopped him? Had she, in the heat of the moment, forgotten what he was?

_No, Kagome isn't like that!_

His thoughts scolded him. She had shown him that the day she…well…kissed his ears really, no matter how strange that sounded.

Doubt and worry took hold of him all the same. What he smelt was just a reaction, had he broken her trust? Maybe she didn't want this, maybe he had gone too far. Just because throughout the years his feelings for her had grown stronger, both physical and at heart, didn't mean she felt the same. Fear gripped his heart at the notion that he may have just broken what they had had.

Kagome could read the emotions flickering like shadows in his eyes, and saw the fear that clenched his face, and scrambled to reassure him. It was her downfall, her uprising. No matter what, he couldn't see him hurt, she had to stay by his side.

She lifted her hand to his face, tracing his jaw line, and he looked at her in surprise. She smiled faintly, the warmth shown through her eyes, and to her surprise he smiled back. A slight upturning of his lips, but a true smile nonetheless. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but Kagome knew she had to ruin the moment, or she wouldn't be able to break away from his gaze.

"What about Kikyo?" His face fell as soon as her name slipped from Kagome's lips. He frowned down at her in anger.

"Why do you always have to bring her up?" He growled, grabbing her from the sides of her arms, but she was immensely grateful that he hadn't let her go, stepping away from her as soon as Kikyo was mentioned, for that would have made solid her fears.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Kagome's brows raised at his angry words.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this?" She said, not believing what he had just said.

"No! Why do you always bring her up?" his voice was low but angry.

"Because it was she you chose over me." She said softly, her words sharp and bitter against her heart. She stepped away from him, and Inu-yasha let his hands drop.

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha, but it just…it hurts too much." And with that she headed for the door. Inu-yasha looked at her retreating form and fear suddenly took over him.

"No!" He said, taking hold of her wrist. Kagome looked at him in surprise, but before she could say anything he spoke,

"I can't lose you Kagome." His words were so soft, so full, Kagome almost forgot to breath. Inu-yasha felt something click inside. It was as if, all of a sudden everything made sense. He took a step towards her.

"Kagome…" but suddenly a shout was heard from outside and Sango barged into the hut.

"Kagome, Inu-yasha, we have to go, _now!_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

Disclaimer: I just said disclaimer, dammit!

Yes, yes, I know, I suck. One week I said! Ha! But, I do have good reasons. Right to the point, lightning struck the internet connection, how unlucky is that? It's not even up yet, I'm in a different place now, so, yay. Right, please review, I don't have a computer where I'm staying, so I need motivation to be in the mood to write each time I have access to it! I'm going to knock the rating up to M/R/Y (how many more figgin names?) Any complaints, please tell me. (woot for another cliffie!... no?)

Reviews 

**Naraku'sKoibito: **You are a stupid little girl you know that? Well, _of course_ it's wem u ignorant child! That's how I got the . idea in the first place::Sigh: how did I get stuck with such an advisor::rubs temples: ringed by fools, ringed by fools!

Lol, yeah, well _geart_ is a _great_ new word, I'm such a genius! And I'll never stop writing! Woot woot to it all! Blood and flesh and lingering death, mud, cholera and demon spit, muahaha!

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **Takes cookie, brownie, brownie/ice cream thing, cup cake, granny's home made chocolate (go your granny), carrot, able, and…er… I'll get rid of the evil eggplant. Thank you for all the reviews, and yep, spain, family, no, no bulls, and I hate what Spanish people do to them, I hope all bull hunters die a very painful death at the horns of the bull. Hope you like the chapter!

**Forest Sentry Koneji: **Thank you and I'll try to keep up!

**D.C: **Hahaha, I'm sure people would call you crazy, but they don't dare! Damn, pink horse got away anyways! I can't stand much longer without my pills :Twitch twitch: I had to shoot him down, I'm sorry :hands over obedient colt: You can have him, I'm not a betrayer! Run away D.C, and I'm sorry you have to be stuck to such an ignorant slow minded fool! No offence::clicks tongue: Me go::giant mud worm crashes upwards from ground and takes Queen Baka away:

Oh and here, another sucker…

**trekker4life:** er…haven't updated soon but I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks and, yeah, Miroku will never learn…

**Kitsune hanyou:** I'm sorry! But I can't control the weather, I've tried, but I can't! Loved the storm though, it was great. Anywho, much angst to come!

**Darkened Soul1:** Yeah, and I didn't quite know how it was gonna heat up, but I just think that they both in too deep, and when you get there you just drown, and once the fire is set ablaze there is little you can do. I guess this chapter _is_ filled with mushy gushy, but I have to admit, I really am a romantic´ person. Sigh, my downfall I guess, but isn't it true that once you're in, the hardest thing is to get out? I think after all the emotional rollercoaster, Inu-yasha would make the move, especially after the nightmare… hope you liked it and sorry for the wait.

**MoonKitii:** Here ya go, and yay for love!

**Kamira:** Hehe, Miroku acts stupider than he looks, but he's smarter than he acts! I thought that would be the natural reactions, didn't want to rush things. Tanks for the review!

**Jazzie:** hehe, well I guess you can kinda call this chapter Inu-yasha and Kagome havin an affair! Thanks for the reviews and comments! Hope you like this chapter as much!


	11. My battered angel wings

My battered angel wings

The sensation that she was flying never left Kagome, no matter how many times she rode on his back as he leaped from tree to tree in the most graceful manner, like running over a rippling lake of orange and red leaves below the cloud covered sky. Wind splashed her face in a wild current as they raced on top of the vast forest.

"Everything ok?" Sango's voice reached Inu-yasha and Kagome from above and Inu-yasha grunted in response as Kirara flew ahead of them in wisps of flame. Miroku shifted closer to Sango, his staff against her stomach, holding him against her. Closer to her than he had been able when they first met. They had been heading for the destination for two days, riding well into the night with small rests for food and drink.

They had left Shippo behind against his wishes and protests, but in the end Kagome had lifted him up in her arms and whispered to him reassuringly. In the end Shippo had complied with the order that he had to protect the village, and with a parting kiss on the forehead from Kagome and gruff but tender ruffling of hair from Inu-yasha they had gone, leaving tears in Shippo's eyes, for they reminded him too much of his own parents.

Surprisingly, more accompanied the group. Flying beside Kirara, propelled by powerful angel like wings flew a cat like demon. It had the slender body of a tiger, it's pelt a dark sea-blue with jagged black stripes. Its snout was short and smooth, sporting a mouth adorned by long, sharp teeth. Protruding from its head were two long brown horns, which glistened, obviously well kept. It's ears were furry but slender, and were plastered to it's head, avoiding the wind as it flew. On the creatures back was a strong built but thin female human who, very surprisingly for all except Kagome, wore manly riding trousers, a white loose shit and a brown fur jacket to ward off the increasing cold instead of a Kimono, or at least a woman's hakama. Her black hair was tied up in high pony tail and whipping behind her, thin and nimble fingers holding on gently to the demon's blue pelt. Her face was thin, tanned skin instead of majestic pale, but her most shocking feature were her clear dark green eyes which glimmered with the smallest amount of light.

Inu-yasha and Kagome had met them as they raced out of the hut, Inu-yasha growling at the demonic smell he had failed to notice as he became trapped in Kagome's refreshing and seductive scent. It was total chaos outside the hut. Villagers ran around in a frenzy to organize themselves against the offending demon that flew over the village. Arrows flew to pierce it, but the creature simply flew out of range with the human glowering at them from it's back.

"Cease! We are not here to harm you, I am looking for those who search out the Shinkon No Tama." She shouted down, but her words did not have the desirable effect on the villagers. They all started whispering to each other quickly.

"She wants the shards of the Shinkon Jewel!" They shouted and resumed their attack. The human narrowed her eyes and sighed in frustration, but she had known it wasn't going to be easy while travelling with her demon friend.

The demon tried to fly low again, only to have an arrow nearly miss her human rider and she snarled in response, flying high again. The woman patted its head reassuringly, noticing the anger simmering inside her.

Inu-yasha saw the demon bare its teeth and took up a fighting stance, ordering Kagome to stay back, which she ignored. Inu-yasha went to push against the villagers, but Kaede stopped him with a halting hand against his forearm. Inu-yasha looked at her, obviously irritated, but the old Miko continued to look at the flying demon.

"Halt, Inu-yasha. I think they mean us no harm." She said calmly. Inu-yasha looked at her disbelievingly as Kagome came by her side.

"Kaede-sama…I sense no danger." She said hesitantly, making Inu-yasha's irritated expression to focus on her. Kaede simply nodded and smiled.

"Nay, me neither." She said, and cleared her throat.

"Cease the attack! She poses no threat." She ordered in a stern voice. All of the men looked at her in surprise and the hiding women that hid with the children started whispering, but stopped as Kaede focused her narrowed eye at them.

The woman on the back of the demon sighed in relief, but stayed tense and ready, her hand over the hilt of her sword and her bow and arrows in easy reach, just in case it was a trap. It wouldn't be the first time.

The villagers scrambled to get away from the approaching demon. Its wings beat powerfully and raised dust and dirt in obscure clouds, making the onlookers cover their eyes and noses, some coughing as particles tickled their throats. Finally the demon put it's great paws on the floor and curled it's white feathered wings. Most of the villagers continued to point their arrows at them, and the human did not dismount, signalling that both sides were weary of each other.

"I search for those who seek the shards of the Shinkon No Tama." She said in a clear, loud voice. Inu-yasha snorted and walked towards her, people moving out of the way to clear a path. Both human and demon looked at him, and Kagome was surprised to see a small smile on the woman's face, and something flash through the bottomless black eyes of the tiger like demon.

"And who the hell asks?" Inu-yasha said rudely, making both the woman and Kagome frown slightly.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome whispered warningly, stepping beside him. She looked up at the human and smiled friendlily, but didn't excuse Inu-yasha's behaviour, she hadn't done that in a long time, keeping her bow ready and stance tense. The human looked from Kagome to Inu-yasha, then to Miroku, Sango with Kirara as they came up beside them and finally Shippo who jumped unto Kagome's shoulder. Kaede stayed back, watching the scene as she leaned on her stick, but was ready to give out orders at a moments notice.

Sango was clad in her exterminator armour, her stance ready, Kirara mewing softly at the demon. Miroku had a relaxed stance, but anyone who new him would know he was ready for battle by the shine in his eyes and the loosened prayer beads. The group looked up at the new comer, and as she looked down at them she saw that they truly looked like a formidable enemy, and couldn't help but feel reassured instead of afraid, for if everything went smoothly, they would be an ally, not an enemy.

"My name is Paloma, I come from a hidden village, which I cannot reveal the name so publicly, but my elders have sent me to find you. We need your help." She said with the same clear tone as before. Inu-yasha, who had sheathed his swords, relaxed the grip on the hilt slightly, but didn't remove his hand from it.

"Are you gonna tell us what you want? We don't have all day." Inu-yasha smirked. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and the woman glowered, tensing her jaw.

"Maybe if your men were not pointing arrows at me, and not be treated like an intruder, I could explain my wishes calmly." She hissed through hew teeth. Inu-yasha snorted.

"My men? Ha!" He laughed. Paloma looked down at him and sighed inwardly. She had to speed things up.

"It concerns Naraku." She said simply, and as if a spell were cast the whole group tensed, a growl rumbling out of Inu-yasha at the mere mention of the name. Kagome took this as her queue to intervene. She looked back at the villagers, and along with hand motions told them to but away their arrows. After hesitant glances and a stern look they all put away the arrows, grumbling and tense. Few villages accepted demons, and thought Kaede's had a half-demon protector they were still set in their old ways. Kagome put away her bow as a sign of peace and Sango relaxed her stance, looking at Miroku who, for once, had a serious expression in front of a beautiful newly introduced woman.

"Come to my hut, all of ye." Kaede's voice reached them and they turned around to see her retreating form limp into her hut.

Finally, they all settled in Kaede's hut where she prepared an early lunch, as they had all missed breakfast. It turned out that, like Kirara, the tiger like demon, which's name they found out was Trig (which reminded Kagome of trigonometry), could transform into a smaller version of herself, with no wings, so she could fit in a hut easily, and lay on Paloma's leg as she sat beside the fire, the warmth pleasant after travelling in the autumn cold.

The group sat around the fire, Kaede tending it along with Shippo who helped her prepare the food, unusually quite as he sensed the tenseness of his friends. Sango sat with Kirara on her shoulder and Miroku sat beside her, his staff lying beside him. Kagome sat in the other side of Sango, but farther away from her than Miroku was. Inu-yasha sat slightly behind Kagome with his back against the wall, his katana resting against his shoulder, once hand across it and the other on the wooden floor. Paloma sat in the extreme of the fire, all of them facing her in some way.

They all waited after being fed, even Inu-yasha used up all his patience in keeping his mouth shut, his jaw clenched in the effort. Finally they all looked at the newcomer expectantly, and she didn't squirm under their stares.

"Tell us, what brings you here?" Kaede asked after everything was cleaned up. Paloma looked at her, then did a quick sweep over the group before her gaze rested on Inu-yasha.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you much, I am but the messenger." She started, and Inu-yasha's patience ran out with those words.

"Then what the hell are we doing here, wasting time?" He bit out. Paloma looked at him calmly.

"I have to explain what I know." She replied. Inu-yasha huffed but kept quiet. Satisfied, Paloma continued.

"As I said, one of the elders of my village sent me to find you. They know quite a lot about you, more than you would like, probably, for they know many of your secrets." Sango frowned at that.

"What do you mean, our secrets?" She asked. Paloma smiled sympathetically.

"They know your pasts, and, in Kagome's case specially, were you come from." She said and Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes and shifted to get closer to Kagome in a protective way.

"Why? How?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Spies mainly. Our village is well hidden, we have many…. Gifts, if you will. Talents, and we are trained since children, much like the exterminators." She said. Sango's eyes were wide. Seeing the shock of their expressions she smiled reassuringly.

"We mean you no harm. The reason we have done this is because our goals are the same one, and that is to take Naraku down, but we ourselves cannot do it." She clarified.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Paloma looked at her.

"We do not have the necessary unity. It is only one of the elders which wants Naraku to die, for he poses no direct threat to the village, and though the rest are willing to help her, they will not give lives to the problem, even though Naraku is killing many innocent people." She said with an angry frown, her eyes blazing. The group looked at her in silence, and she shook her head, as if to clear it of a memory. She lifted her gaze and they could all see the pleading expression she tried to hide.

"We have also gathered information on Naraku, thought it probably matches yours." And then she explained everything she knew about Naraku, and indeed she could tell them nothing new, the group could actually tell her more about him and his remaining reincarnations, about their strength, weaknesses and the way they fought mainly, but one fact, which she saved for last, was new and quite shocking.

After a thoughtful silence after their discussion on Naraku she proceeded to tell them.

"But there is _one_ thing the elders were able to find out…" She started hesitantly. They all looked at her expectantly, even Kaede with her one steady eye, for she had become quite interested in the conversation. Paloma went on,

"We have been able to find some things about his intentions, mainly by a rebellious incarnation who talks a lot. We now know what his main goal is, his main fear." She said, which perked everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Naraku is immensely powerful, but not gained by skill, but by tainted poison. True, with very powerful attacks, eventually, _maybe_, someone would be able to defeat him, but I don't think this likely. His downfall, we are sure, will be purification." Everyone glanced at Kagome except Kaede, who looked thoughtful. Kagome looked around them and straightened her back slightly.

"Yes, I know." She said calmly, shocking all but Kaede. Shippo hopped unto her lap and caught Inu-yasha's look, even though Kagome didn't. He had seen that look before, even though in few occasions, and mainly at her, though he himself had been directed one, long ago. It was a look of simply but pure proud. Shippo smiled up at Kagome and she smiled back. Paloma coughed slightly.

"I'm not quite sure you know what this means…" She said, and all of them looked back at her, and for the first time she looked uncomfortable.

"She's…She's in danger. A lot of it. Naraku will do all that is possible to kill her, and he is not known to fail." A deep growl took over the silence, and Kagome looked at Inu-yasha as the growl became a savage snarl.

"No!" he bared is fangs at her as if she were Naraku,causing Trig to stand up and bristled. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, and in an act to calm him down but a hand over his, which was driving its claws into the wooden floor, and squeezed. It snapped Inu-yasha out of his anger as he looked down at their hands, but the fire that blazed did not dim.

"I'm not-" Kagome started, but was suddenly cut off by Inu-yasha.

"That's right, you're not!" He snarled. Kagome doubted they were taking about the same thing.

"What?" She asked. Inu-yasha locked gazes with her.

"You're not fighting him! Didn't you just hear what she said? He wants to _kill_ you!" He said. Kagome looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"He wants to kill _all of us_!" She replied. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes.

"But you more. You will go back." He growled, making Sango gasp. Go back? It had been years since he tried to push her back to her time, and he had never done it again. Paloma looked at the fight in panic.

"She can't go! She is the only one who can do it! She is the most powerful Miko and-"

"I don't care!" Inu-yasha said and stood up. Kagome growled much like Inu-yasha and stood up with him.

"Stop it! You will not tell what I can and cannot do! Who do you think you are?" She challenge, Inu-yasha rose immediately

"The one who always saves your ass!" The reaction was immediate. They all watched as Kagome tense, then closed herself off, shutting the doors and windows tight.

"I've gotten better than most people could, and you know it. You haven't 'saved my ass' in a long time. I defended myself from your copy-cat without your help." Her voice was low and deadly, but was tainted with a hurt that even Inu-yasha could not miss.

"Of all the people, Inu-yasha, I would have thought _you_ would have faith in me." She said lowly, and her eyes flared with anger. "What, you think that just because all the shards are collected you can just…_discard _me!" Her voice rose. "Even though I'm just, just a shard detector to you doesn't-"

"That's not what you are, and you know it." He said. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Kagome frowned, shaking her head, she ran a hand though her hair, a habit she had attained throughout the stress of the past years.

"No, I don't know it. Wench, shard detector, bitch, that is all you have _ever _called me, Inu-yasha. _Ever_. What am I supposed to think?" She practically shouted. Paloma watched in shock. She had not been expecting the outburst. Kagome went to turn away from him, but Inu-yasha grabbed her arm, making her look at him. Kagome didn't back down.

"You are supposed to see what I say though my actions, not just my words! Have I not _shown _you what I think!" He asked. Kagome stared at him, thinking back at the first time he thought he had left him, how he called out to her though the fox fire. The first time he hugged her, for her safety. All the times he had risked his life for her, all the time she was hurt, and he was concerned, not because it endangered his shard detector, but because he cared, and now his reaction to her 'death'. It seemed he always broke when at the edge, when he was afraid she would leave. Then her mind skipped to their kisses. The gentleness of the first one, the tender care. Then towards the second one, filled with passion Kagome thought only she held. Her eyes softened. She had known all along he was not good with words, and she knew, no matter how many times Inu-yasha hurt her, that he never meant to do it, and he would never kiss her trying to hurt her. He wouldn't kiss her when thinking of another, of _the_ other, for it was Kagome he had gasped.

Inu-yasha saw her relax as she saw the truth in his words. Part of him was aware that people were watching, and there was a time when he would have pulled away, when he would have been foolish enough to hurt her all over again, like he had done so many times before, but instead of letting her go he pulled her against him, making both Kagome and the on looking Sango gasp.

"I know you can do it. You almost killed him once before, and even though he is stronger now, so are you. I just… he's killed so many…" Kagome closed her eyes against his chest. _'Is he comparing me to Kikyo?'_ She thought wearily. Inu-yasha, sensing her tense in his arms, sighed.

"This has nothing to do with Kikyo, woman! I just…urgh!" He pulled at her slightly so he was looking down at her eyes. "What if you die? I can't…I can't _lose_ you." He growled, not happy at having to confess with a public present, but glad he had said it. Kagome kept his gaze.

"Now you know how I feel when I think you're just going to let go when your revenge is complete, and for me it's so much worse, because you _want_ to die! How can you say you can't lose me, when it _you_ that want to leave me?" She blurted. Inu-yasha stared down at her, shocked. As foolish as it may sound, with Kagome's fake death, he had practically forgotten about his promise to Kikyo.

Kaede watched them stare at each other and decided that the conversation was one they should speak in private. She coughed to get their attention, but seeing that it didn't work looked at Paloma.

"I think there is more to why Paloma is here. I think we should hear what she has to say." She said in a slightly loud voice. Finally Inu-yasha and Kagome snapped out of it and caught the hint. Blushing slightly they sat down in their original places, Inu-yasha mumbling a low 'feh'.

Paloma cleared her throat, a bit confused and feeling out of place, but she pushed the feelings down.

"Well…" She said, a bit lost as of were she had been, but with a sigh decided to get right to the point.

"We want you to come to my village. I will lead you there, for it is hidden. We need your help, and in return we will give you ours. We think we will soon be able to know where Naraku is cowering." At that all eyes went wide, but before anyone could say anything Paloma went on. "I can't tell you anything now, my elder will explain everything once you are there. But we need to leave now. It is a three day journey, hard riding. Once there, everything will be clarified, and you can make your final decision if you want-" but she was cut off by Kagome.

"After more than three years of following lost leads, You can be sure that we will do whatever we can to bring him down." She said, smiling. Sango and Miroku nodded as Shippo smiled and Inu-yasha grunted. Paloma smiled at her in return. Everything was going fine.

Pack full and on top of Kirara, Kagome having gone in record time to her time to fill her backpack, tell her family she may be gone longer than usual, and a long goodbye hug to her mother, which was tense as she waved, sensing the seriousness of her daughter's journey, they set off on the most promising lead they had ever caught hold of, leaving a waving Shippo and Kaede, and many villager on lookers. All of them hopped it was the beginning to the end of a long journey which had been stretched too far, with Miroku's wind tunnel growing bigger and more potent, and they all knew he didn't have much to live. Sango had been staying more by his side, as if she could protect him from his on coming death. Occasionally they would take walks alone, and sometimes it didn't even end with a slap and a shout from Sango.

Kagome lay her cheek on Inu-yasha's back, loving his warmth as it bubbled her against the cold and rushing wind. Inu-yasha shifted her slightly, the feel of trousers wrong instead of naked skin, which he much more preferred. Inu-yasha blushed slightly at his thought and snorted inwardly. Too much time spent with the monk, he decided, but as Kagome rubbed her cheek against his back he smiled. He loved running with her on his back, she was no burden, instead, it made him feel closer to her in a none physical level. He sighed again and decided to just enjoy the rush of running as he leaped from tree to tree. He could see that the forest was getting denser as they travelled. Suddenly a shout came from ahead.

"Stop! We have to go down here and enter the caverns." Paloma called down and they all nodded, even though she wasn't looking at them. Kagome perked up and straightened. Trig and Kirara descended and Paloma took them to a well hidden hole in the forest, where the trees were cut down to let pass, but the foliage of other trees, which stayed green throughout winter, for they did not have the strength or reserve to shed its leaves and grow new ones, camouflaged it. Inu-yasha leaped down after Trig, and Kirara followed after him. They stood in a very small clearing, but what attracted attention was the gaping cave entrance that, instead of being the mouth of a mountain dipped down towards the floor from a tree covered hill. The opening was rocky but obviously used, for the steps of many had smoothed it considerably. They all dismounted and faced it as they stretched out their sore muscles. Trig and Kirara did not transformed back, and Paloma turned to face the group.

"Through here we pass the caverns and will reach the village in less than an hour. The only problem is that it's pitch black, but Trig can lead us while Kirara and Inu-yasha help guide us. Always hold on to someone, it is very easy to get lost in the darkness, and though we have made sure it is safe from threats you can die if you don't know the way back." They all nodded to show they had understood. Paloma took hold of Trig's pelt and Miroku and Sango stood at each side of Kirara, holding on to her. Kagome, a bit lost, looked at Inu-yasha, but seeing that he was looking in the other direction took it as a sign and went to walk with Trig, only to find a clawed hand around her wrist. She looked from it to the owner's amber eyes.

"Stay close, wench." He rumbled. Kagome blushed slightly but slipped her petit hand in his large one. After a moment of surprise he blushed back but circled her hand with his. Sango smiled at Kagome and Miroku smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but stooped as Sango hit him over the head. Paloma smiled. She could see the group was very close, and could see the obvious attraction within the group.

"Lets go." And with that they entered the inky blackness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A/N_

_Disclaimer:_ _Yeah, yeah._

Sigh. Ok, I have no internet, so I haven't been able to read reviews before this (well I read a few, and one of them was what made me write this so quickly and a longer chapter than usually. Your name stars with D and…I think it ends with a number...) But if you think you don't gotta review just cause I won't read them in time you are wrong! Because I'll read them as I put the chapter up, and once I start it's easy to write blah blah blah, just review please. (I said please dammit!) Oh and if you are wondering how I put the chapter up, one of the aunts has the connection, so it's gonna take longer blah blah blah, who cares, it's 4 in the morning my pillow is a brick and I don't feel like writing at all (thus here is the reason a review would come in handy!)

Reviews

Can't write this can I? Then what are you doing?

Food for thought- why are you reading this? Eat a bagel or somin…(foul mood? No, this is my personality! Yay for everyone who knows me!)

-Queen Baka (trumpets play, but one has anest of maggots from the dead rat that resided in the trumpet and chokes on the slimy worms, then dies. People should really learn to take care of their instruments...)


	12. Misty darkness hideouts

Misty darkness hideouts

Darkness, it seemed to consume the very air around them. Kagome could hardly distinguish between having her eyes opened and closed, the only thing she could see was when one of the demons looked at her, the two points of their eyes flashing through the inkiness, but as she felt the reassuring warmth around her hand and beside her it was impossible to be afraid.

They had been walking for two hours, each few minutes making a call of names to make sure they were all there, when Paloma called them to a halt.

"Is everyone here?" She called. Everyone mumbled a 'yes' and Paloma sighed.

"Ok, about five minutes from here, as we turn to the right, we will come to hot baths. They are special baths, said to contain holy water, but in any case, the vapour they create is thicker than fog, and because of the lack of air ventilation we will be in heavy mist for a few minutes. The path will allow only two people to walk side by side, so I will mount Trig, Sango and Miroku mount Kirara and Kagome and Inu-yasha can go side by side. When we get there, only go straight until the vapour disappears, there is no need for a chain, just be careful." She instructed, Inu-yasha snorted while everyone did as was asked. Kagome looked around.

"Kami, I wouldn't mind being half demon, this darkness sucks." She mumbled and Inu-yasha looked down at her in shock. He could see her squinting in the darkness, her nose scrunched up in the effort. Never in all his life had he even_ imagined_ that someone would _want_ to be half-demon. Was she crazy? He growled lightly.

"Trust me, you wouldn't like it." He said as they began to move again. Kagome looked up at his two glowing golden eyes, a confused frown crowning her forehead.

"What?" She asked. Inu-yasha looked forward.

"Being half-demon. No one would like that." He said. Kagome's eyes widened and in her shock forgot she was walking, her feet tried to stop but keep going at the same time and she tripped over herself. She gasped as Inu-yasha's strong arms caught her, pulling her upright and facing him. She looked up at his amber eyes once again.

"I would never hate it. I've got you here, to catch me if I fall." She whispered, her eyes softening sadly at the emotions that rushed into his, her heart filling painfully. Had he been so mistreated that her simple truth, her acceptance surprised him so much? It hurt her, the pain he has gone through, and before she could stop herself she pulled Inu-yasha down by his haori. She missed his mouth slightly and moved hers to join their lips. Kagome's closed eyes didn't see as Inu-yasha's widened, then closed as he pushed her against him. Never had he been so grateful for words, never had he though that she would accept him totally for what he was, for even as part of him told him that it was _Kagome_, with her loving heart, the other part hid away, telling him he would never be accepted. But she seemed to keep him on his toes, surprising him with her words, her kisses, the truth in her eyes.

He responded to her kiss with all the emotions that he felt at those words, the happiness, the love, the regret he felt for his promise that he could not break. Kagome moulded herself against him and he moaned in her moth, a hand in the small of her back pushing her closer. Kagome showed him, like he showed her, what she wanted to say, what her words meant. As she dug her hands in his hair and towards his ears she wondered half numbly, how could he ever doubt her? How could he having mixed blood affect her feelings towards him? She had never asked him to change, on the contrary, she wanted him to stay the way he was, not demon, not human. Hadn't she proved to him that it didn't matter what he was? Kouga, a full demon in the past shows openly his love, his obsession, but nothing in return she shows. Houjo, a pure human in the present, future shows his affection, his interest, but all she does is be polite, and him, a half-demon who is in love with a dead priestess, who breaks her heart time and time again, he is the one she chooses, through all the difficulties, and he worries that she would judge him for what he is, not how?

Kagome drew away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his lowered one.

"Don't change Inu-yasha. Never. Please." She whispered, into the inky darkness, her breath mingling with his. She looked at his eyes as he opened them, two golden torches was all she could see, floating in mid air. He stared back at her, not responding, and she didn't expect one, for it wasn't a question. It was a request.

"Kagome! Inu-yasha? Kagome! Where are you?" The voices of their friends approached. Kagome went to turn but Inu-yasha put a gentle hand on the side of her face, halting her. Kagome looked at his blazing eyes and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her again, but with a sigh he let his hand drop, tracing a line with his finger down her neck, making her shiver.

"Inu-"

"Were over here Sango!" Called Kagome turning around blindly to where the voice came from. She heard sighs of relief.

"Where were you?" She demanded as Kirara stopped, turning around again. Kagome blushed, and for the first time was grateful for the cover of darkness.

"Er…" She started, and Inu-yasha smirked down at her.

"She tripped. I caught her, we stayed behind, can we move on now?" Inu-yasha said impatiently. Sango frowned.

"But you were-"

"Sango." Miroku put a hand in her shoulder. "Think about it." He whispered, making Inu-yasha growl slightly. Sango's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Er…oh, right, well, lets go then." She stammered and they started walking again, heading for the hot baths.

They could all feel the air getting hotter and stuffier as the walked forward, and even though it didn't affect the demons and Inu-yasha, the humans felt uncomfortable as they got closer to the hot baths, their cloths sticking to them as the humidity accumulated and sweat was produced Slowly everything started to fog over until not even the demons could look through it, and Paloma called through the mist.

"Ok, in a few minutes we will be out of this, and a few minutes more and out of the caverns. Just go straight." Came her dimmed voice, and they all agreed as they started moving forward, but not two minutes in the fog, Kagome stopped.

"Keep going guys, I just have to stop a second! My shoe, there's something wrong with it." She called out. Paloma halted and so did the others but as Kagome assured them they would be there in a second they moved on again, eager to get out of the suffocating vapour. Inu-yasha tried to look down at her, but he couldn't even see centimetres in front of him, scents and sounds covered by the vapour, he was growing increasingly irritated.

"What is it wench?" He said as she tried to pull away from his hand.

"My shoe Inu-yasha. Let me go for a second, I have to sit down. Don't move." She said as she freed her hand and sat down. Inu-yasha growled. He didn't like not having her contact, but he didn't move, afraid that she wouldn't be able to find him, and put all his numbed senses on her.

Kagome sat down on the hot rocky floor, searching blindly in her shoe until she found what was wrong. A rock had been lodged at the back of her shoe, ripping it apart as she walked. She pulled the rock away and decided that she would mend it once she was in the village, for she could obviously not do it where she was.

She slipped her shoe on and went to get up when, all of a sudden, someone picked her up roughly from under her arms and was set in a bridal style way in male feeling arms. She rolled her eyes. _'Kami, he sure is possessive sometimes.'_ She thought and opened her mouth to tell Inu-yasha to put her down when a smooth hand went over her mouth, pressing painfully, and she knew he wasn't Inu-yasha. The arms were too big, his skin to soft, his manner too rough, and her heartbeat went wild with fear. She tried to struggle against her captor, trying to scream, lick and bite the mouth to no avail, he seemed to be an expert, for not a sound escaped. He took a few silent steps back and she could feel how agile he was as muscles rippled against her, and that only served to fuel her fear. How the hell had he seen her, when Inu-yasha and all the other two demons could not? Hadn't Paloma said there were no threats in the caverns? Kagome struggled against him as question raced through her head. She had to alert Inu-yasha. Kagome looked up, but saw nothing but foggy mist. All she could see was the arm attached to the hand over her mouth and the black clad chest she was pressed against if she strained her neck. Suddenly she went limp against him, catching the man that was holding her by surprise. She had looked different from the others, but alas, they all gave up in the end. Overconfident, he loosened his grip slightly and looked at her through the goggles he wore. She really was a gem, the most beautiful one he had caught. This one he would keep and make his fourth wife. He put hand on her neck, and she almost gave herself away as he ran a hand down her form, over breast, seeing with touch how she was built, but suddenly he stooped and she almost sighed in relief, for she wouldn't stand if his hand went any lower than her stomach.

The man looked up suddenly as crimson and gold flashed and she took this as the perfect opportunity. She barrel against him, catching him off balance. He toppled over slightly and elbowed him in the neck. With a yelp he let her go and she crashed painfully, but didn't spare a second to reach at her back for her bow and an arrow, but as she scrambled away she was blind again, having no idea what was back or front, where to run or even where the enemy was. Suddenly she heard a growl and she tensed.

'_Inu-yasha…'_

OoO

Inu-yasha had noticed the change in her scent immediately as it spiced up with fear and he tensed, looking around. For a moment he just wanted to charge whoever thought they would be able to harm her and live, but his human side calmed him down. He had to think this through, rescue her, not bring her death.

So, suppressing a growl, he followed her blazing scent as it mixed with another. Male and human, about 20 years old, his nose told him, and thanked god he had demon blood. He approached them silently until he bumped his head on something hard. Another suppressed snarl and he found it was stalactite. An idea formed in his head.

In an agile leap he got hold of the slippery rock, but erosion had formed a type of footholds and he climbed it relatively easily until he reached the top. Situating himself in a tight grip he looked down and smirked when he received the result he was looking for. The fog like vapour stayed in the bottom of the cavern, and with his Inu-youki eyes he searched though the darkness until he found what he was looking for.

A few feet away from him he could see the top of a man's head and a limp Kagome in his arms, and he couldn't suppress the growl that built up at the sight, but had to hold on to the snarl at what he was doing. He could tell Kagome was alive and unharmed by her scent, the lack of red and the rising and falling of her chest, but what infuriated him was the hand the travelled down her body, and without thinking it twice pinpointed where they stood and leaped from his perch.

He landed softly on the pads on his feet, but his ears pecked up in concern as he heard scuttling, a yelp then frantic footsteps. He growled loudly, bent down and picked up a rock. He would take him out of the cavers alive.

He leaped and to his surprise crashed against his prey, but he recovered before him and smashed the rock against his head, leaving him unconscious but alive. With a snarl he picked him up like a sack of potatoes and looked around, only to be trapped in a simulated cloud and fear spiked inside him.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?" he called, concern dripping from his words.

Kagome gasped from the floor and scrambled to her feet.

"Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha I'm over here!" She replied and Inu-yasha turned to where the voice came from and, following his nose, found her, bow and arrow ready and strained. He bumped into her and she gasped.

"Inu-yasha?" She asked and he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Are you ok? Fucking bastard, I'll teach him a lesson when we get out. You ok? He asked and as she replied an affirmative he pulled her towards where they had been going at high speed, for he had a better sense of direction than her. Kagome had to run to keep up with him, but she didn't complain. She wanted to get out of the caverns as soon as possible and in minutes they were out of the fog, only to find the rest of the group in a frenzy. Inu-yasha growled and halted as he saw them.

"Will you all shut up? Come on, lets go!" He growled and started walking in the only direction he could, for there was only one path at this point. They all exclaimed and showered them with question but he just strode past with Kagome in toe and the man slug limply over his shoulder. After a few minutes of mumbles Paloma told Inu-yasha to stop, for he had taken the lead, even though he had no idea where he was going.

"Take a right here, and we're there!" She said happily and everyone sighed in relief as Inu-yasha snorted. Going to the left Kagome had to cover her eyes against the sun that leaked from the entrance in the distance and she smiled.

"Light!" She exclaimed and she pulled Inu-yasha forward, smiling at him. They all run out, blinking their eyes and covering them for a few minutes to get them accustomed to the sunny day and they all shivered in the bitter autumn air, but once Sango, Miroku and Kagome could see they gasped in surprise.

Before them lay the village they had been pursuing in all its glory. It was situated in a clearing, ringed by majestically tall trees. The houses formed circles around the centre, many of them had underground rooms or were built out of trees, and all of them had gardens with vegetables, herbs and flowers or fruit trees growing from them. All the huts were well constructed against attack and weather, but the centre was what amazed them all. A path led from the cave entrance to the centre. Part of it was crowded with ordered stalls with all types of sellable good, from good and material to weapons and decorative artefacts along with live animals, carts and cloths. The stands were a burst of colour and sound as people shouted to get attention, people laughed and fought, jangled, whizzes and all types of sounds coming from artefacts that they had never seen before drew attention.

All this was situated in the right side of the town centre, which was paved with smooth stone, but in the right side a sort of training was taking place. The people were ordered in rows with a leader and it was entrancing to watch them as they flowed as one with sword, knife or armless, but what surprised them all was the variation of people. Both man and woman, demon and human was mixed in the training, all with different coloured cloths, and they saw that in the whole village, as people went around in their daily business, tending out cloths, working in their gardens, in shops and stands, baking or taking care of children, that they were both demon and human. Dogs barked and cats mewed as birds sang from the trees. Kagome had never seen a place more beautiful as orange and green mixed with trinkets that hang to glitter in the sun or move with the wind. Never had she seen a place so full of life.

But attracting the most attention of all was the great fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the village. Carved out of white marble was a man and a woman. The woman was human, standing up and looking with narrowed eyes at the horizon, a blood red sword lifted, ready to attack. Standing back to back against her was a man, but he was obviously not human, but some kind of demon, for he had fangs, claws and a cross marking on the forehead. He was holding a bow and arrow pointed at some invisible enemy, with an expression of decision traced in the rock.

"Kami, Inu-yasha! What the hell is that on your back!" Sango exclaimed, pointing at the man slung over his shoulder. Inu-yasha looked at her, snapping out of the trance the village had created over him. He had never seen such a place, smelt the mingle of demon, human and half-demon living together in peace. Inu-yasha looked at the knocked out man and growled, but wasn't able to reply for a human woman in her early forties approached them. She had jet black hair, a younger looking face, but experience looking grey eyes. She was smiling, the motion lighting up her eyes, and everyone looked at her as Paloma bowed deeply.

"Well done, Paloma." She said, her voice soft and kind, and Kagome liked her instantly. Paloma looked up and smiled back.

'_Finally.'_ She thought. _'We have come.'_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_A/N_

_Disclaimer: Nope, not me._

aha-haha, well, never mind the note, here you go, 5 pages, not very long, but good enough cause I did it in one sitting! enjoy my little gnomes that have the power of mushroom growing spit!

Mushrooms grow wherever you spit.


	13. The banished

The banished

Kagome brought the steaming cup of tea to her lips, taking in the aroma of camomile as she blew at the liquid. She sighed in contempt as the cup warmed her hands and the steam tickled her face in the most delightful way. She opened her eyes and faced the woman who had given it to her. The woman had short black hair, perfect for battle, and was dressed much like Paloma, instead of a rich looking kimono, but instead of brow trousers she had black riding pants. A sleek sheathed katana lay beside where she sat.

"Thank you, Shizuka, this is great." Kagome smiled at her as she poured the tea for the other guests. Shizuka had introduced herself at the mouth of the cavers with a warm smile and had taken them immediately out of the cold and towards her hut, ordering a few guards to take the man who had attacked Kagome and lock him in jail until he woke up, for she had more urgent things to discuss with the new comers, and so, with a little protest coming from Inu-yasha, who was soothed by Kagome, concerning the attempted kidnapper, they decided that tea and a clear up was not a bad idea at all.

Paloma and Shizuka had told them about the village as they walked to Shizuka's home and she prepared tea. They discovered that indeed, the village was a truce in between all races or sexes of people but, as was symbolised by the marble statue, and they would defend their homes with ferocious power, for from the age of seven, the children started training in different aspects to reveal the different skills each one had, but because of that, and how powerful they had become, they kept their location secret. The village had a council containing seven members, both woman and man, demon and human, all equally respected, and Shizuka was one of the council, a human woman. Their houses ringed the centre, and to one of them, Shizuka's, was where the group was headed, and in one extreme of the rock paved centre was a large wooden house where the council worked, had meetings, and resolved the village's problems. Paloma assured them that the council was in no way corrupted or abusive in its power, but contained the harmony in the village. They had very stick rules. Anyone who was racist in any way was killed, for if they were banished, they would reveal the whereabouts of the village. Paloma mad them understand that almost no one found the hidden village, and no one dared reveal their secret, for if they knew of the village they would know what they were capable of.

In result of the openness of the village, there were many half-demons, probably more in that village than in the rest of Japan. Inu-yasha had kept his face expressionless and bent down so Kagome couldn't read his eyes.

But, because there were so many half-demons, very special result ignited. Demons of different races mated, and in the end, along with training, they created a village with powers, with skills no one had ever seen. Silent footsteps, animal calls, moves and combinations melded with agility taught from demon to human that would take any enemy by surprise.

At this point Sango had asked that why, if the village was so skilled, didn't they put their power to use, to defeat demons like Naraku. At that point Shizuka had shook her head sadly and Paloma had blared in anger.

Paloma explained, a little heatedly, that the village was greatly constituted of people who had been betrayed, people who had been cast aside, much like Inu-yasha. These people had no love for the world outside, and served no one but themselves and the village. If any kind of threat was presented to their homes, at once they were ready for defence or attack, all together, one great force, and they hadn't been defeated yet, but the rest of the world was alone, the way it had left them.

These people, the people of this village, people that were judge for what they were, people who had been sought out and attacked for their blood, their race, these people, those betrayed, where called The Banished, and the village was their hideout, their haven.

They had reached the wooden house of Shizuka, through a pavilion and into a screened room with a low table and cushions to kneel on as tea was served, and Sango and Miroku were surprised to see she did not ask a servant to prepare or serve the tea, but did it all herself. The room was shut of with wooden doors from outside, which were the same brown as the floor, and screens, which where decorated with painted mountain, bamboo and the houou bird, majestically white in all its splendour, shut the room off from the rest of the house. The room was decorated with paintings of what was obviously not Japanese landscape, with rocky canyons and dense jungles. This amazed all but Kagome, for, in those times, Japan was their world for them. They knew almost nothing of the outside, little more than the knowledge of yellow haired barbarians. The room also contained many potted plants of different species, but none with flowers, except one, which had closed little white ones.

The group sat in a circle around the table, and all except Inu-yasha had cups of camomile tea warming their hands. They stayed silent, waiting for Shizuka to speak, even Inu-yasha, which, though he rarely sported manners, was not ignorant to them.

Once Shizuka served all the tea she poured herself a cup and kneeled on a silver and green cushion with a sigh. She blew at her tea and sipped it, then looked up to find everyone looking at her.

"Well, I'm sure you're all eager to find everything out, and I'm equally impatient to tell you all that I know." She said, her voice seemed to reveal much about her for, even though she had the appearance of a warrior, her voice was soft and feminine.

"I thought all was lost when I received the message that Kagome-sama was dead, but thank Kami it was a mistake." She smiled and Inu-yasha shifted closer to Kagome, hating the topic of conversation. Shizuka, seeing this, moved on.

"I am glad you agreed to come, and though I never do this, I see the need now to tell you I am desperate for your service, and will pay you if you request it." She said. At once Kagome gasped, choking slightly on the tea she was about to swallow. Inu-yasha patted her on the back, growling slightly.

"Be more careful, wench." He scolded, but Kagome waved him off.

"No, no! Of course not, we are as desperate to kill him, as you probably know." She assured. Shizuka looked at her calmly.

"Everyone else, yes, for they all want revenge, and in Miroku's case it's also for survival, but what about you? What is your desperate reason?" She asked. Kagome looked slightly taken aback. She looked down, then straight into Shizuka's cloudy grey eyes.

"I do it, because it is what I must do." She said, her voice equally as calm. Shizuka looked at her something flashing through her eyes, and she nodded approvingly. Kagome had the feeling she had just passed a test she didn't know she was taking. Inu-yasha looked from Shizuka to Kagome.

"You seem to know a lot about us, but why do _you_ want Naraku dead so desperately?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He trusted no one easily, especially someone who had been spying them, takes them to a hidden village few people knew about, sends a messenger that assures them that there is no danger in the caverns and then when they get attacked by someone with exceptional skill, who is mysteriously taken away. All the information added up with them being in deep shit in Inu-yasha's eyes, but if they even though of putting a finger on Kagome in any was, no matter if it's to use her to defeat Naraku or to keep her for her Miko powers, they would all find their hands touching nothing else.

Shizuka looked at him and she could feel him on guard, could see he didn't trust them. She shook her head mentally at him, but answered the question nonetheless.

"Yes…I thought you would want to know…" She said, and sighed, deciding not to beat around the bush, and go straight to the point.

"What do you know about Onigumo?" She asked. They all looked at her, slightly confused as to how this answered the question, but Inu-yasha responded nonetheless.

"He is the bastard banding which Kikyo took care of, then gave up his fucking soul and battered body to a horde of demons, melding with them and turning into even more of a bastard." He growled, and Kagome suppressed the urge to role her eyes. Shizuka nodded.

"Yes, but that's really where Naraku and Onigumo are connected, along with Kikyo-" Inu-yasha's ears went down in distaste.

"You know about Kikyo? You spy on her too?" he said rather angrily, and Kagome looked at him with tiered eyes. Shizuka regarded him calmly.

"Yes. It was harder, but we managed to use children as spies. One even saw how she killed a priest with his own dragon enchantment, but none of them can find out where she goes when she visits Naraku. Why? Does this displease you? We have no intention of harming her. I do not know what she is to you now. I presumed you still love her, for you to take her revenge so seriously." She said. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes.

"My relationship is none of your business." He said, his voice a warning growl. Shizuka didn't even flinched, just nodded.

"Indeed, I'm sorry." She accepted. "Can I go on?" She asked. Inu-yasha relaxed slightly and Shizuka took this as a yes as everyone looked in quiet shock, Kagome looking down into her camomile tea, her bangs covering her eyes. There he went again, his protectiveness, his obsession with her showing again, leaving her alone in her cold shadow. How more of this until she froze? How more of it until she shattered?

Shizuka sighed inwardly. The half-demon really was impulsive.

"Well, as I was saying, do you know anything about Onigumo? His past before he met Kikyo?" She asked, and every head shot up to look at her. His past? They shook their heads. They hadn't even though about it, never even realised Onigumo must have had a life before he became the half-demon, Naraku. Shizuka nodded.

"As I thought. You are right, he was a bandit, but nothing to what Naraku is now." She said, her voice low. "Onigumo…Onigumo was my brother." She said, and everyone gasped. Sango looked at her in disbelief.

"Your _brother_? Then…Why do you want to kill him? You…do you?" Suddenly she tensed and Inu-yasha growled.

"A trap." He snarled. He stood up, nails flashing. Whatever happened, they would get out of this alive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A/N_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-yasha and co. and didn't steal the cookies from the cookie jar._

This was quick. And short. Really short, just 3 pages but It's a good place to end the chapter, and because of have to do something in my aunt's house, I just though I would leave ya hanging there with this. Oh, don't know if anyone noticed, but I said it would take less than an hour to cross the caverns, then I say they walked 2 hours (how honest can you get?) Well, ignore the one hour thing, ok? Right, next chapter is going to be longer. Chop Suey! (great song)(toxicity). Right, hope you liked the chapter and…I have loads of ideas for new stories, but have no idea what to do with them. I think I'm going to finish this one first.

Booga-Queen Baka out-Booga


	14. The sweetness of revenge

Cocktail of blood and mud

Kagome looked down at Inu-yasha, a blurry crimson image that lay sprawled before her, her heart tearing with each beat. She was dying inside and she didn't even know it, for her feelings were numb, only the sharp pain consuming her body could she feel as she sank down to her scarred knees. Blood was everywhere, seeming to ooze from the very earth floor they lay on as she looking at Inu-yasha's soulless eyes, his dead corpse mangled, ribs protruding from him as raw flesh glistened with blood.

It had all happened so fast, one moment he was leaping out the hut with her in his arms, but that was his downfall. He didn't think, just acted, and now because he had his hands and mind occupied with her he was dead, for an ambush was evident. An arrow through his neck, his hot blood splattering Kagome's face, and she savoured the metallic taste on her lips, wanting nothing more but to scream, yet the shock left the hurt to take over as someone ripped her away from his arms and starting hacking him in brutal blows as she watched in horror. Then she screamed, the sound so full of pain all who heard it knew she was dying. Angels cried as they heard her from above and rain started pouring down, mixing blood with mud in a bitter churn.

He was dead. Her Inu-yasha.

He was dead.

(A/N I'm just kidding, you can blink now O.O)

The sweetness of revenge

Shizuka closed her eyes calmly.

"No. it is no trap." She said, her voice so steady all of them faltered in their angered stances, but they regained the blazing in their eyes in a second, all hands upon weapons, ready for attack. Shizuka, however, sat perfectly still, confusing them all by closing her eyes and baring her neck to them. Truth be told, she was quite relieved the group had reacted like it had; defences up, hackles bristling, for, what kind of enemy was trusting and so desperate to help that they put themselves in danger?

Not a very good one.

She could understand if Kagome, who was a Miko and could sense auras and treachery from newcomers, added to an open heart, trusted more easily than the rest, and, indeed, she had been right to trust Shizuka and her intentions, for they were all noble and true, yet even the young Miko was tense and ready for battle. She smiled inwardly.

She had done well in calling them over.

Inu-yasha growled. All fucking messed up, that's what it was. He was confused as hell, and he hated that. Shizuka was not giving off the scent of fear or any other that would make him think it was a trap, on the contrary, she held herself proud and unfaltering, a pose that demanded respect and patience.

None of which Inu-yasha would supply easily.

Over his dead body was he going to succumb to entrapment. Not in a million years would he die if Kagome was in danger. It just wouldn't happen. Not only would he die for her, he would kill anyone too.

_Would you kill Kikyo?_ A voice taunted from the shadows of him mind, but he brushed it off quickly with a wave of denial.

"I swear, I won't hesitate in killing you and anyone in this village if you put them in danger." He growled at Shizuka, ignoring Paloma completely as she entered the room to clean the shattered cup that had fallen earlier, but suddenly he heard rapid movement behind him, his senses told Inu-yasha he was in danger, his ears flicking backwards, but he also knew he was too late to stop the attack. He moved as far as possible to the right, propelling himself with his foot. At least the attacker could miss their target, and he tensed for a blow that never came as a loud smacking sound came from behind him. Gasps and a hiss of pain following it and he whirled around, claws ready for attack, but the sight he beheld froze him in his tracks.

"Coward. Don't even think of hitting him, especially with his back turned, or I will be the one you will have to cross." The hissed words came from none other than his innocent and kind hearted Kagome. And not only was the threat coming from her words, put she had an arrow millimetres from her exposed throat. Inu-yasha deduced from their pose, wide eyed Paloma with her neck as far as possible from the closed in arrow, holding a broom which was making a cross with Kagome lifted arm, blood trickling from what Inu-yasha knew was the impact that had caused the smacking noise and hiss of pain between arm and broom stick. How did she change so much?

"Paloma." Shizuka said her name with no emotion, neither warning or explanatory, but Paloma backed down at once and Kagome let her, stepping back herself. Inu-yasha looked at her incredulously, but for once decided to keep his tongue and enquire her about it later, he wouldn't let the, in his mind, foolish act pass.

"Paloma, be seated. That was no way to act." Shizuka ordered, her voice slightly scolding and Paloma did as was asked with her head bent down, but she spoke nonetheless.

"He threatened you, my lady." She said, her angered green eyes flickering towards Inu-yasha for a second before they trained on the ground again. Paloma looked at her, her expression a mixture of understanding and reproach.

"He thinks this is a trap." She informed her calmly, her expression back to such a stoic state it resembled Sesshoumaru's. Paloma looked up at her in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Why? We are trying to help them, and this is how they repay us?" she asked, outraged, but Shizuka remained calm and unfazed.

_She is so young, and gone through so much. She has a lot to learn about the real world though._

Shizuka thought with unchanging expression.

"They have good reasons." She said, and turning to look at the group went on. "And I have good reasons for calling you to this village, but as I have said before you will go unharmed if you do not wish to assist me, but you must listen to me first." She said, her voice sterner. Everyone looked at her for a moment and she saw as they backed down, Inu-yasha sitting beside Kagome, casting her unattended arm a concerned look, then an angered one at Paloma who did not meet his eyes. Shizuka sighed inwardly, but made no outward signs of relief. Looking at them she decided to tell them the whole story, leaving details out.

" My parents died when we were young by a group of common warriors in my home village far to the north. Or father and mother were outcasts, tainting us with them, and we had no other family that we knew of, so we had little option but to turn street urchins. We scavenged out in the streets for a few years, but my brother was completely obsessed." She said, her eyes glazing over in memory as her story deepened. She sighed and paused and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Obsessed with what?" Sango asked. She could relate to her in many ways. Her family killed, only hope in her brother, both who ended up dead, but being used in some way.

In Kohaku's case, he was dead, a puppet to be used for the amusement of evil hands, the strings snapping Occasionally, with little care, and she wondered if Shizuka's heart broke each time she saw her brother.

In Shizuka's case her brother had ended up so desperate he had given himself to demons, turning into a maniac killer who's idea of a costume was a baboon pelt, and was so lonely he had to create incarnations of himself, and even those hated him…

Shizuka looked up at Sango's compassionate voice and smiled slightly.

"Obsessed with revenge. I guess you can all understand about it, but I couldn't, and still can't."

"He saw them being killed. Our parents I mean." She clarified, even though no one gave the impression of not understanding. "He was bent on it. Always asking, always searching for the tribe that had killed our parents. I could hear him at night, murmuring, whispering. I didn't even know if he was dreaming or awake. I never tried to find out." Her voice was low, and everyone except Inu-yasha was leaning forward to capture every word, and even him showed signs of interest, with his dog ears trained on her, only flicking to the sides occasionally.

"One day he found out who they were, and went crazy with glee. I had never seen him so happy since the day of our parent's death, but it was a twisted kind of happy, for his eyes became blood shot, his smile too eager. It was the first time I was afraid of him, but by far not the last." She confided. She seemed so lost in the memories she didn't even look like she knew she was telling someone her tale anymore.

"He told me we would kill them. 'We will kill them all. Every single one of them' he said. But I…I just couldn't." She shook her head, and looked up at them with pleading eyes, as if asking them to understand. "Maybe it seems wrong, that I didn't-don't- want to avenge my parents but I…I just don't believe in revenge." She said, and then laughed bitterly, startling them all as Paloma looked at her worriedly.

"But I don't suppose you would understand, that is what you are searching for." She said to the group in general, who exchanged glances. Shizuka shook her head again.

"I'm sorry. I just…bad memories." She said with a strained smile. Nobody said anything and she sighed.

"Onigumo had a pent up bloodlust he had held up deep inside, and because he had a target he was set on reaching it. He was outraged I would not help him. He struck me, spit on me, told me I was a disgrace to our parent's memories and let without a backwards glance…" She said. Kagome gasped quietly. She remembered when the fake Inu-yasha had hit her and touched her cheek self consciously. Inu-yasha spied on her through the corner of his eyes and frowned. The way her fingers lingered over her cheek and her glazed eyes suggested she was re-living something and he growled, making Kagome look at him and as their eyes met, his angered with the thought that someone had hurt her. Something flashed through her eyes and she flinched back slightly before quickly looking away. His heart constricted painfully.

Was that fear he smelt on her scent?

He stared at her, eyes softened with hurt, but Shizuka's voice interrupted his thoughts and his head snapped back to look at her.

" While he went off in the look of revenge I worried myself with surviving. One day, I found a wounded, almost dead, half-human, and saved him. He turned out to be from this village and brought me here after he was healed." She said. They all looked at her curiously. She had shared that piece of information with no need, indicating she trusted them, but what perked Inu-yasha's attention was the term she used for a hanyou, a half-breed.

Hal-human. Not half-demon. He frowned slightly, but she kept on talking as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"I gathered information on him before he became Naraku. I even spied on him myself. I think he never suspected I would, he was so lost in his blood filled world." She sighed.

"He became a bandit and recollected outcasts and people he could threaten in some way. It took him years as he rose in stature. He had always been a smart boy, but cruel too. He loved to see moth's wings burn as they grazed the flame of his candle. I was always covering them up or putting them out, just too save them." A frail silence followed before she spoke again.

"At the end he rounded up a large number of demons, and even though most of them were week, they were grate in number. In the end not only did he kill the warriors, but the villages as well. Man, woman and child alike." She shook her head mournfully. And looked at Paloma. Her long black hair was let lose and was flowing down to her mid back in a pitch black wave. She was looking down to the floor, making her hair fall forward and hide her face in an almost frightening way. Everyone was startled as her low voice was strained out through clenched teeth.

"My family died in that massacre. I was in a nearby village buying materials ours didn't supply and was spared." The harshly said words made them understand the anger in her eyes as she spoke about Naraku and Onigumo and Shizuka turned her eyes back at the group.

"After that battle he seemed to calm down, but didn't retire off being a bandit, yet he did not kill as ruthlessly as before. He led a hard life, and he was by far not a good person, but was nothing compared to Naraku." She looked up at Inu-yasha.

"Can you not understand why he gave his body to demons? Why he sold his soul? He was in love with Kikyo." Inu-yasha snorted at that, but his eyes were serious, his expression tense.

"In love? He was not in love with Kikyo. He was obsessed with her, which is a completely different thing." He growled. Shizuka looked at him calmly.

"No." She said firmly. "Onigumo's heart is the only part that remains of him in Naraku, his memories, the only thing that makes the demon half human. And that part is what protect Kikyo, for she holds dirt of were Onigumo died, _died_, and Naraku was born. And that is what protects Kikyo from Naraku. His love for her is why neither Naraku or his incarnations can touch her." Inu-yasha's eyes widened. That was news to him. Kagome looked from Inu-yasha to Shizuka and back. Each time her name was mentioned something stirred inside Inu-yasha, she could see it clearly, and it hurt her almost as much as it did him.

"So in your opinion Onigumo is dead, so why do you want to kill Naraku?" She asked. Shizuka looked at Kagome.

"To set my brother free." She said, her words firm, as if the result of many sleepless nights. The note in her voice was final, signalling the end of her tale, and everyone was deep in though when she clapped to get their attention and smiled at them. Seemed all idea that it was a trap was out of their heads.

"I do not want an answer now. You have rooms for tonight and as long as you want to stay in the Inn. Paloma will take you there." She said, but before she could stand up the paper screen slid open and everyone turned to look at a handsome man standing in the doorway. He was probably in his mid forties, but he was strongly built, his skin tanned, his face with dog like features. Kagome was amazed to see that on top of his black hair flicked two grey furred, pointy and graceful dog ears, and though he looked nothing like Inu-yasha, being bigger with more graceful features instead of Inu-yasha's rough looking ones, he had many similarities. Apart from the dog ears his nose was slightly upturned, giving the impression of a dog even though it looked nothing like a dog nose. He also had glistening fangs and sharp claws, and like Inu-yasha, he had a smile that was more of a smirk than anything else, but the most Shocking feature were his eyes. One was shocking clear blue with a black slit for a pupil, whereas the other was deep purple, which contrasted magnificently with the other. Inu-yasha looked up at him in slight surprise. A snow wolf half-demon, his nose told him.

"Bitch, I've been looking for you." He growled, his voice low like a dog's bark, startling Kagome with the insult, and he stepped into the room, sliding the screen close behind him, yet Shizuka acted as if she had not just been called a female canine. He nodded at Paloma as greeting before looking back at Shizuka and she nodded back with a smile.

"Oh, and you thought of looking home last?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, but everyone could see as she changed completely. Her stance relaxed, her eyes were open and unguarded, shining like sun through clouds in their grey depths. The hanyou narrowed his eyes, but they could see the amusement flicker through them.

"You didn't tell me we had guests." He replied and everyone looked at him in surprise.

We?

Kagome smiled. The snow wolf demon must be the one she rescued when she was younger. How romantic.

"I told you they would be coming any day now, didn't I?" Her voice was stern but the smile betrayed her feelings, and he snorted as he sat beside her. Shizuka turned to the group, a glow around her they had not seen before, and then knew he was no friend. She introduced the group, each nodding in turn, and finally him, her husband, her mate, Shigeru. When she finished she sighed lightly, her hand under his, and she smiled at them.

"You have a bed, food and a bath awaiting you, it is late and I am sure you are exhausted. Paloma will take you to the inn where you have rooms reserved. We will talk again tomorrow." She said, standing up with Shigeru and everyone followed suit. With goodbyes and parting bows Paloma slid open the wooden screens, led them through a small hallway set as separating, and led them outside to the cold night air, causing them to shiver and put their coats and jackets on, hugging the extra clothe to their bodies. Miroku walked close to Sango and Inu-yasha to Kagome as Paloma led them silently through the subdued village. Once at the door of the inn, looking like a big, Japanese style wooden house, she told them to head through the door and tell the inn keeper that Shizuka's rooms were for them and with a low goodbye and a bow she set off into to walk through a torch lit street. The group did as she asked, entering the warm inn, and in an instant a little plumb man scuttled over with a warm yet tired smile on his face.

"Travellers?" He asked simply and Inu-yasha nodded once. "Shizuka's rooms." He replied shortly and the man's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, lady Shizuka's? Come with me, come with me. You have two separate rooms, one for the ladies and another for men, the woman's baths are through here and the men's through there, and food will be served to your respective rooms. You will-" But he was suddenly cut off by Inu-yasha.

"Wait, what did you say?" He growled, stopping. The group stopped with him and looked back. The man looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Er…should I repeat everything?" He asked and squeaked slightly when Inu-yasha's growl deepened.

"About the rooms, old man. I will not be separated from Kagome." He warned and Kagome's eyes widened, but before she could say anything the inn keeper spoke.

"Oh. Oh right, I'm sorry, I thought you were just travelling together, I didn't know… Will you two have a room together also?" He asked Sango and Miroku. Sango's eyes widened and she blushed almost as much as Kagome, but Miroku placed his charming grin at once and replied with a nod.

"Yes." He said. Sango looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Monk…" She warned but he put his hands up in defence.

"Please, I'm of the cloth. I merely want to protect you my lady, just like Inu-yasha wants to protect lady Kagome." He said calmly as they began to move. Kagome was still speechless and Inu-yasha was avoiding looking at her. Sango growled lightly.

"Can't we sleep in one room?" She whispered at him. Miroku shrugged, looking forward, but Sango could see the mischievous smile lighting up his face.

"Maybe lady Kagome and Inu-yasha want privacy…." He said suggestively and Sango's blush deepened. They followed silently until they reached two separate rooms not far apart from each other and the inn keeper departed with the message that food was going to be sent up after they took a bath, which they affirmed they wanted, and each one left their possessions in their room and quickly left for the baths they had been showed earlier.

OoO

Sango and Kagome slipped into the steaming water with a sigh of relief as muscled relaxed and sweat, dirt and grime from days of hard riding travel had accumulated in their bodies and hair was washed off. After they had scrubbed themselves along with lathering and rinsing their hair with Kagome's supplies they settled back into the cleaned water. They thought about everything that had happened, everything that was to come, and Sango looked at Kagome as she stared into the water.

"You and Inu-yasha have grown closer, haven't you?" She asked, a smile lighting up her face. Kagome looked up and smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…I guess we have." She said shyly and Sango's smile widened.

"About time!" She laughed and Kagome laughed with her.

"What about you and Miroku?" She teased, and it was Sango's turn to blush.

"What about me and Miroku?" She said stubbornly and Kagome laughed.

"Oh, come on Sango! How many times! It's crystal clear that you like him and he back!" but Sango sighed.

"He likes every woman he sees." She said, frowning. Kagome shook her head.

"His eyes may wonder but he's groped only you for months now. Probably a year! That means something Sango." She told her friends and Sango smiled slightly.

"Yeah well…He's a pervert anyways." She sighed, and Kagome caught the double meaning.

"Sango, I know he may be a hentai, But I'm sure that if you two were together he would be faithful. Don't you trust him?" She asked. Sango looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I trust him it's just…" She blushed. "I don't even like him!" She said but as Kagome burst out laughing she couldn't help but laugh with her, but when it subsided Sango's eyes turned serious.

"Kagome…" She started and the girl looked up at her and, seeing her expression, turned serious as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but Sango shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong I just… When we collect the Shinkon No Tama…What will you do?" She asked, and Kagome's eyes saddened and looked back into the water.

"I don't…I don't know." She sighed. "Whether you admit it or not you and Miroku will create a family, have your own house, be happy. I don't fit there." She said, and as Sango's mouth opened in protests Kagome held up a hand.

"No, no, I understand." She said and Sango looked at her guiltily, but Kagome waved it away. "Really Sango. I do." She smiled, and Sango smiled back, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"What about…Inu-yasha?" She asked hesitantly and the hurt in Kagome's eyes appeared back tenfold. She shook her head.

"He will die with Kikyo. I don't want him to Sango, but what can I do?" She exclaimed with despaired eyes. "I would give my soul to Kikyo, just to bring her back to life. I would give her _my_ life!" She said and Sango gasped. Kagome remembered what the copy cat Inu-yasha had asked of her the first time they met. He asked for her to give Kikyo her soul, and she had thought about it. Part of her wanted to, yet the other rebelled against the idea. She was extremely confused.

"Kagome! You can't do that. Kikyo is dead, it's not fair you sacrifice yourself to give her a second chance!" She fought back, but Kagome just shook her head.

"What if that's what I was meant to do? What if it's true, that I'm just and incarnation, and my life is here so I can sacrifice it? So Inu-yasha can be happy." She added in a whisper and Sango had to hold back tears.

"Oh, Kagome…" She whispered. "What about Shippo? He needs you." She asked. Kagome looked at her guiltily and Sango saw that no matter what she did that's what Kagome would be. Guilty. Because she wanted to help everybody, make everyone happy, except her. Kagome sighed.

"I know you and Miroku would look after him." She whispered and Sango was the one to shake your head.

"You're not really going to do it, are you? It's not fair Kagome! We need you. This is your life, not hers! She died, and no matter how tragic it was, it's not fair she is given a second chance. I know it is not fair for Kohaku or any of my family or village to be brought back to life, because they are dead, and that's how they should stay." She said firmly, and Kagome smiled, and Sango smiled back.

"You know, Kagome, you are the protector of the Shinkon Jewel now. Once it is complete you will be it's rightful heir." She said without a doubt in her voice that they wouldn't defeat Naraku in time. Kagome smiled.

"I guess so…" She mumbled. Sango frowned once again.

"What if Inu-yasha still wanted the jewel to become a full demon? What would you do?" She asked, and Kagome frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't know…I know I should find a way to purify it, and I have an idea of how to do it, but…" she trailed off and Sango understood. Kagome was about to speak when someone started banging on the door.

"Wench? Are you still in there!" The unmistakable growled voice of Inu-yasha was heard through the screen door. Kagome rolled her eyes but stood up nonetheless.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, dog-boy. I'll be out in a sec." She teased, getting out of the water and grabbing a towel as Inu-yasha snorted in response. She dried herself off quickly as Sango did the same and put her pyjamas on, chatting quietly with Sango about nonsense. Finally, they finished and, picking up their dirty clothes, went out of the room to find not only Inu-yasha waiting, but Miroku also there, leaning against his staff. They straightened slightly. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well, come on, dog boy, what are you waiting for?" and with a wave to a smiling Sango and Miroku took off to her room. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes and 'feh'ed' but followed her, if not a little grudgingly, but appreciated the sway of Kagome's hips as she sauntered along. They reached their room and Kagome slid the paper screen open and Inu-yasha entered, closing it behind him and frowning slightly.

He had things to talk about, like why she had stopped Paloma and gotten so angry, who had hit her, when, why. Why she hadn't objected to being in a room alone with him. What if she asked him to lay down with her? He blushed, that was just wishful thinking. Kagome put her things down and turned to him, and he could see she had things to ask too.

This was going to be an interesting night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A/N_

Disclaimer: la la la la la la la, not listeniiiing.

Did you like my little joke? Ha-ha, I'm so funny. Well, hope you liked the chapter, it was really just talking, but I don't mind speech. I think it right not to taint Onigumo's name so completely, it really is what protects Kikyo, and that must mean something. He did die for love…

Would Inu-yasha do the same?

What about for Kagome?


	15. Rose Village

Rose Village 

Moonlight filtered through the barred window of the cell in which he lay in, sprawled across the damp rock floor. The dingy cell was composed of one single, minuscule window which did not suffice to rid the stuffy air of its damp odour. It had a small straw mat to lie on, which was disgustingly stained with various coloured splodges of unknown substances. It contained a germ infested bucket in one corner, so the prisoner could relieve themselves, but the putrid smell that protruded from it tainted the whole cell in a bile rising way would put many off going near it.

The unfortunate man who was imprisoned in this miserable entrapment shifted for the first time since he was unceremoniously thrown into it and after a few seconds his nose twitched against the nauseating small, his fingers twitching and as his eyes cracked opened to take in the depressing sight. A dull thud was discovered beating inside his head, sending pain waves across his forehead. With a groans of protest against the pulse that set jolts of pain though his scull he sat up slowly, mindful that he could get dizzy and collapse again, and his dark brown eyes searched the gloomy darkness for answers as to his whereabouts, but he sighed when recognition was not received.

He sat upright, leaning his back against the filthy wall as his head lolled forward in an attempt not to hit it again. He raised a hand and tentatively touched the crusted wound on his head, but quickly removed it with an angry hiss of pain as a stronger jolt of pain shocked him. He was surprised the one who had attacked him hadn't cracked his scull, the crazy bastard. He frowned in an attempt to remember how he had ended in such a fucked up situation. He remembered silver, before the blinding pain. Then came the beautiful blue eyes, and a sigh escaped his lips. Such openness in the stormy depths, he

had fallen in, and he didn't even think about getting out. A ghost of a smile appeared over his lips as he remembered the young woman he had tried to kidnap. He had watched her for a few minutes before making his move, he hadn't thought he would get an opening, she was holding the dog eared freak's hand, and that had made his blood boil. He had decided that she was going to be his woman, and so it would be.

If you fail the first time, it gives you reason to try again, that's what he always said, and it had helped him in many occasions.

He tried to lift his head to look around once more in pure boredom, but the pain halted him and he cursed. That _half-demon_ had not right to do that to him. He didn't even understand. No one outside his village did. He sighed softly, as if afraid to break the silence that dampened his mood even farther.

That stupid mutt knew _nothing_. The man seethed silently, increasing his headache, but he didn't care. He was furious with the protective half-demon, for causing him pain, yes, but mostly for taking the stunning lady away from him. Not only was she beautiful, but had a hell of a lot of spirit, she had proven herself as she kneed him in the groin. He cringed at the memory.

He probably wasn't even able to reproduce anymore!

And yet he wasn't mad at her, his anger was solely directed at the dog for imprisoning him in this pathetic excuse for a damn cell.

He really felt like punching something.

He wasn't going to be able to help his village now, probably going to be executed the next day if they knew of his 'crimes' as morons called them, but what most didn't know that what he did, he did for a reason. He closed his glazed eyes as he though about his finally blooming village.

Many years ago the village was victim to a cruel massacre for lost reasons, but it wasn't an ordinary killing, instead the culprits murdered every single woman and child below the age of sixteen, stripping all future for the once lively village. And looking back he saw that situation was not fatal, for women would have been able to be drawn to the village, but the murders not only killed their hopes, but lay a curse over the village.

They hadn't been sure what the curse would do, but women were scared away by it, and any brave enough was disgusted by the reputation it soon attained as they saw only one solution to their problem.

The men, stubborn as they were, would not leave the village. That would mean succumbing against those that had doomed them, so as only escape they had decided that, seeing as the woman couldn't be persuaded, they would have to be forced.

So the youngest men set out and little by little they herded women into the village, where they were treated with a fair amount of respect and love, and soon the women that were captured accepted the fact that they had to stay in that village, and those who didn't killed themselves in the darkness of the night.

Everything seemed to bloom, even the roses that thorned the village, giving it its name, but even though the happy faces everyone had fear in their hearts, for the threat hung over them, ready to strike, and deep inside a sense of doom suffocated the beating of their hearts.

And indeed, like the fragile flower, Rose Village, for that was the name it attained, withered once more under the curse. Slowly a sickness fell over the village, torturing the victim until death was a welcomed escape, but everyone knew it was no usual plague, for it befell over only the women, and those under the age of sixteen.

Like all those years ago.

The village was stricken by grief, a deep wound in every spared heart, and many left the village, for in their eyes it was fruitless to doom more women, more of their children, to such a horrible death.

Yet men remained, those most stubborn, the most hopeful, or most stupid, of them all. They started to kidnap again, and so this man had ended up in prison for reasons only he really knew.

A miserable end for a mournful beginning.

He sighed once again.

Many a time he had asked himself if the searching, the kidnapping he did was pointless to an extent that it was plain idiotic, but he always came up with the same answer.

Without his village, he had nothing to live for.

He rested for minutes, and as he slipped into meditation it turned into hours, but the sun still didn't peak, the heavens pitch black as stars dotted the blanket of darkness, shooting stars brushing the sight. The painful beating in his head dulled, just what he had hoped to achieve, and his eyes opened slowly, the damp floor laying pitifully below him, but he shrugged to himself. It would cost him nothing to escape, he had done it many times before.

He spit out the poison capsule that he kept below his tongue, just in case he got so deep in trouble he had to be tortured in some way, and pocket it, careful not to break it and stuck out his tongue as his hand reached for it. Pierced through the middle was a kind of dulled metal needle, and attached to it was the smallest of packages, containing something discrete, and very powerful.

He removed the piercing quickly, used to doing it, and with his gloved hands removed the piece of minuscule material that was tied to it. Opening it he revealed a singe, gleaming piece of black hair.

He smiled slightly, remembering how he had obtained it.

Years ago, when he hadn't even met his first wife, he met a very attractive demon by the name of Yura of the hair. He had instantly wanted her, even though she was a demon, but the chase resulted fruitless, and it almost brought him his death, but for some reason Yura had spared him, brushed him aside more like, claiming she had bigger fish to fry, but although he had not obtained the girl he had ended up with a little souvenir.

He didn't even know why the hair had lasted as strong as the first time he encountered it, even though it was not attached to the cursed comb, but he was grateful for it, and was not one to complain.

Sliding in the dull metal back through his tongue as he secured the material he suddenly remembered about his goggles and groaned. He wouldn't be able to sneak and get them back. For one, he didn't even know where they were, but in any case, he would probably be greatly outnumbered and would be unsuccessful in the retrieval. He sighed for what seemed the millionth time. His goggles had been simply extraordinary, and parting with them was hard. They had been forged from the most curious of plants which was made up of long, thin leaves, almost translucent if seen under light, but the most strange aspect of the plant was that it did not grow in the light, but where darkness dwells, such as in deep caverns, but it was suck a terribly fragile plant that, once it was exposed to the most minimum of pollution of any kind, it died, leaving no trace it had once existed, and it was better that way, for it would had befuddled any scientist and their unquestionable theories, such as the one that every single plant propels itself with photosynthesis, and that light was a crucial factor in their survival.

But nevertheless, the kidnapper had found the aforementioned plant, naming it glucencious extremntis, for the hell of making it sound smart. He had shown it to the elders of his village, and after examination and many weeks they had deduced the properties of the plant, and after he found out he forged the goggled, for they would enable him to see in the dark, and after coating them in wax and a special oil, so it would repel water, he was able to not only see fairly better in the dark, but through humid fog too.

Well, no sense in crying over spilt milk.

He stood up slowly, holding the hair securely in one hand and propelling himself with the other, and to his immense relief the room didn't spin around him, but stayed still as he straightened up. The pain in his head had dulled to a painful headache, but it no longer had any other side effects like nausea and he approached the barred window that provided the only light in the cell, for there seemed to be no lit torches hanging in the hallway. Reaching with both hands he pushed himself upwards as he gripped the under window so he could see out though the bars. He paid no attention to the scenery, he solely wanted to know how far from the floor he was, and was glad to see he was approximately three stories above ground. One staircase down and he would be able to jump from a window he could actually fit in, unlike the one he looked though. Jumping back unto the floor with a slight jolt of pain which he ignored he walked towards the door that barred him in with a spring in his limping step. He positioned himself with obvious practice and sliced the bars with ridiculous ease, like a meat knife through melted butter, catching each one before they clattered on the floor. Setting the cleanly cut bars on the cell floor he almost laughed out loud when he simply stepped out of the room and into the dark hallway, that wasn't even guarded, which was to be expected, for there was no other prisoner, and he had been unconscious when he was dumped into the now useless cell room.

He strolled down the dark hallway as eerie moonlight kissed patches of rock before him, making them glisten silver as the rays reflected against the damp floor, and he felt a twinge of remorse over his lost goggles, which he quickly brushed away as he got closer to the end of the passageway, approaching the stairs that would lead him down. Silent as a fox he crept down the stone stairs as the darkness engulfed him and he was careful not to miss any steps. He knew he was reaching the end of the stairwell when moonlight allowed him to see the steps he walked on once again. He rested for a moment, listening for any noise, and, hearing nothing, he let his head peek from the corner he hid behind and he analysed the scene that lay before him.

It was a single room with a door in the wall furthest from him, a single, large table in the middle and several chairs around it. On the table was scattered the remains of some kind of game, a cracked bottle bleeding sake on the floor and a single guardsman slouching on a wooden chair with his hat over his eyes.

How typical.

The kidnaper snorted slightly at the sight but was quite relieved to see it along with the side window yawning open on the wall and was glad he didn't need to kill anyone. He did not murder for pleasure.

With an expert jump he leaped from the window as the light red curtain brushed his back and he landed on the grass in a crouch, making him slightly dizzy once again, but quickly recovered as he looked around. Trees and houses were shrouded by darkness but he could see the trees that ringed the village before the mountains cut them off from the rest of the world and smiled. He would find a way to get out, he had means to call friends to the rescue, but as he headed for the forest under the blanket of darkness he could only think of one thing: The beautiful lady with the stormy blue eyes.

She would be his.

OoO

The lull of the bitter cold wind chimed in with the music of the night. Kagome sat in the mat set out for them, the blankets wrapped securely around her lean frame. She listened to the frogs croak and crickets chirp in a dark musical as she watched the trees sway to the rhythm of the wind. She sighed inaudibly. The night's song only accented how thick the silence in Inu-yasha's, who was leaning in his trade mark pose against the wall, and Kagome's room was.

Questions without answers, doubts and feelings tumbled through her mind in a disorganised array of thoughts, and Inu-yasha was the one to resolve the chaos. Kagome scolded herself silently. She knew Inu-yasha would be too stubborn to speak first, and this was just getting ridiculous. She was tired, having not slept well in days, and after such hard travel her body screamed for sleep, but she knew that even if she tried, the sand man would not come to her rescue with so many things to think about. She shifted her gaze, letting it fall on the crimson clad hanyou that caused her so much trouble, but that she would never leave behind. He was staring off into space with a thoughtful frown crowning his forehead. He sat in Indian style, his arms crossed under the sleeves of his haori and the ever present sword leaning against his chest. She sighed inwardly. She was no coward. So before she could stop herself she let the words tumble out.

"Why did you ask for a room with me?" she asked, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Inu-yasha looked at her, his expression unchanging except the blush mirroring hers.

"I couldn't leave you unprotected." He said simply and Kagome could feel the disappointment seep in. What had she been expecting anyways? To tell her that he actually liked spending time with her?

Yeah, right.

But the idea still nagged at her.

"But we always sleep in one room all together, most times separated by a screen. Why not this time?" She went on, and Inu-yasha frowned slightly, braking eye contact to look out the window.

"If you didn't want separate rooms, you should have said something earlier." He grumbled, looking at the floor. Kagome shook her head.

"That's not what I said. I…" she trailed off, blushing. What was she supposed to say? I like being in a room alone with you?

Somehow, that probably wouldn't sound as innocent as it did in her head.

Inu-yasha looked at her.

"I…what?" He asked her. Kagome looked up, locking gazes with him, still blushing.

"I…don't mind being in a room with you…" She said, the colour of her face rivalling a tomato's. Inu-yasha looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't quite understand.

"Why?" He asked. If she was ready to talk, then so was he. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Why what?" She asked. Inu-yasha broke their gaze once more.

"Why would you…you know. Why doesn't it bother you to be alone with me?" He asked, his voice gruff, protecting himself against something only he knew about. Kagome's eyes widened and she unravelled herself from the blankets and scooted over to him. The only sign that he had noticed her closeness was a twitch of his ears. Her eyes softened sadly.

"Oh Inu-yasha. Why would it ever bother to be with you? I love your presence." She said, a kind smile lighting up her face and Inu-yasha looked into her sapphire blue eyes in surprise.

Did she just say love?

Kagome blushed slightly.

"You didn't object to a room alone either." She said, and suddenly Inu-yasha felt cornered. He leaned slightly away from her and spoke without thinking.

"I wasn't the one who asked for a room alone with you. I just have to protect you, you were the one not to object." He snapped, but regretted it the second the words left his mouth and had to look away from her hurt filled eyes. Kagome stared at him, a pain gripping her heart

That had hurt.

But as quickly as the breath had rushed out of her, her eyes filled with blazing anger. She was fed up with being hurt, with backing down.

"I don't have to be protected!" She burst out and Inu-yasha jumped in surprise, but quickly gathered himself, frowning.

"Like hell you don't!" He growled back. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She said, standing up and taking a step away from him. "It's like you can't say anything nice! I'm sick of being underappreciated! What the hell am I to you, Inu-yasha?" She demanded. There, it was out, and at the moment she was so mad she could hardly feel the fear, the pain of the question. Inu-yasha looked at her, stunned.

The problem of that question was that he himself didn't know, but Kagome seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Kagome…" He said, standing up. Kagome didn't move, they were three steps apart. Inu-yasha looked at her, and he knew what he had to do. He had forgotten his promise to Kikyo, something that was unforgivable, something he could not escape from. As long as Kikyo wanted him to go to hell, he would go down under with her. He had to let Kagome go, even though it would break him, and so, he looked her in the eyes,

and lied.

"Just a friend." He said, his voice cold and lifeless. Kagome's expression broke, her eyes filling painfully, but she let no tear fall, and he had to use all his self restraint not to gather her in his arms. Kagome did not break eye contact, and neither did Inu-yasha.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper and something inside Inu-yasha broke at her tone, he couldn't look away.

He took a step towards her.

"I made a promise Kagome. I cannot break it." He said. Kagome shook her head, never breaking eye contact, taking a step forward, so her face was a breath away from his.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She asked, her breath stroking his face in hot tendrils. Heated gold and steamy blue seemed to melt together and Inu-yasha grasped Kagome's forearms.

"I have to leave you Kagome." He said. Kagome didn't move.

"Will you leave me for Kikyo right now?" She whispered. Inu-yasha continued to stare at her. _Never_, he wanted to say, but knew he couldn't.

"As long as I am alive, I will protect you." He told her, his voice firm. Kagome frowned.

"Well, guess what?" her voice rose. "Me too! I will not let you die! I don't care if you'd rather die with Kikyo, than live with me!" She tried to loosen herself from his grip, but he would not let her go. Inu-yasha looked down at her, her hair falling around her face in raven tendrils, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, her spirit shining through.

She was so beautiful, so full of life. Could he lose her? Could he leave her alone?

"this isn't about what I'd rather do, Kagome!" Suddenly Kagome stopped struggling, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Do you love her?" she asked. For once, Inu-yasha did not look surprise. He nodded.

"Yes. I do." He said, his voice unfaltering, but he went on as Kagome closed her eyes.

"But I am not _in_ love with her. There is no romance in my love, Kagome. I just… I have to protect her." He told her. Kagome opened her eyes, looking at him. Inu-yasha let go of her, and she sighed, walking back to her mat and sitting down. What else could she say? When the moment came, she would hopefully know what to do, right then, there was nothing left for her to say, but Inu-yasha wasn't done, there was one more thing he wanted to know.

"I can't believe Onigumo would hit his own sister." He said suddenly, and Kagome looked up, surprised at the sudden change of subject, but shrugged it off mentally.

"Yeah…" she said, her fingers lifting to her face once again, and Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes. That was what he was looking for. He growled as Kagome's fingertips brushed over her cheek, and it never crossed his mind what Myoga had told him about the day Kagome was injured. He walked over to Kagome so he was standing over her, shadowing her.

"Why do you do that?" He demanded. Kagome cocked her head, confused.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes.

"Touch you cheek each time Onigumo hitting Shizuka is mentioned. Has someone hit you?" He asked. Kagome averted her gaze, fidgeting nervously. Hadn't Myoga told him the whole story? She did not want to re-live it. She knew it wasn't Inu-yasha who had hit her, but the fact that it was in his form was simply wrong.

Had Kikyo felt the same way?

"I…well…" She mumbled. Inu-yasha growled.

"Who was it? _Look_ at me, Kagome!" He ordered angrily and she complied, but wouldn't meet his eyes. Inu-yasha's growl deepened and Kagome flinched. He sighed, his eyes blazing. How dare anyone touch her? He would kill them, he swore. He raised a hand to run it across his hair and Kagome caught the sudden movement. She looked into his anger filled eyes and hers widened. They looked so much like those of his copy cat when they were mad that common sense left her.

"Ah!" She gasped. Flinching back she covered face with her arm in a way to protect herself, a whimper escaping her lips.

Inu-yasha looked down at her, stunned. Fear spiced her scent and his eyes widened, his chest constricting painfully. He couldn't breath. Taking a step back he watched the cowering girl. Was it he she was afraid of?

What had he done?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I love you all, but I have to hurry if I gonna put this up today!


	16. The Cowards of Bravery

The Cowards of Bravery 

Sango sighed. That feeling of someone, well, Miroku really, caressing her bottom in the most intruding way was so frequent an occasion it had become almost natural.

Almost.

"Houshi-sama you stupid monk! Get you hand off my ass!" She screamed at the goofy faced Miroku as she punched him on the head, causing him to topple over. With a loud thump on the wooden floor he went crashing down, and would have knocked himself out with the fall, if Sango hadn't done that for him. She ground her teeth and clenched her hand in anger, for the most infuriating factor of all was that, even after she beat the crap out of him, that irritating perverted smile never left his face.

She growled in an almost animalistic way. All she wanted to do was slap him awake then punch him unconscious again. It wasn't a matter of him repeatedly groping her anymore, now it was more of a case that that's all he ever did with her and, sadly, Sango had passed the line from wanting him to stop, to wanting more than a meaningless pat on the butt, to an actual conversation to what the hell was going on.

She mumbled threats half heartedly, her mind in the talk she and Kagome had had in the baths about Miroku, and she wondered if what she said was true. Would things ever truly change between her and Miroku or would their 'relationship' continue to be superficially constructed, both holding back for different reasons, until their unsatisfactory friendship broke apart?

Sango kicked Miroku away in a nearly tender way and went to sit down on the single futon that occupied their shared room. She didn't even remember what had possessed her to sleep in the same room with Miroku.

Hope, probably.

As she settled on the mattress she could see Miroku get up from the corner of her eye, the same moronic smile plastered on his face as he rubbed his abused skull, straightening up to a stand. He turned to her, the smile turning into a grin, and she could almost see the clogs turning as he made up an excuse for himself, but before he could utter another one of his million and one excuses for stupid people she cut him off.

"Save it, monk, I think the last one, and I quote-'I swear your bum told my hand to do it'- was enough stupidity to last me at least a few months." She said and turned to look at him sternly, but rolled her eyes instead at the mere sight of his expression. He actually looked proud.

If there ever was a lost case, he was it.

He chuckled warmly and Sango squirmed. Those stupid mutant butterflies were back in her stomach, and she was getting fed up with them. Miroku's smiled widened as he looked at her, and he started walking towards her, but Sango's head instantly snapped to look at him, and if the hand she raised didn't stop him, her narrowed eyes did.

"And where do you thing you're going?" She said and then kicked herself in the butt mentally. She sounded so much like her dad it was scary, and she had hated when he said that, it had driven her crazy. She respected her father like no one else, but he was still dad.

Alas, as they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Miroku watched with amused patience as emotions flickered across her face like the batting of butterfly wings until it settled on irritation again.

Damn.

When he was sure he had her attention he let his smile widen.

"Why, my lovely Sango." He began, and wasn't even unfazed by the scowl she sent him. "We have had a long journey, and I'm sure we are both quite safe in this hidden village, so there are no needs to guard. I was going to suggest we go to sleep, and seeing as there is only one futon in the room…" He let it fall there, and Sango picked it up immediately.

" You will have to take the blankets and sleep on the floor. What a shame." She knew she was being sharper than usual, but the conversation between her and Kagome was eating her up, she was tiered, in between Kagome's 'death' and the trip she hadn't slept well in a week, and all this mystery and tension was driving her up the wall. She had so many pent up questions that neither her or Kagome had the time to really discuss that when everything was quite, and sand man wouldn't come a-knocking, she felt so alone it was scary. And somehow, she always ended up thinking about Miroku. He seemed to wiggle his way into her mind, unleashing his wind tunnel, sucking all other thoughts into his tiny hell hole, leaving just her and everything that was him

And nothing of him.

And yet Miroku rolled with the punches, like always, but Sango was afraid she would punch too hard one day and he would roll away, not with.

Sango couldn't help soften her face at Miroku's smile. As warming as hot chocolate on a snow flaked day. It didn't even waver, not even in his eyes.

And then the spark of mischief in the purple depths was back. Part of Sango groaned as another giggled so girlishly it made a third part put a finger towards her mouth, indication she wanted to vomit.

No wonder she was so confused.

"Of course." He agreed, sidestepping her hand and gathering one of the two white blankets and pillow blocks with a rustle from the cloth and a jungle with his staff. Sango turned around him, and though she couldn't see his face anymore she could now feel the mischief rolling off him in waves.

He was up to something.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as Miroku straightened and walked away from the futon, and she though there would be no further word about it, until he spoke again

"Lovely Sango, I couldn't ask you to sleep on the floor after such a sorrow filled week, topped off with this tiring trip." He said. His tone was calm, not mocking in any way, and the guilt inside flared up instantly, licking at the walls around her heart. She frowned.

"We can not sleep in the same futon. That would be…." She blushed, turning away. She wasn't even sure who she was even trying to convince. Miroku lay his staff on the ground and starting undressing. Sango's eyes widened, so much blood rushing to her face it felt like it was going to explode. She turned away quickly, not wanting him to catch her staring.

"Wah…What are you doing?" She stuttered and Miroku smiled, the sparkle in his eyes dancing.

"I have my sleeping garment under my outer robes, I was merely removing them." He said calmly, but the amusement was clear in his voice, and though Sango thought it would have been impossible, Her face heated up even more.

She turned completely away from him and fumbled for a distraction from the unwanted images in her mind. They were not at all filthy, as most would suspect, but for some reason the image of Miroku in a demon exterminator outfit came to mind, the material gripping his body like a coat of sleek petrol, hugging all his curves. Most would say that a short skirt was too revealing, and Sango wondered how Kagome could bare having so much flesh exposed, but at the same time she understood, for though her whole body was covered, her outfit was so tight it was like a second skin, smooth and night black, and just imagining Miroku in it…

_Ok, definitely have to get distracted_.

She pulled at the bow of her low ponytail and the knot came lose, letting her hair spread free across her back in a smooth wave. She tied the material around her ankle, a habit so as not to lose the cloth, and shook her head lightly, her straight hair bouncing and swirling. Miroku looked at her, entranced as she took a comb out of her kimono, half wondering what else she kept in there, and started to brush her long brown hair. She let herself get distracted by the rhythm of combing the strands, oblivious of the staring and slightly goggled eyed Miroku behind her. He had rarely seen Sango with her hair lose, only in infrequent intervals as she untied it, only to tie again in a different style immediately.

He couldn't help himself, as if entranced by the simplicity of her silky hair he walked towards her, his footsteps silent against the wooden floor.

The only warning Sango had was the rustle of cloth behind her and a pulling of the blanket under her as someone was situated, but before she could think about turning around a hand stopped hers as she passed the comb through her hair. She jumped but quickly stiffened as her head snapped back to stare at who she knew was touching her hand.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, but her voice was more startled than angry. Miroku smiled at her softly and Sango started at the openness in his eyes.

"Your hair is too long for you to reach, especially the back. Let me help." He said and tugged at the comb. For a second Sango held on tighter, uncertainty and confusion ruling her doubts, but as her expression cleared she let her fingers go limp against the cool surface of her painted wooden comb. Miroku took it from her unresisting hand and motioned her too turn around. After a moment of hesitation she did as asked and turned around. Her heart was pounding against her ribs and she couldn't think straight as she waited for the first stroke in confusing tension as question zipped across her mind.

Why was he doing this?

Did this mean more?

Had he done this to another woman?

What was he thinking?

Why did she feel this fluttering in her stomach?

Did he feel the same thing?

Did he really want to do this?

Was he just doing this to grope her?

Did he do this because he cared?

Did all-

But she was jolted out of her panic, her body tensing as she felt the gentlest of tugs on her scalp as the comb's teeth parted the fallen hair, Miroku's hand following it's path and then the process repeated again.

And again

And again

And again

And he resumed Sango's rhythm as she marvelled on the caution with which he did it. Comb, then hand, comb, then hand, a lullaby that had Sango relaxing and closing her eyes. Amazingly it didn't hurt at all. Normally when she brushed her own hair it didn't pain her, she could pull and yank but the hurt was tolerable, but as soon as someone tried to brush her hair the surprise of the pain had her hating it, and not even her mother had been able to brush her hair when she was a little girl. But now for the first time in many, many years someone else was brushing her hair. For the first time in many years she was letting someone else take care of her.

And it felt good.

Nails scraped against skull, then nape and curve of her neck, and a shiver shimmied itself down Sango's spine as her eyes opened. She didn't feel so relaxed anymore.

"Oh…er… th-thank you houshi-sama" She muttered as she turned around and at the same time shifting away from him, only to come eye-to-eye with swirling orbs of violet extremely close to her face. She gulped, blush creeping up her face. His eyes darkened and bells started clanging inside Sango's head.

She looked away.

Sango tore her eyes for his and scuttled away from him as she untied the piece of cloth from her ankle, laying it beside her. She started braiding her hair from behind with practiced swiftness. No mattered what she did her hair never curled and Kagome had taught her and told her that this way she wouldn't have to comb her hair in the mornings, for it would be relatively smooth and untangled because of the braid. Her nimble fingers set to work, ignoring the tingle as the hairs of her nape stood up. She knew Miroku was staring at her but she didn't know what to say. She had acted foolishly, but she couldn't help her reactions, it was the cause of too many scars, too many loved ones lost, and not enough experience in romance. She had always been too independent to let a man in, and before she knew it she was s sole flyer, and her village, her future, was dead. And the feelings bubbling inside her only added to the turmoil of emotions, stirred by confusion and doubts.

She tied her braid and her hands fell on her lap.

_What now?_

"Sango…" Her name was called softly, tentatively, and Sango hesitated in turning. She had no idea what was to come.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?" She replied, turning to look at him, his expression unreadable, but whatever he was going to ask was lost at her reply.

"When are you going to call me Miroku? Is that all I'm ever going to be to you? Houshi-sama?" He surprised Sango by asking, a mixture of weary anger and tiredness in his voice. She stared at him, unable to come up with an answered. Miroku sighed and stood up, his undergarment rustling with movement. Sango watched as he turned his back and walked toward his blanket and pillow and lay down, his back still towards her.

Her voice would simply not return to her. His outburst had been completely unexpected.

'_Is that all I'm ever going to be to you?'_

Had he really said that? What kind of more did he want? Was it the same as her?

_Call him! Say something! Say _anything!

Her mind scolded, but she couldn't. The moment had passed as the silence stretched between them, and the word coward was resounding against the cavern's of her mind. She knew the only thing Miroku needed was for her to say something. To simply say his name, even though it may be to late.

_Better now than never_ she though and opened her mouth, only to shut it again.

She continued to look at Miroku's back and the steady pace of his breathing.

_He must be asleep. There is nothing I can do._ And even though she was the last person to believe that she blew out the torches, let her eyes accustom, to the darkness and lay back on her futon, closing her eyes, and tried desperately to go to sleep.

Miroku heard the rustle of material from behind him and his heart sank as the candles were blown out. He stared into the darkness sightlessly.

_Sango…_ he though. She was a fighter, the strongest of women, but it was time like these… Miroku tried to ignore the pain in his hand, the pain in his chest and the disappointment and closed his eyes.

_Oh, Sango…_

OoOoOoOoOo

This couldn't be happening. What he saw was not real. It was a dream, a nightmare, a fantasy from his worrying thoughts. Kagome was not afraid of him, that was not panic in her scent, she was not cowering from him like he had never seen her do to anyone before.

But she was.

Inu-yasha took a step back, his hand limp by his side as he stared at the girl he had spent so much time with, broken on the floor.

Had he done this? Reduced such spirit to…to that? Inu-yasha shook his head, unbelieving. He closed his eyes against the image but it was burnt in his mind.

_Kagome is afraid of me_

The notion caused a low wine to escape his throat as he opened his eyes again.

Kagome stiffened at the sound. Her mind had gone blank, memories the only image in her head, but the sound that derived from Inu-yasha was filled with such desperate hopelessness it had snapped her out of the darkness. Lowering her arm slowly from her face, stormy blue eyes raised to lock with golden amber, and Inu-yasha, though unable to look away, took a step back. Suddenly the room was suffocating, the walls much closer than they had been before. He had to escape, get away from her.

Get her away from him.

She realised what she had done as soon as their eyes met and shock whizzed through her body like an electricticity. It hadn't been him, it had been the impostor who had hit her all those nights ago, but the image had startled her, and reflex had taken charge of her body, fear making thoughts unreasonable. She watched as Inu-yasha took another step back, not once breaking eye contact and panic welled up inside her.

_No Inu-yasha! I would never…_

But she had.

_It wasn't you! It wasn't you…_

Then why where you afraid?

_It wasn't you._

Then why did you protect yourself?

_I—_

"I'm sorry."

The whispered words startled Kagome out of her internal war and was further shocked at the regret in his eyes. She tried to speak, to deny it, but all words were choked in her throat. Inu-yasha lifted his hands and regarded his claws which such disgust that it made Kagome's heart break inside.

"Someone so pure.. and me…just a hanyou. I'm sorry Kagome." He said, turning, and before she could blink, the screen snapped open and he was gone. And then her voice returned.

"No! Inu-yasha!"

_I'm sorry Kagome._

Sorry for all things not meant

Sorry for all things not said

Sorry for well intentioned action going bad

Sorry for not protecting you

Sorry for making you afraid

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so, so sorry Kagome_

He ran out of the inn, taking no heed at the startled maid he happened to rush past or his name screamed for behind him. If he had ever known what was really in her heart, how she really felt about him, he would have never kissed her. He would have never done the things he had done, said the things he had said.

He raced out into the cold night air and kept running into the darkness of the surrounding forest. He knew not where he was going, but the shock of knowing that while he felt the deepest of emotions for Kagome, she was merely afraid of him, was painful enough to make his steps falter, to take the pleasure away from flight. Was that why she hadn't turned him down? Because she didn't dare? The thought was quickly cast aside, for it caused too much pain, an unbearable tightening in his chest that made it difficult to breath, and mere seconds into the forest he stopped. He was already out of breath, for he had been unconsciously holding it and he gasped it out.

How had it come to this?

She didn't waste a second, she was up and running after him like a bolt, quicker than she had gone in all her life, her blood roaring, heart pumping at top speed. She stop for a moment to speedily ask a maid standing in the doorway which way he had gone The confused girl had looked at her and seeing Kagome's face had rushed to point out a place in between trees, and not sparing a second Kagome had run off towards where she indicated.

She was used to running. Running towards, running away, being late for school, being late for Inu-yasha, just plain running, it was part of her daily life and had been for many years. She stopped as she reached the forest, and immediately set to tracking Inu-yasha down, just like he had taught her, ignoring the panic that raged inside, the doubt that he wouldn't believe the truth. That he wouldn't trust her.

She inspected the ground and found it was too covered with leaves and branches to find footsteps, so inspected the bushes and trees quickly but efficiently until she found broken twigs and disputed leaves, and immediately jogged towards the area in which the signs led. She run in a lost manner for a while until something hit her. She could clearly sense his demonic aura. She started at that, stopping dead in her tracks. She could sense him from her room in the inn, but she was so used to having him around she hadn't even noticed it.

The pain in her chest increased.

_Oh, Inu-yasha…_

A sad smile tweaked her lips. Time to put her powers to use.

She followed the aura easily. She could sense it was still, not moving, and an idea lit in her mind.

"Sit!" flurry of wings

"Sit!" Silence

"SIT!" CRASH!

Her head snapped in the direction of the sound and she ran towards it without hesitance. She would follow Inu-yasha to the end of the world.

Inu-yasha slammed into the floor head first, the thump resounding around him and he lay there, tired beyond physical bounds. What was she doing, following him? He wasn't running for him, he was running for her, and yet she had caught him.

Again.

He sighed into the dirt that was wedged against his face, his insides bubbling in confusion

What the _hell_ was going on?

He heard rapid footsteps, the rustle of leaves, snapping of twigs and pounding of feet approaching and he sat up, brushing the mud and leaves from his face. He had half a mind to get up and run, but he didn't think it a good idea and, anyways, Kagome would sense it and just sit him again.

She appeared suddenly from behind a tree and stopped abruptly, her chest rising and falling from heavy breathing and they just stared at each other for excruciating long moments, each trying to decipher what the other's eyes held, but the heavy silence was broken as Kagome barrelled herself against Inu-yasha chest just as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Oomph!" Inu-yasha's breath was knocked out of him as he fell flat on his back, Kagome's arms wound tightly against him, her face buried against his shoulder. He lifted his head for a few silent seconds, making no motion to return the hug he was trapped in, and suddenly the confusion dissipated and his expression cleared.

"Get off me Kagome." Inu-yasha ordered, his voice surprisingly cold. Just like he had meant it to be. Kagome's eyes snapped open, the pain in her chest back tenfold, but her grip around him increased.

"No." She said, her voice firm. Inu-yasha's eyes widened slightly, his doubts creeping back before he pushed them down savagely. He knew what he had smelt. He believed what he had seen.

Quickly and with ease he released himself from her and leaped away. She was knocked back gently, ending up in a sitting position, her knees raised, and she looked up at Inu-yasha with a slightly dazed expression which rapidly turned into confusion at the pain and anger in Inu-yasha's face. She quickly tired to amend what she had done.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am, I-" Kagome started, but was interrupted immediately.

"Shut up. Just…just Shut up." Inu-yasha's voice was low, contained. Kagome stared at him in slight surprise, but he couldn't stand her lies, couldn't stand the pain her fear blazed in him. He wanted to _protect_ her, not make her afraid.

"I trust you." She whispered, and something flashed in Inu-yasha's eyes. Those words hurt. The lie caused pain.

"If there is one thing I hate is a liar and a hypocrite." He said, his eyes narrowed, fist clenched. Kagome didn't move a muscle.

"Is that what you think I am , Inu-yasha?" She said, and he was surprised by the hurt in her tone.

_No,_ he thought, but said nothing. Kagome stood up, and he made no move. He was confused, lost, not knowing where he was standing anymore. She walked towards him and he had the urge to bolt, but was locked in place by her eyes. She stopped a hand's width away from him.

"Don't you remember what Myoga told you? If he told you at all. That night, the night we met the impostor, the one disguised as you struck me. The reaction I beheld was just that. A reaction, nothing more." And suddenly it all made sense to Inu-yasha. The lingering fingers on her cheek, the scent of far away fear, the reflex…but why did the pain in his heart still remain?

Like a bolt of lightning Kagome lunged at his throat and, faster than an osuwari she yanked at the beaded charm around his neck, beads and fangs smooth under her touch, and with a lightning of pink the beads shot of in different direction, a firework in the darkness of the night, all except one, which remained in Kagome's hand, and she was off, running into the darkness of the forest and after a startled second off watching her disappear he bolted after her, not even thinking about it twice.

"Kagome!" He shouted and in a second he had swung her around and he was holding her by her forearms. No matter how fast Kagome was, she was no match with his hanyou skills.

"What the hell d-" He was cut short as Kagome's lips slammed against his in a painful kiss. She pushed herself against him forcefully and Inu-yasha's hands somehow found themselves on her waist, pushing her closer, all hesitance in the kiss gone as he responded to it. All thoughts of a conversation was lost into the night and soon hands started to wander, searching, sinking into hair and exploring curves. Kagome's hand went from shoulder to his smooth neck, naked compared to the always present necklace, and she traced upwards over the silky hair where a human ear would be, and, somehow, she didn't find it weird that there was none there, for he was the only man she had touch like she was doing then. Her hand tangled into his hair and they moaned into each other as tongues met and licked, and Kagome marvelled at how rough his tongue was compared to a human's

They pulled away at the same time as they felt the heat mount and Inu-yasha stared at her blush tinted face in awe.

"What the hell is up with your mood swings?" He gasped. Kagome laughed, but her expression quickly turned serious, if not sombre.

"You have to trust me Inu-yasha. You must." She said, her voice sad and slightly commandeering. Inu-yasha smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"We're not going to get all mushy now, are we?" He asked, and seeing Kagome's narrowed eyes smiled again.

"I trust you. It's just when you…" He trailed off. He didn't even want to talk about it, the feeling of everything lost…

She nodded, understanding. She looked down at the single bead and fang in her hand and sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, his voice calm. Kagome looked up at him, sighing again.

"I know. I just…I wanted to show you…and…well in a spur of the moment thing…" She stumbled over her words and Inu-yasha smiled. Though he felt a pang of regret, causing a strange emptiness inside and his neck felt naked without the necklace the very notion that Kagome trusted him enough for her to remove Kaede's charm was spirit lifting, but, still, part of him, and quite a big one at that, wanted it back. It had been his first connection with her, and he didn't want to lose it. Maybe he could ask Kaede to make him another one… to show her _he_ trusted _her_.

"Come on, we better get back and get some sleep. I'm knackered." Kagome yawned to emphasise her point, but squealed mid-way as she was swept up in Inu-yasha's arms and was suddenly being carried at high speed.

"Inu-yasha! Let…me…DOWN!" She shouted and she was instantly set on hard floor. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were back in their room. She turned to look at Inu-yasha and his smug smirk caused her to roll her eyes so far back she could practically see herself think.

"Oh, for goodness sake…" she mumbled as she plopped down on the large futon. Kicking her shoes off she slipped under the covers, but her skin still had goosebumps from the cold. She leaned on her elbow and looked around.

"Don't we have a coal lantern? I'm kinda cold." She said and she looked up to see Inu-yasha watching her. She cocked her head, making her hair shift to the side.

"What?" She asked, a light blush tinting brushing her cheeks. Inu-yasha blushed as well and looked away, standing there awkwardly and Kagome smiled as he looked around. She stood up and walked towards him. He watched as she smiled at him, surprised him by taking his hand in hers and pulled him towards the futon, pushing him down unto it.

"You disserve it more than I do, I didn't keep watch." She said and went to grab one of the blankets, but halted when she was stopped by Inu-yasha's hand on her own. She looked down at his blushing face as he averted his eyes.

"Erm…The futon is big enough…for…you know…" He stuttered and Kagome's eyes filled with amusement as the blush developed in colour. He really was very shy. She blushed prettily and nodded, getting under the covers once more. After a moment of hesitation he removed the Tetsusaiga from his hip and his haori, leaving himself in an undershirt. He gave the crimson haori to Kagome, who took it gratefully without comment. Inu-yasha got under the covers stiffly and lay there as Kagome put the shirt on and tied it. It was several sizes too big, but that made it all the better. She smiled down at him. Lifting a arm with the oversized sleeve and laughed lightly. Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise as she simply dropped back and turned her head to the side to look at his face, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Suddenly, she beamed at him, then laughed at his expression, her eyes glittering.

"We better turn off the lights. Blow out the candles, whatever…" she chuckled. She hopped up once again, quickly blew out the candles, and as the last one went out they were plunged in sudden darkness, the only moonlight from the night outside, but the sky was overcast and did not provide much light.

"Er…where are you?" She asked and he watched in amused silence as she stumbled towards him. He knew she could see him, or his outline anyways, and there were no obstacles in her way. She walked with her hands in front of her and Inu-yasha guided her to the futon once again. Kagome sighed as she lay down. Fears and doubts and uncertainties bubbled just under the surface for what was to come, but she did not let the feelings overflow. She turned to Inu-yasha, his eyes glowing golden in the dark, what had guided her to the futon.

"I'm scared…" She confessed, and Inu-yasha's eyes softened. He new exactly what she was saying, understanding her fears as his own. Saying nothing he turned Kagome on her side. She did it unresistingly and Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. How did he know so much about her?

And for the first time in many nights they fell into deep slumber, tucked away like spoons in a cutlery drawer, heart beats in symphony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

Disclaimer: No, not me.

No, no, nonono, no, no no no no! Inu-yasha did _not_ have sex (ooh the forbidden word) with Kikyo. Kagome never saw them together did she? She just heard, and saw the clothes, for all she knew it could have been the impostors acting it up.

Ok, I'm getting a few people telling me they are confused with the story, and I guess it is, a bit, I do like to jump around a lot, and I won't just outright say things, I'll hint if you skip paragraphs you may get lost, because Inu-yasha doesn't go-

"Oh, Kami, no! That wasn't me having sex with Kikyo, I swear!" and, anyways, while the Inu copy-cat was attacking Kagome The Kag impostor was with Inu-yasha, wasn't she? So they were both busy, smart plan ay?

I'm sorry if you are confused. If you are ask me exactly about what you wanna know, so I can help out, kay? Right, this chapter took a while and I'm still not very happy with it but I'll settle with this, hope you like it and leave a review dammit, I work had on this story! Thank you for all of you who reviewed!

I'm back home, so la-di-dada, lets get the reviews rolling.

Revies  (ah, 99 reviews, fight over the 100th one! And…go!)

**Sarria: **Thank you, and, oh, no cliffie in this one! Must be a miracle…

**Deadly Crimson: **Wo-wee, someone took one too many crazy pills. Toma, toma, y gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaste en las otras historias! (oh, got a review from you JUST NOW! Uu, sizzle. Hehe, that's what I'm here for, to make YOU cry!)

**Azngirlchibi: **I don't know what to say but…thank you! That really got to me…

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **Mmm, cake, my aunt makes a very good chocolate cake, but it's not really cake, it's cooky crumble with melted chocolate in for of cake (layered)… -Drool-. You make me hungry… Thank you, yes, me too! 100!(almost) yay! Oh, I have an idea now, If I top 100 (and I'm sure I will because you'll be there to get me there) I'll throw a party in my next chapter! Somehow…yes….hmmm…well, tell me a name you like, and maybe a description of the person, and I'll conjure something up! I love doing random things like this! I'll have to change something but, oh well!

**trekker4life: **He's a bit slow isn't he? He's not very good at making connections, I'm afraid, and it's not that he can't remember, it's just that he doesn't look back to it, he let it pass for Kagome's sake.

**drummergrrlrox : **Really? I was worried that they were a bit short! That's good to know, and, here, and extra long chapter!

**Kamira: **There ya go, more, you didn't say when!

**Darkened Soul1: **Sorry bout the repeating thing, I'm always in a rush when a re-read it. Tee-hee you'll have to wait and see how everything melds together!

**vbollman/Dragonlass: **Thank you for adding me, and, sorry bout the jumping, but I guess it's just my style! Hope you enjoy and I promise that if something fatal doesn't happen I wont leave the sorry hanging!

**cheesylovesong23**I'll read it if I have time, but that is the one thing I don't have a lot of! Hope a de-confuse you, and that you enjoy the story! Ja ne!

--------------OoO

Ok, only responded to reviews of chapter 15, but I appreciate all others, thank you! Now go and review and I'll write some more! (oh, I'm sorry about grammatical errors, but English is not my first language, so you must excuse me!)

Ps: Anyone who nicknames Inu-yasha 'Inu' in their stories, you do know that that means 'dog'…It's degrading… poor Inu-yasha!

.-wem


	17. Something’s in the air

A/N sigh just watch an episode of Inu-yasha (and read the manga), and one of my plans (a very important one at that) flew right out the window. Damn.

_Something's_ in the air

It seemed it had rained the previous night, for when the group walked out the inn, they were hit face-on with a startling sunny day, though no less cold than the one before.

Sango groaned and cursed under her breath. She had not slept well, for obvious reasons, and was awoken by Kirara licking her face in an almost proud manner. She had disappeared efficiently the night before to leave her and Miroku alone, but when Sango looked around the room, Miroku was nowhere to be seen. After washing the grogginess out of her face and getting changed and ready she walked downstairs to find the group having breakfast, and Miroku 'conversing' with a pretty young lady. The very one Inu-yasha had barged aside, and the one Kagome had asked directions from. The little life that remained in the troubled demon exterminator quickly dissipated at the scene, and decided, for once, to just ignore Miroku. Unknowingly, she had just failed Miroku's test.

Paying no heed to the sunlight streaming though the windows, casting warm patches across the wooden boards, she had expected a gloomy, overcast day to match her mood. However, she was severely disappointed.

"Oh! It's cold, but such a lovely day!" Kagome exclaimed.

Opposite from Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inu-yasha where in an extremely good mood, though they didn't want to elaborate in thinking exactly _why_ they were in such a good mood. To everybody's surprise, Inu-yasha took off his fire-rat haori and slung it over Kagome's shoulders in a protective manner. She looked up at him to say she wasn't that cold and to give it back, only to find a pair of caring golden eyes smiling at her, and she couldn't turn him down.

Even though they had more or less resolved everything the night before, Kagome had expected a tenseness between them, a shadow of what had happened, but when she had woken up, he had kissed her lightly, a great way to start the day if you asked her, and said:

"Let's enjoy now. We'll worry about later when we get there." And had gone, leaving Kagome to wonder when the hell had he gotten so damn smart and, touching her lips, so touchy-feely.

Not that she was one to complain!

Kagome took a lungful of air, and sighed it out. She turned around to find Sango glaring at the clear blue sky which only contained a few scattered greying clouds, and beamed at her. Sango looked at her, quite startled, and Kagome fell in pace beside her as the men took the lead.

"You know, Sango-chan, true happy ending only come if you face difficulties first." Kagome said in a conversional tone. She could see one of Inu-yasha's ears trained on their conversation (the little eavesdropper) and another twitching to the noise of the village. Sango looked at the smiling Kagome in surprise, and a small smile appeared on her face. She nodded and looked forward once more, but Kagome wasn't finished.

"Take the plunge Sango. Just hold your breath and jump." And with that she walked forward, humming 'love is in the air' under her breath. Kirara, who was situated on Sango's shoulder, mewled her agreement. Sango sighed and jogged to walk alongside the group.

Why did things have to be always to complicated?

Or so annoyingly simple there was no way out…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sit down." Shizuka motioned to the adorned mats laid out in a semi-circle on the wooden floor with a warm smile on her face. Kagome smiled back as the group did as asked, and she looked at the other three people joining them in the talk Shizuka had called upon them. Paloma was sitting on her knees behind Shizuka, giving the impression that she was not part of the conversation, but wanted to listen in, and the same was shown by the snow wolf hanyou, Shigeru, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, in a position that resembled Inu-yasha only too well.

The third person was a full demon they had never seen before. She was clad in a fine looking, silver and green kimono, that went well with her pale skin. Her eyes were an icy blue, as was her glimmering thin hair, and she had the usual features of a youki in human form, such as pointy ears, fangs, and razor looking claws. Her cheek bones were high, giving her a hard looking face, accompanied by her thing frame, and Kagome observed that she had an odd silvery sheen to her skin. The woman was regarding Kagome in an almost critical way, but Kagome neither tensed nor showed how she raised her guard. If the icy youki wanted to inspect her, then she would act as natural as ever.

Shizuka watched the ordeal with quiet amusement, before she decided to introduce the new member.

"This is Aisu, one of the members of the council of this village. This, Aisu, is the group that I insisted would come." She said, and after naming each person, who exchanged nods of acknowledgement with the youki, she finally turned to Kagome.

"And this, Aisu, is Kagome." Shizuka introduced, and for the first time the demoness showed a clear emotion as her eyes widened with shock.

"_That_ is Kagome?" She asked, not so much in a degrading tone, such as a unbelieving one. Shizuka nodded calmly. Aisu seemed to regain her composure quickly, but she was shaking her head.

"But…She is to young! How can she possibly go through the training in a single week? It is impossible! Impossible!" She seemed quite agitated, and the group looked at her in surprise. They had no idea what she was talking about but, amazingly, Inu-yasha caught on more quickly than any of them.

"I don't know what this 'training' you are talking about is, but if you're talking about Kagome, she can do it." He said, an undertone growl to his voice. Shigeru made a strange sound, making eyes flicker to him, but he didn't open his own. Aisu opened her mouth to speak, but Shizuka held up a pacifying hand.

"Aisu. You forget. This is the girl Midoriko chose!" She said, and this seemed to calm her down, for she said nothing more but Kagome started at that.

_The one Midoriko chose?_

She had never thought of it that way. She had harboured the Shinkon no Tama in her body, but she had always though that was because of Kikyo, not the jewel itself…

Miroku looked from exchanging glances with Sango, to the two women.

"I'm sorry Lady Shizuka, but would you enlighten us on this training you speak of?" He asked, his voice polite and friendly. Shizuka smiled gently.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I guess this is not very well organized." She started.

"You see, we believe we know in which area Naraku resides." She said, and at once Inu-yasha's attention snapped from scowling at the floor, to glaring at her.

"You what?" He demanded. Kagome looked at him, and covered his hand with hers. Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise, but his hackles calmed as she smiled in a 'shut up and let her talk' way.

"Yes., well, after much searching, we have found an area that seems to have problems with a tainted aura rising. We have sent people out, collected information, we have spies and allays that you do not, thus we were able to conjure these results. We know that he is somewhere in the northern mountains." She revealed. Kagome frowned.

"Northern mountains? Isn't that were Ayame's pack lives?" She asked, and the others nodded as Kirara mewed softly from Sango's lap.

"Ayame? We do not know of her, but, in any case, the problem is that the northern territories spread over a large part of Japan, and the mountains take up most of it. It would be quite impossible to find him." She informed, but didn't look put down by the news. Kagome frowned slightly as the group pondered over the words.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack…" Kagome mumbled to herself. Shizuka nodded.

"Exactly." She confirmed their fears. Shigeru's ears flicked in slight annoyance on how slow the conversation was going, but said nothing. Inu-yasha growled.

"Then why did you call us here? Why didn't that wench simply tell us he was in the northern mountain? We would have followed any lead!" He growled, ignoring Kagome's scowling glance, but Shizuka merely chuckled, her jet black hair swaying with her laugh, grey eyes light.

"If by 'wench' you mean Paloma, then she couldn't. We believe we have a way to find him." And at that all attention in the room hitched up a couple of notches.

"In this village, the council member have all been trained in the same way. We have attained different…powers, per say. And one of them is tracking down the source of evil auras, be them hidden in barriers or not. This way, we can track Naraku down. The only problem is, there are no Mikos in this village, and we need one to lead such a powerful tracking, for we are sure that Naraku has put up a powerful barrier." At that Inu-yasha snorted, but Shizuka went on. "This is where you come in, Kagome." She said, looking at her. Kagome started, and looked around dumbly, as if expecting some other Kagome to be standing beside her. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes, and Sango hummed thoughtfully.

"So you want Kagome to lead all the council members? I gather you intend to train her, but how long will this take?" She asked as she unconsciously stroked Kirara. Miroku looked from her to Shizuka and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, by what Aisu-sama says, it seems to be hard work." He sided up. Shizuka nodded.

"It is. Very hard work. But she can do it. And we intend to train her in a week." They all looked at her in surprise.

"A week?" Kagome asked, incredulous, and slightly annoyed. Didn't it matter what she thought? She _did_ intend to help in any way possible, but such a way to spring it up on her, that she was expected to do yet another seemingly impossible thing to practically save the world! She almost felt like Spider Man…

"Why a week?" Sango had to ask. Inu-yasha snorted, signalling that he was wondering the same thing. Shizuka ran a slightly wrinkled hand over the patterns in her kimono.

"Because in a week and a day's time, it is the new moon, the night when our powers are strongest." And once again, they were surprised.

"The new moon…" Kagome whispered. And right then, the idea struck her. If they knew so much about them, did they know about Inu-yasha's secret? Shizuka turned grave eyes towards Kagome.

"Are you willing to train under our conditions in a single week? And then lead the search?" She asked, voice truly serious for the first time that morning. It was nice that she had asked, but Kagome didn't hesitate a second in answering. The answer was obvious.

"No." She said, her voice equally as calm. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her, even Shigeru, who had an ear trained in the conversation all along, opened his eyes in surprise. Inu-yasha simply gaped at her, his jaw practically touching the ground. Aisu looked at Shizuka with an 'I told you so' look, as Shizuka's hopes hopped out of reach. Suddenly, Kagome burst out laughing, waving her arms in front of her.

"Kidding, kidding! I've been helping to bring that monster down for years, I'm gonna do whatever possible now! Trust me, we are going to find him, and he is going _down_" She punched the floor, containing a wince, and her smile was so real, the sighs if relief weren't followed by shouts of anger. Inu-yasha growled softly, but said nothing. Shigeru snorted, grey ears flicking as his shockingly beautiful eyes closed once more.

"Feisty…" Shigeru muttered. Inu-yasha glared at him. No point in stating the obvious.

Shizuka smiled instantly, letting a woosh of air in relief, as did Paloma.

"Thank you." And for the first time, Shizuka bowed in complete honesty, prostrating herself, forehead on cold wood floor. Kagome looked at her in surprise, but then a dazzling smile light up on her face.

"No Shizuka. It is not me that will find him. It's us. All of us. We will do this together, and with that she bowed herself, hands over Shizuka's. Paloma stared at the ordeal as Kagome's friends smiled, not really surprised.

This was how she was.

This was how things were.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kagome fell on the futon, completely exhausted.

_What a day…_ She though wearily. And it was just the beginning…

They had started on her right away. First they had to get her equipped for what was to come, and Kagome was surprised to see the armour handed to her. It wasn't heavy armour, or one that covered her whole body, but it was very similar to Sango's protecting certain parts of her body, but Kagome's was mostly worn under her cloths. She was also given a strange styled dark green kimono, probably for camouflage. It fitted snugly against her, allowing her to move freely and quickly without stumbling over spare creases or extra material. She was also given a new bow, a case for her arrows, and some fine looking ones which she inspected thoroughly, and saw they were very well made, and made a mental note not to train with them, or waste them in any way. She knew for a fact that arrows were hard work to make, for in those times everything was hand made, and so not easy to come by good quality arrows.

After she was shown how to put each thing, and instructed to wear the new equipment always, except when sleeping, to get used to the feel of the cloths, she was introduced to all her trainers.

She was lead to a room where she would have to go every morning a little after dawn, and would spend some of the day in. It looked like a traditional looking training room, with targets, swords, bows and arrows staffs, armour, all worn out but well cared for. The walls were strong, and mats could be dragged out if there was going to be beginner fighting, and in the centre of the room was a male human, and a female hal-demon.

One of them was an old, wrinkle infested man with a shiny bald head and traditional Japanese features. He had a kind smile and bowed deeply when introduced by the name of Ookawa. He was to be her 'spiritual saviour'. He would help her tap into her Miko powers, and he was delighted to hear that she had tried, and succeeded, to try and control her powers in some way. They informed her of the different activities she would be undergoing, like putting up barriers, purifying minor demons and, of course, meditation and concentration exercises.

Her second, and final trainer, was a smart looking woman in her early thirties. Her features were incredibly feline, she was graceful, mysterious, and her hair was blotchy, containing different colour, which Kagome got easily distracted by. Though she didn't have animalistic ears, she did have a sharp looking face, fangs, claws, a twitching tri-coloured tail and stunning green eyes, with slits for pupils, that were quite unsettling. She had connected with Kagome at once, both joking in no time, even though the hanyou was older than Kagome. Her name was Tsuna, and she would train her in basic fighting, and help her tune her archery.

Shizuka had insisted that they start at once, and so Kagome had, not exactly started on her training, but had been introduced to everything, made to show what she knew, and what she didn't.

The trainers had not told her what they deduced of her show of skills, but that she should rest, and that they would officially start the next day.

Kagome couldn't wait…

and it was true.

She had wanted this opportunity for so long, it seemed impossible. Just a small amount of time for someone to train her, so she didn't feel this…hopelessness inside. She rolled over unto her back, already washed, brushed, and in her pyjamas. She was just trying to convince her muscles to get up and blow out the candles when the screen door slid open and in stepped Inu-yasha. She turned in smiled at him, and in all honestly, it was more because now she had someone to blow the candles off for her.

"Inu…" But she had to stop as a yawn interrupted her rudely. Inu-yasha shook his head as Kagome smiled sheepishly. Inu-yasha walked over to her, but before he could lie down with her, she held up her hand.

"No!" she said urgently, and he looked down at her in slight hurt, though he covered it up. Thinking the worst he stepped away.

"What are you doing? I just wanted you to blow out the lanterns. Please." She puppy-eyed him, and he rolled his eyes again, not showing the relief he felt. Without complait he did as asked, and slipped under the covers, thinking it pointless to refuse something he wanted, but he kept space between them, as the futon was quite large. The previous night they had the drama to distract them, but without that to divert them from each other's presence…it was increasingly awkward.

Kagome lay awake, sensing the stiffness of Inu-yasha, and though she was tired, she simply could not go to sleep.

"So…what did you do today while I was training?" She asked. Since parting from the 'meeting' with Shizuka they hadn't seen each other, as he had barley time to protest as she was dragged off by Paloma.

Inu-yasha was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice and turned towards her, regarding her before he shrugged, but because he knew she probably couldn't see well with only the barred window as lighting, spoke his thoughts.

"Checking out the village." He said simply, and she sighed when he didn't elaborate, but then Inu-yasha surprised her by asking,

"How was your day?" and from there the conversation eased as Kagome told the accounts of the day, what she though of the training and the trainers, which, overall, was a positive report.

In the end they finished by joking, and Kagome swatting him in the arm, getting closer as he relaxed, though not completely. He just wasn't used to sleeping on the floor. He felt…unprotected.

Inu-yasha saw how Kagome's yawns became so frequent she almost had her hand over her mouth permanently, and when she yawned five times in a sentence, he finally ordered her to go to sleep. Kagome tried to say that she wasn't tired, that she wanted to go on talking, but her lips refused to lie and her eyelids felt too heavy.

A comfortable silence fell, and yet Kagome did not fall asleep. Something was…missing.

"Do you…really…think I can do it?" she asked sleepily, but Inu-yasha could see she had her eyes half open, looking at him. He snorted, but didn't turn away.

"You're too damn stubborn not to." He said, not unkindly. Kagome smiled and scooted towards him, so they weren't wrapped against each other, but she was snuggled against him. He smiled as her scent overtook him, lulling to him to sleep, and just before he dozed off to sleep, he wondered how this one girl had accomplished the impossible. How this one woman had convinced him without words to trust, to let his guard down.

To let her in.

Kagome didn't even bother to fight off sleep. She let warmth surround him and the smell of rain take hold of her dreams. Muscles relaxed, thoughts laid to rest, but she wouldn't help but laugh internally.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's been too long! But, major plot advancement, no? And, I'm sorry, I just don't know where the inspiration for this story has gone, and with all the work I have to do… Well, anywho, tell me what you think about how this story is going, my writing, you know, feedback!

My lovely reviewers! Hurray to them!

**MoonlightHanyou: **Yay, I like dedicated reviewers. Yeah, once my computer was so crappy, this computer guy had to take everything out, and put it in again, cleaning the whole system, and he told me he'd never seen so many viruses in one computer..hehe..oops..

**Forest Sentry Koneji: **Thank you!

**Darkened Soul1: **She _killed_ herself? I know I must seem pretty mean but, how pathetic! It _is_ sad that someone lives so completely in a book, I mean, I admit I got depressed when I read 'his dark material' trilogy (best books in the world, along with noughts and crossed trilogy) but, man… lol, yeah, nice titles!

Anywho, you're just too smart to fool aren't ya? Yeah, how _will_ she tell the difference…? Maybe she can't! Uuu, I smell trouble…

**Sarria: **I'm glad you liked it, and…is this ending a cliff-hanger? Not _really…_()

**Azngirlchibi: **_of course_ you'll get to see who the impostors are! Naraku or some stranger…tan tan taaann!

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **Yeah, things are a bit crazy, but I can manage, it's just I get sidetracked and write other stuff instead of the chapter for this story, not that I don't enjoy writing it, it's just….there's a certain pressure. But, anywho, we are quick ones aren't we? Glad you liked the chapter, I'll serve more soon (hopefully)

Signed

-the magic _pea_-

**drummergrrlrox: **hehe, thanks, yeah, it could have been more dramatic but, Kagome knows him too well. She didn't want to freak out or break down, and risk what they had, ya know?

**Audrey: **Tsk, now you're making me blush!

**trekker4life: **They're all stubborn! And, Shippo is with Kaede, and Kirara did a disappearing act.

**xiDOREyoux: **Er…is this soon?

**Kamira: **Yep, just what I was thinking, it's my style of writing, I think it's boring if it's all – inu/kag inu/kag inu/kag-

**Deadly Crimson: **Toma!

OoOoOoO

Finally! Now, listen kids, this is how things work, I put time in a chapter, to entertain you for 5-10 minutes, so if you all review, you are all putting in some time, and it all balances out, kay? Okay, now go and review!

-pineapples grow under the ground-


	18. A Knot in the Soul

A Knot in the Soul

_I'm…so…tired_

It hurt to move. It hurt to think. Everything just…hurt. Bones, muscles, brain, _soul_.

Man, all the training was simply draining Kagome, it physically tired her to keep her eyes open.

And it had only been one day.

She had been awakened at dawn by a blushing maid. She had approached the futon slowly, only to find Kagome and Inu-yasha sleeping peacefully in a tangle of sheets and limbs. She was already quite scared, but almost fainted when she tried to stir Kagome awake, only to be grabbed by the wrist by a growling hanyou, though he kind of ruined the intimidation of his fangs with rustled hair and dry saliva at the corner of his mouth, not that the woman paid any heed to that when she was desperately trying to flee from the room as quick as possible. Kagome had groaned awake and sat up with an elegant,

"Wuzzgoinon?" as she scratched her head. The maid had stuttered her excuse, that Shizuka had asked her to wake Kagome up for the start of training. Kagome had stared at her for a full five seconds as the information penetrated the sleepiness.

"It's ok Inu-yasha." She said with a yawn and Inu-yasha had narrowed his eyes at the woman but let her go. The girl had scrambled out of the room with a clumsy bow and a quick snap of the screens as she shut them. Kagome looked around.

"Where am I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You won't have a timetable, your trainers will see how you progress, and set you tasks according to what you need." Shizuka informed her once they had arrived at the training room. She had been waiting outside the inn, and it had been a great relief for Kagome, for she didn't even remember where her house was, though she was trying to memorise the paths once she knew she would have to, if only be them used for a week. Kagome nodded and listened intently as Shizuka explained this and that, going over what she would do, where she could have lunch, what time her training would end, and that she would be awakened every day at dawn, though probably not by the same girl, after the morning's ordeal. Kagome had blushed and Shizuka had chuckled sympathetically.

"Shigeru's the same way." She had said off-handily. Kagome had looked at her in curiosity, but before she was able to ask any questions, Tsuna leaped in and walked gracefully over. She was wearing a brown training suit that when well with her skin tone. Her smile showed her sharp canines as she approached.

"Kagome! Good. Thank you Shizuka, I'll take it from here." She said with a grin. Shizuka nodded and bowed at both trainer and pupil, and it hit Kagome how polite she was, how she though herself in the same stature as the rest, even though she was one of the council. She acted so friendly that she had almost forgotten. With and exchange of smiles she walked out, dodging the fighting puppets, training equipment and targets set throughout the large training room. Tsuna turned to Kagome.

"You have the training room all week, so we don't have to worry about being bothered. Ookawa will train you in the second half of the day. Come." And with that they had started.

The key of her training was concentration, that's why she had it at the start of the day, along with because it was more physically tiring, though no more draining than Ookawa's exercises, as Kagome was soon to realise.

Training with Tsuna was like dancing. You had to keep your feet in line, or your body wouldn't follow. It wasn't only about swinging that wooden staff around, it was about concentrating on the moves you were going to make while predicting what the other was up to by the body language. It was about leaving everything else behind and zoning in on the fight, on the opponent, on the moves of the battle.

Of course, Kagome would not be able to achieve that in a week, even if she _was_ the 'chosen' one. So Tsuna just had the intention to tech the girl a few moves, and with that she had to concentrate on them alone in a fight. And as Kagome found out…

It was very hard.

She had to think about her feet, her body, her weapon, the attack, the defence what you were going to do now or next and worrying all the time about what the opponent was going to do. All about concentration and synchronising, and it was paid with blows to her body and tire of mind.

By mid day, and lunch time, Kagome's new outfit was drenched in sweat, and all her muscles were swearing at her in loud, shouting voices.

"Good." Tsuna nodded, and Kagome smiled in relief. Tsuna had first shown her stances, how to hold herself and the staff, and then how to handle it. They had spared lightly, but that didn't mean Tsuna would go too easy on her when connecting with her, and Kagome had ended up with a sore body and her feet in tangles.

They walked over to the extreme of the training room to put away their staffs, across hard wooden floors and worn training mats. Kagome was flushed, panting, and looked like she'd just run a marathon on hot weather, while Tsuna looked like she had jogged around the room. Once.

"Before you go to lunch, Kagome, let's spend a few minutes with the bow and arrow." She instructed as she fetched a heavy looking bow and hard looking arrows, and handed them to Kagome, who wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and nodded, taking them. They walked outside to the yard, where the long distance targets for arrows, not throwing knives, were set up, and Kagome placed herself at the line, positioning herself in attack mode with tired arms. She strained the cord with an arrow, and was just about to shoot when Tsuna interrupted her.

"Wait." She halted. Kagome lowered the arrow and looked over at the cat hanyou, who had a pensive look on her face.

"You are not concentrating. That" she said, pointing at the circular target, "is your target. You have to strike it at the centre. You have to kill it, or it will kill you, or it will kill those you love. Now shoot it Kagome, shoot it right dead centre." She commanded her. Kagome looked at her in surprise, but nodded. She took up her position again, but this time carefully, thinking about what she was doing. The target was quite a way away, but it wasn't moving, like her usual ones. She concentrated.

That is Naraku. The demon who we must kill. That is Naraku, the one who killed Sango's village, the one who killed Kikyo and caused pain to Inu-yasha, he is the one the cursed Miroku, he is the one that showed Shippo death and destruction beyond his parent's death.

The point of the arrow flared powerfully with a violet and pink glow and with a melodic whistle it cut through the air until it embedded itself with a satisfying thwack, right in the middle of the target.

"Excellent!" Tsuna clapped her hand together. Kagome smiled at her, lowering her bow. She had been so intent on the task she had forgotten about her as everything else melted away.

"Well, you have the rest of the day with Ookawa. Tomorrow we will practice with moving targets, and more with the staff, I think. Well done." She said. Kagome's smile broadened.

"Thanks! I think I'll go to the inn to eat, maybe I'll catch Inu-yasha there." She said. They walked out together, talking friendlily, until they parted at the entrance of the training room with a wave and a bow.

Kagome trotted of though the freshening cold. The day had transformed from blue skies to overcast clouds, but Kagome welcomed the rain. It would do the earth good.

She walked through busy paths, watching as people laughed and conversed, tended cloths and children played with animals as fields were tended and training took place. It was refreshing to see such a peaceful place, no wars or famine to taint the air with misery.

She had paid attention that morning, but soon she was doubting what way to take in a fork. With a shrug she took a left. She would find her way _eventually_.

"You're going to the wrong way, wench." A familiar, masculine voice said from behind. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"And how do _you_ know where I'm going?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she walked towards him nonetheless. Inu-yasha snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked to the right, Kagome by his side.

"You smell like sweat." Inu-yasha informed her. Kagome looked at him with lazily narrowed eyes.

"Such a master with words." She sighed. Inu-yasha snorted.

"I didn't say you _stank_…" He mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, what have you done all day?" And as if those were the magic words he started growling at a memory. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"You know the bastard that tried to kidnap you? He escaped!" He exclaimed. Kagome had a second when she didn't know what he was talking about, but then remembered the ordeal in the misty caverns and gasped. She had completely forgotten about him with all the excitement and news.

"He _escaped_? How?" She asked as the inn came in sight. Inu-yasha's growl deepened.

"The bars were cut clean. Metal bars, just fucking snapped." He said. Kagome frowned.

"How can that be?" They walked up the stairs and went into the entrance of the inn. They were greeted by enveloping warmth and Kagome sighed. She had been efficiently dried off in the wind, and though her new clothes were well made to ward away the increasing cold, the bitterness of the weather had bit at her hands and face, and she made a mental note to wear the gloves she was given, mainly for bow and arrow, for on of the hands had the fingers cut off for better movement, but they gave some protection nonetheless.

Their conversation was cut off by a young woman greeting them and telling them that food would be served at their room.

_Room service!_ Kagome was amused by thinking, but quickly sobered by the though of another enemy loose.

They settled in their room while the young woman put cushions, a low table and food and drink in the middle of the room, and with a bow left. Kagome was drawn to the food, and her stomach rumbled to be known. Kagome smiled sheepishly at Inu-yasha as he shook his head.

"They better not be starving you…" He mumbled, even though they had a table full of food in front of them. They seated themselves on opposite extremes of the table and Kagome begun eating at one.

"So, do the guards know how he escaped?" Kagome asked between mouthful's. Inu-yasha shook his head, a frown etched in his face. Kagome sighed.

"Do you think he's still here somewhere?" She asked. Inu-yasha looked at her from above of his rice bowl, amber eyes glowing, before he lowered it, rice dotting around his mouth. He wiped them off and shrugged.

"I doubts someone would be that stupid, but…" He shrugged again, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. Kagome began eating again, though more slowly this time.

"I guess we have to worry when he comes then. We have Naraku to think about." She sighed, shaking her head, wondering how they managed to get into so much trouble, how they managed to make so many enemies. Putting aside every minor demon they had fought they had three main possible enemies.

Naraku

The impostors

Kidnap man

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. Maybe they didn't really have three enemies. Maybe one of them was connected, or all three. She knew that Inu-yasha and her had their theories that the impostors had something to do with Naraku. No one else could shape-shift, so if he could, couldn't he make incarnations that could shape-shift too? But there was no way of knowing, not until they faced Naraku at least, for the scent of the copy cats were identical to those of who they fake to be.

Another possibility would be that, if Naraku were really behind the copy cats, maybe he had simply done replicas of him and Kagome, and that would be why he could so easily simply kill Kagome to torture Inu-yasha into believing she blamed him. But what would he gain? Was it Onigumo's heart that wanted to see him suffer?

But if it wasn't Naraku…it was scary to think that someone knew so much about them, for it seemed that whoever was the culprit that was behind them had the goal to break Inu-yasha's heart, by killing Kagome, and he thinking she didn't love him, when, really, that was complete bullshit.

When the time came, she would worry about that. But right now…

"Where do you think Miroku and Sango are? I haven't seen them." Kagome asked, taking a final gulp of water after finishing her filling meal. Inu-yasha shrugged, uncaring.

"Dunno. Haven't seen them either." But, talk of the devil, a resounding slap came from outside, Miroku's trademark, but, curiously, it wasn't followed by the usual shouts of Sango cursing the monk's existence and threatening to cut his hand off and shoving it up places Miroku would really not rather have it, but instead a shrill voice cut through the pair like a knife, making Inu-yasha wince and his sensitive ears slam against his skull. Kagome turned worried eyes to the window. She had noticed a tension between him and Sango, and she had hoped things would cool down soon, like it always did, but it was taking longer than usual, and she wondered if maybe it was more serious than she had first thought.

"Where are you going?" He asked, getting up. Kagome looked over her shoulder as she slid the door open.

"You can't be _that_ slow!" She teased, and walked out of sight. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes and snorted, but followed after her nonetheless.

"Miroku?" She called out as she opened the front door to go out, leaving it open for Inu-yasha. Miroku turned to her with a pink hand mark on his cheek. It wasn't half as bright as Sango's. She jumped the three stairs to the ground, feeling revitalised after the food. Miroku turned, and smiled as he saw Kagome walking towards him, Inu-yasha grumbling behind her, but his smile didn't seem the normal, care-free smile he easily put on every day. Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Where's Sango?" She asked gently. Miroku's smile slipped slightly, but didn't fall. He tired a nonchalant shrug but it came out as more of a wince.

"I haven't seen Sango-sama all day." He said and she started. He hadn't called her Sango-sama in a long time, except when he was being playful.

Something was definitely up. She had things to do, training to attend, but that night she would catch Sango and weasel something out of her!

"Oh…right. Well, I have to go meet up with Ookawa, I'll catch you later. Oh and, Miroku." She said over her shoulder. "Groping girls is only going to make it worse." And with that she started walking away, leaving Miroku to sigh and brood alone, but Inu-yasha's interest had heightened at once at the mention of the trainer, and his muttering coming to an abrupt halt.

"Ookawa? Who the hell is Ookawa?" He asked. Kagome sighed with an unbelieving look.

"My trainer Inu-yasha." She said in a 'that's that now drop it' voice, but Inu-yasha wouldn't let up. He followed her to the training room, images of a tanned, muscular man getting close to Kagome in his head, but they were followed by visualisations of the same man dieing a very gruesome death, mainly by his hands.

"You really didn't have to walk-" Kagome tried to thank him as she wrapped her hands together against the cold, but Inu-yasha barged past her and into the room. Kagome spluttered her surprise and followed him in with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as they entered the training hall. Inu-yasha was looking around the room, sniffing at punching puppets, narrowing his eyes as the bounced back and hit him. Inu-yasha looked at the puppet incredulously and slashed at it, shredding it. Kagome gaped in surprise, and was about to shout at him for it when he leaped away. She sighed, exasperated. She just couldn't keep up with him, so she walked over to Ookawa and they bowed their greeting.

"Inu-yasha." She called, only to find him on the floor, sniffing. She smacked her forehead. _Oh, for goodness sakes…_

"Inu-yasha! Ookawa is _right here_." She ground out. Inu-yasha looked up and frowned at the kind looking old man.

"_That_'s you trainer?" He pointed. Kagome glowered at him and smiled apologetically at the old man.

"Yes Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha Ookawa, Ookawa, Inu-yasha." She introduced. Ookawa smiled and bowed lightly as Inu-yasha eyes him suspiciously, arms crossed.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tonight." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inu-yasha, signalling to the door. Inu-yasha snorted but shrugged, walking away.

"Be good, bitch." He said mockingly over his shoulder before he left, leaving a fuming Kagome behind, who was snapped out of dark thoughts by a soft chuckle. She turned to the smiling man with a blush and sighed in a 'I give up' way.

Kagome saw that training with Ookawa, although it didn't take much physical action, did not tire any less than fighting. It was draining to try to conjure a barrier, to flare weapons with purifying powers, to tap into the most deepest part of the soul and draw immense power, but not only that, it was controlling it that really did her in.

All in all, Kagome's day could be summed up in one word.

Huh?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah…" The hot water rippled around her as she sank in. everything hurt so much, it felt like she had knots tied up with her muscles, but the heated spring water, mixed with rich scented oils, were doing wonders for her body.

"Tiring day?" Sango asked with a knowing smile. Kagome nodded.

"You bet, but I'm…ah…better now." She gasped as she rolled her shoulders, making them click. Sango chuckled.

"I remember when I did my training, I was lost half of the time! And it must be harder for you, at least I started when I was young and got used to it…" She said sympathetically. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess, but I'll survive. Now…" She said, shifting in the water so she was giving Sango a mischievous smile.

"What's going on between you and Miroku?" She asked. Sango looked away at once, which was more than enough proof that something indeed was up. Kagome sighed. She could tell her friend was bursting to tell. She just needed a little push.

"Sango, just tell me! If I don't get the story from you, I'll get a deformed one by Miroku…" Ok, so more like a shove, but, hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Sango sighed.

"I don't know….it's just that things are so…_awkward_." She said, making a vague gesture with her hands, before she sighed again, turning to Kagome.

"The first night, I just don't know what _happened._ He…he brushed my hair." She blushed, turning away once again. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Sango was very conservative and shy, even though she might not appear it battle, so the idea of Miroku brushing her hair was…surprising.

"Really? Then…what happened?" She asked, not quite getting it. If Inu-yasha offered to brush her hair, one way or another, they would end up all over each other. She blushed at the though, it wasn't that she was a slut, it was that she loved him. What better reason was there?

Sango shook her head. "I…I don't know. He...I…I'm such a coward Kagome!" she exclaimed suddenly. Kagome looked at Sango in sympathy and closed her eyes.

"We all are Sango. When it comes to love, it's hard not to freeze up." She leaned back, suddenly tired, but Sango shook her head.

"No. I see you and Inu-yasha. I can see the changes in him, in the way you treat each other. You're closer, I can see that." Kagome looked at her.

"Just go for it Sango." She said simply. Sango sighed.

Just go for it? She made it sound so easy it was hard to understand! She couldn't handle the turmoil of emotions. How did she know she could really trust Miroku. It pained her to think about it, but Miroku hadn't exactly showed signs of loyalty. But she felt so _alone._ It was like she had a box inside and she was trying to stuff all her feelings inside, but the only thing it did was create a hole where all her feelings should be, and the box was about to burst, to explode. She sighed, lathering her hair mindlessly. Everything was such a mess. Her past, her present, her future, her life, her feelings, her thoughts. All tangled and made a misery.

She went underwater, letting the hot liquid calm her, bubbling the shampoo she had become quite dependant on, thanks to Kagome, away.

What did she have to lose? She would gather up the courage and, maybe not today or tomorrow, but soon she will fall on Miroku, she just had to pray that she caught her, and if he didn't, it would just be another scar on her skin. It would just be another feeling in her box.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You looked exhausted wench." Inu-yasha point out as he entered their room, sliding the door shut after him. She rolled over and looked at him, and, somehow, she summoned a smile. Knowingly and without a word Inu-yasha blew out the torches and slipped under the covers with her.

"What have you been doing today?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha snorted, but then chuckled.

"Shut up and go to sleep Kagome." He said as he put an arm around her and slid her over the mat so his body was warming hers, chest against chest, breath against breath, and it was the safety that made Kagome snap.

This was what she wanted, then why did it feel so fake? All the trouble brewing outside, all promises made, one to be broken, one to be kept. He had promised Kikyo first, told her he would protect her, that he was the only person she had, and therefore she would be the first person he would protect. But then he had told Kagome he would protect her. One was pulling him towards death, towards the past, another was pulling him to life, to a future, and yet he was in turmoil who to follow, though it seemed so simply when put like that.

But nothing was that simple.

Sometimes Kagome felt so alone it hurt. She loved her family, but each time she went back she felt more apart from them, more distant, and it hurt her. She had become lost in her world, yet never really belonged to Inu-yasha's.

She belonged nowhere.

So when he held her like that, making her feel as if she were where she was supposed to be, even though she was 500 years in the past and hundreds of lifetimes away from her home. She was alone with him, safe, secure, but it was all a lie. Even through all the pretences Inu-yasha intended to leave her.

To abandon her.

To leave her completely lost again. If it was so clear that it was Kikyo who he wanted, then why did he hold her so? With no barriers, so raw an embrace it made her want to forget. Why was he holding her, and not Kikyo, if it was Kikyo he wanted to protect?

She pushed him away with hands against chest.

"Do you ever think about Kikyo when you hold me?" Kagome blamed the exhaustion, she had blurted the thing she wanted to say, when she hadn't really meant to. She was so tired she couldn't submit, wouldn't back down. Not again. Inu-yasha tensed at once, pulling away.

"Why do you always bring her up?" He growled, now their bodies weren't even touching. Kagome sat up, suddenly ablaze.

"Why don't you answer my question?" She countered. Inu-yasha followed her up, growling.

"Is it her name that I call?" He asked, golden eyes flashing in the dark. Kagome looked into the amber pools that flamed with anger, hurt, confusion, and a million other feelings swirling where she could not go. She couldn't stand the feeling it brought up inside her, the shame, and looked away, but it took that sign of weakness for Inu-yasha to stand up and walk away. A stamp of feet and a snap of screens. He stepped out.

"I'm sleeping outside today, I'm sure you wouldn't trust me being near you." Another slam and he was out. Kagome opened her mouth, hand outstretched, but she couldn't reach him. Not now.

We are all cowards, when it comes to love.

We are all cowards, when it's time to believe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A/N_

It was much easier to write this chapter, I actually wrote a few days before I posted it! Maybe if you all review then I'll hurry in posting it, but I've been quite busy, especially on weekends. Anywho, I'm getting reviews saying that the drama in this story has gone down, and it had for the past chapter, but you gotta understand that I have to build a plot, I can't just mindlessly jump from drama to drama, but you are right, I was in no mood to write and forced myself with the last chapter, so it was quite weak.

Oh, by the way, Tsuna means tuna (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!) and Ookawa means river. Did I tell you that Paloma means pigeon in Spanish? Well, it does. But it inspires the thought of white peace instead of a flying rat so…

Do you guys, those who review, like me responding to you reviews? I like doing it, but I sometimes have to delay posting it, like this time, which was about three days, so tell me what you prefer.

Roll in the reviews 

**Surfbratt: **We need al little angst to spice things up, things taste much sweeter if something bitter comes first, but they'll get mixed and mingled!

**Sarria: **Thank you, I hope you liked how this one ended, and you are right, I'm kind of vague now aren't I? But we are still not in the thick of the story, This is just the beginning! (I think)

**trekker4life: **Hehe, that made me laugh, Inu is one of my favourite dogs too! And it was the episode when Naraku says that he can choose what time he has his night of weakness. Damn him. (I have a dog(bitch) called Yuka!(not inspired by Inu-yasha, but by a Spanish vegetable…)

**MoonlightHanyou: **Yeah, they do, they grow under the ground! I was shocked when someone told me, a while ago now, I hadn't really though about it properly…

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **Mmm, you just want to fatten me up don't you, witch? Wow, no wonder you eat so much, you sure do a lot of sport! I'm not very sporty, Kinda lazy really, but I'm starting archery! I dropped fencing, it was too…not violent. I did karate too, but I left that a few months ago. I tried surfing too, but my brother and dad put me off it. I want to parachute out of a plane, how extreme would that be? –love the rush- Take a nap! (got my inspiration back…kinda…)

**Yana5: **Oh, I was just writing this up when you review came in. Thanks.

**Azngirlchibi: **Er…often? Yay!

**Deadly Crimson: **My eyes are killing me, stupid eyeliner, here ya go lauri, say hi to everyone!

**Drummergrrlrox: **lol, your reviews are crazy! Thanks for the support!

**Madosie: **Who are you to order me around? I'm kidding, thank you, I will!

**Kamira: **Think about it like this, my story is like Sango's boomerang, it'll start in one place, then beautifully fly in an arch, away from the start, but then It'll come back with impressive power, right where it started, and the wielder(reader) will get knocked back a few feet by the force, the question is, will it kill all the demons and return in satisfaction or will it come back with tears in Sango's (the wielder's) eyes, and a crack in the middle of the boomerang's heart? And I agree, but, trust me, I just want to get Naraku out of the damn way. (should I have written that? Do I want to fool you?) So just enjoy the show! I'll make it as good as possible, and I really appreciate the feedback!

**Darkened Soul1: **Thanks, and he did it again, with the trainer, it's funny how impulsive he is, isn't it? Rushing into battle, messing up his words, it's all urgent to him, probably the make of running half of his life, and being 'dead' the other. I like how Tsuna is in my head, to bad I can't draw very well…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That's all, hope you like this chapter, and I just want to get over a lump in the story, and then it'll really start, this is just the base, it's just the beginning guys!


	19. Mixed and Mingled

Mixed and Mingled 

Breath hot and forced, body glistening with sweat. A moan in the blanket of darkness.

A name is whispered harshly, her lips moulding against the word. Shivers run up her spine, the hands of the dead.

The blade of a knife reflects a single beam of moonlight that slips through a hole in the roof, but the second it appears it's gone and they are plunged in darkness once more. Her dark green eyes search the darkness as she pushes her back against the wooden wall.

She will not submit

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hard wood made contact with her covered legs and she was knocked back, landing hard on her back with a struggle for air.

"Oh…Kami…" She moaned at the pain that shot up her spine, but she got up at once, propelling herself with the wooden staff, sweaty hands gripping tightly as to not slip on the smooth surface. Her opposition watched her in concern as the young woman took up a fighting position again. It had been only two days, and the girl was already showing determination but, honestly, she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Kagome…" Tsuna held up a hand to signal a rest and for her to come towards the trainer. Kagome let her muscles slag and her weapon wielding arm drop to her side, face bent down.

"I'm sorry…" She apologised as she walks over to her. Tsuna looked irritated at the time they where loosing, but at the same time comprehending.

She sat down on one of the wooden benches that lined the training room and patted the space beside her, telling Kagome to sit. The teenage miko complied and gratefully took the canteen the half-demon passed her and settled herself beside her, taking a gulp of water to satiate her dry throat.

"You must talk to him." The comment caught Kagome off guard and her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, handing back the canteen. Tsuna sighed.

"You are not concentrating, you have luggage under your eyes, and I doubt by the distress in you aura it was because you got any action last night." Kagome blushed three different shades of red until she settled with a vibrant one. Tsuna smiled, letting her fang poke through slightly, making herself look very feline.

"I do not know what is going on, and it is you personal life and none of my business, but it is affecting your training, so I want you to go and make sure that when you come back you will be able to concentrate, or you will have to simply forget about it while you battle!" Her voice was forceful yet kind, and Kagome nodded, leaping to her feat at once. She stopped for a second as a wave of dizziness hit her, but quickly made herself recover.

"Yes, thank you." And with that she run out of the room and into the arms of the cold wind that had picked up strength overnight. She had to make amends with the hanyou, and she had to do it now, whatever it took. In essence she trusted him but deep down…how could he not expect her to doubts, to fear?

After all, he had promised her an unhappy ending.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That girl had been looking at him for some time now, and it was getting on his nerves. He could smell she was a hanyou, a swan hanyou, with elegant features and the most curious hair he had ever seen. It started off as sleek feathers, like the head of any duck, but transformed into a mane of hair as the feathers fibered out into white tresses. She was very beautiful, not that it mattered to Inu-yasha. He remained in his tree, brooding and fretting at the pain deep inside him, even though he could feel her crystal silver eyes on him from time to time as she taught the village children to swim in the lake.

He had been thinking about Kagome all through the night and into the morning, and he was more or less in the same place he was when he stormed out of their room, though much more calm, but, what was he supposed to do when her scent clung to his clothes, his skin, like the sweetest of perfumes? He was in a cloud of her, and it wouldn't let him forget. But, forget what?

That he would have to leave her?

That he would die soon?

That one day in the near future there would be no more Kagome?

No more life?

That she was the one that brought him back?

That Kikyo was the one that killed him?

That, because of all this, she didn't trust him?

So many things he wanted to simply resolve, to untangle, but nothing was that simple. Yet hadn't his mother once told me "Everything that is worthwhile takes effort. How do you know if it is true love if you don't suffer for it?" He hadn't understood at the time, like any child his age would not, but now he did.

Yet who was he suffering for? Kikyo, or Kagome? What would he do in the end, be loyal to his past, or abandon it for his future?

His thoughts were cut as the unique scent he had become addicted to was brought to him sharp and alive, not like the dwindling memory that hung around him, and he took a deep breath, before he berated himself. He was still angry at her, no matter how much her aura made his youki calm. He knew she was looking for him, probably using her Miko powers to track him down, and he ignored her as she approached, not trying to hide her steps and he tensed in response.

Had she really that little faith in him? Could he even blame her? It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, imagine her as Kikyo. Compare her to Kikyo. Insult her against Kikyo. Try to kiss her, because she looked like Kikyo.

Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo.

But it had been so long ago, how could she think so lowly of him? He would never betray her in that way, not now….not now that…that…

"Inu-yasha?" Her voice was soft and non-threatening. He made no move to her, not even knowing how to handle her now, but as the wind carried her words to him, his mind was wiped blank.

"I'm so sorry. Inu-yasha, please. But you…you have to understand. Inu-yasha…this isn't enough."

Kagome searched for him with the tracking methods Ookawa had begun to teach her, using up the low amounts of strength she had in her tired state, and she walked towards him in deep thought.

How could she really be with him when there was no happy end?

She had grown a lot in the past years, seen too much, felt in excess, and she didn't think she could take much more pain, she couldn't handle much more.

She tried to look for loopholes, she had tried to find a way, but she could see the path bright clear, the truth. She was a temporary possession, even though Inu-yasha did not mean it like that. He would go, find peace in the afterlife, no consciousness, no heart to break, while Kagome watched him go. How was she supposed to stand by and let him hold her when his warmth was mean for another? When her love wasn't enough? If anything, hadn't Kikyo shown life was worth holding on to?

It was all nice and dandy to simply say "Enjoy the moment, lets cross the bridge when it comes." And Kagome had though she could do it, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She needed _more_.

Her palms were cold against the tree trunk as she looked up with tired eyes, meeting his now down turned golden ones. She closed them and leaned her forehead against the bumpy wood. She was so tired. After spending a restless night tossing and turning in a tangle of sweaty blankets, getting a miserable hour of sleep, only to wake up from the nightmare plunged darkness, then training for half the day, plus the emotional strain and general pressure had her feeling slightly queasy. She was used to nights without sleep, it was the emotional situation and stress that was caving her in.

Inu-yasha looked down at her in concern. It was easy to forget the frustration and hurt of last night when she looked so exhausted, when her scent had a tinge of sickness laced though it.

Kagome tried to keep the waves of nausea at bay. In between worrying over Inu-yasha and trying to concentrate on her training she could ignore her body, but she was regretting not having breakfast as the world spun around every time she opened her eyes and darkness was starting to cloud her vision. She groaned and Inu-yasha's ears flicked at the sound, leaping from the tree branch, all thoughts of anger forgotten. He landed softly behind her as Kagome pressed her body to the cool surface of the tree. She hated showing such weakness, but knew there was little she could hide from the inu-hanyou, but more than anything, she trusted him enough to show him. There was nothing to be afraid with him. She held a hand out to her side, her forehead still pressed against the trunk.

"ah…I need sugar Inu-yasha. My blood pressure is too low." Inu-yasha stepped from behind her, grabbing her hand, pulling her backwards so her back was against his chest, and he held her other hand. He manoeuvred her unto his back and set off, not minding the crystal eyes that followed him, too busy feeling guilty for the condition of a certain Miko…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I should be going back… That nap did wonders, and the food was great, but I'm losing time…" _Not to mention that I have no idea what to tell you…_

Kagome got up after the refreshing hour and a half of resting. Inu-yasha nodded, his eyes, though not cold, were hard. He knew her too well. She sighed and sat back down. Inu-yasha looked at her questioningly.

"Weren't you going?" He asked as Kagome fidgeted.

"We need to talk…" She started. Inu-yasha made no motion to start the conversation. He had cared for her as they entered the inn, giving her what she asked for from her bag, asking for proper food and convincing her to take a nap, but that didn't mean he had forgotten her question, her unfaithfulness. Her doubts. Kagome played with the hem of the training shirt, trying to find the words to explain to him how she felt, what she needed. She took a deep breath.

"I want to be with you, Inu-yasha. You know this, don't you?" Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise, his voice lost in his throat, and without looking up Kagome took it as an affirmative. She ran a hand through her now loose hair.

"But…Inu-yasha…could you be with me knowing that in the end I would leave you for…for Kouga?" She said the first person who popped into her head and was immediately rewarded by a deep grown. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. He stopped growling at once.

" Just…think about it. Would you hold me with the same certainty? What…what would _you_ do?" She asked, a soft pleading voice in her voice, and something tightened inside him at there mere thought.

For the first time he put himself in her shoes truly, and it wasn't a nice feeling. To know that every time he held she would leave him in the end. For another. But it wasn't like that! And yet, at the same time, it was.

"I…" What _would_ he do?

For the first time, he truly doubted if what he was doing was right. He had promised Kikyo he would protect her, that he wouldn't leave her, and he wouldn't, but they were not a couple anymore. He would never abandon Kikyo, but the same was applied to Kagome. He would die avenging her, he would make sure Naraku was dead no matter what, but what after that? By protecting Kikyo, he was fulfilling his promise, so would he be able to stay alive?

He looked down, and reached for her hand. She looked at him wearily, but didn't pull away.

"I'll try." His bangs shadowed his telling eyes and his voice was soft. Kagome frowned in confusion, leaning forward slightly, as if to capture a non-existent sound, and at that instant he looked up, eyes clear, truthful, and she couldn't look away, paralyzed as it dawned at her what he was saying.

"I'll try and stay with you."

Her heart was pumping hard, her mind blank. It had been years since she had seen them in front of the tree, embracing as Inu-yasha told Kikyo that she was his chosen, as he told Kagome with his eyes that he was sorry. And never had she truly hoped that he would ever stay.

With her.

She searched in his eyes for any sign of doubts, of fear, of regret, of lies, but the clear truth had any words Kagome might of come up with die in her throat. She lifted a trembling hand, feeling as if there were new hope inside her, a weight lifted, and rested the tip of her finger on his skin, letting it drop slowly in a soft caress. She smiled slightly and he shifted forward to embrace her. She fell forward into his arms and let it really hit her. She smiled into his haori as a few tears escaped, and Inu-yasha held her closer, letting her cry in his arms.

Maybe things weren't so bad.

Maybe they would find a happily ever after, after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week flashed buy in a busy blur. Kagome's training moved up to going into the forest and fighting weak demons, sometimes forced to do it with no weapon at all, just her miko powers to defend herself, and she couldn't be more relieved that at the end of each day she had a comfortable bed and warm arms to welcome her. She and Inu-yasha had never been so close.

Inu-yasha marvelled at the unity of the village as he explored it as he tried to pick up trace of the kidnapper, to no avail.

He loved to see the harmony of the races, and so many hanyous in one place was miraculous to him. He spent his days walking and watching the village, relishing in it's lively scent, and helped here and there, for he was stronger than many hanyous, his father and mother coming from strong families. He also came acquainted with the swan hanyou, which's name he found out was Hari, and found out her parents had also died when she was young, and was found by one of the villagers and brought there, and though they became a sort of friends, most of his time was spent watching Kagome, for he was the only one allowed in the training room while she was in.

They sparred lightly everyday, which was more fun than both of them expected. The stakes grew when Kagome learnt how to flare the staff easily with a bit of Miko power so that every hit counted for more, as it hurt more, but they never injured each other, and Inu-yasha always put himself at her level. But there were occasions they both played dirty, and it couldn't be more enjoyable.

At the second to last day of the training they decided to spar after a playful argument, and went to the deserted training room to let off some steam. They both grabbed a wooden staff and positioned themselves against each other. Both knew that, with Inu-yasha's experience and demonic power he could easily overpower Kagome, but that wouldn't be any fun, so they never got serious about it, though that didn't mean they were any less competitive. They started the fight, Kagome mostly staying on the defensive or trying new moves with Inu-yasha as her guinea pig, but she was quickly tiring, and his smirk was getting on her nerves.

"Too much for you, bitch?" He asked with the cocky tone the grated on her nerves. She narrowed her eyes at him as she was forced to back away from him. She couldn't stand to lose against Inu-yasha when his ego blew up to those proportions.

She dropped her defence, letting him get an unsuspected hit on her forearm and she threw her weight to one side, crying out dramatically. Inu-yasha dropped his weapong wielding arm instantaneously.

"Kagome!" He reached for her, steadying her as she refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ka- ow!" His staff clattered on the floor as Kagome smacked his fingers.

"What the hell- ow! Kagome!" She turned around and because of the little space between them Inu-yasha couldn't stop the staff hitting his head with a loud smack. He stumbled backwards and Kagome laughed out loud. He didn't even have time to curse as her body was suddenly pressed against his, her breath hot against his face. His eyes widened as she smirked evilly, licking her lips. He narrowed his eyes.

"Cheater." He growled, but ruined the effect by squeaking as she pressed her body more intimately against his.

"Hyaa!" She exclaimed as she took a rapid step backward and knocked his feet from under him, causing him to fall backward, and she put a foot on his chest, right below his neck, so he didn't roll away.

"I win." She laughed as she let her staff rest against his exposed neck. He growled lightly and tried to grab her but she twirled away with a giggle. He sighed.

When had his wench become so sneaky?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tap tap tap tap, shuffle

Tap tap tap tap, shuffle

Tap tap tap tap, shuffle

Tap tap tap tap, shuffle

Tap tap-

"Will you stop pacing!" Inu-yasha's exasperated exclaim brought Kagome back from eroding a hole on the wooden floor. It was just before dawn and her trainers had told her to rest as the preparations were made. They had smiled and congratulated her on her advance, for they thought she was ready for Naraku's search, and she herself could feel her tapped power deep inside her. She had practised in finding different demons at different distances, but this was going to be the real thing, she couldn't afford to mess up. The only comfort she found was that all the elders were going to lend her their power, guiding her. She could do this!

…Right?

Kagome resumed pacing as her doubts took over again. Inu-yasha growled and grabbed her arms, yanking her down. Kagome cried out in surprise.

"Inu-yasha! What are you doing?" She protested as she scrambled out of his lap. She let her, but kept her down on the made futon. She huffed as his grip on her arm did not lessen, and settled down slightly. Inu-yasha sighed in relief. That tapping had been driving his crazy…

clipclipclipclipclip

Kagome's nails clapped against the wooden floor and Inu-yasha closed his eyes in an effort not to punch a hole through the boards. He could feel his irritation rise again until it boiled over the edge.

"Ah!" Kagome's breath was knocked out of her as Inu-yasha pinned her down, stopping her arms and hands from movement.

"Stop…it." He ground out. He knew she was worried, but even Miroku, Sango and Kirara had been driven out by her fretting. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Inu-yasha! Stop manhandling me!" She practically shouted in his face. Inu-yasha ears went down against his skull and growled slightly.

"No!" He shouted back. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she struggled against him.

"Let…me…Go!" She kneed him in the spur of the moment, pushing against him. Inu-yasha yelped in pain and fell on the floor, curling up into a ball.

"You…bitch." His voice was strained and it hit Kagome what she had done.

"Oh! Inu-yasha! I'm…what did you just call me?" She narrowed her eyes but as Inu-yasha half growl half groan of pain her eyes softened.

"You should really let a girl go when she tells you too" She smiled at him, not being able to help being amused by the situation. Inu-yasha's growl deepened.

"Find this funny, wench?" He ground out. Kagome bit her lip as her shoulders started shaking with mirth. Inu-yasha rolled away from her, and Kagome burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…it's just that…" She started, but burst out laughing again. Inu-yasha snorted.

"Well, I'm glad my pain amuses you…" He said sarcastically. Kagome's smile widened.

"Oh come on you big baby, I didn't hit you that hard! Honestly, you moaned less when Sesshoumaru run you through!" She exclaimed, shuffling over to him.

"Keh! And you…wh-what are you doing?" Inu-yasha tried to flick his ears out of her grasp, but it was hard when his brain was starting to fuzz over because of her ministrations. Kagome smiled.

"I know that you like it, so stop complaining!" She scolded playfully as she ran her nails over the soft fur. Added to the pain in his males part, the feeling brought on from her touch was _not_ helping.

"Lady Kagome, the…oh." It was the same maid of the first day, and she found a very interesting scene.

"I…oh…er...The preparations are ready. They are waiting in the plaza!" The screen slammed shut and the flustered maid's steps could be heard running away. They stared at the screen in shock, but Kagome was the first to recover. She brought her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh Kami! It's time!" She exclaimed, looking around with her hands on her face as if trying to look for an exit, eyes wide and panic rising. Inu-yasha forced himself upright and put a hand on her shoulder, calming her at once. Kagome turned to look at him and he bent forward, brushing his lips against hers, before pulling away, leaving a surprised Kagome behind.

"You can do it Kagome. Don't doubt it." He smiled one of his now not so rare smiled and she returned it, further shocked by actual sensitive words coming from his mouth. They both stood up, Inu-yasha with a tiny bit more difficulty and headed for the door, Kagome's shoulders squared and her back straight.

The pink light of the dieing sunset cast orange shadows to flicker on the ground and they stepped out of the inn. Inu-yasha could feel his senses weaken with the absence of the moon, but the change did not occur instantaneously. Kagome took a deep breath of the cold air and sighed it out.

It was time, and nothing was going to stop her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

Done! Ah, I had a little breakdown there, but I'm over it. I just have other ideas for other fanfictions and get frustrated that this is taking so long, but I end up enjoying writing it, so no problem.

About Kagome'a dizzy spell, that's happened to me, so no complains about exaggerations, it's horrible, the closest thing to fainting without actually doing it. I chipped my tooth trying to get up from the floor without being able to see and smashing my face with the outside of the shower. Twice.

Anywho, please review, because I'm feeling really down with this story, I need to know what you guys think, or I'm going to fall behind with this, And I'm getting more and more ideas for one-shots, which I love writing!

Reviews!

**Drummergrrlrox: **Oh, no pride guys have, they can't even manage to tell us, at the very least over the phone, so we can hear their fucking voice! Anywho, thanks for the support, and more fluff to come when I get all this out of the way (maybe )

**Surfbratt: **Hehe, I've lived in London, you gotta understand my bitterness towards the 'birds.' Thanks for the review

**Deadly Crimson: **Sorry, no Miro and Sango until after Naraku. Tra lala (have you seen the anime music video that's in black in white, it says, (orig) and it's really good? It flickers though pictures. And there's a part when the music goes kinda of…high…and the lady with the mirror is making it float sideways. I love that one, it's the best.

**Megan Consoer: **No, I refuse to write more chapters, this is just a dream.

**Forest Sentry Koneji: **…I'm trying to think of thank you in Japanese, but the word has completely escaped me…

**Azngirlchibi: **Don't worry, action is to come, I just need to kick them out of the damn village, which I have made too safe for action.

**Darkened Soul1: **(eyes well up) thank you! Sorry, have to go, have something in my eye…

**Kamira: **Thanks, and, about Intertwined…it's a one-shot. (smiles)

**Sarria: **You've got yourself a deal!

**trekker4life: **…pregnant goldfish…? Lol, kay, and, I understand Kikyo too much to be too cruel to her but…I dislike her too!

**Yana5: **Kagome has a right to know the truth…

**Madosie: **Thank you, yes madam!

OoOoO

You guys want a trailer for an idea of a story? Raise your hand is it's a yes. (I trust you not to copy it!)


	20. As sharp as a blade of grass

Sharp as a blade of grass

She could feel his presence behind her, his hand on her shoulder bringing her the reassurance she needed. She hadn't noticed how many people there was in the village until she saw them all packed around the circle the elders made as they sat down on the cleaned stone floor of the plaza. A hushed silence fell over the massive crowd, as Kagome appeared with Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku. She wasn't quite sure why there was so many people present, for it was not their battle, and probably knew little about it, but she didn't question anybody. They bowed to the elders, which the crowd had allowed a path for Kagome to walk through and reach them. Kagome's heartbeat increased and butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach as she glanced at the crowd and saw that every single pair of eyes were trained at her. Inu-yasha squeezed her shoulder once before he removed his hand and, along with Miroku and Sango, joined the awaiting crowd. Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and started walking down the human walled path.

The sun had gone down and the lonely stars were twinkling their presence in the sky. No torches were lit, as was the tradition of the night of the new moon, and the darkness was heavy, the only relief in the notion that the sun's rays lingered when the sun did not. A single cushion was set in the middle, as had explained Ookawa there would be set for her. Shizuka and Aisu were standing up to let her through the knee to knee circle the elders had created around where she was supposed to sit.

"Kagome." Shizuka greeted. Aisu bowed low.

"Chosen one." The icy demon welcomed. Kagome bowed once again, as did all the elders present in one, synchronised, impressive move. Kagome looked around and saw there was a balance between male and female, as was the case with youki, hanyou and human race, but they were all surpassing forty years of age.

Aisu and Shizuka seated, completing the circle, and they motioned to Kagome for her to do the same in the middle. The inside of the circle was sprinkled with herbs and incense smoke was curling in the air beside Kagome's spot. She nodded, trying to steady her nerves and her trembling hands, and seated herself on the cushion., and was grateful she could sit, for her knees felt week under the pressure she was under.

Ookawa had gone through the process a few times so as no to be guided.

She looked through the crowd until she found the golden eyes she was looking for, and the owner of these eyes smiled encouragingly and calm washed over her.

She could do this. If he believed in her, she could do this.

An old walrus demon who's big, whiskered face would had seemed comical in another situation cleared it's throat to gather attention.

"Yee must be pure, Yee must be sacred, I cleanse all of Yee to find thee evil we seek." His voice was deep and gruff, as if unused, and the immature part of Kagome, at the back of her mind, wondered if he honked like a walrus the rest of the time.

The crowd took a step back, and Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku stumbled back with them in surprise, Kirara mewing softly in response. The circle of elders and Kagome closed their eyes, and bowed their heads, as if praying. There was a moment of silence when no one moved and the wailing of the wind could be heard as it rustled the trees that surrounded the village, and the suspension was tense, like a cord on a child's sling shot but, suddenly, as if the slingshot was released in one spontaneous movement all of those performing lifted their right arms slowly, elegantly, and at the same time, as one, they drew a cross over their hearts with their index finger, lifted up so it was resting on the right side of their neck and dragged it across so it was where the Adam's apple would in an almost threatening manner. From there the finger went upwards, never leaving skin, until it was over the mouth, and then they drew an arc forward so their pad was facing the sky. A beat when everybody watch in anticipation and suddenly each fingertip flared with power, drawing a collective gasp from the onlookers.

The makeshift fire was unique in movement and colour depending on the one was producing it, for they were not Miko power in most cases, but a mix of demonic and spiritual essence. Along with the spectacular show, the air was filled with the music of each person. Kagome's could be heard loud and clear above them all, a twinkle of bells that suggested sprinkled water. Together the elders and Kagome cast shadows of light and orchestrated the most unique of sounds, of songs.

"Holy Buddha!" Inu-yasha looked at Miroku in surprise, for he was the one who had exclaimed. He was looking in amazement at the spectacular show of powers. Inu-yasha turned back to look at Kagome, her clothes and hair floating around her as if she were submerged in water surrounded by the current of her Miko power.

The colourful shadows stretched as the only source of light grew in power, and now a low chanting accompanied the music of the flare.

Kagome could feel it deep inside her, growing, glowing, wrapping around her as it come to life. It was her spirit fuelling the power she had in her core, and she reached into it, drawing it out, giving it form and purpose.

She could feel the power rushing thought her body, like hot blood through her veins, making her body shake and her feel like there was a hormone overdrive.

A gust of wind swept over the village, making charms sing and Miroku's staff ring, rippling and caressing all it came across, but it seemed to ignore the ring of leaders in its pass. Kagome could feel emotions bubbling under the surface and took a deep breath, not even noticing that she was doing so.

Like prowling animals the power enveloping each person danced towards Kagome's power flame as hers kept growing in spiritual proportions.

"Seishou, akuma, tochi, ikou"

"Spirit, demon, earth, power"

"Hyouki, Fuzen, pureyai, kumoi"

"Melding, evil, prayer, shadow"

"Naraku ooyake sono kado"

"Open for me the gates of hell"

At once the powers of each member hit Kagome's with such force they melded together in an outburst of colour, sound and light, a symphony of lightning.

Inu-yasha's ears flinched and came down against his head at Kagome's strangled cry, a low growl reverberating inside his chest, and it took all he had not to get her out of there, but he stay put.

The noise of the crash echoed around them and people gasped, taking steps back, children held tighter to their guardians, and those alone swallowed hard at the aura that was produced from the circle. But, just as quickly as it had flared the mixed spirits drove into the earth, darkness falling on the crowd instantaneously, the only proof that the ritual had occurred was the faint glow to the member's bodies and their shadowed forms as they sat completely still, statues of their once lively forms, heads bent and hands clasped as if in prayer.

The silence was thick in the plaza, almost tangible, and in that stillness was when Inu-yasha's transformation took the final, physical state. His ears melted unto his head, appearing as human ones at the sides of his head. Claws and Fangs hid away as his hair coloured to mirror the moonless night, his eyes rippling violet, and he didn't even flinch.

Soon murmurs bubbled and people started whispering.

"What happed? What's wrong?" One called out, looking around, referring to the lack of movement from the circle of elders and the young Miko.

"It's begun. They are looking for him." Miroku's voice was grave and though he did not take his eyes off the ones in search for his worst enemy many, people, including Sango and Inu-yasha, turned to look at him, nodding.

All they could do now was wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She knew she had left her body behind yet calmness and a deep sense of awe overcame her. She had done mirrored this in her training, but it had been just a ghost of what she was experiencing. It had felt nothing like this.

She was _everything_ The earth, the trees, the rocks, the air. She could touch the soul of every animal, see through its eyes, which Ookawa and Tsuna had not warned her would happen.

It wasn't like feeling soil through her fingers or fur underneath her palm it was being what she crosses, the particles becoming her substance, a compact trunk, a flowing river, a drop of water, a puff of steam, the wide earth supporting everything on it's back. She had never felt so alive, so in tune with the surrounding, the spirit of earth, she could feel herself grow as plants grew and fly as birds flew, she could feel hunger and pain, yet it did not trouble her, because it was the cycle of life, as she felt death, she felt life being born at the same time.

It was amazing.

And for a moment she became lost in the world, forgetting about her task, her mission, and she didn't want to go back, but consciousness came back to her with the lingering presence of the elders' thoughts somewhere deep inside her, and she knew she was existing on borrowed power.

But memories crashed upon her, of death and pain and destruction, and like a signal sent to outer space she searched for a hidden spider.

Like lightning though air she bolted towards the aura she was looking for, at the edge of her radar a dark shadow, more evil than any other, lingered, and the stink of Naraku was vile as it curled at the edges of her mind.

She could _feel_ everything as she travelled through it. A second she was dying, another growing, another flowing, another fling high above, yet all her supernatural senses were trained on the darkness she was pointed at.

And she was getting closer

And closer.

The aura seeped into the earth and hung on the air like a poison, depriving the area of life, suffocating it, and Kagome's very spirit felt, not physically sick, for that was impossible in the state she was in, yet her spirit recoiled at the feeling of his being near hers, but she kept going forward, ignoring, concentrating, believing.

She could feel the mountains around her when immense, stable and very old spirits came in contact with her. So Shizuka had been right, Naraku was situated somewhere in the mountains. Now it was just her job to pin point his location. Somewhere far away, she smiled.

She was so close she could taste the poison on her lips, miles away. It felt like a turmoil of hundreds of different demonic auras, fighting and melding yet, at the very centre, she could feel a sleeping presence, not pure, but not as tainted as it's body. And at that, she knew she had found him.

Paths, rivers, mountain, trees, everything was etched into her spirit, her mind, her memory.

A barrier

Death

Decay

A castle

Prisoners

Despair

Blood

So much blood

And suddenly she was looking through the eyes of the creature she despised most in the world, a grudge of pure hatred she held against him for what she had seen him do.

The world was red tinted, amusement coursing through her veins at the blood that pooled on the floor like secrets. A laugh was heard, sharp and cruel and her soul reacted on instinct.

She couldn't take the cruelty, the merciless nature that she was holding and her Miko powers surfaced, circling the hell Naraku was. The tingle went through the body she saw through, and she could feel her enemy's pain, his surprise.

"What…What is this?" A startled shout, and she could feel the demonic aura rising, enfolding hers, but her spirit would not back down.

"No!" It was like an echo as Kagome fought, and a battle commenced. Naraku's evil aura blazed awake, trying to overcome Kagome's as she tried to purify him and both auras swirled and collided with a roar.

Faintly Kagome could feel alarm and shock in someone near by, but she concentrated in the concentrated acid she was trying to neutralise.

Her Miko power was expanding, yet she could feel his soul pressing on hers. Memories can back, of what he had done and not hatred, but sadness took hold and her power grew. He would go down, it didn't matter if he took her down with him.

Somewhere, she cried out in pain.

She was going to die, and she didn't even care. Heat took hold of her, enfolding and scorching. A burning deep inside which she used to her advantage, even though it was eating her away, but then, like an ice pack on a fevered forehead, she felt something cool, soothing taking hold of her, pulling her back. She tried to resist it, to keep fighting, but the aura was alluring, calling, familiar…She had to wake up.

Suddenly her aura dissipated from Naraku and he gasped in surprise and, to his horror, relief.

That wench…

For the first time, he doubted his strength. He sank to his knees and Kagura looked at him in pure shock with blood red eyes, and a smile flickered over her mouth, evil and unnoticed.

Was the end nearing?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The crowd didn't even gasp, they were paralysed in shock at what was happening at the centre of their entertainment.

Around the Miko, in the middle of the circle, grass, weeds, flowers, different types of greenery shot up, cracking the rock that tiled the plaza with a loud crash. They twirled themselves around themselves, fighting, growing, dancing.

"What the hell?" Inu-yasha exclaimed as people backed away from the rage of nature as the plants started to cage Kagome in.

"Kagome!" Some of the plants were dying, as if pushed down, but they were followed by a rush of power that even in his human form he could feel. He called her name again, cursing, and shouted at those in front of them to get out of the way as he pushed a path between the awed people.

He ignore the calls of his name from his friends as flowers sprouted like blotches of colour on green paper, taking form as they uncurled.

People gasped and exclaimed as they were shoved away but soon Inu-yasha was jumping over the elders heads with a nimble leap for, though he had no demonic powers, he was still a strong human, like he was a strong hanyou.

He growled humanly as he unsheathed his un-transformable Tetsusaiga, hacking at the plants ungracefully with the battered blade until an opening revealed itself, even though plants still grew around them.

"Kagome!" He lunged at her and grabbed her arms.

"Wake up! Kagome!" The greenery would suffocate them if he didn't do something. Already the blades of grass were cutting, and thorns were appearing at the stems of blood red roses, piercing his skin where the fire rat haori didn't cover, and decorating Kagome's skin with red ribbons.

Panic was welling up inside him as Kagome stayed still as the dead while he tried to protect her from what she was doing.

"Kagome! Kagome please!" His voice was despaired and he herd another sickening crack as more floor was upturned in way of the mutating plants.

He cut at plants when he could, but ivy was starting to crawl over them and he growled in frustration.

_This is why I hate being human, dammit!_

He threw himself over Kagome in a form to protect her as a sudden thorn bush spiked to life.

His forehead pressed against hers.

"Kagome…" The thorns were digging into his skin as the bush grew, and his whisper caressed Kagome's lips, and suddenly, everything stopped.

"Inu-yasha?"

Blood trickled off him like tears of blood and stormy blue met dark violet as the plants retracted like needles from skin to settle as an overgrown garden.

Elders groaned despite themselves and maids, fiends or family helped them up as the crowd talked energetically as if no danger had passed, and Sango, Kirara and Miroku pushed through to their friends, who still lay, exhausted, on the floor, only a few cuts and needle piercing to tell what had happened.

The elders, like Kagome, were too exhausted to do much more than lean on someone, but Shizuka managed to command all of the crowd to go home before she passed out against her husband's arms, who was cradling her form against him, eyes filled with worry and ears pressed against his head.

People begun filing out with shouts to the elders and Kagome about the spectacular event, and the elders seemed to be too worn out to notice the state of the centre, as it littered with plants and broken pieces of stone.

Miroku and Sango hauled Kagome up on Kirara as she slipped in and out of consciousness. And Inu-yasha stumbled up, ignoring the pain his body was coated in as Miroku helped him on Kirara to hold on to Kagome.

"You ok, Inu-yasha?" Sango asked in concern and he scoffed at her in response. Miroku smiled as Inu-yasha belted Kagome in his arms, chest against back and Sango urged Kirara forward and they walked to the inn in silence, all wrapped up in their own thoughts, but with the same tired conclusion.

_What a night…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was warm, blanket warm. And it was comfortable. Loving comfortable, cuddle comfortable. She was in a bubble of calmness, but all bubbles pop.

"Urgh…" she groaned as her sore muscles awoke. She tried to roll on her back but her blanket was wound around her rather tightly.

"You're awake?" The voice sounded slightly surprised, but it was too familiar for her to mistaken, even though it startled her to stillness.

"Inu-yasha…?" She yawned his name as he let her turn to face him.

"What happened? How long have a been asleep? Did…did I do it…?"

And then memories came crashing back.

The paths

The trees

The death

The destruction

The river

The cross

The mountains

A trail of snow, of ice

The shadow valley

The darkness

And then…

"You've been asleep two days. This is the third morning. You were getting me kind worried, wench." His comment fell on def ears and Inu-yasha frowned at Kagome's lost expression, her own forehead creased as she worried.

"What is it?" Kagome snapped back to reality at the forcefulness of his voice and smiled at him.

For a moment, back in Naraku's castle, she had though she would never be with him again.

Never hear his voice

Never see his eyes

Never feel his skin

Never taste his lips

She leaned in, capturing his surprised lips with hers, but the hesitance did not last as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and she pushed herself against him, noticing that his chest was bare.

She let her hands run loose over the map of his body, seeing with her fingers.

Smooth skin, hard muscles, valleys, bones, and then…

He pulled away as her fingers traced the old scar of a past love.

His eyes held an expression she could not decipher as his hands fell limp on her forearms.

He started to pull away but she stopped him. Removing her hand, she replaced it with her lips, kisses as light as the weight of a butterfly.

Inu-yasha gasped at the bold move and her kisses, no matter how light, sent a jolt through his body which caused him to grip her arms with force.

"Kagome…" Her tantalising kisses moved upward to his neck, his pulse , until their lips found one another once again.

The kiss was instantly deep as Inu-yasha pushed her against him and she moaned against his mouth as hands tangled in hair and skin was sought by touch and they fell against the blankets and futon.

A screen slid open.

A clatter of plates.

"Oh…Oh Kami! Pa-pardon!"

A screen slammed shut.

Inu-yasha and Kagome looked at the screen, wrapped around each other like comfort blankets as the mood died away as the blush crept up.

"Er…" Kagome's forehead fell on his shoulder as she shook with laughter. Inu-yasha looked at her in surprise as the clear, joyful sound rang out like a melody, and he couldn't help but chuckle as she lay on top of him, and her laughter died down to a smile. Kagome lifted her head to look at him and her smile widened at his.

"You laughed…" She whispered. Inu-yasha was about to retort when she shook her head, rolling off him, but keeping their bodies still touching and she sighed contently, and Inu-yasha turned to look at her.

"So, what was the kiss for?" He asked with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. She giggled and shrugged.

"For calling me back." She replied, and before he could voice a question she said,

"I know where Naraku is!" she exclaimed, and it distracted him at once.

"Where?" He growled and she laughed as she stood up, twirling away for his reach.

"Oh! That is for me to know, and for _you_, to find out." And with a laugh she was out of the room and in search for Sango, a bath, food, and a place to relieve herself, leaving a gaping Inu-yasha behind.

"Wench…!"

But he could still hear her laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fun, fluff, Action, blood, tears, and something out of control, this is what I'm talking about!

I want to make it absolutely clear that, in the exception that I die/lose my memory/ something very tragic happening ect. Ect., I will not leave this story. I despise when people do that, if I start it I finish it, and I won't leave it hanging either (If I can help it) So, no worries guys, just keep reviewing, I won't stop writing the fic!

(I'm very sorry to anyone who had read intertwined but its just a one-shot! Like I said, If I start, I finish, and I have no story for it and I really like it as a one-shot! Sorry guys! Thanks for the support though!)

(Thank you so much to the only two people who bothered to point out that lead pencils was really intertwined and that chapters 8-10 were cut off. Thank you thank you thank you.)

(I'm sorry if I scare anyone away with my sense of humour.)

Reviews 

**Deadly Crimson: **Don't worry, you'll suffer anyways. And, no, no Miroku and Sango, there will be something between them soon, I haven't forgotten them, but this story is about Kagome and Inu-yasha for the simple reason that they are the best pair!

**trekker4life: **I'm sure _no one_ thinks like you! And You were one of possibly two who even mentioned the trailer, and that's enough for me, there you go! (at end)

**MoonlightHanyou: **Are you talking about the trailer? I hope so, It's at the end if you're interested.

**Drummergrrlrox: **Wow…a fan…er… (gives you pencil that is lying around) there! (this is the weird sense of humour I was talking about…) thank you for the support my one and only fan!

**Animeaud: **Maybe you should write a fanfic. Go, shoo, go do something more creative than immature insults. Pudding? If I'm eating it, and it's chocolate, then yes.

**Sarria: **No one noticed? That's terrible! Damn people and their self absorbed attitudes. I shouted for someone to pay attention… (thanks for the feedback.)

**first-aid: **I like your name and thank you. You were reading fanfiction at school?

**Darkened Soul1: **Don't worry a muscle, I won't, nor leave it hanging, honest. And I love your reviews, they make me feel really good!

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **Wow, jet skiing? It's ok were I'm at, actually, it's altering between downpour (which I love) to sunny, hot days (which I also like), so it's all good. I just hate when it's that spitting drizzle that goes on for the whole day. And, me too, I like the Inu-yasha-Kagome pair a lot more it's more…passionate. But I write Sango and Miroku too because that's how the story goes! (I like your name by the way but until 2 seconds ago I thought it said Ashley Slowly Fell Apart…I have no idea why)

**Madosie: **Hehe, well, I haven't even left a bit of a cliff hanger this time have I? but still, you're kept at a- so, what happens next then? Kind of thing, I hope.

**Kamira: **Nah, I won't fall behind, hopefully!

**Azngirlchibi: **Ok, I won't stop writing, you don't go into a dark corner and die! I'll kick them out next chapter!

**Yana5: **Short and sweet. Thanks.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, here it is, trailer for _When a wave is too wild _(Tell me what you think.)

_-They say she's running, but a direction is all she is looking for-_

"I don't know!" Her face was abused by tears, stormy blue eyes wide, but she didn't take a step back, even though her 7 year old form was shadowed by that of the older woman. She held the knife in her trembling hands. "But wherever I go, free is the only thing I will be."

_- And life surfs into crazy-_

"Yeah, I know how to sail. Why, you gotta job for me?" Her arms were crossed over her flat chest, but her eyes were much too old for the form of a little girl. The woman that accompanied her laughed, and the girl frowned.

"A job? Not exactly…" She smiled, and her brown eyes flickered mischievously. The little girl shook her head slightly in question.

"So, what is it? Don't think I'm going to agree when I don't even know what it is…" She snorted. The older woman chuckled. _So smart for her age._

"Honey, this is gonna be the ship-ride of your life, cause what I'm talking about…is piracy."

-_Years pass, and her passion becomes her freedom, because she's lost everything she had.-_

She smelt like salt, fresh air and wet wood. She smelt like a boat at sea with the wind in it's sails. She smelt like his dream come true.

She sauntered into the bar like she was just another customer, not a care in the world, but when their eyes locked, sun gold against sea blue, electricity shot.

"Wench!" They had a score to settle, but her smile was alarmingly disarming.

"Hey dog-boy, how are the waves?"

_-A journey begins-_

"The Shinkon No tama?"

"Yes, the Shinkon No tama."

"But…why?"

"Cause it'll make us rich that's why! It's unique, and that means people will want it." Sango looked at her friend in doubt. There was something she wasn't telling her. If Naraku was after the jewel, this wasn't all about money, but she shrugged it off. This only meant her friend needed her more. Her smile widened into a toothy grin.

"I'm all up for a challenge!"

_-Two ships collide-_

"My boat! You crazy bitch, you destroyed my boat!" His gold eyes were blazing, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah... I did." She said as the last bit wood drifted away, the boat completely under. Inu-yasha looked at her as if he were going to rip her vocal cords at a moments notice.

"Why? Why the fuck did you shoot my boat?" He shouted at her. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Simple. I need you help."

_-They are in for the wave of their lives-_

"Holy macaroni, is that a sea serpent?" Miroku exclaimed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, I dunno. It's a giant snake, it just shot out from the sea, whatcha think?"

-_A pirate story with a twist. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is just the surface of- When a Wave is too Wild.-_

"You think we killed it?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha snorted beside her, his arms brushing hers.

"Feh, of course _I_- oh fuck! That is one _ugly_ demon!"

_Angst/Humour/Action/Romance and whole ship load of cliff-hangers and twists_. (rated M)

(This story is mine, I will kill you if you copy it.)


	21. On the Darkest of nights

On the Darkest of nights

"I..Er…no..yes..maybe…I'll go check!" The maid scurried off through the corridor with a clinking of plates and Inu-yasha scratched his ear in confusion. Why was the maid blushing? He heard a hum of appreciation from behind him and he turned to look around to see Kagome with a Miroku-like smirk on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to put a shirt on or something…?" she smiled, eyes alive and blazing. Inu-yasha smirked right back.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome shrugged, walking towards him with a predatory step. It would take a while for the maid to come back.

A few minutes later, when she _did _come back, she just started choking and turned around to run away.

OoOoOoOo

There were so many people, talking, walking, looking, watching, waving, shouting, laughing and basically caging in the group in a happy jostle and bustle of energy and humour that Kagome wondered if anyone had stayed home. The elders were lined up in obedient, respectful order, talking between themselves or with Miroku and Sango. Shizuka was bowing to Kagome and Inu-yasha for the last time.

"Good luck. Fare thee well, Kagome. I'm sorry I cannot go." She excused with a smile, her hand over her abdomen, and Shigeru put a protective arm around her, a low rumble vibrating through him and into her, making her smile and relax against him. Inu-yasha snorted.

"You would only get in the way anyways." He in turn pulled Kagome towards him, an arm around her shoulders. Kagome shook her head as Shizuka smiled, but Shigeru seemed not so eager to let the comment slip.

"Watch your tongue, whelp, you're not barely fit to suck a milk bottle compared to us! My wife would beat your ass into the next century." He snorted. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes, growling.

"Keep dreaming, wolf. Kagome could purify you so quickly you wouldn't even have time to say your runt's name!" He barked back. Kagome was surprised at the comment, and looked up at his frowning face as Shigeru's growl deepened.

"My son will be no runt! Look, mutt, I-" But his ranting was cut by a cry of pain as Shizuka doubled over, clutching her stomach. The change in Shigeru was extraordinary. All the anger dissipated at once, leaving no trace, his face etched in stone of worry as he griped her wife to steady her. Kagome took a step forward with a gasp and Inu-yasha tightened his arm around her, ears lowered.

"Shizuka! What's wrong?" His voice was so desperately panicked that Shizuka looked guilty for a second as she straightened up suddenly.

"Oh, must have been gas. Sorry! Now, Shigeru, love, what have I told you about fighting? It upsets me! And the baby!" She laughed and Shigeru looked at her in shock. He opened his mouth, but clamped it shut quickly. Kagome sighed in relief and Inu-yasha keh'ed, looking away.

Shizuka smiled tenderly and reached up to stroke Shigeru's ear with no shame. Kagome and Inu-yasha watched as he relaxed and started emitting a sound that sounded surprisingly similar like purring as he circled his arm around her waist and she murmured to him. Kagome watched in amazement at the subdued half-demon, while Inu-yasha just snorted laughingly. Shigeru cracked an eye open to look at the hanyou. He smirked tauntingly, as if someone had given him a treat but had deprived Inu-yasha, who's ears were now twitching with the lack of attention, and Kagome had to force herself not to reach up to them, but made a mental note to make it up to him later.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to she Aisu with her usual, expressionless façade, though her eyes were warm with amusement.

"Everything has been prepared. You are ready to go." Kagome and Inu-yasha nodded as Kirara trotted towards them with Sango and Miroku in tow. Behind Miroku, with several lumps on the head, was a very depressed looking Hachi dragging his feet towards them.

Kagome hadn't talked about what had happened to anyone, not even Inu-yasha, with the exception that she knew were Naraku was. They all felt she was keeping something to herself, and in truth it was eating her away some. The thought of having to face off with Naraku in the same way haunted her dreams, especially now that she knew she would not have the elder's powers to use against him but, at the same time, she comforted herself with the knowledge that her friends would be there, by her side.

Miroku had summoned Hachi for transportation, for Kagome had warned that they would have to fly there, for it was surrounded by mountains. They would travel non-stop on Hachi's back, eating and sleeping on it, and when Hachi had to rest, he would sleep on Kirara with Miroku supporting him while Sango and Kagome travelled on Inu-yasha. The main problem was the mountains, which Hachi had to cross, but by being so big and being able to float, he did not tire quickly, and could cover a large amount of land in a short space of time.

The village had prepared bags for the journey, with trinkets for luck hanging from them, hand-made from the villagers. Goodbyes, embraces and bows, growls and shakings of hand and they were ready and set. Inu-yasha was going to leap unto the awaiting Hachi, the last one to join the group when a soft voice called him from behind. He turned around and was surprised to see Hari. The swan demon, standing there, panting slightly, a simple white kimono making her look even more beautiful as it rippled in the wind, and though Inu-yasha didn't take notice, Kagome did.

What was going on…?

Inu-yasha didn't say anything and waited for her to make a move. She was gripping something to her chest with both hands, and Kagome watched as she took a step forward, extending her hands towards him, opening them to reveal a white package, tide with a light ribbon and one of her feathers attached to it. Kagome narrowed her eyes. What was it with her and white? Did she have a Kanna complex? She started at the though. Was she….jealous? She shook her head. Nonsense! There was nothing to be jealous about!

Inu-yasha looked at the half-demon in surprise. They had talked a few times…but this..?

"Er…You didn't have to, Hari." Everyone was watching now. She smiled lightly, the action lighting her clear eyes as she dropped it in his hand.

"I know but…I wanted to." And before Kagome could say sit, Hari leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The world stopped.

Sango gasped

Miroku sighed in a defeated manner

Hachi looked in confusion

Kirara mewed

The crowd watched in amazement, women cooing and murmuring at the 'puppy love'

Kagome…Kagome just gaped.

Hari took a step back, blushing prettily. Inu-yasha stared at her with his face matching his haori in colour, too shocked to shout.

"Goodbye Inu-yasha, it was nice spending time with you." And with that she fluttered off like a white bird. Kagome clenched her hand in a fist, and Sango could swear she was growling.

"Er…should we get going?" she tried to break the ice. Inu-yasha turned, not meeting anyone's eyes and he leaped unto Hachi's back. Miroku patted the racoon demon with a smirk and Hachi hovered into the air. People cheered, glad to have some entertainment, and not really knowing what their mission consisted in.

If they knew, the wouldn't be cheering so happily to their-maybe-doom.

"Be careful! Take care!" a shout from Shizuka.

"He kissed another woman! An un-loyal dog, he should be ashamed…" Shigeru's voice could be heard.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything!" Paloma waving goodbye. It seemed all hostility had disappeared for her, and the crowd cheered more loudly.

Here they go…

It seemed surreal as they set off, across the magic barrier and suddenly all sound and sight of the lively village disappeared.

They were off. The final journey, had finally began. The optimum battle. The heroic finale. The…but the group didn't seem very concentrated at the moment.

Kagome directed the racoon demon in the right direction in a slightly off-handed manner, her mind elsewhere. Replaying a certain scene.

"Kagome…?" she could tell he was blushing by the sound of his voice, and sighed inwardly. She told herself not to be petty. It had obviously been a misunderstanding.

…Right?

Kagome sighed for real this time.

_Don't tell me he really is a playboy!_

"Yes, Inu-yasha?" her voice was so cold they could swear an artic wind had just swept pass.

Oh-oh

Sango and Miroku tried not to look it, but there were waiting to see what happened between the explosive pair. Inu-yasha scratched his ear nervously.

"Er..it's not like it looks like…?" He sounded so uncertain it was more a question than anything else. Kagome clenched her teeth. She wasn't exactly jealous, it was more a case of being purely angry. Well, what kind of woman would she be if she let him kiss other girls?

"Oh? Then, pray tell, why did that girl, which you have never talked about, kiss you, and then say she had had a _good time _with you?" She ground out. Inu-yasha frowned. He felt cornered, trapped, oppressed. He didn't have a good explanation, he didn't even know why she had kissed him! It wasn't like he had led her on, and hadn't she seen him with Kagome? He didn't know how to defend so…he attacked.

"I have no idea what that was about! And stop being such a moody, jealous bitch!"

Ooh, bad move.

Kagome whirled around, her armour moving swiftly with the sudden movement. Her eyes were wide with anger and Sango and Miroku flinched as Inu-yasha backed away slightly.

"What did you call me?" her voice was low in warning and Inu-yasha gulped, though he didn't back down. Hachi sighed .

"You heard me! You're getting jealous for no reason!" he shouted back without thinking. Kagome put a hand to her forehead before doing a vague gesture.

"No reason? Like you, when Kouga comes near?" She argued back. Inu-yasha huffed.

"That's not the same!" He barked. Kagome spluttered.

"Of course not, cause _I've _never kissed Kouga!" she slammed her hand on Hachi, who winced slightly.

Didn't they have any consideration?

Inu-yasha growled.

"He better have not put a finger on you." He grumbled. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. How could be so stupidly blind? She turned her back at him with a snort.

"Well then, if a kiss is so meaningless, then maybe I _should _kiss Kouga!" She said. Inu-yasha growled again, and this time didn't stop.

"And then maybe become his girlfriend? Huh?" Inu-yasha's growl was starting to sound like a snarl. Kagome ignored him.

"And then maybe his mate!" His eyes were bleeding red now. Sango tried to signal to Kagome to stop, but her back was towards her too.

"And then have his pups, but, of course, making them will be the b-" She was pinned down on her back so fast it wasn't even funny. Well, Miroku found it _slightly _funny, but that was just because of their position.

"Not even in your dreams, bitch. Kouga is not laying a hand on you." Kagome stared at his red-flashing eyes, but didn't back down. She was as stubborn as him.

"Well, of course not. But that's because I don't want him to. Do _you_ want to 'make babies' with Hari?" She pressed. Inu-yasha seemed so shocked with the question his eyes returned to normal.

"What? No! the only person who can touch me like that is you!"

Sango blushed three different colours of red as Miroku shifted slightly

Maybe that had been a _bit_ to much information.

Kagome looked plain horrified.

"Inu-yasha!" she hissed, looking around, trying to get up, but Inu-yasha didn't let go, instead he put his fangs on her throat, his tongue against her pulse. She stopped struggling immediately, but narrowed her eyes at the sky, and by now Sango's face looked like it was going to explode as Miroku looked scarily interested. Kagome shifted underneath the pressure of his canines.

_Trying to subdue me is he?_

She would take none of it. She put her hands at the base of his ears and massaged them like she knew he liked, and reached over to lick and nibble at the sensitive points. It felt slightly weird, for they were covered in fur, but humans did it to each other, and she saw nothing wrong with it now. Inu-yasha growled softly as he responded with his own mouth on her neck and they moaned softly at the same time. Sango and Miroku didn't know where to look. A sigh could be felt and heard below them.

"Could you _please_ control your primal urges until you are _off my back_?" Hachi complained. Inu-yasha pulled away reluctantly, though they were both blushing. Maybe they had gotten a slight bit carried away…

Kagome mumbled an apology as Inu-yasha keh'ed, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other, in completely innocent way, of course. They settled in a back-to-chest embrace for the journey that lay ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (such a good place too stop…)

It was dead silent, not for lack of noise, but of human interaction. The fire crackled, eating away greedily at the dry branches they had collected as nocturnal animals hunted in the distance.

There was a stillness in the air that they dared not interrupt, as each member of the group was wrapped up in their own thoughts, their own worries, their fears.

It had taken them three full days until Kagome told them to stop. They had agreed that they would strike at dawn, for they needed not the cover of darkness, but rest would do them good after sleepless nights.

Kagome's memories about the search for Naraku were like a film. She could re-wind, pause and start at her will. Photographic memory. She had told them that there was a cave nearby, and they did not question how she knew exactly where it was, or that it was not inhabited, or details about fire wood that it was strange she knew.

They had forced themselves to eat, for they were not hungry in the least. Hachi was sleeping profusely, and everyone was grateful and proud of what he had done for them, but he would wait for them in the cave so as to not be in danger. If they did not come back in a week he would go to Kaede's village and inform her of their misfortune.

Their faces were wearing troubled expressions as they stared into the fire, the only source of light in the incredibly dark night. There seemed to be a cloud of doom hanging over their heads like a death sentence.

"I'm sorry." The words were blurted, as if they had escaped off their own will. Everyone was snapped out of their musings as they turned to look at Sango, who was staring at the floor as if it would reveal the missing link.

"Miroku…" When their eyes met she looked so sad, so broken, so tired, so spent, his heart shifted, as if he were feeling the loneliness that ruled her life.

"I.." She began, but he put a hand against her face, silencing her. Kagome stood up and pulled a confused Inu-yasha behind.

"When did that happen?" He whispered. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Miroku smiled at the blushing girl, but put his hands over her lips.

"Tell me when we defeat him. Tell me when it's over." He told her. He would not have her declare anything like a dieing wish. He brushed his lips over hers in a comforting way, and though her blush deepen in colour, she did not pull away.

"Let's go to sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." His voice was soft, gentle, and Sango nodded in response.

This was really happening.

They set their things aside and, quite awkwardly, lay down on the spare sleeping bag.

Miroku put his arms around her and waited for her to relax before whispering.

"We will defeat him Sango. No doubts about that."

She nodded, smiling even though he couldn't see her, and let sleep take hold of her tired muscles. In another occasion, with such troubles ahead, it would be impossible to go to sleep, but with him by her side….

OoOo

Inu-yasha watched Kagome silently as she gazed up at the overcast, dark sky, not even the moon showing its glow through the heavy clouds. His chest was hurting, his heart clenching hard. He had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was so close, he dreaded it, but for different reasons than he would have thought.

"You don't have to fight you know. This isn't really your battle." His voice, though low, brought her back to earth. She turned to look at his smouldering amber eyes. He didn't even mean it. He knew that she would never step away, that by having her heart it was her battle. She smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know." Her eyes were sad with thoughts of 'what ifs'. He reached for her at the same time as she did him, and she was unresistingly pulled into a enveloping embrace that had his big arms and large haori covering her petit form as they sat with their backs to the yawning entrance of the hidden cave, where no creature would see or smell them.

"We're going to win." He informed her. She smiled against his chest.

"I know Inu-yasha. I know." They stayed in comfortable silence as they let the ache in their hearts increase.

No matter how sugar-coated it was, it was a straight fact who they were facing, and what kind of enemy he was, yet they were more afraid of living than of dieing. They were afraid that one would live, and the other, would not.

Kagome let his warmth hide her away from the cold air and icy memories. What would life be without Inu-yasha? How could she face the world without him? How could she go back to school and taking up her old life without looking back? How would she ever forget him? And yet…the same questions applied for the complete opposite scenario.

What if he lived? What then? Did Naraku _really_ have all the remaining shard apart from Kouga? What would she do when all was over and done with?

If she lived through this, that is.

As if sensing her thoughts Inu-yasha's arms tightened around her so that her ear was pressed against his chest and she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart.

"This is love isn't it?" For a second she wasn't sure if it had really been him, or if she had imagined it, but she was so tired, both physically and mentally, that she couldn't even be surprised.

"Yes, I think it is." Silence fell over the pair like a security blanket as Inu-yasha held her in a bubble of protection, trying to keep her safe. Now and then he would trail butterfly kisses on her face or head or neck until she tilted her head so he found her lips, and with the constant reminder of being loved, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

No matter what, they would get through this alive.

_All of us_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I wrote this all in one day, I'm knackered. I was going to make this so much longer. I was going to extend the journey but, oh well, this is how it turned up. Please review and tell me what you think, at least this one time, and make sure that all's well, though I don't tend to change things because of readers. It's kind of a –my story- thing, but I do appreciate all your comments. A lot.

Right, I'm going to Berlin tomorrow and coming back really late on Saturday, and then it's half term, so updating will be a bit rocky, but if I come back 2 see my e-mail box filled with reviews I won't hesitate in starting to write! Please? I just need a push sometimes ya know!

And now…(drums roll)….

Reviews! Trumpets sound

**Animeaud: **Thanks

And

Here

You

Go!

Captain-crunch!

**Darkened Soul1: **Yeah, I used to not read Au's, and now it's the thing I like most, because I like the Inu-yasha and Kagome meeting thing, and they hating each other at the start, and then slowly lovey dovey stuff appears with lots of angst in between and…I'm getting carried away! Well, after Crimson Tears is finished, I probably won't write anything that isn't AU, because there is a certain limit of imagination you can use with these, and they are more to write (in my opinion.) Except one-shots, which I probably will write in Feudal Japan. I love one-shots, you can kill people and break and torture them. It's great! Or make a fluff fest when you're feeling stupid! Thank you for the feedback, it really helped because sometimes I feel my writing sucks…but then you come along, yay! hands cookie (it makes me hungry when people do this, because you think about eating cookies but you don't really have one…TT)

**Drummergrrlrox: **You're one of those –fluff rule- kinda people aren't ya? See how perceptive I am!

**Kamira: **yay for lead pencils, my poor, deprived one-shot in need of a little love. And thanks for the feedback! Yeah, I have high hopes for –when a wave is too wild!- so alls good in the world at the momento!

**Inugurl27k: **You know, I really don't appreciate flames like yours! Do you think you're funny or something, cause you're not. I'm warning you now…I'm kidding! Tee-hee! Yes, I have humour problems, it comes with the lack of brain-cells. That was a very nice review! And don't worry, I had a talk with God, and he agreed not to make me disappear, he's not a bad chap ya know, maybe a bit young…

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart**: Yes, I have! I think the best part was when Kagome throws herself, and Inu-yasha catches her, scolding, and then Miroku looks like an idea hit him in the face and he outstretches his arms with a 'Now noe Sango, don't be shy (blah blah)' and Sango throws her poison mask at him, she's great. And the little ouch. I was laughing for longer that was probably sane. Actually, I was laughing in parts where most people wouldn't have, I just found it hilarious! Then I clicked something when Kaede was throwing up the barrier against moths, and about 5 seconds earlier (when a boy says –are those insects!) and it went fast, so that they were talking with helium-deformed voices, and I couldn't stop laughing at them! Ok…look at how much I've written about nothing! Thanks for the feedback!

**Azngirlchibi: **Because she's the same one! Bu-bum, chussshhh

**Janey: **It's a hobby! And I don't think he would hurt me, he would probably give me a present (like one of his hairs…?) for what I have done to him! They just needed a little push! Or maybe a shove! And a kick in the knees…and the ribs. And maybe the stunt gun would…(tunes out to violent musings)

Thanks for the review!

**Deadly Crimson: **I laughed too, how sad is that? I love you too (huggles) and remember- life is a disease transmitted by sex!

**Yana5: **Wait, look…(one of those balls of branches from wild-west movies roll past, which I cannot remember the name of…wait…it's coming back…tumbleweed? It would make sense… where was I going with this? Oh, well, thanks Anywho!)

**Sarria: **Thank you, thank you, I agree, and thank you! Woo-hoo!

**MoonlightHanyou: **Was that the movie with the kind who was a leper and his sister takes his mask off and it's a really sad moment but me and my friend laughed for five minutes because we are insensitive jerks? If so- yes, I have seen it and yes, I agree, I liked it too! Thank you so much for the feedback on the trailer!

OOOOOOoooo

Righ! That's that! Now a gotta pack me bags! Can you notice I'm in a good mood? (nn)! fare thee well, and review, or I'll stick a roll of duck tape up your nose! Beware! Be aware! Be very aware!

Hmm… where are my pills…?

Xx


	22. At The Edge

At the edge

Dew drops clung like glittering tears in the unwilling eyes of mother earth, making the morning reflect the dawning sun in millions of rays. The group had woken up with their destiny heavy in their hearts, and yet they had never felt so united.

They were going into this _together_. One group. One chance. One enemy. One goal.

Inu-yasha was reluctant to keep his hands off Kagome. A hand on a hand, a hip, a shoulder. A reassuring presence that lets itself be known, and it was appreciated by Kagome, greatly.

Her head hid in the crook of his neck, her breath teasing his skin. He held her tighter, like an anchor to the unreal reality.

"That bastard is going down…for all he did." Inu-yasha growl reverberated through Kagome's body and she lifted her head up to look into his dark honey eyes.

"Kikyo will be avenged…" She had to say it.

What if he went?

What if he left her alone?

What if, what if, what if.

But before her worries could drown her, Inu-yasha had already saved her, mouth over hers, capturing her, effulging her, making her forget how painful life really was.

He coached her lips open, but she needed not much coaching as her tongue massaged his sensually, tasting each other, a sweet spice that had them burning.

Was this the last time she would hold him like this? So close? So intimate?

No, she couldn't let herself think that way. It would kill her if she did.

Hands wandered, searching, drawing their partner closer unconsciously.

Inu-yasha's hand couldn't touch the skin of her hip through the armour and he growled in annoyance, making Kagome arch against him.

Please, god, don't let this be the last time. I need him. Now and for ever.

Hands tangled with hair, caressing dog ears she wouldn't have dreamed on a human head, or human _looking _head, but the effect it had on him was always satisfactory. She hated being subdued all the time, and took control of the kiss, leading him, revealing in what was Inu-yasha.

They pulled away from air and instantaneously they embraced in a bone-crunching hug.

Yes, she was afraid. For him, for her, for _everyone._

For goodness sake she had been just a school girl! Routine life. No matter how individual, she was part of a system. A herd.

And now she looked at herself and a bitter smile appeared on her features.

Facing down a _villain_. Risking her life, future, friends, lover, for the sake of what was right. Of others. For the sake of ending what she had begun. Once and for all.

They floated down in waiting silence, though noises filtered through their thoughts. Miroku's staff singing a mournful song. The leaves whispering about heroes and battles. Birds calling hello to the warmth of the sun.

Another day for the world.

Just another day.

Kagome looked at the surrounding forest. It was a clear day, no rain or overcast shadow on the world. And it only served to show how real this was. Indeed, the world did not circle around them. It was them that were trying to save the world.

What a fairytale, Kagome thought. What an adventure.

And what would happen if she died? Wasn't it ironic, that if she did, in reality, she wasn't even born yet? If she died, couldn't Inu-yasha simply wait for her? 500 years.

Was that too much for a lover? Surely not.

Hachi landed with a soft upturn of dirt, and they slid of carefully.

"Thank you Hachi, old friend. Stay alert, we will call for you when we defeat Naraku." Miroku smiled one of his smiles. Reassuring, confident. Truthful.

Hachi nodded, but said nothing. There was nothing worth saying.

He lifted into the air with surprising swiftness and drifted away.

They all looked at Kagome expectantly and she took a deep breath.

Here she…Was that the presence of Shinkon shards? Just…two?

"Bloody hell! What the hell is he doing here?" And suddenly the winds picked up and it swayed around them like one of Kagura's dances, but this was far from Kagura's doing.

"Oi, dog crap! Took you long enough. Kagome, my woman, I'm glad too see the mutt here hasn't messed up again, and you're looking as beautiful as ever!"

Nothing put a damp on his attitude did it?

"Kouga! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Kagome asked, not disrespectfully, even though she pulled her hands out of his without him taking much notice, but more in awed curiosity. Inu-yasha stepped up instantaneously, pushing Kagome back gently, and the two canines narrowed their eyes at each other.

"You stupid wolf, how the fuck did you find us?" He growled. Kouga rolled his eyes in an attempt to be more mature than him.

"I didn't find you. I found Naraku. I got a guide. Told me he was here, she said her name was Paloma and that she came in name of Kagome. She had a piece of material that smelt like her to prove it, so I went along. I kept it as well." He added, winking at Kagome, who half snorted half laughed in a breath through her nose. So that was where her gloves were…

Inu-yasha ground her teeth in anger, and she put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. It was as if he lost all reason when he was around Kouga. They were both just too hot headed.

Miroku and Sango, who were by the side, listening, with Kirara looking mildly interested as she perched on Sango's shoulder, looked at Kouga in surprise.

"Paloma?" Sango asked, voice incredulous. "Then the village called for help. How…thoughtful." She said honestly. She was all up to fighting Naraku with bare hands if the need arise, but if not, the more the merrier. If there was more chance of banishing his evil once and for all, then Sango was not one to protest. Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Indeed." He felt a little burden lifting. The task, even sugar coated with confidence, seemed daunting. They had surprise on their side, and had to be quick to gain points, but nevertheless, he was not one to underestimate his opponent, and Naraku was one not be underestimated. Kagome smiled.

"Yes. It is a relief to have another ally." She concurred. Inu-yasha looked at them like they had just opened a fruits and nuts bar, even though deep down, he appreciated the help.

"Are you all crazy? Like that mangy wolf could help!" He snorted.

The gratitude lay very, very deep down.

"Where are your minions anyways? No pathetic wolves with blood lust hanging about? Or dumb and dumber around?" He taunted. Kouga snarled.

"You think I would bring them to this? You're more idio-" His hackles raised at the offence, but before the two demons could start fighting Kagome stepped in.

"I think we have other things to worry about?" She suggested, and the two backed down, grunting and muttering their protest. She sighed in relief and Sango smiled at her as Kagome looked at her.

_Men_

With a sigh Kagome told them to follow her and silently the mood fell again.

A barrier flickered in the distance, purple, ominous, coated with evil like an apple by caramel.

"Hey, mutt, it stinks like you ahead. Isn't that-?" Kouga started, but was rudely cut off with Inu-yasha's snarl.

"Sesshoumaru. God dammit, did they invite everyone to the party?" He growled, gripping his sword and walking closer to Kagome. She smiled up at him and rested a hand on his, making him relax at once as he looked down at her.

"_It'll be OK" _She mouthed, not wanting anyone to hear for some reason. He smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand back, and not letting it go.

It would be ok.

From the shadows, two black-coffee brown eyes looked at the group as they approached the stoic demon. Surprisingly, a ghost of a smile appeared.

They were ready to rumble!

OoOo

He was in his waiting stage again. haunting the shadows, playing, alone with darkness. He chuckled to himself in his solitary corner in his poison filled castle.

"He's fucking nuts, that freak is so creepy I don't know how I came out this beautifully sane." Kagura grumbled to her sister.

Another boring day in the castle. She was going _crazy_. The air inside Naraku's barrier was so oppressing, sometimes she couldn't breath, and no matter how much she pushed air around she never found anything that was fresh.

Kanna was never good company. Though she would never admit it, she loved the emotion washed girl to bits, but she was still soulless, which was what gave her the power to control her mirror, and, of course, Naraku's twisted way of making a perfect minion.

But Kagura knew Kanna had feelings. She just didn't show them. She was the perfect rebel as well.

Kagura sighed as she tapped her fan against her forearm, her arms crossed in boredom. Nothing whatsoever to do. She hoped Naraku would choke on a piece of food or something and drop dead.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Actually, Naraku didn't even eat! She rolled her eyes at the thought.

_Creep_

Kagura's blood red eyes pierced the darkness in hatred. She didn't even know to what extents she would go to be free. He cursed Naraku every living second, for creating her as the wind, and ripping off her wings.

_Damn the sadistic bastard. _

And the worst part was, he was immortal. If someone didn't go and kill the formidable demon, he would just go on living, for disease or age would never weaken a body which was not real in the first place. And so would his children, if he didn't die. She would continue to be a slave for ever…

She banished the thought out. This was why she hated to be unoccupied, why she had to keep busy. With a snort she strode off, hips dancing with her, all her body moving in graceful movements. She had been born a dancer, thought the skill would never be even contemplated.

She found Kohaku sitting outside, staring into space like he often did. The barrier didn't even allow them to see the sky. She took deep breaths, lest she start hyperventilating.

Kohaku and Kagura had formed an unlikely friendship, but a unavoidable one. Kohaku was in a perfect stage, not a zombie, but he didn't remember anything either. Just another puppet, limp in the castle, yet ready for Naraku's use.

Though she would never agree to it, Kagura enjoyed the boy's company. He was the only one she could talk to, when things were too much. She listened to him, about a face that would not stop haunting his dreams, and he would listen to her wistful dreams of flying free. But they never asked, things were just told, if wanted. It was the rule.

She was just about to reach the boy, who had turned to look at her, when reality as they knew it was shattered. There was a flash of crimson, like a spurt of blood on the bleak landscape, and the barrier wavered and fell, letting the sky greet them with blue eyes and winds rush in like a gasp of relief.

Someone had found them!

_About time!_

Joy rippled though Kagura, though she let it not show, a wave of excitement, like the happiness of the young girl she had never had the chance to be. She was born in pain, and in pain she would live.

Unless…

The entrance was in no way graceful, but that did not mean it was any less impressive. As the intruding group ran with determined faces, she was stuck by how different they all looked, and were.

At the front was a leading Inu-yasha, scowl on his face like always, well, always when Kagura saw him anyways, and his eyes were as expressive as ever.

Hate, determination, apprehension, _fear_.

Next to him, close enough for comfort, was the. The girl had replaced her strange clothes, for some kind of equally strange armour. Kagura didn't know if she wanted to make a stand or something, but the girl simply refused to dress in a normal kimono.

_Show off_

But, of course, that when without mentioning Kagura's habit to wear two kimonos, with the outer one having the sleeve dropped so that patterns contrasted. But that was _different_. She was _the wind_.

Along side them was the purple clad monk, staff singing a battle cry of defiance, a mirroring sound of a soul. He traded glances with the demon exterminator, who wore the traditional uniform, wearily similar to those of her brother. Her eyes were filled with pain and hatred, neko youki by her side, face pulled in a snarl, offering her support to her friend.

To Kagura's surprise, two more had joined the group, both familiar. One stirring emotions, the other not.

They were both full youki, yet complete opposites. The wolf was kicking up a storm of dirt, running ahead and sideways from the group, as to not get them caught in the flurry of his eager rage. The other, Inu-yasha's half-brother, simply _glided, _his little minion imp struggling to keep pace with his master. Kagura snorted, not even preoccupied that a attack was at hand.

But, honestly, when was that demon going to remove his head from up his ass and act like a living form? A smirk coloured her face, ruby lips curling in secret amusement.

She turned to look at Kohaku as Inu-yasha roared a battle cry, but he was there no more. A hand clenched over her heart. Naraku was already planning, calculating, twisting.

Gods she hated him!

With a growl she went into the castle. She would stay out of the fight as long as possible, and if opportunity arise, would strike against her own creator. He would have his hands a bit too full to go squeezing hearts.

She hoped.

OoOoOoO

This has been done for a few days, and I told myself – I'm gonna make it up to them by writing an extra long chapter with fluff and the whole friggin fight, and look! So I went back and added some fluff at the start (hehe) but I can't believe I didn't update my baby for so long. Gomen, gomen, but in between Berlin, half term and…being lazy…. But I've started a million one-shots. Camomile cigarettes, the fight you can't win, I even started to write a wave is too wild! I updated my profile for goodness sake! But, I've met deadlines until the first of December. And then the horror starts

Mocks! (thunder and lightning) (but this is especially after Christmas.)

So, I fucking promise you, the next chapter will be up by Monday! (or…on the Monday) it doesn't matter that Harry potter 4 is coming out Friday! (laughs uncontrollably) it's Rachel's birthday and we are going to see it this sat (her birthday is Thursday) so go, read her stories (her one-shots at least) leave a review and give her a hug, She likes hugs! (she's Naraku'sKoibito)

My lovely reviewers, this chapter is for you!

**Surfbratt: **Grachi, I will!

**Loser: **(sigh) I know, should have updated sooner, but you know life, live fast, die young! It was just a much needed break!

**inuyashalover14: **Oh, feeling guilty again. Thank you for the review! Keep it up!

**MoonlightHanyou: **You poor, poor child! I, as well, have taken German, and can't drop it for… I _chose_ it. Until the end of the year and the examination, I'm stuck in the hell of what is looking at a page filled with words and not having an idea what the hell it's saying! But Berlin was great! I _loved_ it. Apart from the fact that everything was in…well…german, it was really, really good. It is the city with most green on it, it's great, all the streets are lined with trees, and they huddle in clumps beside buildings that are magnificently moders, but, of course, this was what I call the post card side of Berlin…but still, a fun trip! Lost of nice knowledge filling days as well!

**Drummergrrlrox: **Thank you! But…(nervous laugh) about Kikyo…

**Deadly Crimson: **Look, grasshopper, An update! I love you!

**Kamira: **It disappointed didn't it?. .Damn it…

**Darkened Soul1: **Thank you! I did, Berlin was great. And thank you for the compliments, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!

**Azngirlchibi: **You insult me! Now, really, do you think I'm going to let Inu-yasha off the hook this easily! No way. It's gonna come back and bite him in the but, but just before the tension of the fight, I didn't want Kagome to get all moody. I needed release before. But it isn't over! She DID give him a gift!

**Yana5: **And on the poor racoon's back, no less! No respect these days…

**_Just review godammit!_**


	23. less conversation, more action, please

A little less conversation, a little more action please

Kagura suddenly disappeared into the shadows of Naraku's hide out, but at least they were sure they had struck gold. She could feel the pushed down fear of everyone, except Sesshoumaru of course. He was so stupid he didn't even admit to the fear that would be there. Too much confidence, in Inu-yasha's opinion, although, really, there was too much of Sesshoumaru in general for him if he was in lunging distance.

They could all feel, and the youki smell, Naraku's suffocating force around them. Like a plague on the very air, eating away at the earth like vermin. Inu-yasha wrinkled his nose in disgust as the vile scent seemed to taste on his tongue. Damn the stupid bastard, why did everything have to be so difficult around him? Even his _hair _attacked! Turning into poisonous snakes as the black tresses were cut. It was just damn freaky if you asked him.

The castle grew as they got closer, and Inu-yasha didn't waste any time, for if he did, he wouldn't be Inu-yasha. With a cry he unleashed the wind scar, pushing atoms in such force that the wind turned into blade like claws of force, blowing away half of the Naraku's castle in a torrent of destruction.

_Surprise!_

Dust rose like a pulled curtain, furling around in obscuring clouds which were slowly dispersed away by the gentle breeze. Most of the group stood stiff, watching, waiting for their opponent to surface, settling themselves for strategy.

But that simply wasn't Inu-yasha's style.

He couldn't stand the possibility that the enemy which had ruined both his and Kikyo's lives was escaping.

Not this time.

"Stay Kagome." With that cold order and a mumbled curse, he leaped into the fallen rubble, hair gleaming against the sunlight, blood crimson haori such a contrast against the bleary sight of Naraku's hide out he seemed like a mirage in the eyes of a parched desert victim. An angle of death, dressed with the blood of his followers. Kagome's hand clenched around her bow, arrow already drawn, and without a moments hesitation took after him, jaw set and eyes angry.

She had never been one to follow orders placidly.

"Kagome!" Sango and Kouga called her name out at the same time, but her form had already vanished into the brown mist, followed by Kouga.

Another one bites the dust…

Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed with irritation, though his face showed no further sign of emotion, and the remaining two, not counting Jaken, who simply didn't care, cracked their knuckles or gripped their weapons as Kirara hissed.

"This is just what he wants, for us to get separated. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sango shot a glace at the male youki before nimbly jumping unto Kirara, followed by a tight lipped Miroku.

OoO

Her eyes stung, tears spilling, unwanted as she gasped for breath, her throat itching from the dust. She stumble forward, having lost the red and silver anchor she had been following.

Damn Inu-yasha…

She couldn't see anything, her eyes clenched shut, and she was regretting not waiting for Sango and Miroku and going with Kirara, but she hadn't been able to waste any time with the possibility that Inu-yasha was in danger. She coughed into the cloth she had pressed against her mouth, so that the particles didn't slip through, but it wasn't helping much.

In her attempts to keep steady, her foot caught on a rock and she went down suddenly, the ground rushing up to meet her, but she put out her arms to stop herself and rolled to her side, away from the rock she had just missed.

Damn it…

But suddenly air rushed against her skin, alleviating, refreshing, taking away all the dust, yet not rising more. Almost as if someone had helped her.

It couldn't be…

She looked around, on her feet at once, searching, but the flash of Inu-yasha's haori strung her in as soon as she caught sight of it.

Maybe a few years ago she would of thought it through. Maybe if it was someone else, a pause would have taken place instead of the sudden lunge, but impulse does not come without reason. After spending so much time with Inu-yasha and his ways, there was no space for argument and thoughts, it was just action and the consequences it brought. The result of the immediate decision.

So when she saw Naraku rise like a curse from himself, baboon pelt discarded in the threat he posed, without thinking she let her arrow fly. It cut through the air like a blade, metal point whistling the song of her soul as her miko powers twisted around the shaft in a pink, pure glow. Naraku noticed a second too late and Inu-yasha was startled by the familiar song of Kagome's weapon flying , and turned back to see her stumbling forward, a concerned scowl appearing on his haggard face.

The arrow missed the target, which was the middle of the chest, for the power put in the arrow would have gone straight through his spider mark, where the shard resided, but instead, courtesy of sudden action, it ripped through his shoulder, taking his arm off with it.

Naraku roared, in rage more than anything else, and Inu-yasha cut savagely through the tentacles that tried to pierce him without pause. With a sudden added strength he leaped back to Kagome's side, a growl emitting from deep within his chest.

Naraku was smirking, even though dark, sizzling blood poured off his severed limb. Various parts of his body, all different shape and sizes, nested Naraku's stolen head and torso, along with the remaining arm. His demonic body parts wiggled and writhed underneath him in a horrifying symphony of poison.

The land around them was deserted, Naraku's presence devouring the landscape from life, and the sky above was obscured by the up roaring dust and malice of his intentions. Rubble lay like dead bodies on the ground, and apart from Naraku, no other enemy was seen. His deep, slimy laugh echoed around the mist retching clearing as Kagome was stabilized from the unbalanced trip caused by the shooting of her arrow, and the pulling of a new one, but Inu-yasha didn't seem happy toward the help she had handed him out willingly.

"I told you to stay put, wench!" He hissed, fear inflicted rage bubbling his words to a rising volume. Kagome simply shook her head.

"You didn't actually expect me to wait, did you?" She replied, a smirk on her face, but instead of looking at him, she watched in weary horror as a limp protruded from the hanging, exposed bone of the shoulder, and grimaced as muscle and skin wrapped around it like a present.

"Fools, how do you expect to permanently severe a body which is not mine to begin with?" He taunted, but instead of the normal reaction which he expected, a snarl and a stone like face of worry, a smirk and a chuckle met him with twirling skirts of confidence for what was right.

"Why do villains spew out clues like there is no other way to conduct a battle?" Kagome said, posed for letting an arrow fly as soon as he was distracted enough not to stop it or avoid the attack. Inu-yasha smirked, standing in front of her in a almost unconscious, protective manner.

"Hey, I ain't complaining! We'll just have to chop off all your creepy crawly then." He stated. Kagome laughed, and Naraku started at the sound.

"That sounded so wrong…" She smiled menacingly at Naraku, eyes glinting with anger.

No matter that the masks they put on were to keep down the fear the bubbled in a simmering reminder of what could be, and what they were facing. It helped them charge their way though the hurdles that posed such an obstacle in their path. A big, stinking, poisonous hurdle. With most of the Shinkon Jewel.

"Wind scar!" The cry rose from the adrenaline pumped hanyou in a roar as the transformed Tetsusaiga knocked back the wind in a angry torrent. Naraku's poisonous tentacles, seemingly coming out of nowhere, intercepted the attack as he dodged it, and took the opportunity to throw the remainder of the slimy opponents toward Kagome. Inu-yasha tried to stop them, but was too late as they sped past his blade, and he cried her name in anguish as her eyes widened, but instead of simply shutting her eyes and praying someone would save her in time, she shot her already notched arrow at them, jumping to the side and covering her mouth from the fumes from the cloth still dangling from her pocket, initials stitched to the white material in dark blue lettering.

Inu-yasha's heart started beating once more as a sigh of relief escaped him, shoulders sagging in the momentary subduing of panic.

_Thank Kami…_

Naraku's face pulled into an ugly snarl at the skilful way she avoided his attacks. It seemed he had underestimated her abilities after the training she surly must of undertaken, plus the amount of time spent fighting demons. And that was never good.

He was momentarily distracted as a voice called his opponent's names in a worry and relief mix. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the rest of the comrades appearing in the near distance, and a very unfamiliar feeling crawled through his human heart.

Sango and Miroku leaped from Kirara as she settled on the ground with a snarl, tails waving like a flag of warning. Their hearts were pounding in their ears at the menacingly tall form that was now Naraku, his hidden demon forms slithering out of the darkness of the unknown. Well, at least it was all out now. Or so they hoped.

Kouga screeched to a halt beside Kagome, throwing her a wolfish, toothy grin, which only made Inu-yasha growl and Naraku angry.

They were all so confident…

And then there was Sesshoumaru, imp struggling behind. Everyone's clothes was stain and dusted by dirt, yet his clothes, mostly a silver like white, were still intact, form set away from the others as if he had not followed, as if he were not part of the proud group that faced the villain with fear in their hearts, and courage in the legs.

Naraku took the opportunity to move sideways, revealing the long due rested body of a certain exterminator's brother. For some reason he drew pleasure in the rage and heart broken look in his opponents' eyes, yet he seemed not to consider that the fuel of the heart was the mind's thoughts. And vice versa.

"Boomerang Bone!" She hollered, magenta eyes aflame with rage. She twisted, and with all the momentum of pent up vengeance she held deep within her, threw her unique weapon farthest and with more potential than it had ever known. A sudden flurry of minor demons appeared, called forth by Naraku, but the boomerang cut through the ones in it's path, and into Naraku's body, dismembering part of his transformed legs, and back to its owner, who caught it with nimble, practiced hands.

His cry of pain and anger was swallowed by the oppressing roar of both vermin like demons and Naraku's buzzing bees as they swarmed towards them.

But the attack didn't last long at all as a ripple of purple and white power ransacked the charging party. The wave of power fanned out to eliminate all the demons, even the ever present bees, and the attack crumbled part of Naraku like an afterthought. He shouted in outrage. Again.

This wasn't his day.

Inu-yasha looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise, who was staring at Naraku in cold calculation. It was his wind scar that had joined with his half-brother's attack to wipe out the oncoming difficulty.

All their jaws were bruised from hitting the ground with such force, but Naraku's evil laughter brought them back from staring at the two inuyouki.

"You think you can defeat me? The great Naraku? You have simply saved me the trouble of finding you. You shall perish at-"

"Oh, shut up already! Wind scar!" He let it rip, tired of hearing him gloat time after time, and Naraku tried to dodge the attack, only to get himself even more severed, yet he seemed to be under no pain as tentacles and spiked legs went to the different members of the group. They dedicated themselves to fighting off, and attacking the main body when possible as a torrent of attacks fell upon them.

Adrenaline pulsed through them as weapons defended and attacked ruthlessly, protecting each other when an opportunity revealed itself, Inu-yasha always staying close to Kagome, and Miroku Sango.

And Jaken Sesshoumaru.

Their bodies tired, but the racing of their hearts raced at the knowledge that this was what they had to be waiting for, what they had fought and prayed for. Even as blood spurted, red ribbons twirling in the wind that picked up in sorrow of the battle, they kept going, and going, and going, until their throats were raw with shouts and cries, and their bodies pained from exhaustion.

As Naraku struggled to ignored his ripping form, he growled at where Kagura and Kanna had gone, even as he called them forth with his connection to them, they did not come, but he needed not many thoughts dwelling to know that they had betrayed him.

But, no matter, he had been expecting it after all, and would simply kill them after he was done with the insolents.

The word _if _slipped into his mind, but he pushed it back angrily. They would perish. No if. In the case that he went down, he was taking them with him…

Kagome felt the presence suddenly, in a clarity of thought and feeling. It was the pure feeling of something caressing her soul as it called to the remaining part of itself.

She was not as foolish as to turn around to look at the dead priestess, instead walked backwards, arrows flying as Inu-yasha cut down those too close for her wide ranged attacks.

Most of the hostility she had pettily held against Kikyo had gone with the unwanted jealousy. She would work with her with no problems, no second thoughts. She just hoped Kikyo would do the same.

Kagome knew the key to defeating villains. Not only had she seen it in a million movies, but she knew it like the fact 2+2 4.

They had to work together. Villains were too greedy to have partners, too evil to work alongside someone. It would only result in betrayal, and it was proved my Naraku, the living thing, tall and menacing before them. Not only as big as life. It was life threatening. He was so opposed to partnership he had to cerate his own minions, controlling them by cruel means. And that is what they had to use against him. A group of people against one, not one by one by one.

The more the merrier. Two heads better than one. And three better than two, and four better than three and…

"Sango, when I say now, shoot your boomerang as hard as you can. Tell Miroku to use his staff and holy papers. Inu-yasha…" Whispers bred like rabbits in the group, spreading like a blessed cancer. Naraku eyed the group with over confidence. There was nothing that could stop him.

Nothing.

Kagome let her powers wild, even though it exhausted her tremendously, for a week of training was not enough for this kind of extreme battle, but she exterminating the oncoming attack, and felt for Kikyo's signal she knew was coming, although in what form she did not know.

Searching. Waiting. Posed to attack. She reached in her very deepest reserves of power. She could do this. A sudden zip to her soul and…

"_Now!_" Naraku's eyes widened at the sudden command, followed bye the members shouting their attacks in sudden passion.

_No_

The wind scar tore towards him, lacing Sesshoumaru's sword's power. Fire framed the wave as Jaken commanded the staff of heads and Kirara roared fire. The boomerang bone twirled in the wind with unequalled power as the Miroku's staff, encased in ofuda, pierced the air towards them. A tornado danced with wind blades as sorceress and wolf pushed them forward, and two arrows sang together, holy power curling around the sharp metal with a powerful pulse.

It all crashed upon him, no where to hide, to run, no one to help him….

A inhuman roar clawed at their ears as it hit him full on, and an almost eerie silence followed, dust settling, people panting as they leaned on each other.

Was it over?

Was this the final end…?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: no no no. I don't.

That's for me to know, and for you to find out! Soon enough! Well, I'm very sorry, but I don't have time for pleasantries, I have so much work to do because of this chapter, and I still have to re-read it to check it (whimpers).

**So you better review or I'll…grr!**

Right, I'll respond to all your wonderful comments next time, promise, but comment again anywho! I really must post this so all you wonderful people can enjoy this great story!

I need to get a bigger room, my head doesn't fit here anymore!

(you do all know where the title is from…?)


	24. Unaccomplished

A Crack Unaccomplished 

Dust danced before the group in erratic patterns as they stood, tense before the secret that was about to be unveiled. This could be the end of a long due fight. A fairy tale battle.

Dark VS light.

This could be…

"Holy Buddha! Holy _shit!_" Everybody's heads snapped towards Miroku and his uncharacteristic curse, but stopped when they saw what he was staring at, a moment of silence falling over them.

"**Yes!**" Kagome stabbed the tainted earth with the arrow she was holding, and, ignoring her injured arm, threw her bow on the floor, and barrelled against Inu-yasha's chest with a bark of laughter.

"We did it! **Fuck!** **_We Did It_**!" Her arms were vices around the hanyou's shocked form, but he soon recovered, sheathing the Tetsusaiga and burrowing his head in the crook of her neck, his hand, first cutting through the hair band, letting her hair fall out in a clumsy cascade of ebony locks, and then hugging her just as tightly back.

"We made it." He whispered so not even Kouga could hear, who was watching them with something like defeat in his eyes.

Suddenly there was an uproar, Miroku was shouting and laughing, Sango was crying, laughing, sobbing, giggling, jumping, mourning, living, all the while dancing with Miroku to the music of victory. Kouga yelped, his fist in the air as Jaken _smiled_. Sesshoumaru looked upon them all with accomplishment lighting his eyes, before he turned away and started walking.

"Let's go Jaken. Rin is waiting." And as characteristically as ever, he simply disappeared, without even a ribbon of blood to prove his win. Kouga nodded in agreement.

"I agree with the dog. Ayame's pack is close by, I'd better drop in and pay my respects. See ya round, Kagome." No holding of hands, no cocky goodbye, but with a kick up of dust he had run into the distances, leaving them behind. Kagome jerked back from Inu-yasha, staring after Kouga, a hand outstretched towards where he had gone, as if in a fruitless attempt to stop him. Inu-yasha growled.

"What the fuck?" He said, all happiness forgotten. Kagome rolled her eyes, yet smiled at his jealousy.

"I just wanted to ask him for….the…" She trailed off as a familiar glinting caught her eye, just where Kouga had stood before, and her eyes soften.

"He _is_ a good guy.." She mumbled, unlatching herself from Inu-yasha, picking the glinting jewel fragments, and walking back towards him with a thoughtful expression, which did nothing to improve Inu-yasha's mood, but before he could start barking his thoughts, she held up the shards Kouga wore on his legs, and his jaw hit the floor with a thump.

"He just _gave_ it to us?" He exclaimed in disbelief. Miroku, who had left Sango alone with Kirara and Kohaku's body after securing Naraku's demise, had approached them with the widest smile they had ever seen on him.

"I think he got over a certain someone." He said, winking, before turning more serious, yet no less happy. "Kagome-sama, will you do the honours?" He said, pointing at the scarred land of the battlefield, indicating for Kagome to look for the Shinkon no Tama, but as she pulled away from Inu-yasha to look for it, she was pulled right back as a sudden gust of wind twirled around them, and Kagura landed before them, her face streaked with tears, and the largest shard of the Shinkon No Tama there lay mysteriously in her hand. Inu-yasha growled her name savagely.

Just when things where looking up…

But Kagura simply laughed, a surprisingly dishevelled Kanna beside her giggling as well, which shocked everyone present, even Kagura, who's wide eyed gaze flickered to her before smiling and turning back to the group. She bowed to them and then, with a smirk, chucked the problematic jewel at them, which Kagome caught nimbly.

"Thank you." A whisper on the wind, a feather painting a smile in the sky, and the two sisters were gone.

Kagome opened her palm, and there lay what they had been looking for, for such a very long time. What had broken them, what had brought them together.

"The Shinkon No Tama…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The stars winked at each other, sharing secrets that were whispered in the air for those who cared to listen, caressing leaves and stirring dust.

Kagome looked upon the heavens, mind light and heavy with the past and future. They had returned to Kaede's village, to a relieved old woman and ecstatic kitsune.

_This was the end…_

The whole journey there, Kagome and Inu-yasha hadn't talked, and at the same time Miroku and Sango seemed to have crossed a barrier that had stood, tall and menacing in between them.

_The end…_

What now? What was Kagome supposed to do now that the mission was accomplished? The all the shards were completely found. Everything which had a start had a end…

So they well shocked out of their minds when Kagome had fused the Shinkon shards after a celebrating party, to find an incomplete jewel staring back at them.

"What the fuck!"

Inu-yasha had not been happy. No one had been happy.

Except, in the deepest of minds, Kagome.

Seeing the missing crack in the holy jewel was like a breath of fresh air for her. Relief washing over her, unbidden.

_I can stay. Inu-yasha doesn't have to go…_

Of course, she was unhappy that someone was using the shards, that they had to keep on with the tedious hunting, that more death was too come. She could never be so selfish as for the greater part of her being happy, yet she couldn't help the relief of keeping something so horrendous as an end at bay.

It was all she had left of a life she had become unhealthily attached to. Unhealthily dependant of. Hell, she hadn't been 'home' in weeks!

What would she do…

_No, _She thought, shaking her head to toss the mind deep within her mind_. I'll cross the bridge when it comes…_

For now the journey hadn't ended, and their biggest worry was making sure the collected shards were safe.

Once Inu-yasha had seen the incomplete jewel, he had stomped off, leaping into the trees angrily, tearing leaves as he went.

And where the leaves went, a little bit of her heart tore away with them…

Didn't he know what it meant?

Of course he did. Inu-yasha was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

Was he so desperate for this fairy tale adventure to end…?

She shook her head again, putting it in her hands, groaning.

It was just too much. Naraku's defeat, the journey, seeing the incomplete jewel, processing all the information. And then she had seen Miroku and Sango kissing…

She smiled into her hands at that. Sango had blushed so hard…

But then weariness took over her once again, and her shoulders slumped in secret defeat. She was just so _tired_.

But she didn't want this to end…

She was startled out of her wits when a warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she straightened immediately, only to come nose to nose with her favourite hanyou.

"Inu-yasha…" His name was said in a whisper, like always when he caught her by surprise. Why did he always make her feel this way? As if the world melted away and all her senses zoomed in on him.

She smiled weakly

_Oh, Inu-yasha. How much time do we really have…?_

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a spontaneous, chaste kiss, a million feelings and questions, a thousand doubts and fears in that one contact.

And Inu-yasha got nothing of it.

She pulled back with a wobbling smile. She was so tired she wanted to cry, yet at the same time to weary to do so.

Everything was always so damn complicated…

Inu-yasha was looking at her with an extremely puzzled expression, and Kagome made a decision with herself. She bundled all her feelings, all her fears and doubts, and pushed them away, deep into her heart, and out of her mind. She would deal with them later, for now, Naraku was defeated, and it was time to _celebrate!_

"Can I go home for a while tomorrow Inu-yasha? For a few days? You know, a bit of celebration!" She asked, letting a smile grow on her face. She would ask him to go with her when he calmed down, and it would be perfect.

Inu-yasha's ears went down, and with his eyebrows furrowed, opened his mouth and then…closed it again.

He leaned back, away from her, and regarded her as she looked at him expectantly. It didn't really matter what he said, she would go anyways, but still, she hated going home after a fight with Inu-yasha, she could never enjoy herself, always thinking about him..

Not that she didn't anyways, but it helped that she didn't get a sinking feeling every time she did.

"Fine, wench. Whatever you _want_." And he turned away. Kagome frowned. He always got in a huff with her when she asked him that, but the way she had said the last sentence, in such an accusing matter, it almost seemed as if he where…hurt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up and following him as he started to walk away. His back was turned towards her, but she could imagine the frown deepening as he stiffened further.

"What is it with you and things being _wrong_? Huh? Nothing's fucking wrong, ok? Just let it the hell go, Kami, you're such a pain…" His outburst was completely unexpected. She knew things had soured when the knowledge that the journey wasn't over made itself present, but still, Kagome was part of it. Yes, she was relieved that she didn't have to make a choice, but she was just as crushed that peace had not been restored.

And with his words, all the good humour she had forced to rise disappeared, leaving an unpleasant after taste in her mouth.

She stopped in her tracks, and at the same time halted from following him. She wanted to shout at him, sit him, let rage rise like the happiness she had forced. She wanted to cry, break down, let all the exhaustion of her double life catch up with her and shred her apart. But instead, she took a deep breath, controlling herself. She needed Inu-yasha now, she needed reassurance that her fears were make believe. That the end of the journey should be nothing but happiness, because everything would be ok. But instead…

"If I'm such a pain, then what are you doing here? With me? Aren't there other people you rather be with?" She said, her voice neither rising nor falling, just a question, just a world.

_Everything is always so difficult_

Inu-yasha turned around suddenly, anger in his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Kikyo!" He shouted. Kagome, despite herself, flinched.

_When did…oh. Oh._

"I wasn't talking about her…" Her voice was so small it sounded pathetic even to her, but she was past caring.

She should of known.

Her shoulders slumped, body sagging, hands rubbing her eyes tiredly, not caring if she was showing weakness in front of him. She had told him she loved him, wasn't that reason enough not to?

"What do you want Inu-yasha? Truly, really? What is it that will bring you happiness?" Her eyes met his, questioning blue against surprised gold.

OoO

What he wanted? More than anything?

Did she really want to know? Did he know himself?

Or would he just not admit it?

"What does that have to do with anything?" His question came out harsher than he intended, feelings boiling inside him.

They had been so close to completing the jewel it was scary. He was stuck in a cage, and the walls were closing in on him, time running out, sand spilling in the hourglass, but when he saw the incomplete jewel, the knowledge had hit him in the face like a brick wall.

_Thank Kami…_

He had wanted to throw his arms around Kagome, holding her so close he never had to let her go. He wanted to breath her in so deeply he would never forget the sweetness of her scent. He wanted to kiss her with so much passion, she would never forget him.

But he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

So he had cursed and leaped into the trees, venting his frustration on the dieing leaves.

When he had come back, he had found her in a tight ball, knees raised and head and hands, and his heart had fluttered painfully. Was she so very eager for all this to end?

He didn't know anything anymore. He felt so _lost_. Then Kagome went and kissed him, giving him hope. And then asked if, for celebration, she could spend some time away from them. From him.

She made him and crushed him over and over again. Surely she knew what she was doing?

And now she asked him what he wanted.

No one had asked him that before.

It was always a question of what he needed.

Food

Shelter

Warmth

Someone to love…?

And now she looked at him, eyes without prejudice, and he asked himself what he wanted, like a wish upon a star.

I Wish..

I Want…

OoOoO

Kagome sighed at his response.

"It has everything to do with everything Inu-yasha. Oh, just forget it. Do whatever you want. Just…"

_Just Hold Me_

_Just Love Me_

_Just tell me that when we killed Naraku, all our problems went away with him._

"Just leave me alone…"

And as she walked away, so cold and bitter, so alone it hurt, the only thing she wanted to feel was Inu-yasha's arms around her.

Maybe she was going to go to her time with a heavy heart after all…

OoOoOoOoOo (If I were mean, I could just leave it there…)

Dawn came with a creeping chill that settled in frost, clinging to nature like the fingers of the night. It had been an unsettling night, with the happiness of Naraku's defeat and the dampening of the quests possible future enemies just over the hill they had to cross to get into the unknown.

Kagome had stayed the night because she had told Inu-yasha she would do so, but she wanted to go as soon as possible, curl up in her bed and sleep again. Sleep and forget and move on…

She had said her goodbyes the night before, to all except Inu-yasha who had, of course, gone off into the night. So she didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone with the sudden escape. She left Shippo wrapped up in her sleeping bag, kissing his forehead and smiling before standing up and leaving the warm hut into a frozen breeze.

She shivered, and made a mental note to find some flexible but warm clothing. She had to be prepared for _everything._

She walked up the familiar path, enjoying the world that came to life around her, despite the shadow over her heart. Birds called to the sun in loving songs of hello, the forest stirring awake as nocturnal animals settled for the day with full stomachs, warm nests to greet them.

Everything so simple.

Everything so complicated.

Maybe she should just flip a coin and say "Heads Inu-yasha's time, Tails Mine!" And leave it to fate. No more worries. But then…she would probably be rooting for one of them… and that was always a sure sign for failure in that particular game…

She sighed, her breath blossoming before her as the cold attacked the warmth, and a sadistic smile appeared in her eyes.

Was _everything _a metaphor?

The well stood in the meadow, solitary and waiting, the peak of the iceberg of another world, naked to the wrath and caress of nature, no shrine walls to hide it's secret away.

She approached it with slow, weary steps, looking around the bleeding landscape for a sign of silver between the orange.

An ever present form in her mind.

She sighed once again. What was she being? Love sick? Pathetic? Loyal? Trustful?

Herself?

She looked down on the darkness of the bottomless well. Bottomless well with another world at the bottom. Bottomless well with a patch of dirt and a pile of bones on the bottom.

_Fine then. Crush me. Be a stupid jerk. Jerk…_

She went to lift a foot to hop over when she suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of her neck

She whirled around in reflex to meet two golden eyes. Two hard, golden eyes.

"Inu-yasha?" A question in the breath of a spoken name.

His hand were on her forearms, suddenly, so tightly it hurt, as if he was afraid she would run away from him.

"Kagome…" Her name was said as if it were a sin, a secret, and his lips were on hers, hard, demanding, arms circling around her like her whole world. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully, with no warning or sign. She pushed him slightly.

What was he afraid of? Was he worried? In any case, she wasn't there for sucking on when he wanted, no matter how much she loved him. She had her respect, and he should have his. But he didn't relent, pushing her closer, and her heart stilled.

Something was wrong.

This didn't feel right. No…it couldn't be.

"Her eyes snapped open to meet cold, hard golden eyes.

_No_

Agony shot through her body, disgust clawing at her.

No! no, no, no…

She wouldn't have needed the training anyways, but with it's help she blasted him off her. He had had a barrier around him, she had noticed in her attack, but it didn't matter. It wasn't there anymore.

Liar liar, pants on fire, don't touch me with your copy cat claws.

"You fucking _bitch_!" The snarl was so un-Inu-yasha, and as she looked at the creature that stood before her, emotional masked crushed and on the floor, she didn't see how she had though it had been the man she loved. The Inu-yasha before her had evil twin fires in his eyes. Hellish fires from hell, freezing to the touch. A snarl pulled at his lips, curling them menacingly, face contorted and twisted with rage and hatred. Now she saw that Inu-yasha was not only beautiful for his physical form, for her opponent in her lover's form was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

She reached for the bow and arrows at her back, but couldn't even blink, he was on her in a rush of crimson, silver, and ungodly gold.

No matter how much training, not even Sango could have dodged the sudden attack, filled with unknown power.

Oncoming claws was all she saw before nothingness closed in on her in a sudden bite.

_Where are you, Inu-yasha….?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N

And this chapter was supposed to be a care-free filler…

Did anyone get the hint? When I said hard gold eyes, it was a clue…

I bet you all forgot about the impostors anyways…

Well, I think my timing was quite good, I didn't take too long, with the chapter, and considering all the stuff I have going on, you should damn well appreciate this! Mock listening German exam today, didn't understand shit (pardon my language!) of what those fuckers (really sorry) were saying. Oh well, I'm going to be a best selling, legendary, _English_ author when I finish uni, so there!

Right, well, the title, little ones (from the last chapter, not this one), was from the Elvis song! Come on guys! Specially you, Laura…

Talking about songs (dodges vegetables and shouts for me to shut up) I found the perfect song for yash and kag! It's _perfect_. Ideal, heaven given! The only problem is…I haven't heard it…I've just seen the lyrics… 

Now, time for my wonderful reviewers! (cheers in the background)

The secret society- We Adore Queen Baka (and her pet snail) 

**Madosie:** Squee, thank you! Nothing is in vain! Just don't die in it…

**Darkened Soul1:** A tornado! Jesus, don't dare apologise! I judge by the reviews that everyone close to you is ok, so I'm glad. But man, I hate when the internet goes down, it suks.

I love cliff hangers, you can tell, can't you? This one is worse isn't it? Uuuu, everything will fall into place, I still have that kidnapper guy to take care of as well. Oh, how exciting! (trembles with anticipation). Thank you for the comments, look forward to them!

**Amarante: **This is soon, right? Thanks for the review, you love my story, I love you review!

**shadowofthewind22: **Yaah! (shoves Sesshoumaru in front) fight dog, fight! Thank you for the review..

**Yana5: **Woot

**Kamira: **banana batman, action! Yep, and thank you for the comments in the other stories. I've seen the possession story, it's that dark one isn't it? I didn't have time to read it, but if it's recommended, maybe I'll give it try next time it pops up…

**Miny: **Hope this was soon, and thanks for the comment, greatly appreciated!

**AsHeSlowlyFellApart: **I swear, each time I read your name I read Ashley…anywho, thanks, yeah, im one of those people that leaves everything off, then come about two weeks when you don't stop working. I should really be doing coursework now, but, oh well! Mmm, therapy candle! You really shouldn't give me this, I don't act my age when I'm around fire… (when I was about… 6, I was jumping over one, fell, have the a scar on my leg to prove it…) Youch!

**Deadly Crimson: **Que te tomes las pastillas niña, cuantas veces te lo tiene que decir el doctor? Spero que te guste el capitulo, me atasque pero salio bien no? El otro dia estaba mirando algo, y decia alog d una gato desconfiado, y yo pense –soy una gata desconfiada, no me toques joder, que te arranco los ojos- jejeje, y pense en ti! MEOW!

OoOoOoOo

**Ok people, READ THIS! I'm thinking about changing the title, don't like this one, to something like Reflections, which makes MUCH more sense, don't ya think? Well… tell me what you think, and its also a warning, so you don't get confused! **

Right, till next time! (you're still reading, aren't you? Stop it! Look away!)

XD


	25. Desperation

Desperation in a small World 

He forced himself not to go after her, even though he knew she was heading towards the well. He had been expecting this. He had this coming.

Then why the disappointment?

He debated with himself internally. He was such a fool when it came to words. They jumbled together, and came out in a mess. Things twisted from his heart to his brain, they hid and transformed. But who could blame him? He had rarely had someone to talk to. It was always: run away from this, steal that from them, avoid the trap there, don't let them catch you now…

There was no time for sentimentality, for talking or feeling or companionship. It was just him and his thoughts, and his pains, and everybody else laughing when hope was shown in his words. So now, there simply was no shown hope.

Sometimes it seemed Kagome understood the predicament Inu-yasha stood in, the turmoil his feelings were in, but she seemed so tired of putting up with it, and he couldn't blame her. After all the snapping, and biting, and hurting her time after time, even such a pure heart as Kagome's needed a rest. Away from this beating he always seemed to deliver.

So when the dawn peeked its head, rising its pink wings above the horizon, he watched her leave in silent restraint, waiting for the disturbing moment when her fresh scent disappeared, leaving a lingering ghost of her presence in his wake as a sole reminder that she was ever in his time in the first time.

He closed his eyes as she walked out of view, and dug his claws into the wood, yet careful not to pierce too far, lest the branch snap and he fall down.

He was thinking about her eyes when he sensed it. A feeling of urgency, of sudden fear. Someone was calling him. No, not someone, a very specific person.

His heart stilled.

_Oh, no._

There was a sudden sense of alarm, rage, fear. He jumped from the tree. He hit the floor. He ran, he flew. He arrived at the meadow.

A coat of green.

A Ring of trees.

An awakening sun.

A loved well.

The scent of blood.

And no one there but him.

OoOoOoOoOo

It had taken him much longer than he had expected to get out of there. There had been

a barrier around that damn half-breed village, and he wasn't able to get a message to his partner until he reached the mountains that ringed the forest. If he weren't a hunter, there was no way he would have made it alive. If he hadn't trained in Rose Village, he would be demon fodder, in little juicy bits.

Yum.

Once outside the forest, he had taken the whistle he had well hidden inside his inner-kimono and called Tsubasa, his partner and best friend.

He had set camp and waited for who he knew would come. A day had passed, crawling and slow. When he had to go and hunt some food carefully, he killed more than he would eat so that he had something to feed Tsubasa when she arrived.

Late into the dark night, no moon to light the land, for it was the start of the lunar cycle the flapping of wings reached him, and he had known it was her, a smile widening on his face as his eyes lifted to the overcast sky. Against the grey blackness of the heavens was a pure shadow made figure, so black her form. It descended gracefully, stirring dust in dancing clouds.

She was the same size of him, yet had the form of a pure, coal black eagle. Her eyes were a luminescent green, which glowed and flickered, reflecting the fire he had built. She looked like a true other-worldly creature, feathers gleaming in the light. They regarded each other, and there was a beat of silence. And then…

"Where the hell have you been, Kyouko? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! I told you so, didn't I? didn't I?" Her voice sounded angry, irritated, scolding, but Kyouko knew better.

"Come on! You never let me have any fun, Tsubasa!" He laughed, walking over to the fire once again, which he had left in favour of his feathered friend. He set out the raw meat for her, and Tsubasa eyed it with appreciation as she settled down with a fluttered of feathers. She snapped up one of the cut pieces, swallowing it whole.

"So, where have you really been?" She asked without further ado. Kyouko shrugged, looking into the fire as if there were answers in its dance.

"Here and there. Got captured once in a strange town." He said matter-of-factly. Tsubasa swallowed another piece of meat.

"Anything that can be raided easily?" Her tone was conversational, casual, and she settled more deeply within herself. This wasn't a strange occurrence

"Nope, not at all. But it doesn't matter, they have something that I want, and I'm going to get it." His eyes were filled with determination, hard with decision. Tsubasa looked at him with interest, curiosity ruffling her feathers.

"Really? And what's that?" Kyouko looked at her, and a smirk appeared on his features.

"The prettiest girl I have ever seen." He replied. Tsubasa rolled her eyes.

"Just a girl? Pfft, what a waste of time. There are plenty of free girls out there these days, with all the wars leaving them alone." She stated as she finished off the meat, looking around for more. Seeing there was none, she sighed in a defeated manner, and lowered her head against her bulging chest. Kyouko shook his head.

"Yeah, there are loads of girls out there, but none like her. For one, she's a Miko. I could feel it." At that Tsubasa raised her head again, her interest sparked.

"A Miko you say? And a pretty one at that?" Tsubasa inquired. Kyouko smirked again, poking the fire after adding another pair of branches.

"Yep, she's gorgeous. It's not only her looks though. If it were just her form, then, yeah, she would be pretty, but not all that special. It's her eyes. Her eyes are…" He trailed off with a dreamy expression and a sigh as he stared into space, but the look quickly melted to be replaced by one of anger.

"But she was with this...half demon. An inu-youki, I'm pretty sure. The bastard got in the way, just when I was about to take her…" _kind of_ he though. There was that knee in the family jewels business but, oh well. It only proved how full of life she really was.

"Right…So, why did you call me then? You need my help to get her back?" She asked sleepily. Man, she was tired, and the flicker of the fire was really making her drowsy…

Kyouko smiled at her. She really was a good friend. The best. He owed her his life, and she hers to him. He could see the exhaustion in her, and shifted so that he was close to her, so that their warmth was shared.

"I need to go to the village to get some materials, and then we'll come back. We can take a little road trip, yah know? Just us when we come back." Tsubasa grunted, but he could see the smile in her eyes.

They settled for the night, leaning on each other in a practiced way. The next day they took off for a long trip, for Tsubasa had only taken one day because she had already been looking for him

This was going to be one hell of a ride indeed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was pain, physical, sharp, and it was confusing. Kagome's thoughts were a muddle of memories, and twist of shadowed forms. The floor was shaking under her, and there was an odd clip-clopping sound reaching her.

A groan escaped her, coming from the pain of her re-opened wound, which she had attained in the fight against Naraku, and for the bruises that seemed to have appeared across one of her sides. Her head was throbbing in a pulse of pain, and her cheek felt swollen and stung if she moved it.

All in all, she felt like crap.

Her eyes opened groggily as she lifted herself with once arm, while the other hand lifted to her head.

_Where the hell am I?_

She was seated in what looked to be a big wooden box, or some kind of carriage. It rattled, as if trembling, and she could feel that it was moving forward as she looked at the light that filtered through cracks. The patterns that it threw across the wooden boards changed, diminishing in bright and being blocked as objects got in the way of where it derived.

Panic suddenly swelled inside her as she remembered exactly what had happened, bile rising with the mounting fear.

She had been kidnapped, and now she was being taken away from…from…from Inu-yasha, for her home, from her friends.

She lifted her hand to her throat, and relief washed over her as she felt the cool Shinkon No Tama jewel hanging from the custom made necklace, but fear crept forward once the knowledge diminished.

She was being Kidnapped by God knew who, to be done God knew what, in God knew where!

She was hyperventilating.

"Awake, are you? Aaah, I love the smell of your fear, whore." For a moment she though the man who had spoken, which she was sure was the impostor, was there in the carriage with her. The terror she felt in that instant was overwhelming. It rose, all consuming, so that she could feel nothing else, so that no thought could rise, except the urge to run as far away as possible from the source of this tremendous fear.

Her eyes darted around the gloomy cage she found herself in, and felt the sudden panic fall as she saw that she was alone.

And then the anger returned.

"Where are you taking me, you freak?" She shouted. There was no response, just the sound of the horses hooves against the path they travelled upon.

The impostor, who thought the girl would be scared into silence, got a nasty surprise when she started banging on the wooden walls, and would simply not stop, no matter the threats he uttered. He could smell her fear, that was for sure, but still, she wouldn't give up the racket making.

They were in a public road, of course. It wasn't a very busy one, he had to admit, but that didn't change the fact that, those which they did encounter were looking at the carriage with puzzled, suspicious expressions. Maybe this plan hadn't been though out that perfectly…

He stopped the carriage, and the banging ceased, but just for a second, before it started up again, even louder than before.

He dismounted the horse, walking around the carriage with murmured curses raining down his tongue.

He opened the door to the back a crack, so his eye and claws could be seen.

"Look, bitch, if you don't- arguh!" The door hit him in the face suddenly as she barrelled against it, causing it to swing open. Damn slut, she was going to pay for this!

Did she really think she could get away?

How very pathetic.

He gripped her forearms, making sure his extended claws pierced her skin. She yelped in surprise and pain but, luckily, the few people who were travelling were distracted with the large bird youki that was travelling alongside a peculiarly clad man who, by the way, was staring at Kagome with what looked like surprise on his face. One could never be sure, with these stupid humans.

"Listen, bitch, if you purify me, you'll find your dear kitsune burning on a stick, got that?" He snarled in a whisper, and she stilled at once, face paling at his words. He smirked in satisfaction, golden eyes filled with sick amusement. That was the trick then, threaten other people, and not her.

Oh, how very noble.

"Good bitch. Now get back inside, and if you make so much as a peep, I swear you're going to suffer, and you little hanyou as well." He hissed, and then lowered his lips against hers in a sudden attack. She fought automatically, Miko powers rising. He pulled away.

"You don't kiss me back, and your friends will meet a very disturbing end." He whispered. There was a moment of fear filled hesitation, before her lips were moving against his. It was one of the worst kisses he had ever received, and he hated kissing humans, but the simple idea that it was Inu-yasha's bitch sweetened her taste.

Suddenly, she was thrown back inside the carriage, the door slammed shut and locked behind her. He chuckled evilly as he walked back to the grazing horse, who was oblivious of what he was helping achieve.

This was going to be fun…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu-yasha felt physically sick. Nausea hit him, and bile rose as he thought of what could have happened, or be happening, to Kagome.

Why hadn't he stopped her…?

Guilt lived in him like a creature that fed off hope, devouring it in a rampage of 'what ifs' and 'how comes'.

He couldn't lose her. Not again, not now. He _needed_ her, to live, to breathe, to be happy.

Please…

He had been running around for hours, almost a day, trying to follow her scent, but it disappeared and appeared like the wind, the shadow of an old sweetness. A reminder of a mistake. He hadn't taken the time to inform Miroku and Sango, or even Shippo and Kaede of Kagome's disappearance. All he knew was that Kagome hadn't gone through the well. All he knew was that he had to go get her as soon as he could.

He caught her scent once more, and it was stronger this time. Hope came alive inside him, like it did each time he caught wind of her.

His footfalls were light as he hit the forest floor, and then out into a dirt path.

Yes, he could smell it clearly now, even though it was only a faint ghost of it's potential.

What would he do if he lost her? What would happen if he let her down? Someone was stealing her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her sits.

How dare someone steal her away from him? They belonged to each other. Their souls felt united by a bond of time and fate. Of love and trust.

He remembered her touches, her kisses, her affection. Her skin against his, lips against lips, tongue against tongue. Her hair below his fingers, her breath the same air as his, hearts synchronised.

No one would take her away from him.

It didn't matter how many times they fought, argued, shouted. It didn't matter how many times he got sat and she insulted. They had battled for this, for the right to love, to be together. They had defied time, had killed monsters, had made and broken promises for this. A jewel, a mission, a group. A pair, two worlds, a love.

No one had the right to break this.

So he ran on, a fire in his veins only Kagome could trigger. It was rage and desperation, hand in hand. Love and hate, running and chasing with a fear in his heart that made him go faster with each horror filled image he received.

The landscape was a ribbon of land unfurling at his sides as he ran forward. Desperate for another clue of where she was. There was a soul consuming terror as he smelt the blood laced with her sweet scent.

And then a noise reached him, the song of mourn, his ears used to the cry. He stopped dead in his tracks, half because of surprise, and half because of habit, and yet something inside was screaming at him, demanding him to go on.

He didn't have time for this!

And yet her name slipped out, no barriers left between the two.

"Kikyo…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Kagome, he was 100 sure. He had been dimly aware that her aura was near, but he was confused by the presence. Kyouko signalled to Tsubasa, and they stopped, Tsubasa watching the girl with interest as other humans stared at the demon with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Kyouko was sure that the man that was with her was that mutt that had hit him over the head with the damn rock, even though his aura was different, more malevolent, but he hadn't been concentrating on the hanyou's presence anyways. He had been too busy with other things.

They were standing beside a crappy looking carriage, and seemed to be arguing. There was something weird between them, and something told him they weren't lovers. There was no affection or care in their movements. Kyouko and Tsubasa walked to one side, closer to the shadow of the trees, even though the mutt didn't look like he was paying anyone but her any attention.

Kyouko had no spiritual qualities, except the training he had undergone to sense auras, but that meant he could not read them, no matter how hard he tried, so the feelings of the young miko went undiscovered.

He spied with narrowed eyes as Tsubasa observed them. The passer-bys were ignoring them now, forgetting their presence as they made themselves the invisibles

Tsubasa watched as her human friend's face changed expression as the pair they were looking at kissed. She could practically feel the anger as he tensed beside her, but confusion took over as the girl pushed the male half-demon away. Tsubasa herself was growing confused. She didn't see how Kyouko though this half-demon was in the way of him and the lady's heart.

But then the girl leaned up and kissed him by her own accord, and the bird demon could see how Kyouko looked away, and her eyes widened in surprise.

That girl had really gotten to him!

"Oh!" Tsubasa couldn't help but gasp as the girl was thrown into the carriage without care. Kyouko's fist clenched in anger.

"That good for nothing dog!" He grounded out. He took a step forward, eyes filled with fury which was directed to the inu-hanyou walking back to the placid horse. Tsubasa extended a wing in front of him, stopping his path. Kyouko looked at her in anger and surprise, as if just remembering she was there. Tsubasa clucked her tongue.

"Why don't we follow them instead? Do you really think it a good idea to just attack in such a public place? We can go through the forest or the sky. We have the advantage over him…" Tsubasa suggested. She saw Kyouko relax and nod, and she retrieved her wing to her side.

With hard eyes and decisive steps, they disappeared into the shadows the forest provided, hiding in the trees that grew at the side of the path.

No one treated Kyouko's chosen lady like that.

That Inu-hanyou would pay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A/N_

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the delay, and I will inform you now that there will be, most likely, another wait for the next one. But I did put up a lot of one-shots, in my defence, and will continue to do so, for I have a grand total of 20 one-shot ideas. I've written out the title and summery of each one and everything, so I don't forget them. Damn plot bunnies wont stop breeding!

Ok, I love you all a lot, but my internet is really, really crappy now that I'm here, don't have it most of the time, so I cannot respond to reviews, but I appreciate every one of them! I wrote the whole chapter at one go because of a review I got today, thank you!

Have a happy new year everyone!


	26. The Shadow's Dance

Dance of Shadows

There was a battle inside him, of instinct, of duty, of affection and love. Promises had been made on both sides, and Inu-yasha was torn in between which one to choose.

Stay and be with Kikyo, like he had promised?

Or save, protect Kagome, like he had promised?

"Kikyo…I'm sorry, I have to go." The urgency in his voice was not lost on the dead priestess, and she had not doubts as to why he sounded so completely desperate. She could feel something inside, in the soul that was hers, and was not hers. A mix of stolen spirits in a form of hard clay. Clay and bones and memories. Rage and hate and feelings which are not hers, but those which were inflicted upon her in the most tragic of deaths.

It could be hidden by lies, and what ifs, and consequences hand in hand with problems. It could be said that Kikyo had been with Inu-yasha because she needed someone to love. Because she was lonely, because of need, of want, out of the wish of someone being there, who understood.

But she had loved Inu-yasha. Nothing would change that. She had seen herself in him, to some degree, and that was what had started it. She was unable to kill him, and was thus bound to him. She knew she had been cursed by Tsubaki, doomed to a failed romance, but she had gone on anyways, had allowed a secret to be made, to be kept, to let grow.

Inu-yasha's betrayal, or who she thought was Inu-yasha's, would have never hurt so much, would have never made so much hate and resentment, if there wasn't and equal amount of love to convert. She was only human, after all. That was her failure, it seemed. She was a woman with wishes and hopes and dreams, and all opportunities spent.

To see Inu-yasha and Kagome was unbearable. To see Inu-yasha move on when she had died, when she had suffered, when she had come back, was torture in itself.

To see him with her incarnation was something completely startling. Was she to be angered- for she was being pushed away from his heart by the closest thing to her that there could ever be, but a better version, a kinder, more understanding, more trusting version of her? Or should she be happy, because this meant they were soul mates, that they were connected, that they were united, if just in soul bases?

"What is it that causes you such urgency, Inu-yasha?" Her voice was as cold as ever, and Inu-yasha found himself missing the old Kikyo, the real Kikyo. She had been his first love, the first person after his mother who opened up to him, to stop calling him hanyou. It was completely, undeniably true that he had loved Kikyo, really loved her, but that didn't mean he couldn't move on. It didn't mean his heart couldn't fall in love again, it didn't mean his first love had to be his only love.

"Kagome's in danger, I have to go." He said, his voice with a slight, growling undertone, which both knew was not directed at her. There was a moment of tense silence, where Inu-yasha still did not depart.

"Do not worry yourself, Inu-yasha, I was simply on the same path as you, I had no desire of speaking with you." She replied. She turned to go, and as Inu-yasha leaped away, she heard him whisper.

"Thank you, Kikyo."

What was there to thank? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She walked into the forest, starting her day and a half journey to the village where she was staying, taking cover in the trees, to protect herself from the rain that begun to fall down in a heavy torrent.

Absolutely nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome and Inu-yasha had disappeared, completely and utterly. The group had known that Kagome had planned to leave to her time through the well, for she had said goodbye the day before, but, as Shippo had hysterically explained, there was the scent of her blood in the meadow's earth, and the well did not contain her fresh scent.

Inu-yasha's scent also disappeared into the forest, but Kirara was finding it very hard to track him down, as he seemed to have run up and down, through trees, on the floor, and leaping from one place to another. They were having a hard time controlling the worried kitsune, which was constantly pale and sniffing back tears at having to face Kagome's death for the second, no, third time. He couldn't stand the suspense he was in, the not knowing where, or how she was. Kaede had convinced him to stay behind, for the sole purpose to keep him out of the way, both of danger and Miroku's and Sango's way, however harsh it sounded, but they were found upon no idle situation, and Shippo knew that only too well.

Fear was a creature that hid, but could never really be banished. It resided inside them like a poorly kept secret, spilling from their eyes every now and then. They had to be distracted, busy with action to make themselves forget. Life was a too fragile thing, shattered easily, saddened quickly. They could not let a girl like Kagome, who gave off so much light, be swept away by the unforgiving river of death, which drags people off until they are too tired to struggle, or it plunges them under suddenly, only the ripples of devastation and sorrow leaving a scar on the surface.

So they kept on searching in something like a frenzy, looking in hollow trees and cloudy skies, because they barely even had the scent of a lead. And all the while they wondered- how did things always get so bad? Why did their lives have to be so God damn complicated?

The fear inside stirred, drawing attention like the pain of a wound does, causing the same effect. To be pushed down, away in the impossible task of calming down when blood is still spilling.

Was it spilling?

Both Miroku and Sango were startled out of their practical run- following the ghost of a scent- by Kirara's sudden wail. It was of protest, of rage and frustration.

Fuck!

She said.

And then it started to rain.

OoOoOo

For the second time in what seemed a too small amount of time, Kagome woke up with certain conditions in which she rather not be.

Coldness

Wetness

Confusion

Pain

Fear

Panic

And having no damn idea where the hell she could possibly be stuck upon this time.

A trembling hand lifted to Kagome's head once again, the cool skin of her palm a refreshing sensation against the almost feverish heat of her forehead, caused by the pain of having been knocked out by some blunt object when the impostor had finally taken her to her destination.

She was no longer in the make-shift carriage in which she had rode the first time she had woken up in a world she really wanted to leave, for it was one of constant danger and harassment, and not knowing what was going to happen next-at all, but in a stable entrapment.

Kagome- being not as clueless as she had once been- didn't call out once the room she was in stopped spinning and revealed itself to be not a room at all, but some kind of rocky cave. Her tense muscles prepared for action, for she had discovered that her captor could smell her scent only too sharply, and that was one thing she could not subdue.

Her eyes flickered around in a heightened sense of alert, allowing her to drink her surroundings, memorizing them, drawing them with their sound and smell as partners.

Dirt and rocks that dug into her hand and legs

A fire that crackled in it's controlled life, firewood in a pile beside it- at a safe distance from the ring of stones that kept the burning creature in

A bowl of water that was overturned, tipped to leave the water in a puddle around it

A rock wall- decorated in natural crevices and erosion- a few steps from her back

Dampness and the drip-dripping of water

The smell of rotting flesh- so strong it clung like the memory of a monster in the mind of a child

A never ending darkness that hid from the ring of light the fire provided

The shadows danced around the fire, to the rhythm of the beat it moved to, darkness leaping unto Kagome and quivering on the floor as the flames licked the air above it. The silence that came with the drip-dripping and the crackling was eerie. Waiting, like a lion ready to spring. It held Kagome's fear at bay, yet kept it there-feeding- never ending until the threat is completely removed, and even then, the taste would still linger in her mouth in a bitter after-taste of trauma.

Kagome felt like crying and screaming and sleeping to make this go away. This feeling of needing something to happen, but fearing the action more than anything else.

_Inu-yasha…_

She thought pathetically, clinging to the reminder that he always saved her. Even the occasional when she managed all by herself- normally the few times she was stuck with Kikyo- he was there, worried and searching- not really angry, but trying to be.

Her sharp senses picked up the sound of footsteps like the booming of drums, and her heartbeat raced erratically, trying to run away from the sound, it seemed. Her breath came is gasps. Panic caught her by the thought once more.

Oh God…She was going to die.

After all the threats, all the times she survived even though she was just a modern girl- a teenage female from a world the same- but completely different from this one, trudging on beside monsters that should just be made-believe. And now, the end came, stretching on to allow time for fear. She was going to die in some shitty cave, in the middle of God-knew-where, without Inu-yasha in her arms.

No way. No-fucking-way.

Her hands were trembling, but she tried to be silent as she grabbed the largest of all the sticks, clutching it like a lifeline. She got up, dislodging pebbles and making noise- but ignoring the panic the accompanied the sound. She backed away, head flicking from looking into the darkness-where the noise came from- and the rock wall.

The realisation hit her as her back did the wall- the end of the cave. She was trapped- and that was not a position she wanted to be in.

Hastily, as the not quickening steps got louder, she moved so her side was to the back, and to the front, and slid so that she was nearing the steps as they neared her.

Oh, Kami- she was going to be sick.

And suddenly the fire started painting the figure of the approaching person, like water clearing from them as they surfaced. Her eyes widened at the sight.

_What the…_

_What the hell?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

His heart was thundering in his ears, and yet it did nothing to drown out the torrent of water which fell from the sky, churning mud against his feet as he stood, stock still.

This just couldn't be happening.

Just when he finally got hold of Kagome's scent, the worst possible thing happens. He stared sightlessly for a moment as her unique smell was washed away from the air itself, an undoable thing as Kagome slipped right through his fingers like the water that fell at that moment.

Something was gripping his chest, making it unbearable to breathe. Gods, what was he going to do? Desperation clung to him, its fingers cold and suffocating.

He was losing her. Gods…He was losing her.

And for a moment, for a single moment he allowed himself to believe it, and the pain came with sorrow you cannot mourn.

And then it was gone.

He would not accept the fact, battling it like instinct does death. No, he wouldn't let it happen. Not again, oh God, not again.

With a snarl curling his lips and flaming his eyes, he set out once again with only the memory of the direction of her scent in his mind, not a torch, but the reminder of a map as he felt the walls around him for something he couldn't bare to lose.

The newly born mud was kicked into the air behind him, a spray of mixing earth and sky. He won't lose her. He won't allow it, not now, and not ever.

He kept on running, a blur of madness across the path, and that's when he saw the lonely man, walking towards the same direction as Inu-yasha, almost hidden by the downpour that had chosen such an inconvenient moment to fall, but did not managed to hide such a close smell as the man's.

"You fucker!" His growl startled the man, and he turned around suddenly as Inu-yasha stopped, the momentum of the halt kicking the mud forward this time. His opponent's eyes are wide.

"That's right, I found you." Inu-yasha spat that words as if they disgust him by being in his mouth. True, he wasn't even looking for him- hell, he had completely forgotten about the man who had kidnapped Kagome, what seemed so very long ago. Before they had ended their quest. Before Naraku had died. Before he had lost Kagome-again.

"How the hell did you get here?" He heard the man say, and for some reason, maybe the lack of fear, it angered him.

In a flash he had him propped above the ground by the neck of his drenched jacket, but the man seemed to be immune, not even chocking. This only angered him further, adding fuel to the out of control fire that blared inside him, devouring any reasonable thought.

"Where the fuck is she? Where the fuck is Kagome?" He roared. It took everything in him not to smash his face like he had wanted to do that day he had tried to kidnap Kagome. If he didn't prove of any use, he would kill him with his own claws, no matter if he was human.

Even through the crimson tinted sight of his rage, he still saw the man's sudden move, and dropped him like a hot potato as he propelled himself backwards, out of his reach. The blade cut through the air, but nothing more as Inu-yasha snarled once again, and Kyouko landed gracefully on the swirling now mud path.

"What the hell are you talking about, hanyou? I saw you with her a few hours ago." Kyouko's face was contorted with anger, ugly with resentment, as if rage drew scars on his skin, bringing out the worst in him. For a second, as the words penetrated Inu-yasha's hazy, loss induced madness filled mind- he froze. What did he mean, hours? It had been over a day since he had seen Kagome. The cold fact left a chill in his heart.

A lot could happen in a day.

"What do you mean, you just saw me?" He asked. The rain fell no less hard, the sound like the echo of an echo of an echo, resounding around them, no birds flying, no animals running, just the rain trying to get everyone out to play.

Inu-yasha snarled at him as he explained something about a carriage and then proceeded to insult him, about treatment towards a lady. And then, of course, it clicked. He hadn't suspected Kyouko in the first place anyways, but the impostor, so two and two added up quickly, grabbing each other to form one solution.

"Shut the fuck up, will you?" He shouted in sudden will for silence. His stance was tense, coiled, ready, while his opponent's was completely practical and balanced.

"That wasn't me, you moron. That's just an impostor." He ignored the confusion that drew Kyouko's eyebrows forward, continuing. "Do you know where Kagome is?" he liked asking for help as much as he did directions, but for Kagome he would kiss Sesshoumaru's feet. And that was saying something…

The sudden sound of flapping wings startled Inu-yasha, drawing his attention above him to the air, where he spotted a large bird youki approaching. His hand gripped his sword reflexively, and missed Kyouko's narrowed eyes as he calculated the newcomer, but was surprised-once again- as Kyouko halted him.

"You attack her and I kill you." He informed coldly. Inu-yasha growled at him after a snort at his confidence.

The bird landed in a guarded position, eyeing the half-demon before her in the same way he had her.

"Did you find her?" Kyouko's voice had an edge of strained desperation that surprised her, but she didn't take her dark eyes off the half inu-youki.

"What's up with this guy? He looks the same as the one with the girl. And yes, I found her." Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes in momentary confusion before they widened in spontaneous surprise.

"You know where Kagome is?" he asked in a rush, his hand to tight around the battered hilt of his sword, his knuckled turned white and blotches of red appeared behind his claws.

His heart raced.

Anything for her. He would do anything…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

I'm back!

God, I wrote so much over Christmas! (thought it wasn't CT…) Incomplete self promotion, because this is my story after all, I ask you all to check out my new stories. And my profile! Go check the summaries of my possible stories. They aren't all Aus!

And remember guys, review, or I just might have to make a crab go live in your stomach for a month. A whole, pain filled month. Yay.

I'm really, really sorry, but I'm simply too busy, and I know that if I put this off any longer, I won't have time to post this for a few days, so, you know what, all you gotta do is sign in when you review, and any questions and long reviews I'll respond.

I'll try not to take so long to write the next one.

Do you remember the time when I updated twice a week?

Have a nice week, guys!


	27. Reflections

Reflections

Kagome stared. For a single, horrifying, confusion filled second she though it was Kikyo before her, the female figure that had stepped into the light provided by the fire was cast in dramatic shadows, and it was almost like a painted picture, an old film playing before her. Her sharp intake of breath was almost choking, but then she saw her colour of eyes. It was the same mist blue she found looking back at her when she called upon her reflection.

And then she saw all the little details, and couldn't help but spot the plain irony of the situation. This was clearly, without a doubt, a replica of her, Ka-go-me, and she had just done what she blamed and resented Inu-yasha for doing, which was confuse her own image for that of Kikyo's. But how could she ever become angry at him now that she had done the very same? It was disturbingly obvious that the physical clone standing before the fire could easily pass as her, though the mystery of how it was that she was standing, when Inu-yasha claimed he had seen her die, arouse to mind, it was rapidly shoved aside as other, more important questions made themselves known, such as what in heaven's name was going on.

The wooden stick she gripped like a life line in her hands was rough to the touch, its uneven surface discomforting in her hands. The two Kagomes looked at each other, the real one with a infinite amount of expressions in her eyes, spilling out into the darkness, while the replica was chillingly dull and lifeless, eyes blank and expression one even Kanna would envy. It was disturbingly obvious that this creature was feeling nothing at all.

"The master said I would find you here." Her voice wasn't cold, it wasn't warm, or anything in between. It was toneless, flat, a tune made for droning.

_Master? _Kagome thought, almost incredulous, but what else would the heartless bastard have the clone he made call him? Father?

Kagome took a cautious step backwards. Could she escape her copy if she ran fast enough? But would they both run just as fast, if they were copies? And Kagome was at a disadvantage, since she was furthest away from the exit…or what she hoped was the exit.

Her hopes plummeted.

That's right, she didn't even know where the exit was, and it was complete darkness a few steps away from the fire. She had no idea how the copy had walked through it, for all she knew, she could be programmed like a robot or something.

Panic was rising. It tasted like bile at the back of her throat.

Was she to die in this forsaken hell hole with her own hands around her neck?

OoOoOoOoOo

"How much fucking farther?" He shouted without even looking up. Kyouko was flying overhead, riding on Tsubasa, leaning low against the cold air that streamed seemingly through them. It was a position Sango and Kirara would have been familiar with.

"I see the cave." Tsubsa's voice replied, and Inu-yasha growled in response, the fire in this veins heightening. He doubted he had ever felt so angry, so desperate, so driven in his life. Kagome was near, and there was a possibility that she…that he might be too late.

He ran faster.

The branches under his feet flexed, bending for a split-second before he was gone to the next tree. His hair trailed behind him like the tail of a shooting star, red hakama billowing and rippling, making the front of his body outline against the cloth, not that anybody would be able to see him at the speed he was going.

'_Wait for me Kagome…just be alright. Be brave…'_

He could see the cave now too, but it was well hidden. He probably wouldn't have spotted it, even with his hanyou skills, if he wasn't looking for it, but the carriage near-by and the faint sweet scent he could catch splinters of gave it away.

The mere sight of it gave him hope, and he forged forward, increasing his speed yet again, even when it seemed impossible. He was a blur with love and promises tucked inside.

The darkness of the cave was unnatural, a wall that let no light from outside penetrate, so that it went from day to night with a step, no slow dimming until oblivion, but a sudden blindness that overdid the senses, leaving Inu-yasha growling as he literally felt his pupils expand to catch any non-existent light. He could barely see, the feeling reminding him of the dark no-moon nights when he was just a child and had to spend the few hours running away from demons after rich human blood, or hiding from dangers on ground, for he couldn't leap into trees as he was used to.

But the fact that he could at least see the silhouette of the slimy walls, and the occasional stalagmite or internal freezing lake, as well as having his heightened sense of hearing was more than Kyouko or even Tsubasa could hope for, but they got around it nicely, as Kyouko had managed to smuggle another of his night-vision goggle wannabes, and Tsubasa, though her eyes were not dog like and so made for darkness like Inu-yasha, but had the youki quality which allowed her to see sufficiently well to avoid colliding with walls or running head-first into a sword.

The relief Inu-yasha felt when he entered the cave was so strong he was physically shaking from it. He could smell Kagome strongly in the cavern, unharmed as far as he could tell, though by the markings on the ground as he crouched down, and the smell left on the rock and dirt surface, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome had been dragged now-and-then. This puzzled him slightly, for it was as if the one carrying her had to rest by dragging her, but then make haste by picking her up. If it weren't for the circumstances, he would have guessed exactly that, judging by his past experiences with tracking and fleeing behaviour.

Without a backward glance to his two unwilling companions, who could not smell the freshening traces of Kagome, Inu-yasha leaped ahead in silence, his body tense and eyes sharp. He hated how disorientated he was in the cave, but trudged on in new-found hope.

"Damn mutt, he's bounding ahead as if he didn't need out effin' help." Inu-yasha could hear Kyouko mutter darkly, and cursed him silently for speaking. If Inu-yasha could hear him, who knew what else was listening from the ruling shadows?

But he didn't have time to dwell on the black thought as he skidded to a stop before the fork that stood in-front of him. Scents mixed, and he could feel a slight breeze pulling him towards one, as well as an immense amount of youki which only now started to brush his frayed senses.

"Well, don't you even fucking know where she is, you stupid mongrel?" Kyouko snapped, stressed and irritated by the situation and Inu-yasha's begging behaviour one second, and independent streak the other. But worse of all, he hated the fear that was creeping inside him like a monster at the back of your conscience.

Inu-yasha's hackles rose immediately as the human broke his concentration. He was far more worried, terrorised, and desperate than Kyouko, and having the ningen on his back was one thing he did not need at the moment.

He blood boil, the fear in his veins pulsing with his youki, and for a single second he felt he would slip out of control, the weight of the kidnapping too heavy to bear, but a moment later the aura of his sword pulsed, sending a calming pulse over him, but it didn't mean he was any less angry at Kyouko for demanding from him what he already felt frustrated by taking time with.

"Shut your fucking pie-hole, weakling, or I'll-"

But the question didn't need to be asked after all, as it was clear what direction Kagome lay, for her muffled, far away scream cut through their dispute, sending a shiver down even Tsubasa's back. A second later, the scent of her blood hit Inu-yasha on the nose like a slap, not carried but wind, but caught only by his sharpened sense of smell, more efficient by the stress he was under.

A moment of terror-laced shock passed, and Inu-yasha was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kirara growled in distress. It had been a while since it stopped raining, but they had not even a clue of where Kagome or Inu-yasha were. Miroku hadn't said a single joke, Shippo a single tease, Sango could barely get her mouth round encouragement, let alone insulting the monk. And Kirara was still searching with Shippo, both their noses in the air or a hair's width away from the ground in a what seemed futile hunt- but they refused to turn and walk away from their friends. They had made it through many struggles, and would see the light once again.

They had to.

Suddenly all the hair on Kirara's back raised as if against an enemy. Sango, who had been with the cat demon the longest, knew right away that she wasn't fending something off, but distressed by something she was sensing.

She grabbed Miroku's cloth on the back, and propelled him on her back as she scooped up Shippo. The little kitsune yelped and the monk looked startled, but they both fell quite as Kirara jumped into the air in flamed magnificence, cutting through the chilled, clear air. There were called in aid. Rushing to the rescue.

Just what they had been waiting, hoping, praying for.

oOo

A scream was ripped from her as she knocked the suddenly thrust hands back with her stick, avoiding a direct cut from the now bloody rock that clattered against the stone floor as it flew from the impostor's hand.

It was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. A nightmare more deep than monsters, demons, death and war. Her lifeless, copying eyes were traumatising doll-like. It was unnatural, the expressionless face she wore. Like a corpse come back to life, a zombie like façade on, the imitating Kagome lunged for the real one, aiming for the neck. She sidestepped and jumped back as best she could, though she stumbled over the mysterious sticks and rocks that were on the ground, as if someone had carried them there.

"You can't run. There's nowhere to go." The false informed her with a toneless voice.

Kagome's blood roared in her ears, her heart racing as if willing her to escape, her breath coming in short, adrenaline laced breaths.

Terror was overwhelming her. Here was a creature with no remorse or regret- no conscience to trouble her. She would kill and torture without a second thought. Kagome back peddled in a desperate attempt to get away from her. Time. That's what she needed. That's all you need when you know you're going to die.

If only she had a little more time…

But the false threw herself at Kagome again, and again, and again. Kagome was being pushed away from the light the fire provided, casting dramatic shadows over the farce like spells, entrancing, menacing, deadly. Something otherworldly and unnatural. A creature of dark.

Kagome gasped and cried out as the girl threw another punch. She was quick and agile, but Kagome's training was taking effect as she ducked and landed her own hits, with seemingly no effect. The rounded each other, a brutal dance, the fire licking the air, warming it and creating a movie-like scene.

Sweat trickled down Kagome's face as the kicked sideways, and the false tried to knock her feet from under her. Kagome managed to skip away just in time, and was regaining her footing when suddenly she had Kagome in a death grip, her finger crushing her arm as she rat-trapped it.

"No!" Kagome cried out, trying to wrench herself free. Fear coated her thoughts, making the air metallic and desperate.

She couldn't die. Not here, not now.

Inu-yasha…

She could feel…something. She could hear something. Approaching, running, wild.

Fear roared up. She had to escape.

But the girl wasn't letting her go. She yanked Kagome towards her for easier torturing access, and Kagome slapped her hard across the face, snapping her head back with a sickening, resounding sound.

Kagome watched in horror as the false didn't even blink. Didn't even hesitate. She looked back at her, cold, chilling blue eyes swallowing Kagome, endless depths of nothingness.

"Let me-" And suddenly she was tumbling back, towards the ring of fire-light. She gasped for air, but took a defensive position at once. Confusion muddled her mind as she stared at the back of the corpse-like girl that had been so intent on maiming her a second ago, and now seemed not to care of her existence.

Suddenly, shocking a gasp off the young miko, the copy-cat threw herself at the ground, unaware of self-damage. She sat up slightly, and Kagome started, both horrified and stupefied at the drastic, tremendous change the girl had undergone. She was no longer lifeless, but had a pained, scared expression on her face. She began sobbing on the ground, and for a second, she thought the girl had come to her senses. Maybe regained access to the body…?

But then she felt it, the aura she had too preoccupied to identify before. It couldn't be. Her face lifted, nothing but shock on her face. It was..

"Inu-yasha!" The name was exclaimed in pure relief. But the word, though in her voice, did not slip from Kagome's lips.

And as she saw the girl, thrown at her feet, covered in dirt, eyes adoring and pained, tears streaking down her face, she understood. In all honesty, the sight was almost heart-breaking. If she hadn't known it was all an act, she would have said it was pure misery in her face. Nothing but pain and love in her aura.

Oh, Kami…

"No, Inu-yasha, don't fall for it! She's not Kagome! I mean, she's not me!" Kagome cursed herself. A faint, ghost-like fear appeared inside her, but at the same time, she trusted Inu-yasha. Foolishly, the same way she knew that this had to be the real him, for she had already discovered the aura of the false one, she was convinced that Inu-yasha would see through the act.

Right…?

Kagome was trembling with exhaustion and fear, and the flames flickered behind her, spilling her shadow like black water in front of her in a long stream. She saw with apprehension how Inu-yasha looked from her to the fake in indecision and surprise.

"W-what?" The girl said, looking from Kagome to Inu-yasha. She suddenly got up and stumbled away from Kagome, while the real one scolded. She wasn't _that_ clumsy…was she?

Oh, damn.

"No!" Kagome insisted, her brows knitting together. She had just had a few of the worst days of her life. Not only was she kidnapped, injured, kissed by violation, thrown into a ruddy cave, no, to add insult to injury, a damn girl who seemed to be play dough itself was impersonating her as if she had access to her character. Well, she was starting to get down-right angry.

"Now listen here, I've had about enough. I've-"

"Enough?" The other shrieked, startling Kagome into silence. "I'll give you enough, you stupid impostor! H-how dare you, first kidnap me, then try to fool Inu-yasha?" She half sobbed, half roared. Kagome gapped.

And the Oscar goes to…

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha desperately, but he was still standing there, staring, looking pained and confused, eyes flicking from one image to another. How was he to know if _any_ one of them was real? Maybe they were both playing him a fool. But…

"No, look, who has the modern clothes? Me!" Kagome exploded, pointing at her garbs. The other Kagome looked panicked. For a second, Kagome thought she had won, but then she noticed it wasn't a I've-been-found panic. It was more a…

"Inu-yasha won't fall for that!" She exclaimed, but with a tone that betrayed that she was afraid of just that. "The youki he t-took it from me." Her voice broke, as if it had been something terrible. Inu-yasha's eyes flashed. Kagome looked at her, outraged.

"Yeah right! Whatever, you dead bitch!" And before she could stop herself, she had thrown the stick at the impostor, which didn't even try to duck in time. Kagome was outraged to see how she cried out as it struck her. Stumbling, she fell, clutching her face and gasping out.

"Inu-yasha!" She pleaded, with such a broken voice that-

And now it was the real Kagome's time to gasp as Inu-yasha's arms was suddenly around her neck, not chocking, but immobilising her. His deadly claws were at her throat as he dragged her away from the still cowed copy-cat. Despair clutched at Kagome as shadows started to swallow them up.

""Inu-yasha.." She wheezed, tears now beckoned to the occasion, squeezing past the corner of her eyes. She struggled in vain against him, desperate to make him see she was the real one, a deep, hollow pain drowning her at the fact that he didn't recognise her.

The copy-cat was looking with round, dough-like eyes, shiny with tears, beautiful with sorrow.

"How dare you even touch Kagome." He snared, a voice so menacing Kagome was almost afraid. Almost. It still hadn't sunk in that Inu-yasha was…was going to…

"I'm going to put an end to this. Kagome, look away. I don't want you to see me kill her." He growled. The copy-cat obediently looked away, shaking, lips trembling in suppressed tears.

"No! Inu-"

"Shut up, _bitch_." Inu-yasha roared. Kagome fell still against him.

It had been inevitable, maybe. She closed her eyes, prepared. Knowing, resigned to what had to happen now.

And suddenly all hell was let loose.

OoO

A/N

Woah…long time, eh? Well, at least I know where this is going now.

Ok, if this chapter and the few that will come (sooner…hopefully) are crappy, it's because non-AU is the most boring thing I've ever written. It was ok at the start, I was starting out, but now…

Ok, I'm really needing feedback here, obviously. So drop a useful comment, eh? I'll try harder!

And in self promotion, check at my new (yes, non-AU but different) one-shot, _Kill Me _please, and review. It would make my day.

XD

(I WILL try. Check profile for updates guys!)


End file.
